Unstable
by TheUchihaDragon
Summary: "What a failure of a god..." That was what Natsu thought when Chronos told him that he could go back in time to save his friends. They all died, because of Alvarez and because of his weakness. So Natsu decided to go back, however, he feels his demons corrupting him. Will Natsu become the hero or the monster? Natsu x Harem Smart!Natsu, Crazy!Natsu, Eventual Godlike!Natsu. Fem!Zeref.
1. Dead

**_Pain…_**

That is what every creature alive felt. However, for Natsu Dragneel, he can't feel a thing. It's as if what made him feel pain was destroyed. It would make sense, after everything that happened to him. His left arm was battered and crushed. It was severed, only being connected by his ligaments and his tendons. The rest of his body was filled with scars and wounds, revealing his bloody flesh.

Natsu's eyes stared blankly at the ground, and all he could hear, were voices. Voices in his head, whispering and laughing. Natsu's eyes looked up and saw the dead bodies littered around him. Mirajane, her face and body being pierced by shards of ice, pinning her to the broken wall of the trashed Fairy Tail guild. Erza, who died protecting him from one of Zeref's attacks, and now all that's left is her bloody sword.

Gray, whose body was impaled on solid spikes made of sand. Everyone he loved, everyone he cared for, were now dead. Natsu felt broken, lost, and hopeless. Natsu heard footsteps and saw her. His sister and his only living family, Zeref. Natsu felt a myriad of emotions. Anger, hate and agony.

"I'm sorry, Natsu…" Zeref whispered in sorrow. Natsu wanted to scream out in anger, he wanted to kill her, but he couldn't find any strength to do so.

"W-Why...?" Natsu whispered brokenly. Zeref looked at Natsu with guilt in her eyes, she didn't want to do this to her younger brother, but he couldn't kill her. Now he had to pay the price.

"Natsu… You couldn't take my life… You were too weak…" Zeref muttered. Natsu started weeping softly, breaking Zeref's heart even more. However, the weeping started getting louder and louder. Zeref would have come closer to hold her younger brother, but she knew she couldn't, not anymore. The weeping just kept getting louder…

 **And louder…**

 **And louder…**

 **Until…**

"Hehehehee... Hahahahahaha!" Natsu let out a broken, maniacal laughter. His voice rang out in the hell he found himself in. This shocked Zeref, why was Natsu like this? In all the years she had known Natsu, he had never acted like this. Had she broken him? Did she take it too far? His laughter ceased, leaving an ominous air around them.

"Why… Why… WHY!?" Natsu repeatedly banged his already damaged head onto the ground, painting his face red. The idea of holding Natsu and comforting him like she used to seemed more appealing to Zeref. It was clear that Natsu was starting to losing his mind. The black wizard thought of what to do to stop the pinkette from hurting himself and found the perfect idea.

"STOP!" Zeref voiced out, successfully stopping Natsu.

"Natsu… you wanted to kill me right? You want to avenge your friends… So here… I'll give you one more chance…" Zeref added sadly. Natsu looked up at Zeref, and showed a downright insane expression on his face. His lips were twisted into a wide, earsplitting smile. His eyes were as wide as humanly possible, his irises a deep red. The blood on his face made the expression even more frightening.

"Kill?" Natsu asked creepily.

"That's right Natsu. Kill me, so that you could end your suffering…" Zeref's eyes were staring straight at Natsu's as she stretched her arms wide.

"Why would I do that Onee-chan~" Natsu's already inhuman smile stretched wider. Zeref felt confusion and joy at the same time. Natsu had finally called her "Onee-chan" meaning that he could have regained his memories. However, she felt confused because Natsu asked why he should kill her.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Zeref asked confusedly.

"What would be the point in killing you anymore? When everyone in my family is dead?" Natsu smirked as tears slowly fell from his eyes. Zeref was shocked, she didn't expect this from her brother.

"Don't you want to save the world Natsu? From me?" Zeref asked once more.

"Save this world? I could care less about this rotten world… It's pointless to save something so disgusting…" Natsu said.

"Natsu…" Zeref whispered sadly, feeling tears in her eyes. Natsu grabbed the bloody sword of Titania with his right hand and raised it up in the air.

"You said that you were cursed by a god… So you wouldn't mind if I give you one more, right?" Natsu smirked. Zeref's eyes widened in surprise.

"What…?" Zeref whispered quietly.

"I want you to live… You're going to live in this hell alone… with no hope of being saved… YOU WOULDN'T MIND A CURSE LIKE THAT RIGHT, ONEE-CHAN~?" Natsu declared loudly.

"What!? No! Don't do this Natsu!" Zeref pleaded. Natsu pointed the blade to his chest and smirked.

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Natsu… Please don't… I love you… Please don't do this…" Zeref cried desperately. She tried to come closer to Natsu, when a black energy pushed her back.

"I don't care if you love me… Because as far as I know… I don't!" Natsu yelled as he stabbed the sword into his chest. Large amounts of blood squirted out of his chest as Zeref's eyes went wide. She ran back to Natsu as fast as she could.

"Natsu please! Wake up…" Zeref weeped. However, Natsu didn't respond. His eyes were lifeless and his body was cold. Zeref cried even more, now that she realized she won't be given peace and that her brother died once more, and it was her fault.

And so, Natsu Dragneel was dead.

Or is he?

* * *

 **Done with Chapter 1! I rewrote it because the first version didn't really satisfy me and I couldn't leave it be. So I hope you like the rewrite of the beginning of Unstable. Also, If you cannot handle _graphic depictions of murder, brutality and torture_ , _I suggest you do not continue reading_ _. View at your own risk. _****This will be shown in later chapters after the time-skip to x791.**

 **Harem (So Far):**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. Chance

'Where am I?'

Natsu opened his eyes and saw black, wherever he was, it was just black. There was no light, no shadows, and more importantly, NO FOOD! If this was hell, the gods sure as hell know how to make it even more agonizing for him. Natsu always thought that hell was full of fire. If hell was just this, an endless void, then he wished he could have eaten before he died. Speaking of dying, he looked down at himself and noticed he had no wounds, his left arm, restored and his his scars were healed. He guessed his body was okay because it was his body that was damaged, not his soul, for the most part.

'I'm so hungry...'

Natsu hadn't really eaten since the beginning of the war, so you can probably understand why he is so depressed at the moment. Then he started crying. However, he isn't crying because he died, no, he's crying because he couldn't have Mirajane make him some fire whiskey and steak! But hey, I would cry too. And then after many minutes of floating in the endless space, there it was...

A light appeared in front of the Dragonslayer.

When Natsu saw it, he immediately covered his eyes, and tried to ignore it. But now that he thought about it, just what exactly was that light? Was it god? Or is it something else entirely? Out of curiousity, Natsu opened his eyes and gazed at the light. It was faint, but it shined really brightly, like the stars in the sky. Without warning, the light got bigger, and bigger, and bigger until…

Natsu was in a plain with white lotus flowers.

'What the hell is this place?' Natsu thought. He examined the flowers below him, they were beautiful, of course. But why a plain full of flowers? This doesn't look like a place that would belong in hell… I mean, you expect hell to be full of disgusting things, like winged fish. He slowly reached out, and picked out one of the flowers and examined it. The only thing he thought in this situation was if they tasted good.

Natsu proceeded to take a bite out of the lotus flower in his hand, and it doesn't taste as good as thought he would. So he put the flower down, if he couldn't eat it, what was the point!? So he just decided to sit down on the ground and wait for whatever was going to happen.

" **Natsu Dragneel, please rise** ," A voice spoke out

"Who the fuck said that! Show yourself!" Natsu yelled at the sky. The voice was deep and commanding, it was just like how Erza used to tell him what to do, but it was a male for sure, so Erza was out of question. Unless, Erza turned into a guy…'shivers'... that would be a nightmare. Another light showed up in the flower wield, where it expanded until it formed into a humanoid shape.

The figure's body was surrounded by darkness, with only his jaw and neck visible. The figure's body had eldritch yellow markings that surrounds his arms, torso and legs. The figure's face was pale, and the upper part was shadowed, with only one eye glowing. The figure's black hair have orange strands that flare upward. The figure is shown to have a muscular body and is as tall as Laxus.

" **Natsu Dragneel, it seems you have died in the battle with the Alvarez Empire** ," The figure said calmly. Natsu was surprised, there was somebody else in this place! But who was it? The thing standing in front of him seemed familiar so Natsu decided to ask for it's name first.

"No shit I died, but tell me… who are you?" Natsu stated cautiously, his green eyes flaring red again. The figure was unfazed by the glare he was receiving from the boy. Then the figure spoke out

" **My name is Chronos, the God of Time** ," The figure now known as Chronos introduced himself. Chronos… That was the name of the god that was in the body of a member of the Spriggan 12! Natsu remembered that her name was Dimaria. Realizing who the figure was, Natsu took a fighting stance, ready to attack at any moment.

"Chronos? You're the god that helped Zeref and the Spriggans!" Natsu yelled angrily. Natsu activated his flames in his hands, about to activate a spell. Just as Natsu was about to dash forward, Chronos held his hand up, stopping Natsu.

" **At ease, young one. I am not here to hurt you. If you haven't realized it yet, you are not in neither heaven nor hell. Why? It is because the other gods and I decided to change the fate of this world and give you a second chance at life** ," Chronos stated, surprising Natsu. Give him… a second chance? Does that mean he can go back into the past? That means he could save everyone!

This line of thought was broken when he realized something. Why would he do this? Why would this god help him if he helped Zeref? It was then that Natsu got suspicious and gave Chronos a calculating gaze.

"Why should I trust you? Do you think that just because you're a god, I would just blindly trust you," Natsu shot at the god of time.

" **Why? Because the gods seek harmony, and Ankhseram's foolish decision in cursing the Black Wizard has damaged this harmony** ," Chronos answered, but Natsu wasn't convinced.

"And you're looking to protect this harmony by joining with the Spriggans? It seems you're a fool as well," Natsu said.

" **I was only following the will of my vessel, Dimaria Yesta,** " Chronos stated.

"You're a god right? So doesn't that mean you're above humans. Don't fuck with me!" Natsu yelled angrily. Now this god was pissing him off. He says that the gods seek harmony, but he is the one who helped destroy it. What a fucking hypocrite. What a fucking failure of a god.

Chronos understands why Natsu is so angry. It is true, he helped destroy the harmony the gods wanted to protect. The truth is, the other gods decided to force Chronos to go give Natsu a second chance for forgiveness. They will let Chronos' sins pass if Natsu successfully brings harmony back. Natsu seems closer and closer to losing all reason so Chronos decided to tell him the truth.

" **It is true I did help destroy this world's harmony, with my vessel Dimaria. That is why the gods want me to give you a second chance. If you succeed in bringing back peace to the world. Then I will be forgiven** ," Chronos states. This calmed Natsu down by a little bit. However, he is still angry at this so called "god".

"What a fucking disgrace. I guess gods aren't as what we all believe you are. You are only trying to give me a second chance so you could save your own ass," Natsu stated in disgust.

" **The fact of the matter is that you will be able to go back in time to save your friends. Isn't that enough?** " Chronos stated, diverting the conversation from him.

"Tsk, fine then, I accept your offer Chronos. But I am doing this for my friends, not for your pathetic ass," Natsu fired.

" **Good, now young one. I will send you back to July 7, x778. A year after you were sent through the Eclipse Gate** ," Chronos said, ignoring Natsu's insult.

"I guess that's fine, I'll just keep training. But, will I keep my current level of power?" Natsu asked calmly.

" **Yes, you will keep your current level of power. Nothing will be changed, however, to ensure your success, one of the lower Death Gods, Ryuk, decided to lend you his power. Death God Slayer Magic, all you need to do is touch this orb** ," Chronos answered as he held a black orb that seemed to be made out of raw magic. (AN: Yes, I couldn't think of a cool name, so I just picked the name of my favorite apple eating Shinigami :D)

"That sounds… interesting. Heheh," Natsu stated with a smirk as he touched the orb where it disappeared into his hand. Another type of magic would be useful in this new journey. He'd have to thank this Death God " **Ryuk** " for giving him this new magic if they ever meet.

" **Well then, go forth, Natsu Dragneel. However, I have one question for you** ," Chronos stated.

"Hm?"

"What will you do with Zeref?"

"If I can, I'll break Zeref's curse, if not, then Zeref will get her wish, **Death** ," Natsu stated coldly.

" **I see** ," Was all Chronos said. Natsu was then surrounded by a golden light. He guessed that he is going back now, back to when it all started. Natsu thought he would be happy, to get this second chance, but he was just angry, angry at himself for failing his family. But now he will make them proud

* * *

Natsu found himself in a forest. The forest where he and Igneel used to stay in. He could see it, the huge cave that they slept, the lake where he showered and the scarf that Igneel left behind for him on the grass. He looked at himself, he was shirtless, only wearing white shorts. He casually grabbed the scarf off the ground and wrapped it around his currently twelve year old body. And then, with his enhanced hearing, Natsu heard footsteps coming from his right.

"What are you doing here alone in the woods, my boy?"

 _'Here we go again'_

* * *

 **Harem List(So far): Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet.**

 **Second chapter done, I hope was okay. Anyways, when making this I was either going to give Natsu either Godslayer Magic or Devil Slayer Magic, but then I thought, Natsu is END, so I'm guessing END uses Devil Slayer Magic too. Still though, I need to know if I should have a male Zeref or a female Zeref (bro-con of course). I only blame Uchiha Natsu and David115 for this thought lmao. Finally, there could be more possible harem members. See ya in the next chapter!**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Fairies

**Hey guys! Back here with the third chapter of my first fanfic. Also changed the time Natsu went back, to a year after he went through the Eclipse Gate. Now have you read the 513th chapter!? It was great, but I felt like the chapters get more perverted as Mashima goes on, but hey, not complaining XD. Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

 **July 7, x778(One Year after Igneel's "Disappearance")**

Makarov Dreyar, Third Master of the Fairy Tail Guild was lost. The last thing he remembered was getting wasted during the usual Guild Master meetings, and then he tried going back to Magnolia, still hammered as hell. Now he finds himself in an unknown forest, looking for an exit or a nearby town where he can ride the train.

He walked for a few minutes until he found… a boy? The boy had salmon pink hair, he was shirtless, and was only wearing torn white shorts. Upon seeing his face, he could tell that he was quite good looking and looked like one of the boys who Mira would put as "her dream boyfriend". However, strangest thing about his appearance, were his eyes. His emerald green eyes held so much pain, sadness and a little bit of insanity.

It is something that most adults would never imagine a child would have. He noticed, that the child was looking at something on the ground. It was a white scaly scarf. The boy then picked up the scarf and wrapped it around his neck, it was then the old man decided to walk up to young boy.

"What are you doing here alone in the woods, my boy?"

Looking at the boy's eyes again, he saw a hint of happiness and nostalgia coming from them. The boy looked at him tears in his eyes.

"My… my father… he… he… l-left me," the boy choked out through sobs.

Makarov looked at this boy with pity, he seemed to be getting a lot of them these days, young orphans who seek a home. He decided then, that he would take this child to Fairy Tail, and give him a home.

"That is most unfortunate my boy, to be abandoned at your age. However, may I please ask for your name?" Makarov said to the child.

"M-my name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," the boy named Natsu answered. Natsu… When Makarov thought about it, the name meant "summer," and looking at Natsu, he does have a somewhat childish aura that surrounded him that fit his name. Now all he needed to know was if he knew magic.

"Well then Natsu, do you know how to use magic?"

"Well… yeah! My dad taught me this really cool one called _**Dragon-Slayer Magic**_!" Natsu answered, his sadness seemed to be gone and was replaced with excitement. Makarov, however, could only gawk. **Dragon-Slayer Magic… DRAGON-SLAYER MAGIC!** Just who the hell was this kid's father. Did he put a lacrima on him, like his grandson, Laxus? No, that couldn't be, he doesn't have the tattoo anywhere on his body that shows he has inside of him.

"T-that is a very rare type of magic there Natsu, can you tell me where you got it?" Makarov stuttered out, still shocked. I mean, it's not everyday a random kid in the forest says he knows of a magic that could kill dragons.

"Oh! My dad taught me it, Igneel, the Fire Dragon King! But… now he's gone," Natsu voiced out happily, but then quieted down again. Makarov looked at his eyes again, and surprisingly, they weren't as gloomy as he thought they would be, why? He didn't know. It almost made it seem like the past few minutes was just an act, but Makarov brushed it off.

"D-Dragon King eh? That is very interesting. Say Natsu, how would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked hopefully. Having a Dragon-Slayer in the guild would be a great addition, not only that, but the boy will be able to have a family of his own. He only hoped that he wouldn't cause too much damage like most of his brats. He shivered at the thought of all the complaints and fines.

"Fairy Tail, isn't it one of those guild things people I hear talk about around here?" Natsu asked.

"Why yes my boy, However, Fairy Tail is not only a guild, it is a place where friends, talk, drink, eat and laugh together. A _family,_ " Makarov replied.

"Alright! I'll join Fairy Tail gramps!"

"I'm not that old brat!"

* * *

Natsu and Makarov were now in front of the doors to the Fairy Tail guild. The guild hall is an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

After the peaceful train ride back. Yes folks, TRAIN RIDE! Even Natsu was surprised until Natsu realized that due to the severe physical and mental trauma that Natsu suffered during the war with Alvarez, he couldn't take anymore pain, so his subconscious forced his brain to shut down his nociceptors. Now Natsu couldn't feel any type of pain, because that information isn't being sent through his brain. This means, no motion sickness! Back to the matter at hand, after the train ride, Natsu picked out some new clothes, which was paid by Makarov. You see, Natsu just acted like he didn't know anything, as to not change his childhood too much, that, and he didn't have any money at the moment. Natsu bought a simple black leather jacket with gold markings at the sleeves that form a cross at the sleeves. Underneath the jacket is a plain red tank top, he also wore matching black pants with a gold line going down the sides and pure black high tops. Finally, he had his scarf wrapped around his neck, covering the lower part of his face.

Now they in front of the old guild hall, and it filled Natsu with so many good memories, it brought a genuine smile to his face and at that moment, he forgot all the suffering. It felt like it has been years since the times where everyone was happy. Then Makarov spoke the words that almost brought him to tears.

" _ **Do fairies even have tails? Do they even exist? Like them, this place is an eternal mystery… A never ending adventure."**_

"That's a great way of thinking about it gramps…" Natsu said softly.

"Thanks brat, now let's go inside shall we?" the old man grinned.

"Yeah,"

* * *

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME YOU FLAT-CHESTED BITCH!?" a white haired girl screamed.

"YOU HEARD ME EMO SLUT!" a redheaded girl shot back.

And so, the usual fighting from the two scariest girls of Fairy Tail, Mirajane and Erza, began. Insults were screamed, punches were thrown and the others in the guild just cowered in fear. Just then, the doors to the guild were open and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. The master walked through the doors with a pink haired kid.

"Hey master, who's the kid?" a dark blue haired man asked.

"Just a new member Macao," Makarov addressed the man named Macao.

"He looks gay, look at his pink hair! Hahaha," a boy with raven hair said, the boy was fair skinned and in good shape, but… he was only in his boxers. Natsu immediately recognized him as his rival, Gray Fullbuster.

"Like you're any better, put on some clothes before you decide to talk to me stripper," Natsu smirked.

"Aw crap, how did this happen!?"

Natsu laughed at that, his rival's stripping habit never went away. Suddenly, flashes went through his head. Gray, lying in a pool of his own blood, multiple holes in his abdomen, with some of his organs slipping the holes. Though it didn't show on his face, Natsu was having a really hard time calming down, seeing these images made his heart rate speed up, and voices in his head telling him ' _It was your fault'_.

"Ah, it seems you have met Gray, our resident _**Ice-Make**_ wizard," Makarov laughed out.

"Y-Yeah…" Natsu stuttered.

"Anyways, where are Mirajane and Erza? We need to get Natsu here his guild mark!"

Everyone in the guild then pointed to the corner of the guild, where Mirajane and Erza kept throwing punch after punch and kick after kick, breaking multiple tables and chairs in the process, making the Master pale at the damages.

"Mirajane, Erza, stop fighting this instant and get over here!" he boomed out, then Mirajane and Erza got over to where Natsu and Makarov were faster than a lightning bolt.

"What is it that you need master?" Erza stated calmly.

"Who's the cutie?" Mirajane said with a blush and a teasing smile, getting a nudge from Erza. The pink haired boy looked like a guy that she would classify as her "dream boyfriend," so who could blame her.

"This is Natsu, he will be joining the guild today, so Mira, will you please get the guild stamp for him," Makarov said with a knowing look.

"Sure thing!" Mira chirped happily. She then proceeded to hop off to the bar to get the stamp, leaving Erza standing patiently.

"Now Erza, I want you to accompany Natsu on his first mission once he officially joins the guild, is that alright?" Makarov asked

"Yes that is fine," Erza replied with a small smile.

"Hello there Natsu, my name is Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you," She directed towards Natsu.

"Pleasure to meet you Erza-san," Natsu beamed with a charming smile, making Erza blush slightly and stutter in response.

"What's wrong, don't like what I call you, Erza-chan~?" Natsu teased with a smirk. Makarov could only grin widely, his brat hasn't even joined and he is already making him proud.

"I'm back~" Mirajane said in a sing-song voice, running back to give Natsu his guild mark.

"So Natsu-kun, where and what color?"

"Ah, on my right shoulder and red with black surrounding it," Natsu decided, if he could change the past, the color of his guild mark should be more than okay to change. Natsu then proceeded to take his jacket off, revealing his perfect physique and muscular arms, making Erza blush even more and for Mira to lick her lips in approval. She pressed the stamp of his right shoulder, making Natsu an official member of the guild (for the second time).

"Congratulations Natsu, you are now an official member of Fairy Tail, when you decide to pick up your first job, please come see me, " Erza said, managing to calm down her blush.

"What!? Why should Natsu come with your fat ass!? Everyone knows I'm stronger than you, so it should be me," Mira yelled angrily, her cheerful demeanor disappearing. This only angered Erza, so she shot back at the demon

"Because the master trusts me to provide Natsu with a successful first mission! You, would only ruin it!"

' _This never happened before…'_ Natsu thought with a sweatdrop, sure Mira was like this before, but Erza sure as hell wasn't. The images that came when he saw Gray appeared again, this time, it was Mirajane, on a broken wall, with her arms, legs and mouth pierced with shards of ice, staining them red. Then there was, Erza, her body disintegrating from contact with death magic. This time Natsu couldn't hold back the voices grew louder and he felt his eyes welling up with tears. The duo soon noticed this and became worried

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Aw Natsu-kun, don't cry, Mira-chan's here for you,"

"It… i-it's nothing, how about I pick out a job and all three of us can go?" Natsu suggested, wiping his tears and went to the job board. The whispers in his head grew fainter and fainter with each step, so Natsu just could now focus on picking out a job. Once he found one, he went back to the two girls and showed them his pick.

"Here. **Eliminate dark guild presence in the Lotus Village,** " Natsu read out loud to the two.

"This should be fun," the white haired demon smirked.

"I guess this one would be alright," Erza smiled.

Natsu only smiled at the two before walking off to the train with girls trailing behind him.

' _Time to see what I can do.'_

* * *

 **Woohoo, done with the 3rd chapter. I know this one was lighthearted and only had a few scenes of seriousness, but I can't imagine Natsu being cold to his guildmates, so I promise that it will be different with enemies and he's gonna do some sick shit to most of them. Now I just need to sort out my thoughts for Chapter 4, the fight with the dark guild!**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. First Mission

**Hey! Back here with the fourth chapter! So, this will feature my first fight scene, yay. Also, this chapter will also show Natsu's intelligence or** _ **deductive**_ **abilities. I like imagining that when fighting, Natsu is a genius. This is shown when Natsu was fighting Sting and Rogue, how he explains their habits and movements when fighting. So, I want to imagine what would happen if Natsu paid attention to everything around him, instead of just when fighting. Anyways, on the story!**

* * *

"So Natsu, can you tell us the details of the job?"

"Sure thing Erza, it says that the Lotus Village was a peaceful one, nothing ever really happened here so there are no guilds stationed in the area. So, the dark guild, which is named 'Wolf's Fang, saw this as the perfext place to to have their guild hall," Natsu explained to both girls. The three were now in seated after getting on to the train, with Natsu next to windows, and Mira and Erza across from him.

"All the more reason to kick their asses!" Mira exclaimed, bumping her fists together with a smirk. Erza could only gain a tick mark at her attitude, she was wondering why the Master would pick an immature girl like her as an S Class wizard. Natsu only smiled, he always liked the way Mira acted when they were younger.

"How strong are they Natsu?" Erza asked once more.

"It doesn't say it in the description, the village has no resident wizards, meaning that their strength is unknown. So, we must be prepared for anything," Natsu smiled. The rest of the train ride was completely silent after that. Natsu was quite happy though, before, riding trains would be the worst possible scenario for him. He mentally patted his subconscious in the back for shutting off his pain pain receptors.

Line Break

"Ah you must be the wizards from Fairy Tail, I am the mayor of this village, please, sit," the mayor stated. The mayor was a buff middle aged man, with black hair. He had an average appearance and from the desk, seemed quite tall. He also wore a black three piece suit and wears half rimmed glasses. Despite his common appearance, Natsu noticed something off about the mayor, making him smirk inwardly.

' _Strike one,'_ Natsu thought.

The three proceeded to sit down casually in the seats available to them, with Natsu in the middle, Erza at his right, and Mira at his left. Once they were seated, the mayor started speaking again.

"As you have seen from the job flyer sent to Fairy Tail, this village used to be peaceful, the people here were happy, they never had anything to worry about because bandits and criminals don't usually come here. However, a few months ago, a dark guild invaded this town and situated themselves in the forest to the west. They stole our food, raped the women and took our profits. They also kidnapped people who tried to seek help, taking them hostage so that we wouldn't report them. The fact that I called your guild means that I risked my life for you to save us," the mayor stated sadly, looking like he was about to cry. This pulled on both the girls heartstrings, mentally promising that the dark guild would pay for their crimes. Natsu however, kept a poker face on, his mind running a thousand miles per hour, and the voices in his head started screaming louder and louder by the second.

' _Strike two,'_ Natsu thought once more.

"Don't worry old man, we'll beat those good for nothing criminals to a pulp!" Mira promised with a cocky smirk. This time Erza wasn't angry, because she thinking along the same lines. Natsu just smiled, but inside he was trying to shut the voices up. They kept getting louder and it was honestly annoying. If he wasn't in public, he would have popped a bullet in his head already. Natsu, Erza and Mira then left the mayor's office to find the dark guild's base.

* * *

"Here it is," Natsu whispered. They were hiding behind some bushes, in front of them was the "Wolf's Fang" guild hall. It was a ragged castle style building. It was slightly smaller that the Fairy Tail guild hall and had multiple broken windows and vines going through them, from their position, they could hear members talking to each other inside the building. However, with his enhanced hearing, Natsu also heard the whimpers and sobs of people underground and the talking of a couple of men a few feet away from them. He was sure that they were the hostages the mayor mentioned and the men were just the guard dogs. Erza then decided to talk about their plan of action.

"Alright, I suggest that we go sneak inside the guildhall, release the hostages first and then lure out the dark mages, since we do not know their level of strength at the moment," Erza suggested. Natsu thought it was a good plan but Mira decided to object.

"Hell no! Let's just kick the doors open, kick their asses and then free the hostages," Mira whispered loudly. Natsu almost forgot, Mira's patience was even shorter worse than his was during her goth days, he also remembered that she was very cocky as well. Natsu, listened once again, the voices of the men underground were gone, if they left the hostages, then Mira's suggestion could be taken into consideration. Ultimately, Natsu's thirst for battle got the better of him and decided to listen to Mira's suggestion.

"I'll take your plan of action Mira-chan, while I was listening, I heard a few guard dogs underground with, what I assume, were the hostages. If we take out the members quick, then we can save the hostages without anyone getting hurt," Natsu decided. Mira only had a smug victorious look on her face, while Erza was glaring daggers at the side of her head.

The three kids then walked towards the large guild doors. They all nodded to each other, and then Natsu kicked the door open, shocking the members inside the guildhall. Natsu felt slightly dizzy and the area around him seemed to collapse. The forest and the guildhall he was in turned into a hellhole, full of fire and bones of humans. He saw the members of the Spriggans in front of him and Natsu felt anger spread through every fibre of his being. Natsu's dark green eyes turned blood red again. The landscape returned to the guildhall and forest, but he saw all the members of the guild to be Spriggan soldiers. Natsu let out an angry shout, startling the two girls next to him and scary the shocked members. Without warning Natsu dashed forward to the person closest to him, grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground, breaking the stone floor of the guild and knocking the person unconscious. Mira and Erza was shocked to say the least, a few seconds ago, Natsu was calm and collected and without a moment's notice, became animalistic and furious. What happened to him, they didn't know. They looked at Natsu one more time and saw him dodging a punch from a dark mage. Natsu proceeded to grab the mage's hand and twisted it, making a sickening crunch sound the guildhall. Another mage came up behind Natsu with a magic infused fist at the ready, Erza was about to warn him, when Natsu did a backflip, going over the mage and using his legs to grab onto the mage's neck, before proceeding to slam him down to the ground with the momentum of the fall.

All eyes were now onto Natsu successfully beating the dark mages without even using his magic once, every punch, every kick, and every magic attacks seem to not even faze him as he relentlessly knocked every single one of them out. Mira and Erza didn't waste any more time as they activated their magic. Mira activated her **Satan Soul** Takeover. While in this form, Mirajane's eyes become darker and her eyelashes grow larger, with a dark, thin marking in a light zigzag-style crossing her right eye vertically; similar markings are present above her right breast and on both of her bare thighs. Her hair becomes wilder, jutting upwards and getting curlier, with the front ponytail growing longer, and her ears enlarging, extending backwards, and gaining pointed edges, bearing resemblance to those of the fictional elfs. She also gains sharp canine teeth, and her lips become covered in dark lipstick. Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothing also changes, with any attire she might be wearing being replaced by a dark, skimpy one-piece suit, which reveals her arms and legs and is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly and wide cleavage. Such clothing has golden-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiked collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie. Her shoulders are tied in thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back parts of her transformed arms.

Erza activated her **Heaven's Wheel** Armor. Almost every part of this armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

" **Blumenblatt!/ Demon Blast!"** Erza/Mira yelled. Erza slashed a group of enemies with two swords in hand, bringing them down easily, the rest of the swords on her back taking out everyone else in her area. Erza then re-equipped a few more swords, slashing more dark mages in her way. Mirajane, one the other side of the guildhall, threw extremely powerful punches and kicks to the dark mages in front of her, sending them flying away at the force of the attacks. Meanwhile with Natsu, he was charging viciously at all the mages in front of him. When they all attacked him, Natsu responded with either blocking the attacks and then breaking their hands, making them useless from the fight, or dodging and kicking them in the head, breaking their skulls and giving them concussions. As this was going on, the members of "Wolf's Fang" were now realizing how fucked they were. They may have been kids, but they had the strength of monsters!

No matter how hard they tried, how many spells they hit them with, the three kids would not go down. The remaining members looked around and saw that there were only about 30 of them, which scared them even more. Erza, was completely focused on the fight, not losing her concentration for even a millisecond, every slash and hit was coordinated and clean. Mira, was laughing in enjoyment, her sadism shining through, seeing the members go down like flies was extremely amusing. Her attacks were sloppy and unfocused, but her power more than made up for it. Natsu, however was **pissed** the fuck off… Everywhere he moves, he sees the Spriggan soldiers that he fought against. The voices in his head were screaming out in satisfaction every time he took one of them down, fueling his anger even more. While attacking the enemies, he didn't even notice the number of cuts and wounds he suffered. However, this was not important as his **Dragon-Slaying** and **God-Slaying Magic** healing him constantly. Eventually, all of the members were down and the three of them were just standing on top of their unconscious bodies. Erza re-quipped out of her armor and removed the dirt on her body. Mira smirked cockily and crossed her arms. Natsu glared down darkly at the mages, the hallucination fading and his red eyes turning green again.

"Well, I gotta say, that was fun, now Natsu g- HOLY SHIT!" Mira said then yelled in shock. Erza looked at Natsu to see why Mira yelled out loud and gasped. Natsu was standing there, his clothes torn, cuts and bruises littering his torso, arms, legs and cheeks. Blood was trailing down his mouth and his hands were swollen from all the damage. Dirt was scattered on his body but his white-scaled scarf was remained untouched.

" **NATSU! ARE YOU OKAY!?"** both girls screamed, running over to him. Natsu was unresponsive for a second, before he looked at them and smiled. He brushed himself off and stretched his arms.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Natsu smiled.

"Why!? You have cuts and bruises all over you and you're asking why!?" Mira screamed.

"Oh, I didn't notice, but look, it's fine," Natsu said, pointing at one of his cuts. The two girls were about to scold the younger boy, but when they looked at his cuts, they saw them, amazingly, healing at a fast rate. After a few minutes, all his wounds were gone. The two girls were speechless, they have never seen healing magic that worked that fast, let alone healing magic that is applied to oneself.

"Okay, that's enough standing around, let's go save the hostages and report to the mayor," Natsu said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Mira replied

"These people have suffered enough," Erza added, her eyes showing sadness and understanding. Mira looked confused, while Natsu looked at her with sorrow. At this time, Erza still hasn't gotten over the Tower of Heaven incident. They started walking towards the doors to the basement until they found a staircase leading up to what seemed to be the guild master's office. It was weird for the two girls, as to why the master wasn't in the guild fighting with the rest. Natsu, just needed to confirm his suspicions.

"You guys go down and free the hostages without me, I need go up to the master's office and check something out," Natsu said, looking up at the staircase leading to the office.

"Okay Natsu, just be careful," they both said, before walking downstairs. Natsu walked up the staircase until he was met with a door. Unlike the other parts of the guildhall, the door was clean and looked newly furnished. He opened the door, which was surprisingly open and went inside. The room was a normal office. With some bookshelves at the sides, a coffee table, some chairs and a desk at the end of the room. Natsu looked at all the drawers and found that most of them were empty. He checked the desk at the end of the room and found… a stack of papers. Once Natsu got a good look at the papers, he smirked in satisfaction and made his down to the ground floor.

' _Strike three, you're out.'_

When Natsu got down, he found the kidnapped villagers getting out of the guildhall, most were thanking Mira and Erza. He smiled and made his way to the duo.

"Hey there Natsu, ready to go back to the mayor, I'm sure he'll be happy," Erza smiled at him.

"I'm sure he will~"

* * *

"-so we freed the villagers and sent the dark mages to the rune knights." Erza finished briefing the mayor of the events that transpired in the guildhall. The mayor nodded calmly and smiled at the three kids.

"I am truly in your debt, Fairy Tail wizards. Thank you for helping us free this village from Wolf's Fang," The mayor smiled, he then proceeded to individually shake the hands of the three young wizards.

"It was no problem old man, we enjoyed kicking their butts!" Mira grinned, throwing a thumbs up.

"If that is all, we should report to back to our master," Erza stated calmly

The trio left the mayor's office and made their way to the train station. Before they got onto the train, Natsu stopped walking, making Erza and Mira turn back to him.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here for a little while longer, tell Gramps that we got the job done okay?" Natsu said before walking back out of the station. The two nodded and went on the train.

"See you in the guild Natsu-kun!" Mira chirped, blowing a kiss.

"Yes, be back soon Natsu," Erza said, glaring at Mira.

'Time to settle this,'

* * *

It was now 12:00 PM and the mayor of the Lotus village was filling out some paperwork. Most of them were forms sent by the magic council to detail the incident that happened in the village. It was very quiet, since most of the villagers were now asleep. It was peaceful, until the window to his right was smashed open and a figure barged into the office, crouching down on the ground.

"Who are you!" the mayor yelled.

"Why hello there, mayor~" The figure voiced out. The figure stood up from his crouching position and cracked his knuckles.

"Did you think you were going to get away that easy~?" The figure added.

"W-What do you mean?" the mayor asked nervously.

" **That you're the guild master of Wolf's Fang** , well former now. Heheh" The figure answered.

"How did you find out...boy?" the 'mayor' asked the figure with a smile. The figure moved out of the shadows and revealed himself to be… Natsu. His eyes were glowing red, with a malicious smirk crossing his face.

"It wasn't that hard actually, you left too many clues to find, so it was easy to figure out. The first, is that you said that the dark guild kidnapped anyone who tried to seek help. If this was true, then you would have been captured and this information wouldn't have been sent to the guild. The second is that, when checking out the Wolf's Fang guildhall, I found copies of the job flyer sent to us. This led me to believe that we we are not the first guild that you lured here. The flyer said this was a C-Class mission, when in actuality, this was an A-Class or a low tier S-Class at best. You expected us to die in the guild, but I had two S-Class wizards with me and I'm not a joke myself." Natsu explained to the Wolf's Fang Guild Master.

"Very impressive boy. You are sharper than you look, most of the wizards who came here never noticed things like this. That is the reason why they died a painful death. But, don't think you've won yet," the mayor smirked arrogantly.

"Oh I know. The last reason why I suspected you was because when I first came here, I had the feeling that you were hiding you magic signature. I tried to sense you to make sure and I found… a **Dragon-Slayer Lacrima** inside you," Natsu said, already feeling anger rising up.

"Heheh, that is right. I bought a **Shadow Dragon's Lacrima** when I first started my guild. Just in case something like this ever happened," The man's smile grew wider.

Without warning Natsu disappeared from his spot in front of the mayor. The mayor looked around, trying to find him, shocked at his speed but had no luck. Just then, he felt a hand grab his shoulders from behind and saw Natsu, standing above him, his eyes being shadowed by his hair. The thing that scared the man was that he could only see one red eye on the boy's face, but it was different. The red eye was darker and the pupils were gold in color. Something like this would have been beautiful to most, but the boy's expression made it terrifying. Then, the boy spoke out.

" **Then I'll just have to take if from you,"** Natsu said, his voice sounding distorted and demonic. Natsu proceeded to land a punch on the mayor's face, not letting go of his shoulders, so that he wouldn't fly away. Without a second wasted, Natsu kicked the man's knee, breaking the man's bones and bending his legs at an unnatural angle. The man screamed out in agony and tried to land a **Shadow-Dragon's Crushing Fang** punch on the boy **,** but he only caught it with his bare hands. He could see that it didn't leave the boy unscathed, because parts of the flesh on the boy's hands were peeling off. The man smirked, thinking that he could escape his grip, but it disappeared when he looked at the boy, who didn't show any reaction to the attack.

" **You know, when I was fighting your pathetic guild, I tried activating my 'other' magic, but it wouldn't. So then, I realized I needed to refill it like my** _ **Fire-Dragon Slaying Magic.**_ **But** _ **Death God Slayer Magic needs just that,**_ _ **DEATH**_ **. I couldn't kill in front of my friends. But, they're not here anymore. So I think you'll be the perfect candidate, Nobody will miss a criminal like you…"** Natsu voiced out with a crazy smile.

The man was scared for his life and was about to beg, but Natsu squeezed his hand once more, making him scream out in pain. The pain seemed to intensify, making his body feel like it's on fire. The mayor looked at his hand and his eyes went as wide as saucers. His hand was turning grey, it wrinkled and then disintegrated. The man tried one more to time to escape, but Natsu just grabbed his head. His head felt like it was melting at the touch, but he couldn't scream anymore. His vision was blurring and he felt his brain turning into mush. This continued for a few more seconds before the man's body was no more. The only thing left of him, were the clothes he wore.

'Hmm, interesting…' Natsu thought, activating his **Death God Slaying Magic.** It appeared as a black form of energy, with a blue glow surrounding it. Natsu, tried to touch the mayor's desk with them, but withered into a crisp upon contact. Natsu smirked, successfully bringing out a new magic in only a day is an accomplishment after all, the killing of people didn't even cross his mind, or he just didn't care. His eyes turned green once more and Natsu made his way out of the office.

' _Time to get back to the guild,'_

* * *

 **Yup, Natsu committed his first murder, but it's going to get worse as time goes on and his sanity slips further. I hoped the demonstration of his deductive abilities was good for a start and the fight scene was passable. The next chapter sees the story actually moving forward. Also got votes for fem Zeref, so Zeref is going to be a GIRL, but she's going to show up midway into the story. I should put a poll up for the next harem members lol.**

 **Harem(So Far): Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss.**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. Arm

**Wazzup! Back here with the 5th Chapter of** _ **Unstable**_ **. This chapter sees the story moving forward. Finally! In the previous chapter, I showed intelligence and his willingness to kill. I changed up the summary a bit so it looks more appealing lol. Also, I checked out the progress of my story recently, and I can say for sure, I couldn't stop myself from smiling, it has only been a few days and this story has blown up. My story is already in one community, it has over 60 favorites and over 100 follows. I honestly didn't expect this during the beginning and all I can say, is thank you so much. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **Year x 782( A few weeks before the Strauss S-Class Mission.)**

It had been four years. Four years since he went back in time, four years since his first mission, and four years since he committed his first homicide. Natsu thought he would feel guilty after a while, but he didn't, he **never** felt guilty for killing the mayor, if anything, it more like he **enjoyed** killing him. He supposed it was because of his steadily deteriorating sanity. Furthermore, nobody in the guild knew about it either. Speaking of the guild, Natsu started acted like his old idiotic self after the mission, just to make people happy. The only people who it it was an act was Erza, Mira, Happy, Gildarts, Makarov and Gray. Thinking about his guildmates, Natsu chuckled, seeing that some things never changed. Erza's strawberry cake obsession, Mira's sadistic streak, Happy's love for fish and Gray's stripping.

Today, Natsu was lying down on his bed, yes, bed **,** not a hammock **.** When Natsu was making his house, he made sure it was clean, and was actually a house. The house was a two storey home, made out of wood. It was an average looking house, with a chimney, windows to look outside and a balcony views the whole city of Magnolia. The house had a sign outside that wrote out " _Natsu and Happy"_ and there were stone steps leading to a door which was made out of oak. Inside the house, the floor was made out of clean hardwood. It was an open roomed house, with the living room, kitchen and dining table connected. When you first walk in, you would see a 4-person couch and a love-seat to its left. There is also a coffee table in between and a Lacrima TV on the wall. The kitchen had 4 cabinets, a marble island, an oven, a stove and a stainless steel refrigerator. The dining table was made out of dark wood, and had a bundle of roses as decoration. Upstairs, there were three bedrooms, one was Natsu's which was the biggest of all of them. This room had black walls, a desk with a single red notebook inside a locked drawer, a door to the balcony, and a queen sized bed with red sheets. Happy's room was the second biggest. This room had a fish patterned wallpaper, as small mini-fridge filled with fish and a single bed with blue sheets. The smallest was the guest room, it had a single bed, a desk and white painted walls. Finally, the second floor has a big bathroom, with tiled flooring, a tub, a sink, a toilet and two showerheads. The second one was if you didn't want to get in the tub.

During these four years, Natsu learned some things, which he wrote down on the red notebook.

He remembered getting the notebook once he noticed a black dragon tattoo showed up on his left hand's middle finger shortly after getting back to Magnolia after the mayor's death. He found that it had magic running through it too. He also remembered that he couldn't stop himself from smirking the ride back when he found out what the mark was.

It was the mayor's **Shadow-Dragon Slayer Magic.**

He realized that after taking away the mayor's life force, he also absorbed the magic that the mayor had in the lacrima. He thought the lacrima disintegrated, but it was actually assimilated into his left hand, where the mayor and him were in contact. Over time, Natsu wrote the abilities he learned on this notebook, so that he knows how he see what goes wrong in execution of the move and how he can improve it. He also wrote down theories on how time travel worked. The one Natsu believed in the most, he called the " _Theta Sigma Theory"_ ( **AN:Tell me if you get the reference 'winks').** Natsu wrote that time is made of points that are fixed and points that are in flux. Fixed point in time are events that could never be changed. Natsu found of an example of this in Macao's marriage. Natsu tried to stop his wife from leaving him, but even when she was convinced that he was a good guy, it happened anyways. Another example was when Natsu tried to become an S-Class mage, and no matter what he did, he did not get the title, yet **(AN: Sorry Natsu... not!).**

Points that are in flux are events that _could_ be changed. However, he didn't test out this part of the theory yet. Natsu knew that the S-Class mission that the Strauss siblings are coming up soon, so he thought of starting there. Natsu closed his eyes, this was really stressing him out, because he couldn't figure out if Lisanna's death was a fixed or flux point in time. Until a realization dawned on him, his eyes went open wide, he jumped off the bed and he quickly took his notebook from his drawer and scribbled on it furiously. He kept writing, until he saw a light, from the corner of his eye and a voice speaking out.

"How are you doing Natsu, I hope you're okay," The voice spoke out teasingly.

Natsu turned around, already knowing who it is, and needless to say, he almost threw his pen at the person's heart. The person was a man of average height, his attire consisting of a black suit, a red tie and azure sunglasses. The man had delicate features, hazel eyes and orange hair with a pair of neko ears. This man was Loke, otherwise known as **Leo** , the leader of the 12 Zodiac Spirits. He stood there leaning against the wall, with a smile on his face. He looked at Natsu with sad eyes, who now held a blank expression, until it morphed into a smile.

"I am Loke, it's… good, seeing you here. You also confirmed one of my theories, so thank you," Natsu said softly. Loke smiled, then gained a confused look as Natsu started scribbling again.

"Hmm? What do you mean Natsu? What theory?" Loke asked, confused.

"One of the theories in my notebook has been confirmed. I thought about how I was sent back in time, and I started thinking about other worlds. And it seems, I was right, only the Earthland realm has been changed. The **Celestial Spirit World** and **Edolas** , were untouched. This just complicates things though," Natsu muttered, writing more words on his notebook. He grabbed a pair of glasses from his desk and put them on. They were normal, black frame glasses, nothing special.

"How so? And I didn't know you wear glasses. You look kinda cute in them though~" Loke smiled teasingly.

"I'm cute all the time Loke. I don't need them, their only purpose is to make me look smart. And to answer your question, if Edolas was not reversed, then there's no Anima. If there's no Anima, then if Lisanna dies on the S-Class mission, she dies for real. This means that I have to get on that S-Class mission, no matter the cost," Natsu explained.

"I see, is there anything I can do to help?" Loke nodded. Natsu looked at him and nodded.

"Why yes, I need you to join Fairy Tail and turn into your human form," Natsu muttered, writing once more.

"Why?" Loke asked.

"Lucy," Natsu said calmly. Upon hearing the name, Loke looked down in sorrow. He clenched his fists and he felt tears stinging his eyes. Natsu only sighed, before putting down the notebook and walking up to the celestial spirit. He grabbed Loke's shoulders and looked him in the eye.

"We're going to save her, we're going to save everyone Loke, I promise you that," Natsu smiled softly.

"Yeah" Loke wiped his tears and smiled at the time traveler.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Loke asked. Natsu nodded and got his notebook from the desk.

"Yes, actually. Well, the first thing is that there are fixed and flux points in time. Fixed points cannot be changed. However, points that are in flux can. Also, I have a theory that if anyone finds out about the future, it will automatically fixed. Why? Because I believe that if a person from the past finds out about the future, it will be written down in time. So, we shouldn't take any chances, no matter what the problem is," Natsu explained.

"When did you get so smart~? But I gotta say, this is pretty interesting. So all we need to do is keep the future a secret, seems easy enough," Loke replied.

"I'm plenty smart, now go you nekomata, I need to think about this. I have enough voices to deal with…"

"Okay okay, see ya Natsu," Loke waved, before disappearing in a flash of light.

Natsu laid back down on the bed, and thought

' _I'll save them all'_

* * *

Natsu and Happy were now sitting down, their backs on the tree in South Gate Park. Happy was happily (no pun intended) munching on a fish, while Natsu was looking at the river in front of him. Today was the day, the day Lisanna died, the day Elfman lost control and the day Mira changed. Natsu sighed, he was anxious. Any moment now, he will find out if this moment in time was fixed or in flux, but he only hoped that it was the latter. His thoughts ceased and his heart rate sped up when he smelled the scent of lavender and the vanilla.

"Ara ara, why if it isn't my adorable little Natsu and Happy," A voice chirped out happily.

"Mira-nee! Stop it!" Another voice whined.

Natsu looked up and smiled at the Strauss siblings. It was just like before, except now Natsu and Happy weren't arguing over fish. Mira smiled down at him and proceeded to get closer to the salmon haired time traveler.

"Me, Lisanna and Elfman are going to an emergency S-Class mission, and I would be really happy if you joined us Natsu-kun~" Mira whispered hotly in his ear before giving it a light peck.

"I'd love to come with you Mira, just tell me when and I'll be there," Natsu said surprisingly calmly.

"Great! Then meet me at the train station in ten minutes, then we can go on our da- I mean m-mission. Yeah, mission!" Mira blushed.

"Wait a second Nee-Chan! Why should Natsu come along? A man should be able to protect his sisters!" Elfman interrupted.

"Oh come on Elf-nii, We could use another person on this mission, it is S-Class after all," Lisanna spoke out.

Natsu wanted to make sure that he could get on this mission at all costs, so he let go of his pride and went behind Mira to whisper in her ear.

"Mira-chan~, If you let me go on this mission, I'll be sure to reward you. I think you'll really like it~" Natsu whispered, before licking Mira's earlobe.

Mira's eyes went wide as she blushed the color of Erza's hair. She immediately shouted at Elfman, desperate for Natsu's "reward".

"Elfman! Natsu-kun is going on this mission, is that clear!?"

"Y-YES NEE-CHAN!" Elfman voiced out, in fear of his sister's wrath.

Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. He is now allowed to go on the mission. The only challenge for him now is keeping all three of the siblings safe from harm. Mira was strong, no doubt about it, however, her cockiness and sadistic nature makes sure that she draws out fights, while landing devastating blows. This meant that she will most likely lose most of her magic during the fight with the Beast.

Elfman was the same. His desire to prove himself as being a "real man" will most likely have him trying to take over the Beast to make his sisters proud. He will have to stop Elfman from doing this at all costs. Lisanna however, is smart and will use her magic efficiently. She will try to support her siblings as much as possible, but her skills in battle are not that remarkable. This was going to be tough indeed.

"Natshu~, can I come?" Happy asked

"Maybe next time Happy, I don't you to get hurt, but I promise I get you tons of fish after this!" Natsu smiled at the blue cat.

"Aye Sir!" The cat threw his paws up.

* * *

"So… tell me, what's in store for us on this mission?"

"Our main objective in this mission, is taking down "the Beast," otherwise known as "the King of Monsters". He has been attacking towns recently, and since there are no S-Class wizards available at the moment, the Master has asked for us to go on this mission," Mira replied. Natsu already knew this, but he needed to distract himself from the increasingly loudening sound of the whispers in his head, and the sweet voice of Mirajane Strauss was just what the doctor ordered.

"I see..." Natsu muttered.

* * *

"Lisanna, I'm going to need you to help evacuate the villagers. Elfman and Natsu, you will come with me to make sure that the Beast is taken down!" Mira said quickly, before breaking off in a sprint. Natsu sighed, while the siblings nodded.

' _I'm only hoping that this won't go wrong...'_

Natsu and Elfman quickly followed Mirajane to the direction of the forest, while Lisanna transformed into her **Animal-Takeover,** flying off to the direction of the people **.** The so called "King of Monsters" was steadily approaching the village, and Mirajane transformed into her **Satan-Soul** to fly over to him. Elfman, transformed his arm into his **Beast Arm** , while Natsu used his flames to propel him forward to the Beast.

" **Evil Explosion!"** Mira yelled in a deep voice. A dark sphere formed in her hands as she fired it at the Beast's head. The Beast was unfazed by the attack, only growling in annoyance. Natsu knew that Mirajane was holding back, trying to draw out the fight, just like he predicted. Without wasting any time, Natsu lit his hands with flames.

"Don't hold back Mirajane! This isn't like your spars with Erza so hit the Beast with all that you have!" Natsu yelled, as he hit the Beast with his fire-infused fist. The Beast was pushed back a few inches, before trying to slam it's giant arm down at Natsu, which he easily dodged. Mira nodded, taking this seriously now. Natsu rarely used her full name in the years he knew her, so she knew that she had to stop playing around. Natsu then dropped down next to Elfman.

"Elfman. Whatever happens, do not try to Take-Over the Beast. As it is now, it is too strong for you," Natsu warned.

"A REAL MAN SHOULDN'T BE AFRAID!" Elfman yelled, before striking the Beast with his transformed arm. Natsu only clicked his tongue in annoyance. The three's attacks kept going on and on until the Beast finally staggered. Not wanting to lose the opportunity, Natsu called on Mirajane and Elfman.

"Mirajane! Hit the Beast with all that you got!"

"Got it! **Soul Extinctor!** " Mira yelled. She gathered her magic in her hands and fired a dark colored beam at the Beast. The Beast screamed in agony and fell on it's back.

"Elfman! Take him down!"

"MAN!" Elfman screamed. Elfman attacked the Beast with a punch to the face, making it scream out again.

"Alright," Natsu whispered. Natsu dashed forward to the Beast, then jumped over it. Natsu activated his flames and prepared an attack " **Fire Dragon's WIng Attack!** "

A large stream of flames appeared in Natsu's hands. Natsu then brought down the flames on the Beast, sending it a few feet away. The Beast looked like it was unconscious, making the two siblings breath a sigh of relief. Just then, Lisanna came flying to the three wizards, deactivating her Take-Over.

"Mira-nee, I evacuated the villagers from the area. Are you three alright?" Lisanna asked. The three nodded to the youngest sibling. Lisanna breathed a sigh of relief, that was until the Beast got back up.

"All of you stay back, I'll Take-Over the Beast!" Elfman declared. Natsu's eyes went wide, and he was about to protest, when he felt that he couldn't speak nor move. The other two siblings nodded, while Natsu was frozen.

Elfman brought his hand upon the Beast, until it was absorbed into him. The other two cheered while the voices in Natsu's head started screaming.

" **IDIOT!"**

" **MOVE!"**

" **MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"**

The voices started chanting, building up the tension that was going through him. Elfman moved back, when he started holding his head with his hands in pain. After a few seconds Elfman's form grew bigger until he transformed into the Beast.

"Elfman!" both sisters exclaimed in worry. Lisanna ran forward to Elfman, before stopping and spreading both her arms. Mira tried to run forward, but her fatigue got to her and she fell to the ground.

" **Come on Elf-nii! Snap out of it! You can fight the Beast, don't let it take you!"** Lisanna boomed.

" _Don't worry Elfman, we still love you…"_ Lisanna stated the words which made Natsu stop in his trying to move and for the voices to become dead silent for the first time. Natsu started shaking, and he started to cry. However, he wasn't crying tears, he was crying **blood**. Elfman started raising his giant arm, intending to hit Lisanna. Natsu renewed his resolve and struggling.

" _ **NO! WE WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"**_ Natsu and his voices screamed. 3 seconds before the arm hit Lisanna, Natsu appeared beside Lisanna and caught the hand. Natsu looked calmly at the transformed Elfman, before looking at Lisanna with his blood stained face. Lisanna and Mira gasped at what they saw. Natsu was looking at Lisanna with sad eyes, the blood on his face dripping down. But that wasn't what was shocking to them both. Natsu indeed blocked the hand that Elfman sent down, but his arm was bent and his ulna was popping out of his flesh. Blood was dripping to the floor and some splattered on his cheek.

"Lisanna… Take Mirajane… and leave… I'll take care of Elfman, is that clear?" Natsu muttered lowly, but it was heard clearly.

"WHAT!? LOOK AT YOURSELF NATSU! WE ARE STAYING HERE!" Mira screamed.

" **Do I have to repeat myself…?** " Natsu whispered angrily as he threw his back slowly. Natsu's irises turned red once more, with his pupils turning gold. His eyes burned holes into Mirajane's blue ones and she nodded fearfully. In all the time she had known Natsu, he was kind and never got angry. However, the way he spoke to her now was the exact opposite. While Lisanna was grabbing Mirajane and reluctantly left, they both swore that they saw a hooded figure wearing a black cloak above Natsu.

" **You… have really started to piss me off Elfman. Now you tried to kill Lisanna, your sister. For that, you will pay!"** Natsu yelled, letting go off the giant arm. Immediately after, Natsu ripped off his battered left arm and held it with his right. Natsu squeezed the arm, his own blood squirting out, before he concentrated his **Death God's** **Magic** on the blood, making red liquid take the shape of a jagged katana.

" **Let's go!"** Natsu glared darkly, before dashing forward.

* * *

 **THAT'S RIGHT! From the depths of my messed up head, I thought about what would happen if Natsu used his own blood to make a weapon. Using his own severed body parts and turning them into weapons was funny at first, then I thought it was pretty badass, so deal with it! I also explained the mechanics of time travel in my story. It is because when I read other time travel stories, the authors usually move on to the action, without putting attention to the actual laws of time. They just change things without a care of the consequences. I hope this chapter satisfied you. See ya in the next chapter of** _ **Unstable.**_

 **Harem(So Far): Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	6. One Last Stop

**What's up! Back here with Chapter 6! This will be the continuation of the previous chapter and will be the last idk(filler?) before I move on to the main arcs of Fairy Tail! Yay! Also, I put up a poll as for who will be in the harem. Anyways, onto the chapter!**

* * *

" **Let's go!"** Natsu glared darkly, before dashing forward.

Natsu summoned flames at his feet and flew towards Elfman's face. Natsu let out a battle cry, raising his blood blade in the air, before slashing downwards, scarring Elman's right eye. Natsu then concentrated his magic on the blood blade in his hand, slashing it sideways to the right, shooting blood pellets at the transformed Elfman, who staggered back. When Natsu landed on the ground, he activated his **Fire-Dragon Slayer Magic.**

" **Fire Dragon's Bloodlust Fang!"** Natsu ignited his blood with his fire, before proceeding to slash Elfman with the blade. Natsu then bit off finger from his left arm, then concentrated the blood on it so it formed a jagged knife. Natsu activated flames on the makeshift knife and then rushing towards Elfman.

" **Fire Dragon's Blood Horn!"** Natsu then landed a headbutt and a knife shank with the attack on Elfman's abdomen. Elfman staggered from the attack before bringing his arm down on the teen, which he dodged. Elfman roared before charging at the mage.

" **Fire Drive…"** Natsu muttered, an aura of fire cloaking his body. Natsu transformed his body into a collection of flames, and then dashed towards Elfman, surrounding his beastly body with the fire, steadily moving upwards. Natsu then transformed back once he was directly above Elfman and inhaled deeply, lighting surrounding his body..

" **Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu screamed. A stream of fire and lightning erupted from the salmon haired teen's mouth, hitting Elfman directly and creating a large crater in the process. Deciding to end the fight, Natsu teleported to the ground in a flash of lightning and squeezed the severed hand once more. More blood squirted out of the hand, enlarging the jagged blade slightly.

" **Dragon God's Secret Art: Dead Excalibur: Dragon Spears!"** Natsu yelled. Black energy surrounded the jagged blade and the black figure appeared above Natsu again. Natsu floated upwards, before swinging the blade diagonally. The blood on his hand was sent forward, along with the black energy that surrounded it. The blood split into 4 parts, before taking the form of golden dragon heads. The spears hit Elfman, knocking him unconscious and splattering his body with blood. Elfman's form grew smaller and smaller, before turning him back into human form. A fresh scar was now on the right side of his face and his attire was stained completely red.

"The only reason I'm not killing you is because you're part of my family Elfman. I know I would regret it and I'm sure Mira and Lisanna would be sad. Just promise me, that you wouldn't do stupid shit like this again...okay?" Natsu whispered. The teen then grabbed Elfman's large body and threw him over his shoulders with his right hand. The voices in his head was now silent, like the forest that surrounded him. Once, he got too where Lisanna and Mira were, they both looked relieved but it disappeared when they saw their conditions.

"Oh my god! Natsu… is Elfman…" Mirajane trailed off, her beautiful face etched with worry.

"Don't worry, the blood's not his. It's mine…" Natsu said softly, looking at the burly "man" on his shoulders. However, this did nothing to relieve the two white haired teens.

"Are you alright then Natsu?" Lisanna asked, her eyes glued to Natsu's left arm.

"I'm fine… I can't even feel it. It would suck if I made my wife a widow, right?" Natsu smiled warmly at the youngest Strauss, making her blush and stutter uncontrollably, while the eldest could only pout and look in jealousy.

"What about me Natsu-kun? Don't tell me you're just going to throw me away like a piece of trash..." Mira "cried" in "heartbreak". Natsu just smirked in response.

"I told you that I would reward you if I got on this mission, didn't I Mira-chan~" Natsu whispered teasingly. The white haired girl just blushed heavily.

Anyways, we should go home. I need to take a bath," Natsu shook his left arm, so that his sleeves were covering the dismembered limb. The two girls nodded and took off to the train. Needless to say, people avoided their train car they were in once they got to the station.

* * *

 _Natsu found himself in a plain full of lotus flowers. Natsu started walking forward, passing all the dead bodies on the ground. In the middle of all the blood, all the weapons and all the bodies, stood one lone figure. The figure had spiky hair. and his eyes were golden. The figure looked up, Natsu saw his face and his eyes turned red. The figure… it was…_

 _ **It was him…**_

 _The other Natsu smiled warmly at him, and Natsu walked forward again. The other Natsu got up and once they were face to face, he spoke._

" _Save them Natsu, because if you don't-" the other Natsu walked through his body, so Natsu responded with turning around._

" _-_ _ **This**_ _will happen again, and you will not be able to stop_ _ **him,**_ " _The other Natsu turned his head to look at him, before disappearing into the wind…._

Natsu opened his eyes and saw the ceiling of his room. He sat up from his bed and looked at his hands. His left hand was now restored and the tattoo on his finger was back as well. Natsu got up from the bed, sat down in a chair, and took out his red notebook. The dream always showed up after he did something major, like changing the timeline. If he did something that was good for him and the timeline, he would show up in the plain of flowers. He wrote down the details of the dream on his notebook. Speaking of notebook, he is running out of pages.

"I need to get a new notebook…" Natsu sighed.

"You want me to get you one?"

"Yes Loke. I'm too lazy to move at the moment," Natsu muttered to the orange haired celestial spirit. Natsu then noticed a second presence next to Loke. It was a pink haired maid with deep blue eyes. The maid had shackles around her wrists, which were split. The maid bowed once Natsu noticed her presence.

"Hello there Natsu-sama. Leo and the Celestial Spirit King have decided to give you my key, so that when princess returns, you may give them to her," Virgo said calmly, before giving Natsu her Celestial Spirit Key. Natsu nodded, before staring at the key in his hands.

" **Virgo, the Gate of the Maiden** … Interesting," Natsu mumbled.

"Say Virgo, why do you like to be punished?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. Virgo blushed slightly while Loke chuckled in amusement.

"I mean, you're supposed to be the Maiden right? But you're an open masochist, it's kind of funny haha," Natsu laughed. Virgo blushed even more and Loke was trying to hold in laughter.

"Well, you see, she has a really huge fe-" Loke started to say before Virgo covered his mouth.

"It is nothing Natsu-sama. However, if you want to, you may punish me as you like!" Virgo said with stars in her eyes. Natsu and Loke both chuckled in amusement at Virgo's bluntness.

"Alright, that's enough. I'll see you in the guild Loke, and Virgo. Come to my house anytime, I'll be sure to punish you..." Natsu smirked. Loke waved while Virgo was jumping in joy.

'Now what should I name you, other Natsu?'

* * *

 **X783 (One Year Before Hargeon)**

Natsu walked along a forest, having completed a mission for money. Natsu remembered leaving Happy alone for one day in the house and when he was back, he found Happy eating all of the fish in the house. So Natsu, being the kind, sadistic father he was, went on a mission to hunt some dark mages. Needless to say, his black leather jacket was now fully red. While walking back, Natsu heard the sound of swords clashing and the scent of green apples. Natsu couldn't care less about the swords but the scent of the apples is what drew him in. He was kind of hungry since the mission, and needed something to eat. He soon found out that the sounds of swords and the smell of apples came from around the same area. Natsu came to one conclusion… _These people were fighting for the apples_. He couldn't blame them though, the smell was really nice and he got hungry the instance he caught the scent.

Leave it to a mentally unstable person to come up with this conclusion…

Natsu found a carriage where the smell was coming from. He avoided the men fighting next to carriage and made his way to the apples.

"Hey kid! What the hell are you doing here!?"

Natsu looked at the voice's direction and found 10 hooded men. They were all holding swords and were crowding around a knocked out knight in shining silver armor. How ironic.

"I was hungry, and I smelled some nice apples…" Natsu replied, looking at the carriage.

"The fuck!?"

"Boss, I think this guy's retarded, just give him an excuse and he'll go" Another hooded man whispered to his boss.

"Yeah yeah. Well kid, this carriage was ours and this knight attacked us. We just defended ourselves so just walk away and leave," The boss said. Natsu raised an eyebrow in response.

"No it's not. You're scent is way different from this carriage. This carriage smells really nice, like some girls I know actually. However you guys smell like dog shit and piss," Natsu said pointing at the carriage, then at the men.

"The fuck does that mean!?"

"Let's just drop this fool!"

"I don't smell like piss!"

Natsu shrugged, before walking toward towards the carriage, despite the men's protests. Natsu opened the door and found a girl with green hair. The girl looked two years younger than him and was cowering fearfully at the edge of the carriage. The girl was wearing a short dress that exposes her back and parts at the sides of the skirt. It also has a flower like pattern along the breast-line. She also wears long gloves that cover up to her elbows with frills at the end of them. She wears a fair amount of jewelry, mainly a tiara with seven gemstones with the largest placed in the middle and the rest following on outwards, a large silver necklace with a large pendant and a pair of earrings with two large gems in both of them.

Natsu looked on in disappointment. No apples for him today. However, he thought the girl was very familiar, but his mind wasn't focused enough on that because the voices in his head was now screaming at him to kill the men. Natsu carefully closed the door and faced the men.

"Alright then, I'm guessing you were trying to kidnap that girl over there…" Natsu muttered, his expression being shadowed by his hair.

"Yeah, and what about it punk?" The boss demanded angrily.

"It means… that nobody here-" Natsu replied.

"-is getting out alive!" Natsu looked up with a maniacal smirk. His eyes turned red once more as he dashed forward and ripped the boss's heart out of his chest. The man fell lifelessly to the ground as the other men cowered. Natsu threw his head back to look at them and his smirk widened.

* * *

"Let's see, 28, 29, and 30!" Natsu said moving all the dismembered limbs in a pile.

"I wonder if these would taste good? Nah, probably taste like trash anyways" Natsu rambled.

The whole area he was in was covered in blood, there was some on the trees, some on the carriage and some on the knight still passed out on the floor. Natsu then snapped his fingers, burning the limbs in the pile to a crisp. Natsu then cleaned himself and looked back at the carriage that still held the same green haired girl. Natsu walked forward and opened the door to the carriage. Natsu spotted the green haired girl, now curled up in a ball, hiding her face from him.

"I'm not one of those men okay? There's no need to be afraid of me," Natsu said softly. But you know you can't trust him when he literally butchered 10 men with a smile. The girl just whimpered and curled up tighter.

"My name is Natsu, it means _summer_ , what about you?" Natsu asked once more, in a gentle voice. The girl cautiously looked at his eyes. The boy's eyes were a beautiful shade of green, the girl thought, before blushing at his warm smile.

"H-Hisui. I-it means _Jade,_ " The girl named Hisui stuttered. Natsu smiled once again and crouched down, so that he was face to face with the girl.

"Well then Hisui-hime, let's get you and your knight out of here. I know this must be really stressing you," Natsu replied with a soft smile.

"Knight? You mean Arcadios!? Is he alright?" Hisui shouted in worry.

"He's fine, he has some wounds here and there but he's going to be okay," Natsu said. Hisui looked down in guilt as the information registered. Natsu just patted her head, reassuring her that it wasn't her fault, making the the girl blush.

"I'll call some rune knights so that they could send you home. In the meantime, just stay here and don't go outside. It's not pretty," Natsu said. Hisui nodded and sat back down, albeit more calmly than before. When Natsu called the rune knights, they were suspicious and rightly so, but the princess's word erased them. The rune knights thanked Natsu, before leaving with the now awake Arcadios and Hisui. However, before leaving, Hisui walked up to Natsu.

"I just want to thank you for helping us Natsu-sama, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come here in time" Hisui said gratefully, before bowing.

"Don't mention it Hime-chan, I was just glad to help," Natsu replied. Hisui smiled and then blushed at the choice of honorifics.

"W-Will I ever see you again?" Hisui asked hopefully.

"Of course, just come to the Fairy Tail Guild and I'll be sure to be there!" Natsu grinned and then patted Hisui's head. Hisui smiled and waved before running off to the rune knights. Natsu then sighed, then scratched his head.

'I never would have thought I would meet these two this early in the timeline. I could hardly recognize Hisui at all. Arcadios and his big nose haven't changed though haha. Hmm, does this make me the knight in shining armor that saved the princess?' Natsu thought, grabbing his chin in thought. Natsu then shook his head, _Knights in Shining Armor_ are lame as hell, that was for sure.

' _Nah! I'm the sexy Dragon God that saved the princess!'_

* * *

 **Woohoo! Done with this chapter! Next is the Hargeon and Mt Hakobe Arc, yay. Finally doing the main arcs, where I plan to have Natsu as the badass he is. And no, I will not have him win fights with the friendship bullshit! I will make Natsu win his own fights by his own strength. In the anime and manga, Natsu gets his ass beat and then he always gets a temporary power boost that will eventually beat the enemy. It just makes Natsu's fights boring and predictable, unlike for example, Gray. Anyways, the poll is up for the harem members, so vote for who you want!**

 **Harem (So Far): Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss, Hisui E. Fiore.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	7. Beginning at Hargeon!

**Wazzup! Back here with Chapter 7 of** _ **Unstable.**_ **This chapter will be the start of the main arcs of Fairy Tail. After 6 chapters, I finally got to the main chapters! Yay! Now I have an announcement to make. I saw a lot of you guys want Juvia in the harem, but I'm not complaining, Navia is awesome. Anyways, on to the next chapter.**

* * *

 **X784 Hargeon (Day of Meeting)**

"What!? You mean this is the only magical store in town?" A busty blonde asked.

"Afraid so, there are more fishing folk here than magic folk. I made this shop to help out wizards who happened to travel here," The store clerk confirmed.

The blonde in question was Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is tied by ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. Lucy was currently looking for magic to buy.

"Aw man, I went out here all for nothing," The blonde girl pouted.

"Don't say that ma'am, I have some interesting good here. Oh! This colors magic is pretty popular with the young ladies."

"I already have one of those. What I'm looking for is some powerful gate keys," Lucy replied.

"Gate keys you say? I don't get a lot of requests for those anymore…" The clerk trailed off as he grabbed a box from underneath the counter. The man opened the box, revealing a silver gate key.

"Oh wow! The little doggy! How much is it!?" The stellar mage asked excitedly.

"20,000 Jewels"

…

…

…

"Excuse me,how much is it?" was the blonde's reply.

"20,000 Jewels!" The clerk clarified.

Lucy sat on top of the counter and unbuttoned some of her top, revealing her enormous cleavage.

"Oh come on… How much is it really~ worth?" Lucy winked

* * *

"Natsu! Come on let's go! I want some fish!" A blue cat yelled in impatience.

"Alright Happy, just let me clean up," Natsu replied calmly, putting away his blue notebook. During the year that Natsu found Hisui, Loke bought Natsu a blue notebook. Instead of theories, this book contained the contents of his dreams. During his dreams, he found that many of the lotus flowers turned blue. At first he was confused, until he realized that the lotus' were symbolizing his sanity. The more his sanity deteriorated, the more blue lotus flowers showed up. The first few pages were filled with sketches of the lotus'. The next few were dedicated to the white haired Natsu. Natsu named the other as " _Nashiro"_. Natsu combined his name with the word _Shiro,_ which means white. Sketches were also drawn about this apparition.

During that one year, Natsu also changed. Natsu's hair was longer, reaching his shoulders. The back of his hair was tied off in a short ponytail. Natsu had black earrings on his ears, each being the shape of a star. Natsu's attire has changed as well. Natsu still wore his jacket, but were now tinted slightly red (Obvious why). Underneath the jacket, Natsu wore a sleeveless navy and yellow kimono vest which was tied off at his waist and reached a few inches below his waist. Natsu also wore black pants and black/white high tops. Happy however, was still blue.

Natsu then got off the train and felt great nostalgia. This was the city where everything started. Natsu smiled and then looked at Happy.

"You know what we have to do right Happy?"

"Aye! We have to beat up this fake Salamander guy right?" Happy replied happily.

"Good job Happy, I'll get some fish after we're done okay?" Natsu smiled, making Happy dance around.

"Salamander-sama! Please look at me!" A girl yelled in a crowd.

"Natsu-sama! I'm part of your fanclub!" Another girl said, holding a large Natsu plushie. That charm ring must have fucked her up big time.

'That gay-ass faggot doesn't look a thing like me! Now I really need to beat that ass up…'

* * *

"Salamander is here!"

"You mean THE Salamander!?"

'Salamander? Isn't he the wizard that uses Fire Magic that you can't buy in stores!?' Lucy thought. Without a thought, Lucy ran toward the crowd of girls. Once she got through, she was met with a man with a blue cloak, white shirt and red pants. The man had dark blue hair and had a tattoo above his right eyebrow. Lucy then felt her heart thump violently.

'What? What is this feeling? Is it love!?' Lucy thought. The man looked at Lucy and winked. Lucy was about to walk further, until another man made his way through the crowd. Lucy felt the spell break and looked at the tattooed man in disgust. All fell silent, as everyone looked at the extremely handsome pinkette in front of them. The pinkette flashed a smirk, cocky to the fake Salamander and sexy as hell for all the girls ( **AN: Why break only Lucy's spell, when Natsu could break the all).**

"Hello there _Bora._ "

* * *

Natsu smirked as the fake Salamander looked in horror, before changing it to a "charming smile".

"I do not know who this Bora is sir, but I am the Salamander," Bora said.

"Oh yeah? I know Salamander is in the Fairy Tail Guild, so… _Show me your guildmark._ " Natsu replied, anger lacing his voice.

"W-Well you see-" Bora said nervously, however he didn't get to finish his sentence as Natsu sent him down on the ground, his foot planted firmly on his chest. Natsu glared at the man and spoke.

"You should know the person you're pretending to be before you lie right in their face," Natsu growled. Bora looked panicked and was about to speak, when Natsu kicked him in the face, knocking him out in the process. Natsu sighed, before turning to the speechless women.

"I'm sorry you had to see this ladies, it's just that this man is _Bora of the Prominence_ , he intended to sell you off as slaves in Bosco. The reason you were so attracted to him was because of his **Charm Ring** , which was banned a few years ago. How I know this? It's because I'M the real Salamander," Natsu stated calmly, before smiling warmly at the group of girls.

"Oh my god! He saved our lives!"

"He's so cool!"

"Natsu-sama! Please sign my plushie!"

The crowd of girls that were surrounding Bora were now surrounding Natsu, said person sweat dropped before smiling at the girls, making them squeal. Happy was covering his mouth with his hands, feigning shock.

"Natsu! Are you cheating on Mommy!? I'm telling her once we get home!" Happy teased.

"You do that and you won't get any fish from me Happy…" Natsu smirked darkly

"Aah! I take it back!"

After signing plushies, taking pictures and hugging the the girls, Natsu was officially tired. He wasn't ungrateful or anything, but the girls were really excited, in more ways than one. Natsu was now sitting on the ground, with Happy fanning him with a piece of tuna. Natsu smelled a familiar scent and smiled. Lucy was standing over Natsu with her hand out.

"Hey there, thanks for helping us out there. Care for some lunch?" Lucy asked kindly.

"Yeah, some food would be nice miss?" Natsu acted

"Lucy, my name's Lucy. There's a restaurant across the street. I'll pay, as thanks," Lucy smiled.

"Yay! Fish!" Happy said in the background, before eating the tuna in his hand.

"Did that cat just talk?"

"Yup! And he's blue too!" Natsu grinned.

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

"So Lucy, was it? What are you doing here in Hargeon?" Natsu asked, joining his fingers together and resting his chin on it. Happy looked at Lucy, still munching on his food.

"Well, you see I was just traveling here to buy some magic. But I was planning on joining Fairy Tail!" Lucy said excitedly, making Natsu smile.

"Fairy Tail you say? I can take you there… But I need you to pay me…" Natsu smiled. Lucy looked on cautiously, covering her bust.

"What is it?" She asked suspiciously, this wasn't the first time a guy tried to get in between her legs, which she obviously declined. Natsu smiled, before reaching inside his pocket.

"Well, I have this Zodiac key here, and I can't use it. And seeing as you're a stellar mage, I think it would be perfect for you!" Natsu grinned, showing Virgo's key. Lucy looked shocked, this stranger was giving her a rare object that could cost millions if sold like it was nothing!

"Wait. How do you know I'm celestial spirit mage?" Lucy asked, thinking Natsu was a stalker. Natsu sweat dropped and pointed at her key pouch. Lucy apologized, before taking the key excitedly.

"S-So… when are we going to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"Right now! I'm tired and I want to take a nap… once we get there, I'm going to hit the man cave!" Natsu yawned tiredly. Lucy nodded, before following Natsu to the train station.

* * *

"Wow. This is Fairy Tail!?" Lucy asked, looking up at the large pagoda styled building.

" _Do Fairies even have tails? Do they even exist? Like them, this place is an eternal mystery… A never-ending adventure!"_ Natsu said nostalgically. Lucy smiled, finding the words beautiful.

"Anyways Lucy, just a heads up. Whatever happens in there, just roll with it…" Natsu and Happy smirked.

Lucy looked confused, before looking in shock as Natsu kicked the doors open.

" **WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!"** Natsu shouted, his voice sounding higher than his usual deep tone.

"Welcome back Natsu!"

"Turn it down will ya!?"

"Hey there Natsu-kun!"

Natsu smiled before tackling a shirtless Gray to the ground, starting a guild-wide brawl. Lucy looked as the fight progressed in shock. The brawls crazier than what Sorcerer Weekly described! Punches were thrown, kicks were sent, bottles were smashed and tables were broken. Lucy stood there outside the guild, still frozen, until a white haired girl walked up to her. The girl flashed a sweet smile.

"Hello! Are you here to join the guild? My name is Lisanna," Lisanna introduced herself.

Lisanna has grown into a beautiful woman. She wore a light blue dress, which hugged her perfect curves. Her breasts have grown bigger since the S-Class incident as well. You see, after the the mission, the old barmaid retired from her job and Lisanna happily volunteered to be the new barmaid.

"Huh? Oh! Yes I'm here to join, my name is Lucy. Um, sorry for asking, but have we met before? You look really familiar," Lucy replied. Lisanna giggled into her hand, before guiding Lucy to the bar.

"No we haven't. I'm pretty sure that you're talking about my sister Mirajane!" Lisanna chirped, making Lucy freeze in her spot.

'Mirajane! As in one of the most wanted women in Fiore!?' Lucy screamed in her head. Now she got it! The white haired girl was Mirajane's sister!

"W-Wow… I didn't know Mirajane had a sister," Lucy stuttered.

"Not many people do actually since most of the people who know are in the guild," Lisanna smiled.

"Well um… do you think we should stop them?" Lucy pointed to the still fighting crowd.

"Heehee. Don't worry, this happens all the time. Besides-"

A bottle then was smashed into the side of Lisanna's head, making it bleed.

"-it's kind of fun, don't you think?"

"Ah! Lisanna! Are you okay?" Lucy shouted in worry. Just then, she saw the guild members readying their magic. Lucy was about to take cover, before a giant hand slammed itself onto Natsu's back.

" **WHAT DO YOU BRATS THINK YOU'RE DOING INSIDE THE GUILD HALL!?"** A voice boomed.

The voice came from a giant figure that loomed at the edge of the guild. Lucy looked on with fear while Lisanna smiled.

"Hello Master! I didn't see you there," Lisanna chirped happily.

"MASTER!?" Lucy screamed.

"A new member I suppose?" Makarov asked.

"U-Um… h-hello my name's L-Lucy," Lucy stuttered.

The master's form shrank and shrank until he looked to be an old man about 4 feet tall. The master stuck his hand out in a shaking gesture before smiling.

"Eh? He's the master? He's so tiny," Lucy muttered.

"Hello there my child, just go over to the bar and Lisanna here will get you your guild mark," Makarov smiled.

'That was easy…' Lucy thought as she walked to the bar with Lisanna. Makarov then jumped from the first floor up to the railings of the second floor, hitting his head in the process.

"Listen up brats! I have received a mountain pile of complaints from the council this week! Gray! There were multiple complaints of indecent exposure in the missions you took! Elfman! You were reported for assaulting your client! Cana! You were reported for stealing the booze of your clients! Natsu…" Makarov yelled, before becoming silent at the end. Everyone was now backing away from the frozen Dragon-Slayer, some praying profusely. Gray, Natsu's rival was snickering in amusement.

"You're good! No complaints so far!" Makarov smiled.

"WHAT!?" the entire guild screamed in shock.

"Quiet! You brats have caused me a lot of problems lately…" Makarov trailed off, making the guild members look down in shame.

"...But, screw the council!" Makarov said, burning the papers, which Natsu ate.

"Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason, still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress. That is why Fairy Tail is number one!" Makarov spoke throwing up the Fairy Tail hand sign, making the guild members cheer and Natsu to give a small smile.

' _It begins…'_

* * *

 **Done with the 7th chapter! As I said, tomorrow is my birthday, so I won't be posting then, that's why I posted two chapters today! Feels good to get to the main arcs too. Now I can work on Natsu's mental instability more hehe… Anyways, I will only be accepting 7 girls from the poll, because 12 is a good enough number for me, so vote for who you want.**

 **Harem (So Far): Mirajane Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Lisanna Strauss, Hisui E. Fiore.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	8. Eisenwald Part I

**Wazzup! So, I decided that for this chapter, I'll skip the Mt Hakobe and Everlue mission. There is literally no reason to, so I'll just skip a few days to when Erza shows up! Yay! Also, I closed the first poll, which** _ **Juvia Lockser**_ **won! She is now officially in the harem! The poll is still on, so vote for who you want. This chapter will focus on Natsu's deteriorating mind and the first half of the Eisenwald Arc. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

" _Natsu!" Happy screamed for help. Natsu found himself on the battlefield, most of the members lay dead, except for Team Natsu and the Dragon-Slayers who were alive, albeit barely. Natsu looked on in shock Happy's body crumbled into nothing. He was too late…_

" _HAPPY!" Natsu cried._

 _The one who did it was_ _ **her…**_ _Zeref, his "supposed" sister. Natsu's eyes bore sorrow, but also hatred. Never in his life has he wanted to kill someone this much. Natsu's eyes flashed red, as he glared at her with tear-stained eyes._

" _I'm sorry…" she whispered._

"HAPPY!" Natsu yelled as he sat up from his bed, his body glistened with sweat. His heart raced in his chest as his hands were clenched into fists.

'Damn it! Why _that_ dream!' Natsu thought.

Natsu stood up from his bed, pacing back and forth in frustration.

Natsu then heard a drumbeat, counting up to 7 notes. Natsu's anger got closer and closer at breaking him. 'What the fuck is that drumbeat…'

'AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BASTARDS SILENT NOW HUH!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TALK IN MY HEAD!' Natsu screamed at the voices in his head.

The image of his "son" disintegrating into nothing replayed over and over, making tears stream down his cheeks. Natsu's frustration took over him, as he began to break.

'Do-Don't think about it… don't think about it… I SAID DON'T FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT!' Natsu thought as he began to slam his head into the wall repeatedly, staining the black wall red.

'"Heheheheheheh… I know! i just have to stop sleeping… yeah hehe," Natsu said, curling up into a ball and swaying back and forth.

' _No more sleeping…'_

* * *

Natsu got up from his spot on the floor, slight bags under his eyes, and went into the bathroom. Natsu then grabbed a wet towel and walked back to his room. Natsu wiped the blood stain from late night's "small" incident. Natsu then wiped the dried blood from his forehead and threw the towel out his window.

Natsu walked downstairs to the kitchen, where he cooked breakfast for himself and… Happy... Natsu shook his head, no need for a repeat of last night. Natsu got some fish, bacon, eggs and potatoes. Natsu proceeded to cook the four items, the drums coming back to his head. Great, another annoying sound. The whispers and the drums then mixed to created an eerily ominous tune. Natsu couldn't help but enjoy the mix, it entranced him and he couldn't help but think it was beautiful, for his mind… it calmed him, as he soon put the food in plates and placed them on the dining table.

"Natsu?" Happy asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey there Happy. Have a nice sleep?" Natsu replied happily. Happy flew over to his chair, stared at his fish for a few seconds, before pushing it away and looking at him. Natsu was shocked, Happy _never_ rejected fish…

"... Papa? Are you alright? Last night I heard some banging from your room… and then you started laughing," Happy asked seriously. Happy doesn't call Natsu "papa" unless it was serious.

…

…

…

"It… it was nothing Happy, I just saw something,"

"Something?" Happy asked, confused.

Natsu nodded. The house was silent from then on, only the sounds of trees rustling and birds chirping.

* * *

 **"** **Wow, I didn't know guilds were so connected!" Lucy said in awe.**

"Of course, if we weren't-" Lisanna replied, before being cut off.

" **The bad people in the dark come and ya!** " Natsu spoke ominously from behind the blonde, scaring the hell out of her. Natsu and Happy laughed, as if the morning conversation never happened. Natsu loved these moments, when he could mess with his friends like he always did.

"Aah!" Lucy screamed in fear.

Natsu then walked off with a giggling Happy sitting on his shoulders. Natsu then sat down on a table next to Loke.

"Hey there Natsu," Loke greeted with a smile.

"Hey Loke, so, has he agreed?" Natsu asked, returning the smile.

"Oh! Yeah, he did. He told me that we could stage my disappearance so Lucy could have my key," Loke smirked.

"Heh, let's see if your acting skills are as good as you looks," Natsu smirked back.

"You know it," Loke stood up, and walked towards the door, giving Natsu a thumbs up.

Natsu chuckled. Even the Celestial Spirit King would agree to acting out Loke's reveal to Lucy. And now, he would come through the door and minute and scream bloody murder. Natsu looked toward Lucy, who was having a conversation with Lisanna. His staring was interrupted, when he was faced with a smooth and toned mid-riff. He looked up, and saw the teasing glance of Mirajane Strauss.

"Hey there Natsu-kun~" Mira teased as she walked forward.

"Hey there sexy~" Natsu smirked, pulling Mira into his lap. The demon blushed before leaning closer to his face.

"Ara ara, I see someone's eager…" Mira smirked.

"Hell yeah…" leaning closer as well until-

"MIRA-NEE!" Lisanna shouted from over the bar.

"Fine, fine. Party pooper…" Mira pouted. Natsu chuckled.

"GUYS GUYS! ERZA'S BACK!" Loke screamed, slamming the door open.

Everyone in guild froze solid like statues in a museum, before they all screamed. The tables were magically replaced, the chairs were straightened, the booze was cleaned up and the people were dead silent.

"What the hell happened!?" Lucy yelled.

"Ah, Erza's back. People in the guild are actually very afraid of her," Lisanna giggled. Lucy was confused, until Gray and Happy started explaining why. Needless to say, Lucy was now afraid too.

"NOT ME!" Mira yelled, standing in front of the door.

"Haha, she's actually pretty nice," Natsu smiled.

'To you bastard…' Everyone in the guild thought at once with a sweatdrop. Mira was now angrier, as "her" Natsu complemented Erza, and that said Erza was now walking toward the guild. Erza walked towards the door with a stoic expression and a giant decorated horn behind her.

"I have returned. Is the master here?" Erza asked calmly.

"Sorry Erza, Master Makarov is out on the usual meeting," Lisanna apologized. Erza sighed in response.

"Hey Erza, what's with the horn?" A random guild member asked.

"It was a gift from the villagers I saved. Will it be a problem?" Erza glared. The member cowered before passing out.

"You're probably gonna shove it up your ass right fire crotch?" Mira smirked.

"What was that bitch?" Erza glared darkly at the demon.

"You heard me cunt!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Natsu sweat dropped, this was new… kind of. At least Erza didn't lay on anyone like before. Natsu went over to Loke and gave him a high-five. Natsu then happily asked for some fire chicken and whiskey, which made Lisanna quickly run off to the kitchen. After the fight, Natsu was finished eating his food and Erza called him and Gray over.

"What's up Erza-chan!" Natsu grinned. Erza blushed, making a certain demon glare and everyone else to become speechless.

"H-Hello Natsu…" Erza stuttered, shocking everyone even more.

"Ahem. Natsu, Gray, I will need you to come with me. There is a mission we must do," Erza said, getting rid of her blush. The guild could not even think at this point, first Erza was blushing, then she was stuttering and now she is asking for help! Natsu and Gray smirked. Natsu, because of the nostalgia, and Gray because of excitement.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu grinned.

"Wait! You're not going anywhere with this slut Natsu-kun!" Mirajane screamed.

"You've got a problem, whore?" Erza said angrily.

"Yeah! In fact, I'm coming along! Just to make sure you don't lay your hands on him…" Mira declared. Erza's eyes widened and she was about to protest, before Natsu wrapped his arm around Mira's shoulders.

"That would be fun! Come on let's go already!" Natsu cheered. Everyone was now looking at Natsu like he was crazy, which he was…

"Natsu I must protest, this bitch is a bad influence on you…" Erza muttered, making Mirajane cross her arms and growl.

"Yeah flame-brain! Are you crazy, one is bad enough already," Gray whispered in fear.

"Ara, it's fine ice-dick. I'll save you if anything happens," Natsu waved his hands at Gray's face.

"Shut up!" Gray shouted.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza said, cracking her knuckles.

"No ma'am!"

* * *

We now find 5 wizards and one cat in a train compartment. Mira, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were now seated in silence, mostly because of the two girls that were glaring at each other. On one side was Natsu, Erza and Mira. The other held Gray, Lucy and Happy. Natsu, having enough of the stare-down, asked what was important.

"So, Erza-chan. What are we here for?" Natsu asked, yawning in sleepiness. Everyone looked at Natsu and saw that he had bags under his eyes. Happy looked worried for the Dragon-Slayer.

"Well, it has come to my attention that a guild under the name of **Eisenwald** , have come across an object called **Lullaby,** we are to make sure that we stop whatever they're planning before it happens," Erza said.

"I see, if it was a group of people, you would have no problem…" Gray trailed off.

"But if it was an entire guild, your weak ass would get offed in a second," Mira smirked. Erza glared at the girl until Natsu put a hand on both their shoulders.

"Also, the leader of Eisenwald is named Erigor. Otherwise called _the Shinigami_ , or _God of Death_." Erza added. Natsu heard the voices growl in anger.

"S-Shinigami!?" Lucy stuttered in fear.

"You're making juice Lucy!" Happy teased.

"IT'S SWEAT CAT!" Lucy yelled.

"Don't worry! We'll just beat them up with our magic!" Mira smashed her fist in her palms.

"Oh that reminds me. What magic do you all use?" Lucy asked.

"I use **Ice-Make Magic** ," Gray said, creating the Fairy Tail emblem with his hands.

"I use **Take-Over Magic** ," Mirajane smirked, transforming her arm into a demon arm.

"I use **Requip Magic** ," Erza said calmly, summoning a strawberry cake in her hands.

"I use **Dragon-Slaying Magic,** " Natsu smiled, creating a golden lotus in his hands.

"Wow, I didn't know so many types of magic existed. Wait! Did you say Dragon-Slaying Magic!?" Lucy said in awe.

"Yes, it allows the user to transform parts of their body into that of a dragon, letting them use the dragon's element. It is **Lost-Magic** ," Natsu smiled as Lucy looked in awe.

"That's amazing!" Lucy praised.

"We are at our stop, let's go!" Erza commanded.

' _Not yet.'_

* * *

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A man asked.

The man had a spiky ponytail, a white jacket and teal colored pants. Natsu shook his head and the man sat down across from him. Natsu recognized this man as Kageyama, a member of Eisenwald. Natsu thought about killing him, but let it go as the man changed after the incident.

"So sir, have you heard about the light guilds. Fairy Tail in particular, they have really sexy girls you know. Like Titania, there's only a few pictures of her and she is mostly covered up but I know she is hot! Oh, and there's Mirajane. I have seen her bikini pics and I can say for sure that she has the best body I have ever seen! I would love to tap at least one of them, how about you?" Kageyama said with a perverted grin. Natsu thought that killing this man seemed very tempting at the moment.

"Hey, answer me!" Kageyama said as he planted his foot in Natsu's face. Natsu's eye twitched.

'Drop the fucking flute already asshole,' Natsu thought.

"Do you know who I am, I am a m-" Kageyama didn't get to finish as the train came to a sudden stop, dropping his bag in the process.

'There we go…'

Natsu pushed Kageyama's foot off and twisted it so that his foot was now facing backwards. Kageyama screamed in pain, but Natsu kicked his head, knocking the man unconscious. Natsu sighed in annoyance, and then grabbed the flute. However, after grabbing the flute, he activated his magic to create an object.

"Natsu! Get on the car!" he heard Erza yell from outside the train window.

"Bye asshole" was all Natsu said as he jumped out the window, landing on the car's roof.

Erza then abruptly stopped the car, throwing Natsu off balance and sending him to the ground with a thud. Natsu got up and dusted himself off and smiled at the people in the car.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Erza asked worriedly, looking at Natsu thoroughly for injuries. Natsu sweat dropped before patting Erza's head. She was really adorable.

"I'm alright Erza-chan. Don't worry your pretty little head over me," Natsu teased, making Erza blush.

"What do you have there Natsu?" Happy asked, pointing to the wooden flute. The flute had a skull with 3 eyes that glowed purple.

"This is Lullaby," was all Natsu said.

"That flute? What is it supposed to do?" Mira asked.

"It is known as a **Mass Murder Curse Magic**. Once the song of the flute is played, it will release a magic that will kill anything that hears it. This magic was made by the **Black Wizard** , Zeref…" Natsu explained. After hearing the name Zeref, Lucy shivered, Mira looked confused, Gray looked angry and Erza froze, memories of the Tower flooding her mind. Happy was now extremely worried. Sometimes, when Natsu was asleep, Happy would sneak into his room because he got cold and Natsu was basically a living heater. However, once he laid down on the bed with him, Happy heard Natsu crying. This went on for the whole night and sometimes he would hear the name "Zeref" or "Onee-chan".

"It is a good thing that you took the flute from them Natsu. All we need to do now is find where they're going…" Erza put a hand on her chin.

"They're going to Oshibana," Natsu replied calmly.

"How did you know flame-brain?" Gray mocked.

"They were planning on using Lullaby at the Oshibana Station ice-dick," Natsu mocked back.

"But they can't be going there anymore right?" Lucy cut in.

"They are. You see, after grabbing the flute, I created a fake Lullaby flute. It was a perfect replica, so the chances of them finding out it was fake is almost impossible," Natsu gave a thumbs up.

"Smart idea Natsu-kun!" Mira praised as she hugged Natsu.

"Get off him bitch!" Erza yelled.

"Make me tin can!"

"Let's go already! I'll drive," Natsu sighed. The rest of the group nodded as Natsu activated his magic on the car. It was actually fun, driving a vehicle. Now that his motion sickness doesn't affect him, he can enjoy things like this. Inside the car, everything was silent, mostly because of Erza and Mira. That was until Happy decided to say something.

"Hey guys…" Happy called out, getting everyone's attention. Mira, Gray and Erza noticed that Happy was as cheerful as before, worrying them. Lucy looked confused, having never seen the blue cat sad.

"What's wrong Happy?" Mira said softly.

"Well… I'm worried for Papa…" Happy looked down.

"Papa?" Lucy asked, looking at Gray questioningly.

"It's what Happy calls Natsu sometimes," Gray said, still analyzing Happy. The two girls were now dead silent, their gazes set firmly upon Happy.

"What happened Happy? Is there something wrong?" Erza asked seriously.

"Yeah. Natsu has been having nightmares recently…" Happy replied sadly.

"Nightmares? What's wrong with that, everyone gets them," Gray said, leaning back on his seat.

"It's not just regular nightmares… Sometimes when I sneak into Papa's room, I see him crying in his sleep saying 'Zeref' or 'Onee-chan'. And last night, I heard banging from his room. When I stood outside and heard him laughing saying that all he needs to do is stop sleeping…" Happy explained, horrifying the people in the car.

"He laughed and said that all he needed to do is to stop sleeping? What kind of nightmares could Natsu have experienced to make Natsu think that this is the only option?" Erza questioned worriedly.

"What is that about Zeref and 'Onee-chan'?" Mira asked.

"Natsu never really talked about his family… he could have experienced something involving Zeref or at least, his 'sister' had," Gray thought out loud.

"What do you think happened to him?" Lucy asked.

"We don't know," they all said.

"That's not all though…" Happy muttered.

"What do you mean Happy?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Before going to the guild, I went to get some fish… When I got outside, there was a towel right outside Natsu's window. It was red… and when I checked it out… it smelled like Natsu's blood," Happy teared up. Everyone was silent once more, not knowing what to say. Instead, Mira just grabbed Happy, and held him in her arms, running her hands through his head softly. However, one thought went through all their heads.

' _What happened to Natsu?'_

* * *

They stopped their car right outside the station. There were various people outside of the station, talking and complaining to the rune knights stopping them from going inside. Once the group got off the car, all eyes were on Natsu. They were thinking about what they should say, but couldn't come up with anything.

"We should go inside, Eisenwald is in there," Natsu said nonchalantly. The group nodded, pushing the thoughts away for now. The group walked forward, intending to go inside the station, when a rune knight interrupted them.

"Stop! You are not allowed to go into this station!"

"We're wizards from Fairy Tail, we need to get inside this instant!" Erza said impatiently.

"Sorry but we ca-"

" **You will let us inside… If you don't, I'll kill you…** " Natsu said threateningly. Mira shuddered in excitement while the knight cowered and gave them room to move. They soon made their way inside the station.

"You didn't have to go that far Natsu," Erza said.

"You were ten seconds from knocking the guy out from saying no. I saved him the concussion," Natsu teased, making Erza look away in embarrassment.

"Ha!" Mira laughed.

"Shut up bitch!"

The group walked towards the central point of the station, finding multiple bodies of the rune knights who went inside. Lucy was terrified, having never seen dead bodies in her pampered life. Natsu couldn't care less, dead bodies were seen in almost every mission he took, all he did was return the favor after seeing them. Mirajane, Gray and Erza and Happy were unaffected, already knowing what dark guilds were capable of. Finally, they came upon the central part of the station, where all of the guild members of Eisenwald were waiting. Natsu spotted Kageyama on the ground, knocked the fuck out by presumably Erigor.

"Hello there, Fairy Tail!" Erigor mocked with a smirk.

"Erigor, stand down and pay for your crimes! We know that you plan on using Lullaby in this station!" Erza boomed. Erigor laughed in response.

"Why should I listen to flies like you? We will kill everyone in this town as revenge on the council!" Erigor refused, floating up from his spot using his **Wind-Magic**. Natsu glared darkly at the man, feeling his voices anger affecting him.

"Kill them all!" Erigor shouted at his guild. Erigor quickly left the area as his men charged at the group.

"Natsu! Gray! Search for Erigor, we cannot let Erigor kill the people in the town!" Erza commanded. Gray quickly went out as Natsu stayed still.

"Natsu! What are you doing!? Go!" Erza added.

"Knowing Gray, he'll go straight to the broadcasting room, so I'll stay here," Natsu said calmly. Erza was about to protest until Natsu dashed at the men.

"Damn it! **Re-equip!** " Erza said as she re-equipped a sword in her hand. Multiple men came up, firing a magic beam intending to kill her. Smoke covered the area where Erza was standing as she suddenly jumped up, re-equipping a spear and launching it at the men, knocking them out. She took out a few more members then she re-equipped two swords into her hands and slashed the remaining men in her area.

"Let's go assholes!" Mira grinned. She jumped at the men in front of her, punching one straight in the face, sending him flying. A group of men fired gun magic at her left while people fired magic beams at her right. The attack hit her directly, but she came out of it with a smirk, transformed into her **Satan-Soul**. Mira fire a small " **Demon Blast** ' at the group, taking down the men in her area.

"..." Natsu said nothing as he disappeared and reappeared in front of a mage, smashing his head into the floor. Natsu kicked the unconscious mage on the floor, sending him flying to a group on his left. The mages fell onto the ground as they were about to attack Natsu. A mage came behind Natsu, using his magic to slam Natsu to the ground, just as he did to his ally. Natsu used his hands to keep himself up. He then used his legs to wrap around the mage's neck, before twisting his body in a 360 motion and sending the man to the ground. As more mages came up to Natsu, the louder the voices got, telling him to end it. Natsu sighed, not giving a care, before preparing a magic attack.

" **Shadow Dragon's…** " Natsu whispered, a ball of shadows forming in his hands.

" **Eruption!** " Natsu finished as he threw the ball on the ground. Once it touched the ground, the shadows erupted from under the dark mages, sending them flying into the air and knocking them unconscious.

"W-Wow… they're so strong!" Lucy praised.

"Aye! They aren't called the strongest for nothing!" Happy cheered.

After the fight, Gray came running down to where the five are located. He explained that Eisenwald's real target were the guild masters. After hearing this the group of six quickly ran out of the station, only to be met with a giant wall of wind. Erza and Mira tried to punch a hole on the wall but were only pushed back a few feet.

"Lucy," Natsu called out calmly.

"Huh? What is it?" Lucy asked.

"You remember the key I gave you at Hargeon?" Natsu asked.

"Huh? Oh! You mean Virgo? I don't really see how she could help Natsu," Lucy remembered.

"Her magic drills holes into the ground. We could use that to get out of here," Natsu said.

"Really!? Okay then. **Open, Gate of the Maiden. Virgo!** " Lucy called out to the masochistic maid.

"Hello there princess," Virgo said after being summoned.

"Princess? I like the sound of that," Lucy said, a smug look on her face.

"Now's the time to be useful Lucy," Happy teased.

"SHUT IT CAT! Now Virgo, could you dig a hole under this wind wall?" Lucy asked the maiden.

"Of course princess," Virgo replied, making the group cheer. Virgo then spotted Natsu, making her smile, before bowing in front of him.

"Hello there Natsu-sama, it is good to see you," Virgo said calmly.

"Hi Virgo," Natsu smiled.

"Natsu-kun! How do you know this woman!" Mira yelled angrily.

"I would like to know that as well," Erza muttered.

"Well, I had the key before Lucy did. I gave it to Lucy because I couldn't use it," Natsu grinned.

"If you can't use it, how does she know you?" Gray questioned.

"Well, you can say that Virgo gave me the key so that I could give it to a Heartfilia," Natsu said calmly, which shocked Lucy to the core.

"What!?" Lucy shouted.

"What's the problem with knowing your last name Lucy? Don't trust me?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. Lucy was silent.

"Let's get out of here already, the old geezers would be dead if we don't get out of here," Natsu said, jumping into the hole with Happy.

"Yeah," they all said seriously.

"Happy, stay put okay. I need you to take the others to Gramps. Here's the map," Natsu said. Happy hesitantly nodded, waiting for the others.

"Thanks buddy," Natsu smiled, before turning into a shadow and dashing towards Erigor.

' _I don't want my son to see what's about to happen to you… Erigor!'_

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! I was actually writing the beginning while listening to Black Veil Brides! The song was called "Goodbye Agony". Now that I think about it, it would be an awesome theme song for this Natsu lol. Next chapter sees Natsu's fight with Erigor and Lullaby!**

 **Harem (So Far): Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Hisui E. Fiore, Juvia Lockser.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	9. Eisenwald Part II

**Wazzup! Back here with the 9th chapter of** _ **Unstable.**_ **So this chapter is the 2nd part of the Eisenwald Arc! Next is going to be the Galuna Island Arc! To be honest I really didn't like the Galuna Island Arc. It was just really boring and wasn't that memorable for me. I mean yeah, it did give Gray some backstory, which was nice, but I just find arcs like the Phantom Lord Arc better.** _ **Should I do the Galuna Arc or not?**_ **Tell me in the reviews. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Natsu was now dashing across train tracks in the form of a shadow. He transformed back into his human form when he saw Erigor flying in the direction of the Guild Master's Meeting Building with the fake Lullaby in his hands. Natsu smirked as he used his **Death-Magic** to propel himself up. Using his magic, skeleton hands appeared from under him. The hands grabbed his feet and then threw him at Erigor. Natsu then grabbed Erigor and held him as he went into a dive bomb position. Natsu then fell at high speeds straight at the train tracks with a struggling Erigor. Natsu smirked as they both landed on the ground. Erigor's head was dropped right on the train tracks, smashing his skull slightly and giving him a heavy concussion. Natsu however, landed on the dirt, giving him a concussion which he never felt.

Natsu heard his voices cheering, enjoying seeing the " _Shinigami"_ getting hurt. Natsu felt some sadistic joy in it as well, as he saw the dark mage struggling to get up. Natsu's voices then shouted in his head.

' **KILL HIM!'**

' **FAKE SHINIGAMI!'**

' **TAKE HIS SOUL!'**

"Y-Y-You bastard!" Erigor stuttered as he had trouble thinking clearly. Erigor struggled to stand but he managed. Erigor then glared darkly at Natsu as the said teen's eyes glowed red. Natsu then raised his right hand, putting his index finger on his thumb. Then, _Natsu used his index finger to draw blood on his thumb_. Once the drop of blood hit the floor, Natsu dashed quickly and punched Erigor in the stomach.

" **Shadow Dragon's Slash** " Natsu said. His left hand was then covered in shadows. Natsu ran forward and punched Erigor straight in the face, making him scream out in pain. Erigor then growled in anger as he prepared a spell.

Erigor used his magic to fly up into the air, trying to put some distance between him and the Salamander.

"You think a fly like you could beat me!? Think again!" Erigor shouted as he gathered his magic.

" **Storm Bringer!** " Erigor shouted. A magic circle appeared in front of Erigor as he swiped his hand back. Natsu smirked as a huge tornado engulfed him and sent him flying. As the spell went on, Natsu's jacket started getting torn and cuts appeared on his body. Erigor smirked, thinking that he brought the "fly" down, but it disappeared as the spell wore off and showed Natsu dusting himself off casually.

"Is that the best you can do?" Natsu mocked. Erigor growled as Natsu's eyes flashed red again.

"Shut up!" Erigor dashed at Natsu, intending to behead him with his scythe. Natsu's smirk widened and he raised his hand to block the scythe. The scythe hit Natsu's hand, stabbing a few inches of his flesh. Natsu grabbed the scythe and took it out of Erigor's hands, before kicking him with his leg. Natsu used the scythe to slash the wind mage from the waist up, making massive amounts of blood gush out of the wound. Erigor screamed in pain as his vision started to blur.

" **Looks like I'm the real** _ **Shinigami**_ **here Erigor…** " Natsu said, his voice distorted. His voice sounded like a collection of people, talking at once. Erigor looked in fear at the Fairy Tail mage in front of him. In a last ditch effort to win, the wind mage gathered what was left of his magic for one final attack.

"Take this! **Emera Baram!** " Erigor yelled as multiple magic circles appeared in front of him. The magic circles then fired a large beam of wind, coming straight at Natsu, who just chuckled.

"Sorry..." Natsu said as a magic circle appeared on the scythe in his hands.

"But that's not gonna work… **Death God's Scythe...** " Natsu added. Black energy surrounded the scythe as he slashed the beam of wind in half, sending a shockwave that hit Erigor directly. The wind mage was sent to the ground as he rolled multiple times. Erigor wheezed out a breath as his injuries started to affect him. Natsu walked forward as he dragged the scythe with him, creating an eerily subtle sound.

"Heheheheh… you know, I haven't killed anyone in months, so that attack was weak as hell. I could just take away your life quickly, however…" Natsu trailed off. Natsu stopped walking as his red eyes glared holes into Erigor's form.

"...You tried killing the guild masters. Our parents… all because your dumbass couldn't accept assassination missions being banned!" Natsu growled in anger. It was clear that he was going to show no mercy as the drumbeat grew louder and the voices all started giggling maliciously.

"For that… **You'll get no mercy from me!** " Natsu's voice grew deep as he shouted. Erigor could only look in fear as the seemingly ordinary light mage glared at him.

"Hahahaha… Sorry about losing my cool there. It just really pisses me off, but say… _What do you know about ants?_ " Natsu questioned with a strange smile. Erigor didn't give a response, his own fear taking over him.

"Ants go for areas where there are a lot of **blood** … They tend to go there and bite and eat!" Natsu grew loud. Erigor's eyes went wide. _What could he mean by that!?_

"I've been working on some new spells… and to say that I'm happy is an understatement! I created a spell that creates creatures made to _kill!_ Tigers, boars, **ants** , and many more… I know they sound lame, but the results are… _amusing_ to say the least," Natsu continued. Erigor tried to get away, finally realizing what the Salamander was trying to do. Just as he was about to get away, skeletal hands grabbed his limbs, holding him in place.

" **Death God's Creation!** " Natsu shouted with a crazy grin. Thousands of black ants then sprouted from the ground, quickly dashing towards Erigor's wounds.

"These ants will eat you alive. They will eat your organs while they burrow inside your body. I did it before… and it never gets old, seeing your terrified faces!" Natsu laughed as he threw his head back. Erigor started screaming as the ants started eating, biting and burrowing inside his head, and chest. The multiple wounds were growing larger as the ants took even more bites. He stopped screaming however, as the ants in his head were now going down his throat…

 _All Natsu did, was laugh and smile…_

It wasn't long before Natsu's wounds started regenerating and Erigor's body disappeared completely, with only a small spot of blood on the dirt. Natsu sighed in satisfaction, twirling the scythe in his hands playfully, like he never killed anyone in the first place. Natsu noticed the fake Lullaby on the ground next to him, which he proceeded to step and kick on until it was only pieces of wood. Natsu then heard the sound of an engine running, seeing Erza driving quickly to where Natsu was, before coming to a stop. The car conveniently covered the blood on the ground, making Natsu chuckle in amusement.

"Natsu! Are you okay? Where's Erigor!?" Erza quickly asked.

"I took him down, don't worry. All we need to worry about is Lullaby," Natsu replied calmly.

"We have it already, so what's the problem?" Lucy questioned, as the Lullaby in her hands started glowing.

" **FOOLISH HUMANS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!** " Lullaby screamed as Lucy dropped the flute in fear.

"That… We should worry about that…" Natsu nonchalantly said, pointing at the flute, which was growing at a fast rate.

"The fuck?" Mirajane asked.

"What's happening?" Gray said.

The flute grew larger and larger until it became an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are also many cutouts in its body. Lucy let out a fearful scream as everyone else looked at the beast blankly.

"So this is Lullaby's true form…" Erza said calmly.

"This should be fun…" Mira smirked.

"This guy's going down!" Gray said as he bumped his fists together.

"Happy…" Natsu called out.

"Yes Natsu?" Happy smiled.

"Let's go!" Natsu smirked along with his cat.

"Aye Sir!?" Happy shouted as he used his wings to fly Natsu up at the beast.

" **You think you could beat me!? Think again!** " Lullaby boomed arrogantly.

"That's exactly what the other guy said pal!" Natsu grinned as he coated his fists in flames.

"We can't have this guy get all the glory!" Gray grinned as he took an **Ice-Make** stance.

" **Ice Make: Lance!** " Gray yelled as he proceeded to shoot shards of ice at Lullaby, creating many holes in it's body. Gray smirked in satisfaction as Natsu proceeded to punch Lullaby straight in face with his fire coated fist.

"True that popsicle!" Mira smirked. Mirajane transformed into her **Satan-Soul** , and flew straight at Lullaby's stomach. She then landed a devastating kick to Lullaby's stomach, pushing him back a few feet.

"Alright! **Evil Spark!** " the demon shouted as she grabbed a part of Lullaby's torso. Lightning was then channeled into Lullaby, creating a small explosion, creating yet another hole in it. Erza thought that she had enough staring as she re-equipped into her **Black Wing Armor**. Erza then flew towards Lullaby's arms, using her sword to disconnect them from it's body. The severed arms then fell to the ground as Lullaby roared in anger. Natsu then told Happy to fly upward, getting ready to end the fight. Lullaby then started to jump around and scream, like child throwing a tantrum.

" **YOU LOWLY HUMANS! I'LL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY SONG OF DEATH!** " Lullaby boomed in anger. Natsu smirked, everyone looked at him questioningly, until they looked in Natsu's direction, seeing the multiple holes that were made in the fight with Lullaby. Soon enough, everyone was smirking, trying to hold in their laughter. Lullaby tried to play a tune, but nothing came out… Only silence.

" **HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN DAMNIT!** " Lullaby roared.

"We put so many holes in you stupid. If an instrument like a flute had holes, would it still play? Hell no!" Natsu said as he inhaled, his stomach expanding.

"Eat this! **Shadow Flame Dragon's ROAR!** " Natsu shouted. A burst of flames and shadows exited his mouth, engulfing Lullaby, making it scream in pain. The flames receded. Showing a large crater on the ground, destroying 150 feet of the train tracks. Everyone looked in awe, they had never seen Natsu show strength like this, They all assumed that Natsu was at Gray's level, an A-Class mage. However, this proved them wrong and made them all wonder how strong Natsu really was.

"That was amazing… but you guys overdid it!" Lucy yelled as she looked at the 150 foot wide crater.

"Aye Sir! That's Natsu alright!" Happy cheered, floating around Natsu.

"Good job brats!" a voice said from afar. The six looked in the voice's direction and found Master Makarov walking over to them, along with the other guild masters.

"Exactly!" Master Goldmine praised.

"So cool!" Master Bob added.

"We were only doing what was needed to be done Masters," Erza replied, bowing lowly.

"Rise my child. Now Natsu, what you displayed today was amazing, your strength is not to be messed with and the way you assessed the situation in a matter of seconds is amazing. All of you here has displayed great teamwork and power, and for that, I am proud!" Makarov grinned.

"You know it Gramps!" Mira said smugly.

"What do you expect from us?" Gray smiled.

"Halt! Do not move!" The group from Fairy Tail looked at the direction of the voice and found a battalion of rune knights.

'You assholes just had to wait for us to finish beating their ass right? Fucking pussies.'

"Everyone run!" Makarov shouted as they all ran away, intending to get away from the rune knights. The other guild masters laughed as Fairy Tail ran away from the knights like criminals.

* * *

"We're back!" Mirajane yelled as she kicked open the doors to the guild. At that moment, everyone in the guild shuddered in fear. Some people even sneaked out of the back door to the guild, trying to survive the day without being tortured. The rest however, nervously waved at Mira and greeted the white haired girl.

"Hey Mira-nee! How was your mission?" Lisanna asked kindly.

"It was fun! We kicked a lot of ass too. Now… Let's party!" Mira shouted as everyone in the guild cheered. Lisanna giggled at her sister's antics and proceeded to greet the others at the door. Natsu stretched as he sat down in the bar.

"How are you Natsu? Do you want the usual?" Lisanna smiled at her "husband".

"Yes Lisanna. Just tired I guess…" Natsu said, smiling at the youngest Strauss. Lisanna patted his head and went off to cook.

"Natsu?" Erza sat down next to the Dragon-Slayer. The Dragon-Slayer looked confused, before smiling at Erza.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"I want you to fight me," Erza voiced out confidently. After those words left her mouth, everyone looked shocked at the two, before gathering up materials and started betting on who would win, which were only for Erza, except for Happy, Mira, Cana and surprisingly Gray.

"Huh? Why?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen your strength when we were fighting Lullaby, and I want to see how far you've grown. So what do you say?" Erza smiled.

"Alright! I accept your challenge," Natsu grinned.

' _This is new haha.'_

* * *

 **Yay! Two chapters in one day! Hey that rhymed haha. So yeah, I know I haven't posted yesterday so this is my make-up chapter. I hope it satisfied you all. So, while writing this chapter, I was listening to "Animal I've Become" by Three Days Grace, it was actually my inspiration for writing the fucked up shit I made Natsu do in this chapter lol. Anyways, in the poll, Wendy is in the lead, followed by Ultear and Seilah, girls I absolutely love. Finally, I will NOT be adding Lucy in the harem. Don't get disappointed because Nalu is basically canon at this point and Nalu fanfics are written every few minutes, while the people who pair Natsu with other people wait so long for their OTP's. Lucy will be best friends with Lisanna and Levy, since it is bullshit how people treat Lisanna in the fanbase. Lisanna has a crush on Natsu and every Nalu shipper goes on a rampage, saying how this sweet girl is a bitch. It's even worse on fanfics. They portray Lisanna as an evil person that convinces** _ **Lucy to leave the guild**_ **or** _ **Lucy to get neglected**_ **. It is really OOC and biased.**

 **Harem (So Far): Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Hisui E. Fiore, Juvia Lockser.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	10. Road to the Cursed Island!

**What's up! Back here with the 10th chapter of** _ **Unstable!**_ **So this chapter will show the fight between Erza and Natsu. It will also show the arrest. Now this chapter will be the gateway into the Galuna Island Arc! I checked my story and I've seen that I've gotten over a hundred favorites and follows in a week! Also, I have read your reviews and saw that you guys like the powers Natsu has and how I portray his character and sanity. It is really the best part of writing this story! Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

'I never would have thought that Erza would challenge me to a fight…' Natsu thought, blankly staring at Erza.

'Let's see how strong you are, Natsu…' Erza thought, her undivided attention directed at Natsu.

The two were now outside the guild hall, with everyone else surrounding them. People were making bets (mainly for Erza) and cheering the two on. The master explained the rules of the spar and signaled for the fight to begin. However, the two didn't move, confusing the crowd.

"Are you alright Natsu? It looks like you haven't been sleeping lately?" Erza asked, a worried look painting her face.

"It's alright Erza. Don't worry… now let's fight!" Natsu sighed then smiled. Erza smiled back before she charged at the pinkette. Erza re-equipped into her **Flame-Empress Armor** , shocking the crowd. They thought that Erza wanted to end the fight in an instant.

"Damn, Erza's not holding back."

"She's really planning to end this quickly."

"Natsu's dead!"

'We haven't even started yet!' Natsu's eye twitched in annoyance. Erza, thinking Natsu was not aware of her, swung her sword down at Natsu's head. Natsu smiled and raised his hand to block the sword, shocking the crowd. Natsu let go of the sword in his hands, before kicking it, sending it to the ground carrying Erza with it. Natsu was about to come in with a punch, but Erza caught her balance and back-flipped away. Erza then re-equipped a water sword in her hands, intending to hit Natsu, who stopped moving, already knowing what was about to happen.

"Excuse me!" A voice cut in through the crowd, stopping the fight and making the guild members look towards the voice. The voice belonged to a frog-like man who was accompanied by two rune knights. The members could only look in confusion. What was the Magic Council doing here?

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but under the authority of the Magic Council, and the damages done at Oshibana, Natsu Dragneel, _you are under arrest_ ," The frog man said calmly, shocking everyone, even Natsu. He thought they would arrest Erza, so why him? It didn't make any sense to him, what had he done to change the outcome?

"WHAT!?" The guild shouted in shock.

"Arrest me?" Natsu asked calmly.

"Yes, the Magic Council wants to take you in for a trial," The frog replied.

"What!? Why!?" Mira screamed, a purple aura surrounding her, scaring the rune knights.

"Mirajane calm down, I'll go," Natsu said putting a hand on Mira's shoulders.

"But why!? We all wrecked that place and you're the one getting punished? It doesn't make any sense!" Mira screamed.

"Mira-nee's right Natsu, they shouldn't arrest you…" Lisanna muttered sadly.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be back soon, okay?" Natsu sighed, this calmed the two slightly, but they both glared at the Council members, scaring them both.

"Alright let's go," Natsu said.

"Anything you say will be used against you," one rune knight said as he cuffed Natsu.

"Really? Then _kiss my ass_ , use that against me," Natsu smirked.

* * *

Natsu was whistling happily, it sounded nice to him but it really creeped the messenger out. It sounded like an old nursery rhyme, one that in a horror movie. The frog-like messenger couldn't help but think that if he looked away from Natsu just once, he would be dead on the ground.

Natsu was currently being led down the halls to the courtroom in the council building. Natsu was bored walking with a frog so he started listening to his voces and whistled what they sang. While walking, Natsu spotted a man with blue hair, making him stop whistling and start smiling. The blue haired man had a red tattoo on his right eye and wore a white trench coat and pants. This man was Siegrain, or _Jellal Fernandes._ Siegrain walked up to Natsu, making said pinkette stop, waiting for Siegrain.

"Hello there Mr. Dragneel, nice to meet you," Siegrain smirked.

"Hello there _Jelly-boy_ , I hope you're okay…" Natsu mocked and smirked back. Upon hearing the nickname that Natsu gave him, Jellal's eyes went wide, before regaining his composure and smiling back.

"You know, I actually voted _for_ Fairy Tail," Siegrain smiled.

"Yes yes I know, those self-centered fucks are really getting on my nerves…" Natsu puffed playfully while Siegrain laughed.

"See you later Mr. Dragneel," Siegrain patted Natsu on the shoulder and disappeared in a flash.

" _Now I'm actually hoping you lose your memories you arrogant bitch,"_ Natsu said under his breath. The messenger then escorted Natsu to the courtroom, where thought projections of the council members are waiting. Natsu smirked, making the council members scowl in anger. Natsu absolutely loved messing with the Magic Council, Natsu always thought that they were self-centered, arrogant and so full of themselves and messing with them is fun. He would even go so far to say that he hoped that Tartaros killed them again.

"Natsu Dragneel, you are hereby charged with the destruction of Oshibana during the Eisenwald incident, do you have anything to say about that?" The chairman said calmly.

"Yes, where the hell were you and the fucking rune knights? You're going to arrest me for what, taking down Eisenwald? Getting rid of Erigor? Turning Lullaby into ash? Don't make me _fucking_ laugh…" Natsu said threateningly.

"You insolent fool! Do you know who you're speaking to!?" a council member shouted angrily.

"Yes I do… You're a bunch of _spineless cunts_ who wait for the wizard guilds to solve their problems before doing shit. You're a bunch arrogant assholes who think you're more important than anyone else because you're part of a council. You're a bunch of _pussies_ who would rather save their own ass than the people who you're supposed to **protect!** " Natsu shouted, silencing the Council.

"Come on! One of you! Look me in the fucking eye and tell me you would rather save the citizens of Fiore, not yourselves! Come on! **TELL ME!"** Natsu shouted angrily. Just as Natsu thought, the council members were just silent, scowls presented on their faces. Siegrain and Ultear were just chuckling and smirking in the background.

"Alright then… I'll go to my cell, and you can go fuck yourselves…" Natsu said, sticking up a middle finger and putting it on his tongue, which was sticking out. His black dragon tattoo glowed purple before dying down. The council members growled while Siegrain laughed.

"Ultear, go to him…" Siegrain smiled.

"Understood…" Ultear smirked.

* * *

Natsu started whistling again, with the voices accompanying him. Natsu usually got annoyed by the the voices, but it has come to the point where he really doesn't give a crap anymore. He heard the voices everyday, so now just rolls with it. Natsu was sitting down inside the jail cell, comically scratching tally marks into the wall like a cliche prisoner. Natsu then heard the sound of footsteps coming towards his room and the smell of blood and roses invading his nose. Natsu sighed in happiness, he thought that the stench of blood and the smell of roses mixing together was a really good mix.

"Hello Mr Dragneel, I hope you're comfortable," A voice said outside his jail cell. Natsu smiled and looked at the face of Ultear Milkovich.

"Yeah I am, but don't call me "Mr. Dragneel" Ultear, it's lame. Just call me Natsu," Natsu said as he leaned back on the wall.

"Alright then Natsu. I saw what you did in the courtroom earlier and I've got to say, you have a lot of bravery," Ultear smirked.

"What did you expect? I'm not scared of some old geezers who make others do their dirty work. Like Siegrain…" Natsu said mockingly.

"Oh? What of him?" Ultear said, leaning on the bars of the cell. Natsu got up and went face to face with Ultear.

"He sent you here to check up on me. Right Ulty-chan~?" Natsu smirked, grabbing Ultear's ass from inside the cell. Ultear smirked and wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck.

"Well I guess that's true… More importantly, I never knew you were so… direct," Ultear teased.

"Is that a problem?" Natsu teased back.

"Of course not…" Ultear smiled.

Natsu let go of Ultear, breaking the contact. Ultear pouted for a second, before her eyes inspected Natsu. She thought that he was very different from the council records. It was said that he was brash and more importantly, _stupid_. However, after seeing Natsu and looking into his eyes, he was the exact opposite, which made him more interesting to her. She could only wonder what other secrets Natsu has.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Hm?" Ultear asked.

"You came here for a reason, it's obvious," Natsu said.

"To tell you the truth, you interest me. I thought you were a regular A-Class mage at first, but after what you did with Lullaby and seeing you in person… you are far from regular," Ultear smiled strangely.

"Heh, is that all?" Natsu questioned.

"That, and I liked how you push people's buttons so easily," Ultear giggled.

"People are easy to read…" Natsu trailed off.

"Oh? I want to see you try it on me then," Ultear smiled.

Natsu walked towards Ultear and pretended to analyze her. Natsu already knew how to trigger the time mage, and he's sure as hell going to enjoy it.

"You know what I see from you Ultear… I see a longing in your eyes and a hatred as well. YOu want something and you will go to great lengths to have it. That's what I see. I'll even bet that I could say one word… and you'll storm out of this cell," Natsu smirked. Ultear was shocked to say the least, he saw right through her easily, she wanted to know what the word was, so she humored the Dragon-Slayer.

"What is it?" Ultear raised her eyebrow. Natsu then leaned on Ultear's ears and held her tight.

" _Mother…"_ Natsu whispered, trying to hold in his laughter. Ultear's eyes went impossibly wide as she pushed the Dragon-Slayer away, losing her cool completely. Her mind was in a panic, and without thinking, she ran away from the cell block. Natsu laughed loudly, finding her reaction extremely funny.

' _I didn't think she'd actually run! Hahaha!'_

* * *

"I'M BACK!" Natsu screamed, startling the guild members who were sulking.

"NATSU!" the guild screamed, running over to him in a flash. Multiple members tackled him, making him sweat drop. They all started talking and screaming at him, wanting to know what happened. Natsu explained how the whole trial was a fake, just a ploy to show that the Council was still in power, making him and the guild growl. Natsu then noticed that four people weren't in the guild. He started looking around until he heard the sound of shouting.

"NATSU-KUN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"NATSU DO YOU WANT SOME FOOD!?"

"NATSU! COME HERE!"

"NATSHU~! I WANT SOME FISH!"

Natsu sweat dropped seeing the Strauss sisters, Erza and Happy running after him. Just as they were about to get him, Natsu teleported away in a second. The four hit the ground, making him wince.

"Natsu! It's not manly to let my sisters fall to the ground!" Elfman yelled from across the guild.

Natsu helped the four up, and explained what happened in the Council Building. Needless to say, they were pissed off too. After talking with the guild, Natsu made his way to the Master's office, remembering what they needed to do. Natsu knocked on the door and Makarov let him inside.

"What is it my boy?" Makarov asked.

"Gramps, I want to go on an S-Class mission," Natsu said casually.

"What!? You're not even S-Class yet brat!" Makarov said, whacking Natsu in the head.

"Call it a test then. I saved Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna last time, and I turned Lullaby into ash. I would think it's fine to let me go on at least one…" Natsu said, scratching his head. Makarov sighed, this was true, Natsu showed multiple times that he is capable of taking on S-Class missions. He also showed that he is quick to think in battles and he is an excellent strategist.

"Alright brat… Just one S-Class mission. However, you must at least bring one S-Class mage with you, okay?" Makarov said.

"Okay then! Thanks Gramps!" Natsu threw a thumbs up.

"What mission are you going to take my boy?" Makarov asked.

" _The Cursed Island Mission, Galuna…"_

* * *

 **Done with this chapter yay! Also, I just really hate the council, so that's why Natsu threw some disrespect. Also, Jellal (Siegrain) showed up in this chapter. Now Jellal… As a character, Jellal is cool, I genuinely like the guy, but Jerza doesn't make any fucking sense to me. So Jellal killed one of Erza's childhood friends (Simon), forced people to work on the Tower of Heaven, tried to sacrifice you, nearly killed you too. Then, when the dude loses his memories and helps you once, it's suddenly okay? What the fuck is that logic! I just think Jerza is a lingering childhood crush, one that Erza hasn't grown out of.**

 **Harem (So Far): Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Hisui E. Fiore, Juvia Lockser.**

 **Ja Ne.**


	11. Galuna

**Hey! Back here with Chapter 11 of** _ **Unstable.**_ **This chapter will feature the Galuna Island Arc! Alright, so I'm sorry for not uploading yesterday, I was really busy and couldn't find time to finish a chapter. Anyways I really didn't like this arc, so I'll try my best to make this chapter as good as possible. I'm actually trying to remember events, so things have to be improvised in this arc. Finally, Wendy's in the harem now!**

* * *

Lucy sighed. After coming home from the guild, she decided to take a nice, warm bath. It was relaxing and it made her forget her troubles. She was taking a bath with Plue, a celestial spirit she contracted earlier in the day. Lucy decided that it was time to go to bed as she put the towel around her body and left the bathroom. She was then met with the sight of Happy, scratching the walls of her house, and Natsu, who was happily drinking some coffee, from HER fridge.

"Sup Lucy! This is some really good coffee, where do you get it?" Natsu smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" Lucy screamed.

"I helped pay the rent for 6 months, you're welcome," Natsu said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Really!? Thanks! Wait why?" Lucy said hysterically.

"I need your help," Natsu smiled.

"Huh? With what?"

"I'm going on an S-Class mission, and I need someone to take with me," Natsu said, putting the cup gently on the table.

"S-Class mission?" Lucy asked.

"Aye! They're missions that are really dangerous, but it pays a lot!" Happy said, flying onto Natsu's shoulder.

"Money?" Lucy asked, her eyes turning into jewels.

"Yep, what do you say?" Natsu smirked, knowing that Lucy's want for money always gets to her.

"Aye Sir!" Lucy shouted, imitating Happy.

"Hey that's my line~!"

* * *

"Hey Gramps!" Mira yelled, running down the stairs.

"What is it my child?" Makarov asked from the bar.

"One of the S-Class missions is gone! I was going to take that one dammit!" Mira growled as she clenched her fists.

"Which one was it?"

"The Cursed Island Mission! I thought that one was cool too!" Mira shouted. Makarov nodded, he realized that Natsu didn't take Mira… wait… Erza was out of the guild at the moment, Laxus is upstairs, Mystogan is not here, and Mira is… Realization showed up on Makarov's face.

Natsu went on the mission without an S-Class mage with him!

"What!?" the old man said, startling the others in the guild.

"I know right!? When I find out who it is, he's dead!" Mira threatened as the others prayed for who took the mission.

"I think I know who it is…" A person from upstairs said knowingly.

"What!? Who?" Mira screamed. She looked upstairs and found Laxus, sitting in the chair with a smirk painted on his face. Mira's scowled even more, she really hated the arrogant douche. She remembered how Laxus tried to hit on her and get into her pants and it pissed her the fuck off. ( **AN: Pre-Tenrou Laxus really got on my nerves guys!** )

"A blue cat and a pink haired kid came here and took the S-Class mission off the job board. You know what this means? Natsu and his dumbass cat broke one of the guild's rules, meaning, they get excommunicated!" Laxus laughed in amusement, making everyone in the guild growl.

"No."

"Huh? You say something old man?" Laxus mocked.

"I let Natsu go on that mission _Laxus_. If they have my permission, then no rules were broken," Makarov replied. Mira smirked while Laxus scowled in annoyance.

"What!? That flame-cunt is allowed to go on an S-Class mission!? I'm going too Gramps!" Gray yelled, before running out of the guild. Mirajane soon followed the ice mage as Makarov sighed.

'At least he has an S-Class mage with him now…'

* * *

"Ah we're back at Hargeon! It feels like it's been forever!" Lucy said happily.

"Oh come on! It hasn't been that long," Natsu smiled.

"Old lady Lucy~!" Happy laughed.

"SHUT IT CAT!"

The group was now in the Hargeon port, trying to find a boat to take them to Galuna Island, which had no luck so far. Every time they asked for a boat, they would get turned down. The sailors all said that _the island was cursed_ or that _it's forbidden to go there_. Natsu, however, was looking for Bobo, the one who took them last time. It took a few minutes, but he found the man, sitting on his boat like the last time. Natsu walked over to the man as he explained that they were magic users that want to go to Galuna Island. The man immediately agreed, they were about to get on the boat when the heard to pairs of footsteps.

"Wait up flame-brain!" Gray shouted.

"I want to come too Natsu-kun~" Mira chirped.

Natsu sighed, he forgot about the _bring an S-Class mage with you_ part. Well at least he did as he was told, kinda. They soon got on the boat with Bobo, who started sailing to the island. Gray sat next to Lucy, Happy sat near the end of the boat, looking at the fish and Mira sat next to Natsu, or rather ON Natsu as she was sitting on his lap. Natsu was barely listening to Bobo's explanation as he already knew what was going to happen. Instead he leaned his head on Mira's shoulder, taking in her scent, making said demon blush. After a few minutes, Natsu heard a collection of gasps. Natsu noticed that Bobo disappeared, just like last time. Natsu looked and saw the island not too far away from them.

"What the hell was that!?" Lucy screamed.

"How are we supposed to get to the island now!" Mira shouted.

"Maybe that?" Natsu said, pointing to the large rogue wave that coming at them.

"Are you crazy flame-brain!?" Gray yelled in a panic.

"Yeah… Ask my doctor, he knows I am…" Natsu muttered calmly, making the others look at him in shock.

"This is going to hurt!" Lucy said, closing her eyes shut.

"Not for me Lucy," Natsu deadpanned.

"WE DON'T CARE!" They all shouted. Then the wave hit the boat, sending them into the water. They then crashed into the shore, making them all wince in pain.

"That fucking hurt…" Gray muttered.

"Talk about it…" Mira said, stretching.

"It wasn't that bad," Natsu deadpanned.

"How the heck could you say that!?" Lucy screamed.

"It's because I can't feel pain," Natsu muttered. This threw off the group, Natsu really didn't make sense sometimes.

"What do you mean by that?" Mira asked worriedly. Happy's ears drooped, already knowing why.

"Let's just say… I experienced _extreme_ mental trauma. My subconscious couldn't take it anymore, so it forced my brain to shut down my pain receptors…" Natsu said emotionlessly. The group was now silent. They had even more questions about Natsu, and none of them ever seemed to be good at all.

"Anyways, let's go to the village, we need to get rid of this curse," Natsu commanded. The group walked in the forest until they found a large wooden gate. They saw a large sign that said "Keep Out" and waited outside the gate. They waited until they heard the voice of people from inside the gate.

"Who are you?" A man asked.

"We're the wizards from Fairy Tail, we're here to help!" Lucy said happily.

"Oh thank the gods! Open the gate!" The man cheered from the other side.

"That was easy…" Mira whispered.

"They're desperate," Natsu said calmly. They walked inside the village and found many villagers who had hopeful faces. They all wore tribal clothing and were whispering among themselves. They stopped once an old man with long sideburns, a cape and staff came up to the wizards.

"Hello there Fairy Tail Wizards. My name is Moka," Moka said.

"Sup! We're here to stop this curse! Now tells us the details sideburns!" Mira smirked.

"Is she always like this?" Gray whispered to Natsu, getting a glare from the demon.

"Heheh, yeah," Natsu chuckled.

"Well as you've seen from the job request, this island is cursed. Every night, when the moon shines upon the village, the people transform into demons!" Moka said, scaring Lucy.

"D-Demons?" Lucy asked fearfully. Almost as if answering her question, the moon shined upon the villagers. Sure enough, they turned into demons, Moka had a demon arm, others had demon legs, horns and arms. This made Lucy gasp and for Mira to nod in understanding. She knew how it felt to feel like a freak, and it made her silently promise to solve their problem.

"Is there any way you thought of fixing this problem before?" Gray asked.

"We have tried everything. It has come to the point where we had to kill the other villagers so the curse doesn't spread. Even my own son… Bobo," Moka said sadly, shocking the group. Bobo! That was one who took them to the island, before disappearing.

"G-Ghost!?" Lucy screamed.

"From that point on, the only solution he have come with… is to destroy the moon!" Moka said, getting a cheer from the villagers who wanted the moon destroyed. Natsu smiled, thinking about how he used to be involved in ridiculous situations. After the conversation with Moka, the group settled down in a camp.

"How are supposed to destroy the moon? It's ridiculous!" Lucy said.

"We just have to find another solution to it the Lucy," Gray said, unfolding his sleeping bag.

"Aye! If we can't, we'll just throw a fish at it! Right Natshu?" Happy grinned.

"Of course Happy," Natsu smiled, rubbing Happy's head.

"We should get some sleep. We'll go around the island tomorrow, is that okay?" Natsu said to everyone. They all nodded, before laying down. Natsu was lying down with Happy next to him, muttering something about fish, as usual. Natsu looked to his right and saw Mirajane crouching next to him.

"Natsu-kun~. Can I sleep with you~?" Mira asked cutely. Natsu chuckled, before making room for Mira to lay in. Mira smiled and cuddled next to him, wrapping her arms around his.

"Mmm… Warm~."

* * *

The group was now walking around the forest. They were particularly aimless in their approach. One, they didn't know what they were looking for. Two, Natsu forgot where he went the last time he was in Galuna Island. He remembered seeing a giant rat and Gray fighting it. Natsu yawned, his sleepiness starting to take over him. He still hasn't been sleeping, the nightmares he suffered still affecting him. His eyes now had noticeable bags under them, making the others worry for his health. ( **AN: I'm sorry, I just love anime characters with eye bags! Like L Lawliet!** )

While walking around, the group found that a giant rat landed on the ground in front of them. Natsu noticed that the rat was "Angelica", Sherry Blendy's pet. Angelica wears a black corset-style top with pink frilly edges which is tied up the front with black strings. Completing her outfit is a white lace headband and a red ribbon tied across her chest. She also has turquoise fur.

"What the fuck?" Mira said rudely.

"Is that a giant rat?" Gray asked pointing at the rat.

"Yeah, and it's a woman..." Natsu deadpanned.

"How the hell does that make things different!?" The group yelled at Natsu.

"Easy-" Natsu said, raising up his arm in the air.

"-I won't hit her as hard..." Natsu muttered sleepily as he landed a weak punch on Angelica's head. Natsu yawned as he walked forward, making the others sweat dropped. They walked around Angelica until they found a large temple. Natsu's eyes grew heavy as he slumped his shoulders. The voices sounded tired as well, yawning and begging for sleep. Natsu chuckled, he didn't know people in his head would feel what he did. Happy helped him up, before they went inside the temple.

"Hm? This place looks really old…" Mira said.

"Yeah. Talk about it," Gray said, looking at the walls. Mirajane then tapped on the floor to test it. The floor then crumbled and they fell into an underground cave, screaming.

"Ow…" Lucy said, rubbing her butt.

"Damn… I knew I was strong but I didn't think the floor would break," Mira bragged.

'Sometimes I really think you're worse than Laxus,' Natsu sweat dropped.

"Natshu! I'm hungry…" Happy sulked.

"Me too… I need coffee…" Natsu yawned.

"Then you should get some sleep," Gray said.

"Sorry, but I'll literally kill myself before I do that," Natsu stretched. The others looked at Natsu in wonder until Lucy called out to them.

"Hey guys! What's that?" Lucy said, pointing to a large block of ice with a creature inside.

' _Deliora'_ Natsu stared blankly.

"W-What?" Gray trembled. The others looked at Gray questioningly as he stared at the creature.

"D-Deliora…" Gray said, memories of Ur and Reitei flashing in his head.

"Deli-what?" Mira asked Natsu.

"Deliora. The Demon of Destruction. It's another of Zeref's creations," Natsu muttered.

"W-What is he doing here!?" Gray asked shocked.

"What are you talking about Gray?" Mira asked worriedly.

"Years ago, my master… Ur sealed Deliora, at the cost of her life… But how!? How the hell is Deliora here!?" Gray shouted angrily. The others looked shocked, they didn't know that about Gray's master.

"That's a good question…" Lucy said, rubbing her chin in thought.

'Ur huh…' Natsu thought as he inspected the ice with wonder. Their thoughts ceased when they heard the sounds of people talking. The group quickly hid out of sight.

"This is where I heard the voices," a man which Natsu recognized as Yuka said.

"Aww… I'm sleepy…" a dog man Natsu knew as Toby yawned.

"So Toby… Have you been soaking in the Moon Drip? You even have the ears and stuff," Yuka teased.

"Get it through your head! These are decorations!" Toby yelled angrily.

"I was only teasing you idiot…" Yuka muttered.

"You're so mean.

"What the heck is a moon drip?" Lucy whispered to the others. Everyone then looked to Natsu, the genius _and_ the madman of the group.

"It is a spell that concentrates the moon's magical energy to deactivate other spells," Natsu sighed. Gray looked even more angered by this fact. Then, a pink haired girl came up to the two.

"Yuka-san. Toby-san. I have bad news," the girl Natsu noticed was Sherry said.

"What is it Sherry?" Yuka asked.

"Someone took down Angelica," Sherry said sadly.

"It's just a rat! Don't give it a name!" Toby said.

"She is not just a rat! Angelica is a hunter that runs through the darkness and love!"

"Yeah yeah" Yuka and Toby said.

"We should take them down before the Cold Emperor finds out. They have seen Deliora, so we cannot let them live. We shall grant them an eternal sleep… in other words, love!" Sherry said, clasping her hands together.

"Don't you mean death Sherry?" Toby sweat dropped. It was then that the three heard a sound.

"It was there," Sherry said quickly.

"Let's check it out," Toby said with Yuka and Sherry following him as they left the area. Once they were gone, the group got out of hiding.

"Shouldn't we have interrogated them first?" Happy asked.

"Not yet, we still need to know more about this Deliora thing," Lucy answered.

"The Cold Emperor…" Gray wondered.

The group stayed there for a couple of hours before Lucy got bored and summoned one of her spirits, Lyra.

"Long time no see Lucy! You're such a meanie, you don't summon me anymore!" Lyra waved.

"I'm only allowed to summon you three times a month…" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Really!?" Lyra said surprised.

"So what should I sing for you today?" Lyra asked.

"A heavy metal song!" Mira smiled excitedly.

"A fish song!"

"Just sing whatever…" Natsu said.

"Well then I'll sing whatever yay!" Lyra cheered.

"Isn't Lyra nice everyone?" Lucy smiled.

"Hmph! Mira sings fish songs for me!" Happy whined.

"I'll sing you one when we get home okay?" Mira smiled sweetly. Natsu chuckled, she looked just like the nice version of herself. After, Lyra started singing.

 _Words are born into air_

 _And quickly fade out in the wind_

 _But they find their way inside you_

The group smiled, Lyra's voice relaxing them. Natsu, was trying to find out what the song meant instead of actually enjoying it.

 _Where they live on forevermore..._

 _When skies are dark and full of rain_

 _Look inside your heart_

 _The light, so warm will and all aglow_

Gray started feeling emotional at Lyra's words. Natsu however, actually checked his heartbeat, wanting to know if he still had one. Surely enough, he felt it beating and he sighed in disappointment. He thought that his heart was his only weakness, almost every part of his body could be regrown, but if he got his heart injured then he would be done for.

 _Shining just like the sun._

 _You can see, just how much you've grown_

 _How strong you are.._

 _A love will open up to you_

 _And it starts from the day that you, first heard those words…_

Gray started crying, feeling as if the song was a message to him personally.. Images of his training of his training with Ur flooding his mind. The others soon noticed this, and decided to tease him.

"Aww… Is wittle Gray gonna cry?" Mira teased. She smirked in amusement when Gray tensed.

"No I was not!" Gray yelled.

"You were crying!" Happy laughed.

"Shut up!" Gray said, his expression being covered by his hair.

"Lyra could you sing something happier?" Lucy asked. Lyra nodded, before getting ready for another song.

"Actually, can we be quiet!? What if someone shows up!?" Gray whispered.

* * *

Everyone was currently asleep on the ground. All except Natsu, even though sleep was tempting at the moment, he didn't want to risk anything. The last thing he wanted was to have a mental breakdown in front of his friends. Then, a magic circle formed on the ceiling and a purple ray shined on the crystal holding Deliora. Seeing the magic circle, Natsu boredly woke everyone up.

"What the hell is that!?" Gray asked shocked.

"It's the moon drip…" Natsu yawned.

"How the hell can you be so calm!? We have to stop them!" Gray shouted.

"I'm thinking… Now shut the fuck up and follow me," Natsu said as he ran upstairs. The others nodded as they ran to the roof of the temple. They quickly hid themselves as they found a purple light on the roof. Surrounding the light was a group of men who wore black robes and a mask that had a moon symbol on it. The men were chanting and the group noticed the light was linked with the moon.

Then a figure came up wearing an armor and a helmet. The figure had Sherry, Yuka, and Toby following closely behind him. Natsu's sleepiness wore off by a little bit and noticed that the figure was Reitei, or Lyon Vastia.

"I'm sorry Cold Emperor, we checked for the intruders all day, but we couldn't find them… I am unfit to speak of love…" Sherry stated sadly.

"So he's the Cold Emperor…" Gray whispered.

"He looks so high and mighty. Especially with that mask on…" Lucy said curiously.

"Is the moon drip ritual still incomplete?" Reitei asked.

"Well, it looks like it will be complete either tonight or tomorrow…" Sherry said.

"Which one is it!?" Toby yelled.

"I've come too far to stopped now," Reitei said.

"The only people that are on this island are the villagers in the outskirts," Sherry said.

"Go and kill everyone in the village," Reitei said as Yuka and Toby nodded. Natsu then jumped down, landing in front of Reitei. The mages in front of him were startled to say the least.

"Hello…" Natsu flashed an empty smile, slightly unnerving the four in front him.

"Who are you!?" Toby yelled.

"Me? I'm the intruder that you spoke of…A mage from Fairy Tail," Natsu said calmly.

"The villagers must have asked for help," Sherry said

"Go and kill everyone in the village…" Reitei stated as he didn't care about Natsu.

"The villagers have nothing to do with this!" Lucy yelled, not believing that anyone can be so cruel.

"So what? Anyone who interferes with my plans are all my enemies," Reitei said.

"Is that how far you've fallen Lyon?" All eyes turned to Gray as he glared at Lyon.

"Oh? Is that you Gray? How long has it been?" Lyon smirked. Gray then looked at Deliora and then back at Lyon.

"First I find out someone is trying to revive Deliora… Then I find out it was you! That just really pisses me off…" Gray glared at the masked man.

"I never expected that the village will call the same guild that you are in…" Lyon said.

"What are you doing? Go! I can take care of this by myself!" the three nodded and disappeared.

"Mira, Lucy, and Happy. Go to the village and stop them… Gray and me can handle this…" Natsu said, his face donning a bored expression.

"Aye Sir!" they shouted as they left the area.

"Oh no you don't!" Lyon said as he sent ice at the three. However, to his shock, the ice were shot down by balls of shadows.

"Wh-What?" Lyon muttered.

"Did you really think that would work?" Natsu smirked.

"Gray… Could you stand down for a few minutes? I know you have a score to settle, but I want to make this bitch pay for trying to hurt the others," Natsu asked.

"What!? No-"

"I said could I!?" Natsu yelled, his eyes glowing red. In fear, Gray reluctantly backed away.

"As if a weakling like you could match against me!" Lyon said arrogantly.

"Weakling?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. Natsu then disappeared as the two ice mages looked in shock.

"Don't make me laugh…" Natsu glared at Lyon, before smashing his mask with a shadow infused fist. Lyon staggered, before glaring at Natsu.

"Damn you! **Ice-Make: Eagle!** " Lyon shouted, sending multiple ice eagles at point-blank range. The attacks hit Natsu, but it all shattered upon impact. Lyon looked in shock, he expected the pinkette to get knocked out or at least sent back a few feet.

"Weak… **Shadow-Dragon's Blade,** " Natsu said sleepily. A sharp blade of shadows then shot out of Natsu's hand, piercing Lyon's shoulder. Lyon screamed in pain, before he created an **Ice-Make: Sword** and tried to hit Natsu with it. Natsu, instead of blocking, dodged out of the way. Natsu sent one last punch in the face before moving over to Gray.

"I said that I would only go in for a couple of minutes, so have at him Gray."

"What!? Fine!" Gray shouted.

" **Ice Make: Lance!** " Gray said as he launched multiple ice projectiles at Lyon, who created an ice shield to block it. Gray then dashed forward, creating an **Ice-Make: Hammer** and sending it down at Lyon, who countered with an **Ice Make: Snow Tiger**. They then made swords made of ice and started slashing at one another. They both received multiple cuts and wounds but Gray managed to break Lyon's sword.

"W-What? How?" Lyon said, shocked that his sword was broken.

"How? Don't you remember Ur's teachings? You must use both hands to use **Ice-Make Magic** , or else it will be unstable!" Gray said, landing a punch on Lyon. Natsu looked bored, so he went to get an apple in the trees and eating it while watching the two fight.

"Shut up!" Lyon said as he covered his fist with a lion's head. He then proceeded to punch Gray with it, making the ice mage cough up blood. Gray recovered quickly and launched an **Ice-Make Cannon** and sent it at Lyon. Lyon dodged and smirked, thinking that Gray was weak. He was then surprised when Gray came up behind him and launched an **Ice-Make: Knuckle** , hitting Lyon directly.

"Let's end this!" Gray shouted.

" **Ice-Make: Prison!** " he added as he trapped Lyon in the cage. Lyon couldn't break out of the cage, signalling the end of the fight. ( **AN: I know this will piss some of you off but bear with me please.** )

'What the fuck? That fight ended way earlier than before… Is it because of me?' Natsu thought surprised. It was true, Natsu remembered Gray losing and then having a rematch with Lyon. He also remembered fighting Ultear as well. Natsu wondered if this would change anything. Erza's not going to show up for sure since the mission was approved by the master.

'Ah fuck it! The sooner this mission is over, the better. But wait? How are we supposed to get home now?' Natsu sweat dropped. Now that Erza and the pirate ship was out of the question, they had now way to go back to Hargeon.

"Happy now ice-dick?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Fuck you too fire-cunt…" Gray huffed. They looked down at Deliora and went down to the cave. Now that the moon drip ritual is stopped, they could go back now right? Nope, Natsu was just waiting for Zalty to come down and re-start the ritual.

"It's finally over," Gray sighed.

"No it's not…" Natsu said, confusing Gray.

"Go to the village and get the others, they should be here soon," Natsu said. Gray nodded and left for the village.

* * *

After an hour of waiting, the group finally got back together at the cave.

"Natsu-kun are you alright?" Mira asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," was Natsu's reply.

"So what are we going to do now? We still don't know how to stop the curse," Lucy said curiously.

Just then, the moon drip ritual started up again. The light of the moon, melting the ice caging Deliora. The others looked in shock, not expecting this to happen.

"What the hell!?" Mira shouted.

"Go upstairs, I smelled that Toby guy there," Natsu said calmly. An idea flashed through Natsu's head as his eyes went wide.

"Hurry up and take Toby down! I have to do this!" the others quickly ran upstairs, but couldn't help but wonder what Natsu was trying to do. Natsu sighed and focused on the ice sealing Deliora. It was quickly melting so he had to hurry. Natsu put his hands on the ice and chanted. What he was about to do was risky but it would be worth it…

" _ **I call to the souls I have taken...I am a Death God, my name… is Ryuk. I command you to sacrifice your existance for the sake of another… Now go forth! Save the soul trapped in this ice and find salvation! Death God's Sacrifice!**_ " Natsu muttered as his hands glowed black. Markings spread through his body as the souls of the people he killed swarmed around his body. Due to his inexperience in the spell, he had to use the name of the Death God who gave him his magic, or else the souls would go crazy and kill him. Using the name of a Death God immediately made the souls obey his words. Two souls made it's way through the ice, making his eyes go wide.

'Shit!' Natsu thought as he pulled his hands away. As he pulled his hands off the ice, the body of a woman followed. The woman was Ur Milkovich. He saved her, yes, but he revived Deliora in the process.

'The spell went wrong! Fuck!' Natsu screamed in his head. The voices were screaming out and calling him an idiot. Natsu quickly grabbed Ur and put her in a safe place, a few feet away from Deliora. Deliora roared, it's voice being heard by all in the island. The group who successfully took down Toby listened to the roar in shock. Zalty, or Ultear smirked, before disappearing, hiding in the cave. The group hurriedly went back down to the cave, their eyes going wide when they saw Deliora revived.

"Deliora!" Gray screamed.

"H-how!? Natsu! What the fuck did you do!?" Gray screamed in anger and panic.

"I tried saving her…" Natsu pointed to Ur, who was behind him. Gray looked with tears in his eyes. Ur was alive! Gray quickly ran over to his master and taking her to where the group was standing. Ultear growled, she didn't expect her mother to be alive. She couldn't kill her, there were too many wizards, so she decided to wait.

"Damn it! We're doomed!" Gray yelled.

"Shut the fuck up. Take Ur and leave… Deliora is going to attack at any moment, and I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt," Natsu said calmly. The others could only look in disbelief. Natsu didn't think he could take on the demon alone, right?

"What the hell are you talking about? That thing will kill you Natsu! We should all work together!" Gray said, going into an **Ice-Make** stance. The others quickly nodded and walked forward, that was until Natsu released a massive amount of black magic energy. The magic surrounded Natsu, like a pillar. The others saw that a black figure loomed over Natsu. The figure was a skeleton wearing a black cloak. A black scythe formed in Natsu's hand, making him look like the Grim Reaper.

"I'm trying so save all of you. I can handle this alone… Just go, please, I don't want anyone to get hurt…" Natsu said with tears in his eyes. The others have never seen Natsu like this, so reluctantly they left the area with the unconscious Ur. Deliora roared again, making Natsu look at him with a blank expression. Natsu's eyes went red as the figure above him held a scythe as well.

Natsu dashed at the beast, slashing him in the chest from the shoulders down, making blood splatter all over his body. Deliora screamed in pain and sent a magic beam at Natsu. Natsu took the attack, the beam slamming him to the wall and destroying one side of the temple. Deliora roared again and Natsu got up with minor injuries. Natsu dusted himself off, before he dashed at Deliora with his scythe in hand. Natsu and the skeleton above him both used the scythe to send a black magic projectile at the beast, hitting it's legs.

Deliora staggered, before it slammed its fist onto Natsu. Natsu dodged out of the way as the scythe dematerialized and so did the figure. Natsu jumped up, going above Deliora. Natsu's chest puffed out and he threw his head back.

" **Death God's Bellow!** " Natsu screamed, as a black stream of magic erupted from his mouth. The magic hit Deliora directly, ripping off some skin. Ultear looked in amazement, having never seen magic like this. She watched closely as Natsu fell to the ground and coated his fists with flames.

" **Fire Dragon's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!** " Natsu yelled. Natsu swiped his hand in a circular motion as streams of flames went after Deliora. Deliora dodged out of the way, surprising Natsu slightly. Deliora then threw its hand forward, piercing Natsu's chest, making him cough out blood. Natsu sighed, the hand Deliora pierced him with hit his stomach, not his heart.

Not waiting a second, Natsu grabbed one of Deliora's fingers and twirled him around in a circular motion. Natsu proceeded to throw Deliora away, destroying the other side of the temple. The remaining walls collapsed as Ultear fled from the rubble. Natsu, then jumped on top of Deliora and put his hands on Deliora's chest. Natsu raised up his arms, coating it with black energy and pierced Deliora's heart.

The beast screamed in pain as blood gushed out of its heart. Natsu's body and face was coated in gallons upon gallons of blood, which he didn't mind. After a few minutes, blood stopped coming out of Deliora's chest, signalling its death. Natsu sighed in relief, feeling good.

Ultear looked shocked, not believing that an A-Class mage could take down a demon of Zeref. The battle was a joy to watch for her and it increased her interest in Natsu. The pinkette was in a guild like Fairy Tail, but the way he fought was similar to that of a dark mage. The mage was coated in blood, which he didn't even try to clean. Instead he just burned the body of Deliora and left the area.

"Interesting…"

* * *

"Natsu-kun! Thank the gods you're- OH MY GOD!" Mira screamed. The others mainly Gray, Lucy, Happy, Lyon and his group looked at Natsu in shock.

"What the hell happened Natsu!?" Gray shouted, looking at Natsu's fully blood coated body.

"I fought Deliora… Don't worry about me, the blood isn't mine," Natsu sighed.

"Y-You killed Deliora!? I was supposed to do that!" Lyon shouted.

"Shut up! You're the one who tried to kill Master Ur and her pride!" Gray yelled at the other ice mage. Lyon quickly stayed quiet, looking guiltily at the unconscious Ur.

"Ur's pride?" Natsu asked.

"Of course!" Gray said.

"Are you stupid? That dumb block of ice wasn't her pride at all…" Natsu said calmly.

"What do you know...?" Gray growled.

"Listen to me you two… The ice that sealed Deliora isn't anything that she is proud of. Instead it was you two. She believed in you, and she was willing to give her life for you. Her pride, her memory, is you both. Isn't that right, Ur?" Natsu said, looking at Ur, who was now awake. Ur smiled and nodded at the pinkette.

"Master Ur!" the two ice mages said in shock, hugging her tightly.

"It's good to see you again… Gray, Lyon…" Ur smiled.

"Master Ur… You're okay…" Gray choked out.

"Master Ur… Please forgive me…" Lyon said with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay, don't worry," Ur said, hugging the two tighter. This made the others in the group smile in joy.

After this moment, the group told everything that happened to them. How Angelica attacked Lucy, how they saved the village and how they convinced Lyon to stand down. Natsu then told the others about his fight with Deliora, shocking them all. The group then told Natsu that they still didn't know how to break the curse, making him chuckle.

"What's so funny flam-brain?" Gray asked in annoyance.

"Nothing, ice-dick, I just found out how to solve the curse," Natsu smiled, making the villagers cheer.

"What? How?" Lucy asked.

"We need to destroy the moon!" Natsu grinned,

"We can't do that!" the group screamed at him, making Ur chuckle.

"Yes we can!" Natsu grinned once more.

"Mira, can you help me out?" Natsu asked.

"Of course Natsu-kun! How may I help?" Mira smiled sweetly.

"I want you to throw me as hard as you can at the moon," Natsu smirked.

"Got it!" Mira smirked back. Then, Mira grabbed Natsu, transformed into her **Satan-Soul** and flew up as high as she could. She then threw Natsu as far as she could to the moon. Natsu then coated himself in flames and headbutted the air. The sky then cracked, shocking the group and making the villagers cheer. The purple moon then turned white. The villagers however, were still demons.

"What? We're still demons!" Moka said.

"That's right, it's because you _are_ demons. The moon drip ritual had a side effect, leaving residue magic over the island. The moon drip messed with your heads and made you think you were human," Natsu smiled.

"Hey! I remember now!"

"Me too!"

"Wow, an island full of demons…" Ur trailed off.

"But, what about my son, Bobo! Did I kill him for nothing!?" Moka panicked.

"I'm alright father," Bobo said, appearing in the village.

"Unlike the others in the village, I remembered what had happened. I left because I didn't want to scare any of you," Bobo smiled.

"Bobo! You're alive!" Moka cheered as the village rejoiced. Natsu smiled and yawned, feeling sleepier now. The group was paid the money for the job and Lucy was rewarded with a celestial spirit key, making her cheer. Lyon apologized to Ur one more time, which led to Ur forgiving the ice mage. Gray then convinced Ur to join Fairy Tail, making Ur smile. Lyon and his group was offered the same but they refused. Natsu asked, or forced, Gray to make an ice ship to sail back to Hargeon. The villagers said goodbye to the mages and they left with a smile.

' _It's your turn… Phantom Lord.'_

* * *

 **Finally done with this arc! I tried my best to make it good, so sorry if it wasn't as good as the other chapters! This arc just really isn't that memorable, but it was good enough because of Gray. Next chapter sees the Phantom Lord Arc, one of my favorites!**

 **Harem (So Far): Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Hisui E. Fiore, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	12. Guild War Part I

**What's up! Back here with the 12th chapter of** _ **Unstable!**_ **I really forced myself to do the last arc lol. The Galuna was that boring to me. Anyways, now I'm doing the Phantom Lord Arc! This is actually one of my favorites because Juvia!**

* * *

"This is Magnolia huh?" Ur asked. The six were now in Magnolia and were walking back to the guild. Ur looked around the city in wonder. She had to admit that the town was beautiful to look at.

"Yep Master Ur! Isn't it great?" Gray grinned happily. The others chuckled, now Gray was actually showing emotion.

"Yes, I have to admit that it is a very beautiful town," Ur smiled. Gray cheered and gave a thumbs up.

"Look at Gray Natsu! He acts just like you now!" Happy teased. Natsu laughed while Gray tried to strangle Happy.

"You know I haven't actually thanked you for saving me back at the island," Ur looked to Natsu.

"You don't need to thank me Ur, I was only trying to help," Natsu shook his head. Natsu then yawned, he still didn't sleep and his eye bags were darker. Ur smiled at Natsu, before a teasing smirk appeared on her face.

"Aww… Are you sleepy? You look so cute!" Ur squealed. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the older woman in response.

"What did you say!?" Mira screamed in jealousy.

"Don't seduce my master you fuckboy!" Gray yelled. Natsu growled and started fighting Gray. Mira and Ur were arguing in the corner, making Lucy and Happy sweat drop. After the altercations, the group went back to walking to Fairy Tail. The group heard multiple whispers from the townspeople, making Natsu sigh.

"Are they mages from Fairy Tail?"

"Oh my… The poor things…"

"Do they even know what happened?"

The group was now confused. They didn't know what the townspeople were talking about. It wasn't long until they were in front of their guildhall. The sight made them look in shock. The guild was utterly destroyed and there were multiple iron poles sticking out of the guildhall. Gray and Mira looked extremely angry, while Lucy, Happy and Ur looked in shock.

"What the hell happened to the guild!?" Gray shouted.

"Phantom happened…" A voice spoke out calmly. The voice belonged to Erza, who was standing in front of the group with a stoic expression. Even though Erza had a calm visage, her voice had a slightly venomous tone.

"Phantom!? Those bastards!" Mira yelled angrily, clenching her fists.

"Was anyone hurt?" Lucy asked worriedly. Erza shook her head and was about to get the group inside, when she spotted Ur.

"Hello. Who might you be?" Erza asked.

"Hm? My name's Ur Milkovich, nice to meet you!" Ur grinned and held out her hand to Erza.

"Nice to meet you Ur," Erza said calmly as she shook Ur's hand.

"Come on. Everyone's in the basement," Erza said as she gestured for them to follow her. Team Natsu and Erza then walked downstairs to the basement. Once there, the group was met with the sight of angry guild members who wanted to get revenge. The group then saw Makarov, who was drinking happily in the bar.

"Gramps! What are we doing just standing around!? We should kick Phantom's ass!" Mira said angrily.

"Now now, Mirajane, please calm down," Makarov said as he drank more beer.

"Take this seriously Master. They attacked us! We should get some payback!" Gray argued.

"Gray, Mira, Phantom Lord is just full of cowards. They even attacked at night when nobody was in the guild, so we should not take them seriously," Makarov stated sternly.

"This is bullshit! Natsu-kun, tell Gramps that we should fight Phantom!" Mirajane pleaded angrily.

"Mira… Gramps is right. As long as they don't hurt any of our guild members, it's fine. If we fight them now, without good reason, our guild will be disbanded..." Natsu reasoned reluctantly. Mirajane clenched her fist and sat down, anger showing on her face. Gray backed down and stood in silence.

"Now Natsu...? Who is the sexy woman I see in front of me? A new member I presume!" Makarov stated perversely. Ur chuckled in amusement. Tons of men had talked about her beauty before. Natsu gained a tick mark and smacked Makarov in the head with his fist.

"Yes she is… And it would be a shame if she gets a bad impression of the guild because of you… Master," Natsu scolded.

"Lisanna, could you please get me the guild stamp?" Natsu smiled at the barmaid.

"Sure thing Natsu!" Lisanna smiled at her self-proclaimed "husband". Lisanna took the guild stamp and gave it to Natsu, who walked over to Ur.

"So what color would you like?" Natsu asked kindly.

"Hmm… I'll take it purple, on my left hand," Ur decided. Natsu proceeded to press the Fairy Tail guild stamp on Ur's left hand, the guild mark appearing on it. After seeing a new member join, the guild got out of their sulking and proceeded to party like no tomorrow.

Natsu sighed, he knew he had to let Levy, Jet and Droy get beaten to near death. If he didn't, he knew that Phantom would keep trying to hurt more people. Natsu also knew that they would be healed, so the decision was made even easier.

' _Man, I'm so tired… Maybe putting a bullet in my head would be easier than trying not to sleep...'_

* * *

"Hello? Natsu, are you there?" Lucy said as she knocked on Natsu's door. Erza and the others all agreed to come to Natsu's house for safety reasons. Happy said that their house was the biggest out of all of them, so naturally, they picked Natsu's house. To say Lucy was amazed by the house in general, Happy said that Natsu built the house by himself, so she expected the home to be crudely made and overall, dirty.

However, what was in front of her was literally a mansion. It was clean and perfectly made. She only wondered what what inside the house. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened and showed Happy, held the door open for Lucy. Lucy walked inside and gaped. This house looked almost as good as the Heartfilia mansion!

"Hey Lucy!" Happy waved.

"Hey Happy, do you know where the others are?" Lucy asked.

"Aye! Erza, Mira, Ur and Gray are in the dining room and Natsu's taking a shower!" Happy grinned.

"Okay. Let's go join up with the others," Lucy said.

"Aye Sir!" Happy cheered. The two then walked to the dining room, where Gray was napping, Ur was drinking tea and Mira and Erza were glaring at each other.

"Hi guys!" Lucy waved. The trio looked at Lucy and nodded. Lucy sat down and waited for Natsu.

"It's good to see you here Lucy," Erza said stoically.

"Sup Lucy!" Mira grinned.

"Hey there blondie," Ur said casually.

"What's taking that flame-brain so long?" Gray asked drowsily.

"He's taking a shower!" Happy said happily.

"Maybe I should get in there…" Ur smirked and licked her lips.

"Shut up!" Mira and Erza yelled at the ice mage.

"Oh? You can join in if you want…" Ur said, making the two blush and daydream.

"What the hell is up with women and Natsu?" Gray asked in annoyance.

"Natsu's a chick magnet for whatever reason," Lucy sighed.

"Aye Sir!"

"Did someone call me?" Natsu said. Natsu was smirking, leaning on the doorway with nothing but a towel around his waist. The girls in the room instantly got a nosebleed at the sight. Gray growled in annoyance.

"Don't show off flame-brain and put some clothes on dammit!" Gray shouted.

"Or not, I'm loving the view…" Ur and Mira as they licked their lips. Erza's face was the same color as her hair as she looked away.

"Alright I'll go," Natsu said as he walked away, making the girls pout. Nasu then went back in the dining room, wearing a plain white t-shirt and pants.

"Anyways, why did we have to go to Natsu's house?" Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"Because it is likely that Phantom Lord has all of our addresses and Natsu's house is in the middle of the forest. Not only that, we will be able to stick together," Erza said calmly.

"Or you just wanted to visit Natsu~" Happy teased.

"W-Wha? N-No I…" Erza stuttered.

"You liiiiiiiiiiikkkke him~" Happy rolled his tongue

"SILENCE!" Erza screamed.

"But I wonder why Phantom attacked us…" Lucy rubbed her chin.

"Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord were never on good terms. But, This is actually the first time Phantom attacked," Mira said.

"Do you think Master was scared?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Not possible. Gramps is part of the **Ten Wizard Saints** , made up of the strongest wizards in the country. Master Jose of Phantom Lord is also a Wizard Saint," Natsu said.

"So what's stopping us from going in there with a direct attack?" Ur asked.

"Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail are evenly matched, Master Ur. They also have a group called the **Element 4** , and they are equivalent to our S-Class mages," Gray said.

"I heard that their strongest member, Black Steel Gajeel, is a Dragon-Slayer. But I know he's no match for ours!" Mira grinned, making Natsu chuckle in amusement.

"Of course!" Natsu grinned. Later on that night, Natsu was on his balcony, watching with binoculars as Gajeel showed up in front of Levy, Jet and Droy in South Gate Park. He honestly felt sorry as Gajeel crucified the trio on a tree. However, he knew he had to let it all happen.

* * *

It has been a few hours since Team Shadow Gear was taken down by Gajeel. Natsu was writing on his red notebook furiously. Over the years, the notebook became dirty and worn. The paper was deteriorating and the cover was torn slightly. Natsu was on his last page, writing on possibilities with _Zeref_. After wondering if he could have saved Team Shadow Gear, Zeref's curse was brought onto his mind.

He knew his sister was cursed by the gods and wanted to know if he could do something.

However, he was not thinking about this because he _loved_ his sister… No, he wanted to know if he could harness or control **Ankhseram Black Magic**. However, nothing came into mind, and it frustrated him.

'Thinkthinkthinkthinkthink!' Natsu yelled in his head. He wrote a few sentences, before scribbling it all out and thinking again.

'I… I...' Natsu thought. His sleep deprivation was getting to him. He started getting angry, before he couldn't think at all. All he could hear were just mumbles and whispers in his head. They were screaming at him to sleep. Natsu's mind was a mess at this point, as he couldn't think of a single thing.

' **DAMMITDAMMITDAMMIT!** ' Natsu thought angrily. The voices were getting louder and louder by the second. He thought he heard something behind him and saw… blood. Blood on the bed, blood on the floor and blood on the walls. Then Natsu saw himself in front of him, dismembered and broken. His limbs were torn and were only connected by his tendons and ligaments.

He had a sick smile on his face as blood dripped down his snow white other Natsu or "Nashiro" then tried to forcefully close Natsu's eyes. Natsu struggled as he clawed at Nashiro's battered arms, destroying them even further. Natsu growled and started to bite down on the arms and drawing blood on them.

Natsu then realized that this was nothing but a figment of his imagination… A _hallucination_. So Natsu stopped trying to push Nashiro away. He instead beat his fist on his head over and over. His fist hit his head as his own skull cracked. Blood ran down his head as he kept going on, but it didn't work.

Natsu then ripped off his own fingers one by one to try to distract himself. He ripped off each finger viciously, not caring if he ripped off his own skin. And it worked… Nashiro disappeared and the room returned to normal. Natsu's fingers however, was splayed on the floor. Natsu knew he couldn't throw them out the window, as Happy saw the towel he threw away before the Eisenwald incident.

Natsu decided what he had to do. Natsu grabbed the fingers off the floor with his mouth and proceeded to eat them. He bit off a piece of his own flesh and swallowed it. He did this with all of his fingers until they were only bones. Natsu then forcibly swallowed the bones one by one, gagging occasionally.

Natsu watched his hands for the next few hours as his fingers grew back. Only one thought went through his head as his bones, his flesh, his skin and his nails grew back.

' _Who knew I tasted so good… hahaha…'_

* * *

Natsu decided to jump off the balcony and went off to South Gate Park. It was now noon, and Natsu still hasn't slept. Natsu felt weaker and weaker by the day, but he never cared one bit. The pinkette soon got to the park, where a crowd of people were.

Natsu then saw the bodies of Team Shadow Gear, who looked much worse up close than from his balcony. They had multiple wounds and bruises and they were crucified on the tree. On Levy's midriff, was Phantom's guild mark.

His guild members soon got there, wanting to see what the commotion was about. What they saw shocked and angered them. Team Natsu then arrived to the scene, who had mixed reactions. Ur and Erza looked in shock while Gray and Mira looked downright pissed. Lucy had tears in her eyes as she looked at her beaten best friend, Levy.

The group looked towards Natsu to see if he had any reaction and was met with a blank expression. Natsu looked towards the trio with no expression at all as his voices whispered in his head. Natsu felt dizzy honestly, finding it hard to balance himself. Natsu hallucinated, seeing the trio's body on fire, and shook his head rapidly.

It wasn't long until Makarov showed up on the scene. Once Makarov saw three of his "children" hurt, he immediately shook. His magic flared around him as he shook in anger. The other mages and the townspeople cautiously took a step back in response to the guild master.

"They can destroy our guildhall, they can try to humiliate us as much as they want, but… **IF THEY HURT MY CHILDREN, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!** " Makarov boomed in anger. The surrounding mages roared in approval of the Master's words.

" **Fairy Tail! Today, we go to war!** " Makarov shouted, getting shouts of agreement from the mages.

* * *

"Have you heard of what Gajeel did to those Fairies?" a member of Phantom Lord said.

"Haha! Of course! Serves those bastards right," another member replied. This was currently the talk of the guild, how Black Steel Gajeel, beat three Fairies to hell. Everyone was laughing at the Fairy Tail members, how they were weak and how the Fairies couldn't match Gajeel. Gajeel was currently eating some metal and silverware until…

 **BOOM!**

The doors flew open and broke off it's hinges. The Phantom Lord members looked in anger and saw Fairy Tail standing outside of the guildhall with pissed off faces.

" **FAIRY TAIL HAS COME PHANTOM!** " Makarov boomed. All of the mages from Fairy Tail came in, charging at the Phantom mages in burning rage. Fairy Tail threw attack after attack, overwhelming the fairly weak Phantom Lord wizards. Elfman attacked with a roar of "MAN!" while Natsu silently took down each of the mages with no magic at all. He used his bare strength to break bones, snap fingers and crack skulls.

Every other Phantom mage undoubtedly took on Natsu, as he fought with a weak stance and let his hands glide around the air with every movement. He also showed no form of defense, taking every attack directly and not even blocking. This unnerved them, no matter what they hit Natsu with, no matter how much bruises and cuts he suffered, he never _flinched_.

Meanwhile, Erza was overwhelming everyone with her **Heart Kreuz Armor**. She summoned weapon after weapon, successfully knocking mages out with complete focus. As she sent her swords out at the mages, she watched every movement, listened to every sound and calculated every move.

Mirajane, however, fought with sadistic glee. She brutally punched and kick with passion. She laughed as she watched their faces get crunched and heard their agonizing screams. This scared the crap out of anyone near her, even her allies. Natsu sweat dropped as he jumped over a mage and smashed him into the ground with his legs.

Ur and Gray used their **Ice-Make Magic** to land blows to Phantom Lord. They strategically used their ice to knock out multiple mages and fought with in a synchronized pace. Gray used his hammers and his lances to land devastating blows one by one. Ur used her **Ice-Make: Rosen Krone** to take out multiple enemies in one move.

A group of mages then rushed at Makarov, thinking that they would overwhelm him. Makarov used his **Titan Magic** to beat down enemies. The Phantom Lord wizards were now terrified, not believing that Fairy Tail was this strong.

"H-He's a monster!" One mage screamed in fear.

" **You brought this monster upon yourselves when you hurt one of his children! Do not even think for a second that you would be protected by human laws!** " Makarov yelled.

" **JOSE! SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!** " Makarov boomed in anger.

"Gihi… I never knew Master Jose's plan would work so well…" Gajeel smirked from the ceiling. He watched as multiple members were taken down by Fairy Tail and ate some metal.

" **Ur! Take the lead from here! I'm going up to Jose…** " Makarov spoke out. Ur nodded in response and continued fighting with the guild. Natsu sighed as he cracked a member's skull, he knew Makarov would be taken down from the whole fight if he got to Jose's office alone. So Natsu used his **Shadow-Dragon Slayer Magic** dash through the office.

"Gramps! Jose's a thought projection, we need to get out!" Natsu yelled as he shut down the image of Jose.

"You're right… Damn coward…! Hurry Natsu, let's get back to the others," Makarov growled. Natsu was about to follow until he saw Aria of the Element 4 about to touch Makarov. Natsu instantly appeared in front of Makarov, grabbing the hand and punched Aria straight in the face. Natsu realized his mistake as he cursed under his breath.

'Fuck!' Natsu thought angrily. How could he be so careless!? That spell was activated with touched and now his magic was being drained. Then Natsu fell to his knees as his eyes felt heavy.

'Don't go to sleep...! Dammit! STAY AWAKE!' Natsu thought angrily. Natsu's eyes closed after a few minutes of struggling. Natsu fell out of the room and into the main hall of the guild. Luckily, he was caught by Makarov. The others looked in shock as they saw Natsu' unconscious body. Natsu then ordered everyone to retreat to help Natsu recover. The others reluctantly ran away from the Phantom Lord guild hall, who were now cheering and taunting them.

 _However, when Natsu wakes up… There will be hell…_

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! Yay! Sorry for the late update, I had to do two projects so I'll try to update more frequently after this! So Natsu, finally slept in this chapter, although forcefully. Natsu hates sleeping now, and added with his insanity, made the hallucination that happened before the fight with Phantom.**

 **Harem( So Far): Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Hisui E. Fiore, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	13. Guild War Part II

**Sup guys! Back here with the 13th chapter of** _ **Unstable**_ **. Now, for the harem situation… I will put in an option for ALL of the girls. So it's either 3 more harem members and it's a complete number of 6, or all the girls on that list as a complete number. Also, last chapter saw Natsu fall asleep, finally! So this chapter will show what his dream will be and how he reacts when he wakes up.**

* * *

 _Natsu found himself on the familiar flower field. Now, most of the flowers were blue. Natsu walked around the flower field, looking at the blue flowers all around him. After a few minutes of walking, the flowers turned black and then…_

 _The ground collapsed…_

 _The ground broke and Natsu fell through into the nothingness. Natsu closed his eyes until he felt his back hitting something. Natsu opened his eyes and found that he was floating in black. The area was pitch black, like an endless abyss. Natsu sat up and was met with a flame. The flame was small, and was a golden color._

 _The flame expanded until it turned into the form of a large dragon. Natsu felt that the aura coming from the dragon was familiar, it was warm and gentle. It made him feel safe and protected._

" _D-Dad?" Natsu muttered with tears in his eyes._

" _ **My son, you know what you must do…"**_ _Igneel said calmly._

" _What are you talking about dad?" Natsu asked confusedly._

" _ **You must kill Zeref and Acnologia. It is the only way to save this world…"**_ _Igneel voiced out to the pinkette._

" _Of course I know that dad," Natsu muttered. Igneel's form began fading, making Natsu's eyes go wide._

" _Wait! Dad! Don't go!" Natsu yelled, reaching out for his father. Natsu tried to run forward, but stumbled and fell to the ground. The area around him broke once more and Natsu found himself in an area that was pure white. Natsu looked up and found a figure that wore black robes. The figure wore a hood that covered most of his face, only the lower part of his face showing._

" _Who are you!?" Natsu yelled._

" _Calm down kid… My name is Ryuk," Ryuk spoke calmly._

" _What are you doing here?" Natsu said, calming down slightly._

" _I just really didn't like what that old dragon said, so I'm here to give you a… new suggestion…" Ryuk shrugged._

" _The fuck are you saying...?" Natsu growled._

" _You can kill Zeref and Acnologia or… you can_ _ **save**_ _your sister and_ _ **take**_ _Acnologia's power! Think about it, would you rather be the knight in shining armor who saved the world… or the legend who_ _**changed**_ _it?" Ryuk grinned._

" _Change?" Natsu asked cautiously._

" _That's right! You have the power of a god… You can gain more too. So, it means that you can use that power to make this world a paradise…" Ryuk said, eating an apple in his hands._

" _I'm sorry Ryuk… I'll rather listen to my father," Natsu said emotionlessly._

" _Okay, but before I go, I'll give you two gifts!" Ryuk said. He then grabbed Natsu to touch his forehead with a finger._

" _Four hundred years ago,_ _all_ _dragons hated humans," Ryuk smirked. Memories of his life before Igneel, before Fairy Tail and before his death flashed onto Natsu's mind. However, one memory stood out to Natsu as he saw his younger self running to his sister._

" _I love you Onee-chan!" He grinned._

" _ **I love you too Natsu-kun**_ …" _The woman smiled, before the area around him burned. He saw his sister's body melting, her flesh falling to the ground. Natsu looked terrified and looked down and saw that he was melting as well. The dream had now turned into a nightmare..._

* * *

Natsu woke up in an unfamiliar room. His eyes darted rapidly around the place he was in. He realized he was in Porlyusica's room. Natsu's heart raced, he felt weak and felt utterly terrified. Natsu saw Porlyusica next to him and felt himself get extremely angry.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I HERE!?" Natsu screamed, startling the healer.

"Watch your language brat! You-" Porlyusica couldn't finish her sentence as Natsu pushed her to a wall and grabbed her by the throat. Natsu's sclera went pitch black as his eyes turned red and gold. His eyes bore into Porlyusica's soul as Natsu choked her.

"How long was I passed out…?" Natsu muttered. Despite the calm face he showed, his eyes were as wide as humanly possible, the look greatly terrified the healer.

"Half… a-an hour…" Porlyusica wheezed out. Natsu released his grip on the healer and let her fall to the ground. Natsu proceeded to walk out of the home silently and closed the door as a black aura surrounded his body. Porlyusica grabbed her neck and coughed a bit.

"Damn brats… At least he closed the door…" Porlyusica coughed.

* * *

The guild was in distress. Everyone was running around speaking about how to handle the next confrontation with Phantom Lord. Gray was currently comforting Lucy, after saving her from the Phantom Lord building. Mirajane, Cana and Makarov were trying to convince Laxus to come to the guild, who refused. Erza was currently weeping in the showers, after letting Natsu get taken down during the first fight with Phantom Lord. Suddenly the Fairy Tail guild heard a loud noise coming from outside.

"What the hell was that?" Gray asked.

"It's coming from outside..." Alzack warned the guild. The guild members all ran out of the guild and found something that shocked them all. The Phantom Lord guild hall was outside the Fairy Tail guild hall and was being held up by giant mechanical legs that was underneath it. A giant cannon then came out of the Phantom guild hall.

" **Fairy Tail! Surrender now or perish at the hands of the Jupiter Cannon!** " Jose's voice boomed out from the Phantom guild.

"We will never back down Jose! Not until we have avenged our fallen comrades!" Makarov yelled at Jose.

" **HA! Then prepare to die where you stand!** " Jose laughed. The Jupiter Cannon then charged up magical energy, ready to fire.

"Everyone! Get back, I'll stop the cannon!" Erza shouted. Erza ran up so she was in front of everyone and re-equipped into her **Adamantine Armor**. This startled everyone, having never seen Erza in the armor.

"Hey! That's the **Adamantine Armor**!"

"It still won't be enough!"

"Stop it Erza!"

"Erza! Come on, get back. It's not worth it!" Mirajane yelled in worry for her rival. Said mage was now being held back by Ur and Gray. Makarov was about to cover Erza from the blast when the the beam fired. Erza was covering herself from the blast, intending to shield everyone, but she didn't feel the blast touching her shield.

She looked in front of her and found Natsu blocking the attack with his bare hands! She looked wide-eyed as Natsu held the blast with his hand. She looked at Natsu and couldn't help but notice he looked different. His hair now had multiple white streaks, his red jacket was now black, his eyes no longer looked tired and his posture was straight.

Soon the beam disappeared into his hand and Natsu looked unfazed, donning a dark look which scared and shocked Jose. Erza looked at the hand Natsu blocked with and found that the flesh of his palm was burnt and was peeling off. However, it soon healed at a remarkable speed. Natsu stepped forward and raised his arm.

" **Death God's Creation: Chikage…** " Natsu muttered lowly, it went unnoticed by most of the guild members next to him, but Erza heard it clearly. Suddenly, a katana formed in Natsu's hand. The katana was a dull golden color and had the marking of an eastern dragon. The katana had a red cloth that wrapped around the guard of the hilt to about five inches of the sheath. Finally, the katana's guard was formed into the shape of a king's crown. ( **AN: Chikage means "Blood Shadow" in japanese, badass right!?** )

Erza was staring at the katana in amazement. The katana looked masterly crafted and had no signs of any defects. The katana gave off a powerful and eerie aura, intriguing Erza even more. The others looked at Natsu in silence. I mean, Natsu stopped the Jupiter Cannon with only the palm of his hand and stood there like it was nothing!

"Gramps… I'm going in there…" Natsu said emotionlessly. The others visibly shivered, Natsu's voice was cold and showed no room for discussion. Makarov nodded seriously and Natsu looked up at the guild with a piercing stare, his black and red eyes boring holes into the Phantom guild hall.

" **How did you stop the Jupiter Cannon you brat!?** " Jose yelled in frustration.

"Gray, Elfman, Erza... You're coming with me… Mira, Loke, Ur, stay here and protect everyone…" Natsu said, ignoring Jose completely. The others nodded and they ran forward to the guild. Gray used his ice to send him and Elfman up while Erza used her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** to propel herself forward. Natsu used his **Death God's Magic** to summon skeleton hands to throw him forward, shocking the other members.

The group then landed in front of the guild hall. Natsu cut open a giant hole with his sheathed sword and proceeded to give the others orders.

"Gray, you'll destroy the Jupiter Cannon. Elfman, you take down as many of the Element Four as you can. Erza, you take care of Gajeel. I'll take on Jose and the remaining members of the Element Four, got that?" Natsu said coldly. The others couldn't help but nod, as they didn't want to piss Natsu off.

"Got it!" they said as they all dashed inside the guild. Natsu, although holding a calm visage, was very pissed off. He was knocked out by someone like Aria, and it pissed him off. Natsu ran around the guild hall and found that hardly anyone was inside. Then he found one person standing in front of a door absentmindedly.

Natsu smirked maliciously and proceeded to swing his sheathed katana onto the mage's head, crushing the man's skull and making parts of his brain to splatter on Natsu's crazed face. Natsu kept smashing the man's head with the blunt force of his katana until his head was nothing but smashed pieces of flesh, skin and bones.

The pinkette then used his **Death-God Slayer Magic** to suck up the dead body of the man, refilling his magic. Natsu then ran off to another part of the base, the whispers and the drumbeat getting louder with each step and found a couple of more members, which he slaughtered and consumed. This went on for a few more minutes until he heard an explosion. The base then began to shake, making Natsu stumble.

Natsu remembered that this was when the guild hall transformed into a giant robot and casted **Abyss Break**. This meant that Gray had shut down the Jupiter Cannon and defeated Totomaru. The pinkette ran towards another part of the base after he got up dizzily. When the pinkette arrived at another section of the base, Natsu was met with…

 _ **Rain.**_

Lots and lots of rain flooded the area. The sunny day no looked gloomy and bleak. Natsu then heard a familiar voice coming from his right.

"Drip drip drop…" the voice spoke.

The voice belonged to Juvia Lockser, a soon to be member of Fairy Tail. Natsu looked fondly at Juvia and smiled. For some reason, Natsu always thought Juvia was a little bit more attractive than most girls in Fairy Tail as she actually _wore_ clothes that left many things to the imagination, rather than clothes that make you look like a stripper. The two were friends like everyone in Fairy Tail, however, her obsession with Gray and constant stalking of him made sure that they had little to no interaction in the guild.

"Juvia's name is Juvia, the Rain Woman," Juvia said calmly. Juvia then blushed at Natsu's smiling face, finding it very cute. Natsu raised an eyebrow, he never saw Juvia blush unless it was her "Gray-sama".

"Hey Juvia, I'm Natsu!" Natsu grinned happily. Juvia's blush deepened in response. Natsu raised an eyebrow again, before shrugging.

"I give up, you win this fight…" Juvia walked away blushing.

'What is this…? Juvia's face is feeling warm… Is Juvia in love!?' Juvia blushed. Juvia's mind then imagined romantic images of her and Natsu. Juvia then calmed down after her fantasies faded.

"Juvia where are you going?" Natsu asked. Juvia then remembered what she was here for and turned around to face Natsu

"Juvia asks that you bring Lucy Heartfilia to us. Juvia does not want to hurt Natsu-san," Juvia said.

"I'm sorry Juvia, but I can't do that. I'll rather die than give Lucy to you," Natsu smirked.

'H-He'd rather die for Lucy… H-He… LUCY'S MY RIVAL!' Juvia screamed in her head. Natsu sweat dropped at the water-mage's attention span. Natsu was going to walk forward when Juvia screamed out in anger.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!"

'The fuck?' Natsu sweat dropped. Why is Juvia saying these kinds of things with him? Natsu's not that stripper bastard! Natsu proceeded to dash forward, wanting to fight with the water mage.

"Let's fight Juvia!" Natsu grinned joyfully.

"I am sorry, but I must do this so my love-rival cannot get to you! **Water Lock!** " Juvia said. A large sphere of water formed and trapped Natsu in it. Natsu felt the water go down his throat, but didn't feel anything. Natsu then drank the water trapping him and swallowed it.

"Aah… So refreshing! Thanks for the water!" Natsu sighed and gave a thumbs up.

'H-He drank Juvia's fluids!' Juvia blushed darkly. ( **AN: Double-entendre for you guys haha!** )

"Come on! Let's go!" Natsu grinned childishly. Natsu lit his hands with golden flames and held out his flaming fist out in front of Juvia, who looked at the fire in wonder.

'He's fire and I'm water… Two opposites who fall in love… So romantic!' Juvia fantasized.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu yelled. A small, and fairly weak burst of flames rushed after Juvia, who snapped out of her trance.

" **Water Slicer!** " Juvia said. She swiped her hand and scythe-like blades of water countered Natsu's roar, turning both attacks into steam. Natsu smiled, he really missed the water mage, like he did his other friends that hasn't met him yet.

"It's a shame we must fight like this…" Juvia sighed sadly. Natsu raised an eyebrow in response to the water mage.

"Oh come on, we're friends right? That means this is nothing but a spar!" Natsu grinned.

'He's so kind… Juvia is in love!' Juvia thought like a lovestruck teenager. Juvia decided that she would confess her love for Natsu.

"Look at all this rain…" Natsu trailed off. Juvia froze, now she wondered if Natsu would say the same things other people said about her rain. She was caught off guard when Natsu suddenly smiled. Natsu saw flashes of his real family when he saw the rain and then saw his sister smiling at him. Ever since the dream, his sister always showed up in his mind and it made him _want_ to change his mind about killing her.

"It… makes me feel… happy…" Natsu smiled. Juvia looked at Natsu, her eyes welling up with tears. Everyone always said that her rain was gloomy and would avoid her as much as possible to get away from the rain. Hearing someone say they were happy because of the rain made her happy.

"Why...?" Juvia asked quietly.

"Why…? Well when I see the rain, I remember what I used to do with my family when it rained… My father would set the fireplace and would help my mother cook for me and my… my sister would read me stories until I fell asleep in her arms…" Natsu muttered. Juvia looked at Natsu with tears.

"They're gone now. But I remember what my sister used to tell me… She told me that when it rains, it isn't sad or gloomy. She told me that when it rained, it is our parents up in heaven… They are crying, not because they are sad, but because they are happy at how much we have grown… and how proud they are of us…" Natsu chuckled. It's true, his sister always told him things like that so he would be happy.

"So, the rain is actually Juvia's family being happy for her?" Juvia asked hopefully.

"Yes… you can think of it like that," Natsu smiled softly. The rain slowly started dissipating and the sun appeared in the clouds. Natsu looked at Juvia, who now looked at the sun with a smile.

"This is the first time Juvia looked at the sun. It's beautiful," Juvia smiled softly.

"That's good. Everyone should feel it's warmth at least once haha!" Natsu grinned.

"Juvia surrenders to you, Natsu-sama," Juvia blushed.

'That's good. I really ne- Did she just say Natsu-sama! What the hell did I do now!?' Natsu thought and looked at Juvia, before sighing and creating a small dragon made out of fire to take her out of the base.

'Warm…' Juvia thought.

Natsu's smiling face turned dark once more as his sclera turned black. Natsu went down deeper into the guild hall, searching for Aria, the one who took him down.

'I'm coming for you, you bastard,' Natsu smirked, clenching his Chikage tightly.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! I introduced Juvia in this chapter too! I think I made Natsu bipolar as well haha! Just add that to his many mental problems lol. Now the Chikage weapon is actually from** _ **Bloodborne**_ **. I think it's fitting for him actually, since It uses the user's life to strengthen the weapon with blood and is used by badass people!**


	14. Guild War Finale

**Hey guys! Back here with the 14th chapter of Unstable. Now I have one thing to say and they are very long so feel free to skip this message if you just want to get to the story. It is the the Chikage.**

 **The weapon, Chikage, is a weapon from Bloodborne. I gave this weapon to Natsu since it's my favorite, it was one of the hardest to get and overall, badass. It relies on strength and skill normally, when not transformed. When coated in blood, it is purely scaled upon blood. If you transform it and have a low bloodtinge number, you're fucked, and you should never transform the weapon at any situation. What makes this weapon special is that you need to have a lot of skill and great reaction time if you're gonna win. The weapon drains your health at a steady rate every 2 seconds. I remember using it as a beginner and accidentally died in the game lol! It counts as a heavy hitter weapon when transformed, as it can literally kill another player in 4 hits if they don't escape it's range, which is hard as hell. Finally, if you get hit once by this weapon, you get stunned for about a second, which is enough time to get killed by this sword. Pretty cool huh? I should be a Souls-game guide lol.**

 **That was 100 words, damn, sorry for long ass explanation lol. I love Bloodborne! And I realized that people who read this think I'm fucked up in the head lol. I should put up "Not for kids" on the summary. Anyways, on to the story.**

* * *

Natsu dashed through the base with a fiery passion. Natsu looked around the guild hall for Aria of the Element Four. The pinkette's black and red eyes darted around until his eyes saw the man. Natsu grinned darkly as he brought out his sheathed Chikage and brought it down on Aria's head, making him fall to the ground.

The floor underneath Aria broke and created a small crater. Aria got up dizzily and sensed the Dragon-Slayer next to him. Aria smirked and floated up with his magic.

"So the Salamander has come back to fight with me, so sad…" Aria smirked while tears cascaded down his cheeks. Natsu looked blankly at the man, before he gripped his katana.

"I'm not going to fight you… I'm going to send you to hell…" Natsu glared he unsheathed the sword. The blade was silver, but it was dull in color. The dull and seemingly eerie colors of the katana made the weapon even more threatening and intriguing. Natsu dashed forward, intending to slash Aria with the blade.

Aria smirked as he teleported away. Natsu anticipated this and turned around before falling and summoned his magic. Natsu's body turned into a shadow and wrapped around Aria's body.

"Boo…" Natsu smirked and used the sword to slash Aria's torso, making large amounts of blood to gush out of his stomach. Natsu transformed into a shadow once more and went inside Aria's body. As a shadow, Natsu used his Chikage to pierce Aria from the inside.

Aria yelled in pain as Natsu went out of his body and smirked. Natsu sheathed his word and stared amusingly. Aria growled and raised both of his palms. Multiple magic circles formed around Natsu, who looked at them with a smirk.

"Zetsu!" Aria shouted. The magic circles then detonated around Natsu, giving him multiple wounds in the process. Aria cried and laughed at the Dragon-Slayer, who stood there unmoving with his wounds healing. Natsu dusted himself off and swung his sword to the left.

"Is that the best you can do?" Natsu smirked as a shockwave shot out from the katana, sending Aria flying. Aria hit a wall, breaking his ribs and cracking his skull. The force of the impact made the imprint of a human body on the wall.

"Because if it is…" Natsu said, turning into a shadow to teleport to Aria's location.

"...You're fucked," Natsu whispered menacingly. Natsu landed a clean punch on Aria's stomach, making him cough out blood. Natsu's chest puffed out as he inhaled. Natsu then fired a Fire Dragon's Roar on Aria's face.

"METSU!" Aria screamed. Two magic circles appeared above Natsu, who tsked. The magic circles dissipated and Natsu felt his magic being drained at a fast rate. Natsu was then hit by an energy equivalent to his magic power. Natsu's body suffered many injuries, littering his entire body. The pinkette's body was completely covered red, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

Aria sighed in relief, if he hadn't used Metsu, he would have lost the fight. Natsu however growled lowly, anger filling up his being. Natsu's wounds started healing, and black energy surrounded his body. The Dragon-Slayer started shaking in anger at the thought that his own strength was used against him. Natsu glared up at Aria, who started shaking in fear.

"You bastard…" Natsu muttered. The black energy started to solidify, wrapping around his body. The energy blinded Aria and made him cover his eyes. The energy disappeared and showed the Dragon-Slayer in the center.

Natsu now had multiple locks of white hair on his head and his eye bags got darker. Natsu now wore a half-mask that covered his mouth. The mask was in the shape of a skull, covering his nose, cheeks and mouth.

"I'll make you pay!" Natsu glared at the Airspace mage. Said mage was now shaking in fear. Natsu then dashed forward and unsheathed his sword. Time slowed down for Natsu as everything stopped moving. Natsu grabbed his sword with two hands and proceeded to slash at Aria. Natsu swung and swung his sword hundreds of times until Aria was just tiny pieces of meat. There was no clothes, no skin, just flesh. Time went back to normal as the pieces of flesh fell to the ground.

"Bastard…" Natsu said emotionlessly as his mask disappeared into thin air. Natsu then heard laughing and explosions coming from the base and realised it was the others fighting Jose. Natsu sighed, it was time to end this war.

* * *

"Is that the best you can do Fairy Tail?" Jose laughed as he looked at the fallen mages in front of him. The group did a good job, mostly Erza and Mira, but were defeated by Jose in the end. The Phantom guild master didn't even have a scratch on him as he beat the group mercilessly.

"D-Damn it…" Mira muttered angrily.

"I-I'm not giving up…" Gray said tiredly.

"M-Man…"

"JOSE!" A voice boomed out from the destroyed room. Jose looked at the voice with a smirk, pride welling up within him. He looked at Makarov with a smug face.

"Hello there Makarov. I must admit that your guild put up a good fight, but in the end, they are still weaker than my guild!" Jose laughed. The others growled in anger at the man's arrogance.

"You'll pay for this Jose!" Makarov shouted as his magic flared around his body. The two flared their magic, making the whole guild shake at the power. The two were about to fight when an object crashed in between them, making the others look in shock.

"Mirajane, Erza, Gray, Elfman, leave now!" Makarov shouted. The group was then grabbed by Makarov's giant arm all the way to the the now trashed Fairy Tail guild hall. Makarov and Jose then stared at the center of the room with caution. The smoke cleared and revealed Natsu, who was crouching. The pinkette's sword was planted on the ground while his feet were on the pommel of the sword.

"Natsu! What are you doing here!? Get with the others and help them. I'll take care of Jose," Makarov said commandingly. Natsu grabbed the handle of the sword from under his foot pulled it out so that he could stand on the floor of the room. Natsu looked at Makarov blankly.

"Sorry Gramps… But I'm fighting Jose today!" Natsu glared darkly at the Phantom guild master. His sclera turned black as his eyes turned red and gold. The skull mask materialized on his face, making him look menacing.

"You think you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh!" Jose glared as his magic pressure started rising at an incredible. Natsu scoffed as he released his magic pressure, which surprised the two guild masters.

'Since when did Natsu get this strong!? His magic might even be stronger than Laxus!' Makarov thought in shock. Natsu's magic pressure took the form of a large black dragon, shocking the two even more. Natsu gripped his sword, and sheathed it.

"Let's go Jose…" Natsu muttered lowly.

"Don't get cocky! Dark Pulse!" Jose yelled. The guild master swiped his hand and multiple explosions went to Natsu's direction in a linear fashion. Natsu scoffed and took the attack's full force, much to the horror of Makarov. Jose laughed when he saw nothing in the rubble.

"NATSU!" Makarov screamed in horror. He glared at Jose, who laughed harder.

"I guess that brat was weak after all haha!" Jose smirked. A shadow then moved then appeared behind Jose.

"Fuck you…" Natsu whispered lowly. Natsu then hit Jose with his sheathed sword, sending him flying to the end of the room. Once Jose got up, he glared at Natsu.

"You brat! I'll kill you for this!" Jose shouted, releasing his magic pressure once more.

"If there's one thing I have learned in my life. It is that when you are threatened, you don't say 'why me?' instead, you say…" Natsu said as he appeared in front of Jose and landed a clean punch to his face, making one tooth to pop out of his mouth.

"Try me…" Natsu said, his eyes wide. Makarov could only look at the scene with awe. Jose was a wizard saint, and said to be as strong as himself, but what Natsu is showing is a pathetic weakling getting put in his place. Natsu then gripped the sheathed sword and put it next to his hips. Natsu then proceeded to slowly unsheathe the sword, until he quickly unsheathed it completely, slicing the wall into two.

The sword was mainly the same. It still had the dull gold and silver color. However, there was one big difference. The blade, which was named the Chikage was now coated in blood. The blood emitted a strong magical energy and it made Makarov shudder. The old man noticed that unlike before, Natsu was breathing sounded heavier and was his shoulders were slightly slumped.

"Don't underestimate me!" Jose yelled. Jose dashed forward, and summoned multiple shades. The guild master and the shades then landed blows to Natsu's body, but he never flinched.

"I think I overestimated you dumbass…" Natsu mocked. Natsu then slashed Jose with the blood coated Chikage, giving the man a large wound. Jose screamed in pain as blood gushed out of his stomach. Jose held his chest as Natsu looked blankly.

"Damn it! Dead Wave!" Jose growled. A magic circle appeared in front of Jose as a large beam of shades fired at Natsu. Natsu held his Chikage tightly and proceeded to swing the blade down strongly. The beam then split in half and exploded while the shockwave of the attack pushed Jose back.

Natsu wait for Jose to get back up as he shook off the blood from the blade and ran forward. The Chikage was useful, but it drained his life in the process and everything around him started getting blurry. Natsu almost lost his balance, but he used his skeleton hands to make him stand straight.

Natsu sheathed the katana in his hand and used the momentum of his sprint and to swing the sword harder. The sword then smacked Jose straight in the face, imbedding him to a wall. Makarov looked in amazement, was this the strength Natsu had? If he showed this level of power, he would have made him S-Class years ago.

"I-I'm not going to lose here…" Jose coughed out. He tried to get off the wall, but he had no more strength. Natsu took a step forward and proceeded to slowly walk towards Jose. Jose looked in fear as Natsu unsheathed his sword and let it scrape the ground. Makarov was thinking about what Natsu was about to do.

The pinkette soon got up to where Jose was, standing right across from him. Natsu brought his sword up to Jose's neck, making him struggle to break free in a panic. Makarov's eyes went wide, was Natsu going to kill him!?

"P-Please don't kill me…" Jose pleaded in fear.

"Don't worry, I won't…" Natsu replied as the sword faded from his hands.

"I'll do something better." Natsu smirked. Natsu grabbed Jose's head as he gripped it tightly.

"I'm going to make sure you're not going to be doing anything like this ever again." Natsu said as he gripped Jose's head tighter. Natsu activated his magic, making Jose scream in pain. Jose tried to break free, but couldn't do anything.

"Natsu! What are you doing!?" Makarov shouted at his "brat". Natsu raised his unoccupied arm to give a thumbs up. Natsu looked at Natsu's left hand and saw that a purple tattoo of a hooded figure wrapped around his index finger. Natsu then let go of Jose's head and pulled him out of the wall. Jose fell unconscious as Natsu looked at his hands.

"What did you do to him my child...?" Makarov asked cautiously.

"I took his magic away and implanted it into me. Now, this 'guild master' is just a normal civilian. Just a harmless nobody." Natsu smirked. As if on cue, purple shades appeared above Natsu. They were different from Jose's shades however, as they were bigger, their cloaks were tattered and they all had a black scythe in their hands.

"What!?" Makarov yelled in shock.

"The proof's right here." Natsu smirked.

"Let's go back to the others. I'm sure they're waiting for us…" Makarov sighed.

* * *

The guild was now in the middle of reconstructing the destroyed guild hall. After a while of "convincing" from Erza, the whole guild was working diligently on the repairs. They had finished the bar so far and had a few tables set up. Natsu was currently eating some marinated grilled pork chops, cooked by Lisanna of course (AN: I'm so hungry, Imma cook some food after this lol!)

"You have no right to say shit like that to us!" Mira shouted. Natsu sighed, he really didn't like the old Laxus.

"Of course I can. You were all so weak!" Laxus smirked.

"Like you three. I can't believe you got beaten by a weakling from Phantom. I guess that's expected from mages like you!" Laxus said mockingly. Team Shadow Gear looked down in shame while Natsu's eyes turned dark as he ate his food.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LAXUS!" Mirajane screamed in anger. This startled the entire guild, having never seen Mirajane this angry.

"Come on babe, don't be like that… How about you and me go hit it?" Laxus said with a perverted grin as he inspected Mira, who covered herself. Natsu growled and decided to intervene.

"Laxus, you can't expect to say shit to us when you weren't even there." Natsu said as he looked back at Laxus.

"Oh look, another weakling. Tell me, what did you do to think that you can speak to me like that." Laxus glared at Natsu, who looked on blankly. Natsu rested his head in his hands as he crossed his legs and stared at Laxus.

"Me? I was fighting against Phantom Lord, I took down Jose myself, ask Gramps for proof. Now you tell me, what did you do? Get some head from your boyfriend Freed?" Natsu smirked as Laxus growled in anger. The other members all gave an "ooh shit" in response to the burn.

"You bastard! Don't talk to me like that!" Laxus said as he teleported in front of Natsu and threw a punch at Natsu, who didn't move an inch, shocking him and the rest of the guild. Natsu then proceeded to grab Laxus' arm tightly and slammed him into the ground. Natsu then summoned his sheathed Chikage and rested it on Laxus' neck.

"Sorry…" Natsu said.

"... but I don't like trash touching me…" Natsu said emotionlessly, making the others shiver. Natsu slowly let go of Laxus and his Chikage disappeared. Laxus got up and glared at Natsu, not amused by his insult.

"Hmph… Big talk from a dirty orphan." Laxus smirked.

"Big talk from an arrogant cunt." Natsu fired back. Laxus scoffed as he disappeared in a flash of lightning.

"What the fuck was that!?" Gray screamed.

"He just stood up to Laxus!" Laki added.

"Arrogant fuck deserved it." Mira smirked, blushing at Natsu's defense.

"It was nothing." Natsu scratched his head with a small smile, making the girls blush.

'Ah~! Natsu-sama is so cool!' Juvia thought behind some bushes. She was holding a Natsu plushie she bought from a gift shop earlier and hugged it tightly. Natsu then continued eating his food until he was interrupted.

"Natsu! I have a mission for you." Makarov called out from the bar. Natsu sighed and walked tiredly to the bar. Natsu grabbed a piece of paper from Makarov's hand and summoned his black framed glasses to read it. Needless to say, the women also found this adorable.

"What is this?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"It's a message from the King of Fiore. He asked you personally to meet him alone… Don't mess this up brat!" Makarov whispered loudly. Natsu sweat dropped at the old man, before shrugging.

"Okay, I'll leave in a few minutes." Natsu muttered.

'At least I can get the chance to see you, Hisui-hime.'

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! Now, I recently checked the reviews and saw that you guys really like this story. It has really blown up in a span of a few weeks, over a 170 favorites and over 200 follows! That's crazy and I really feel happy. The only complaint I have in this story are the fingers thing from the last chapters. That leads me to my first negative review. I actually laughed, the grammar was so bad and the guy couldn't even spell "the" right lol! He said I should kill myself and that I am a disgusting human being. So I write stories for fun while people murder other people, psychopaths shoot up schools, and I'm a disgusting human being? What's really disgusting is how this guy told me to take my own life so casually, so immature. If you don't like my story, don't read it.**

 **Harem( So Far): Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Hisui E. Fiore, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Ultear Milkovich.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	15. Masque de Tueur

**Hey guys! Back here with the 15th chapter of** _**Unstable**_ **. So this chapter would replace the Loke Arc since it's all about Lucy and Loke, which does not do anything for Natsu. This chapter will be seeing Hisui and two other female characters. They're in the harem, though not in the poll. Even sexy side characters need the spotlight. Also, while checking my emo music library, I found the perfect song for Natsu about Zeref, here's and excerpt.**

 _ **You're the love that I hate**_

 _ **You're the drug that I take**_

 _ **Will you cage me?**_

 _ **Will you cage me?**_

 _ **You're the pulse in my veins**_

 _ **You're the war that I wage**_

 _ **Can you change me?**_

 _ **Can you change me?**_

 _ **From the monster you made me?**_

 _ **The monster you made me?**_

 **Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

We now find Natsu on a train compartment. Natsu was currently writing on his blue notebook, drawing sketches of Zeref and Nashiro. Memories of his sister kept flooding his mind since the last time he slept. He remembered how much he enjoyed being with her, how much he missed her, and how much he _loved_ her. And he hated it.

Natsu decided to kill Zeref a long time ago, but now it increasingly became harder and harder to do. The pinkette sighed in exasperation, this whole sister thing really tired him out. Natsu looked at his sketch of Nashiro. His snow white hair, his piercing gold eyes and his blood coated face.

Natsu had solved the mystery of Nashiro's white hair during the Phantom incident, but not his eyes. Natsu believed that his hair turned white due to the extreme physical and mental stress he suffered. The eyes, however, interested him. Natsu knew that his eyes turned red when angered, like his sister, but Nashiro's eyes just didn't make sense at all.

Natsu closed his book and closed his eyes. He sighed, as he rubbed his dark eyelids. Natsu wondered why the King called for him, did something happen? If it was council, Natsu would have told them to fuck off, however, he respected the King and would be happy to help. Natsu looked at Crocus from the train and smiled, it has been a long time since he participated in the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

"Halt! State your business!" A guard said from the gates of the castle. Natsu finally reached Mercurius after the rather boring train ride.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel of the Fairy Tail guild, the King called for me." Natsu replied blankly.

"I see, right this way please." The guard then motioned for Natsu to enter the castle. Natsu looked around the castle with a smile, remembering the time he stole the King's crown. Natsu walked with the guard silently until they were outside the throne room's door.

"The King is waiting for you inside." The guard said calmly, before walking off. Natsu stared at the door for a few seconds, before he opened the door. He was met with the sight of the King, Toma, Hisui and two members of the Garou Knights. Natsu looked at them closely until he noticed that they were Cosmos and Kamika.

"Hello there, your majesty." Natsu grinned teasingly as he bowed.

"Hello there, Mr. Dragneel." Toma smirked. The two laughed for a minute and calmed down.

"You know I haven't personally thanked you for saving my daughter…" Toma trailed off. Natsu smiled at Hisui, making her blush. Natsu noticed that she had a necklace around her neck in the shape of of a heart with two golden gems.

"It's no problem. I was happy to help." Natsu smiled.

"Such a humble man, I like that. However, that brings me to why I asked you to come here." Toma said seriously. Natsu raised an eyebrow in response.

"You see, it has come to my attention that another group will try to take my daughter's life…" Toma said seriously as Natsu's eyes turned cold.

"Why?" was all Natsu asked.

"Someone wants the necklace around her neck… It is a very special necklace and it used to belong to my wife. It is imbued with a powerful magic and it connected to the owner's soul. That means if they want the necklace, they have to kill my daughter." Toma said, glancing at his daughter in worry. The others stared at Natsu's shadowed expression before he looked up and stared with his red eyes.

"I'll take the job… Do you know when they will hit?" Natsu said emotionlessly.

"Yes, we will have a masquerade ball tomorrow night. We heard from some sources that they will attack at that time. Also, one of the assassins is called Tueur, he is known for killing victims with just a glance." Toma responded.

"I see, if people are wearing masks, it will be difficult to find out who they are. And if this Tueur guy can actually kill people with just a glance, it will make the situation even more difficult." Natsu nodded, putting a hand on his chin.

"Tueur can only kill once people have seen their full face. So as long as my daughter wears a mask, she will be safe. If the situation was like this, we wouldn't have called. However, if there is a chance that there are more assassins, then the problem becomes even more hectic." Toma explained.

"I want you to take part of the masquerade with the two newest members of the Garou Knights, Cosmos and Kamika. You will act as a guest from a foreign country and try to find the assassin or assassins." Toma said, gesturing for Cosmos and Kamika to step forward.

"Hello there, Mr. Dragneel, it's nice to meet you." The two bowed.

"There's no need for any formalities. Just call me Natsu!" the pinkette grinned, making the two blush. Hisui narrowed her eyes as Toma chuckled.

"We should take you to your room then, Natsu-sama. Follow us." Kamika said calmly. The three then walked to Natsu's room, where Natsu began planning. From the knowledge given to him, Tueur can kill people with just a glance at the person's full face. If this was true, Natsu had to make sure Hisui doesn't take off her mask at any time during the masquerade, which was easy enough. However, if she was forced to or killed before she takes it off, then it just makes the situation complicated.

Natsu decided that he should dance, drink and eat with Hisui until the end of the ball. Kamika and Cosmos would be scouts. They will search and kill any other assassins that may come to the ball. Once Natsu's plan was set up, he decided to lay down in bed. Natsu sighed, and stared up at the ceiling until he heard a knock on his door.

Natsu got up from his bed and smelled the scent of green apples. Natsu smiled and opened the door. Standing outside his room was Hisui, in white pajamas and holding a Natsu plushie, which was signed. Natsu chuckled and let her in.

"Hello there Hisui-hime." Natsu grinned happily.

"Hello there Natsu-kun…" Hisui hugged the plushie tighter.

"Hmm? Is that the limited edition Natsu plushie you have there? That's the one with my magic mixed into it so owner can feel warm. And it's signed too. I never knew you had something like this…" Natsu teased. Hisui made a noise of surprised and hid her face in the plushie.

"W-Well… I-I told my dad to get it for me a few weeks ago… I-Is that bad?" Hisui looked at Natsu shyly.

"No it's fine. Now what did you come here for?" Natsu chuckled.

"I-I couldn't… sleep... So, I-I was wondering if I could stay here with you." Hisui blushed darkly.

"Alright. I'm supposed to protect you right? My cute little Hime-chan~" Natsu teased. Hisui blushed again in response. Natsu smiled and led Hisui to his bed and laid down with her.

"Goodnight Natsu-kun…" Hisui yawned.

"Goodnight Hisui-hime…" Natsu said. Natsu decided not to sleep, as he didn't want to scare Hisui.

* * *

Natsu was currently trying on a suit made by the tailor in the castle for his suit. Natsu decided that he would wear a black suit, consisting of cropped pants, black shoes, a white vest, and a black tailcoat. Natsu topped it all off with a red bowtie and a single white glove on his right hand. Natsu looked at his reflection and shrugged, it should be okay.

Natsu then grabbed a white half mask what was sculpted to his face. The mask covered the right side of his face and part of his forehead. Natsu looked at the mask on his face with a smile, he quite liked this one. The pinkette then left the dressing room to meet with Cosmos and Kamika. Once there, the two waved and smiled at the pinkette.

"Hello there Natsu-sama, it's nice to see you." Kamika bowed.

"Natsu-san looks so beautiful. That suit is so lovely as well!" Cosmos clasped her hands together. Natsu raised an eyebrow, he never really figured out why Cosmos says "beautiful" or "lovely" so often. He shrugged his shoulders as Kamika face-palmed.

"Alright you two… I assume you went over the plan, right?" Natsu smiled. The two blushed slightly and nodded.

"Good, now if anyone asks, we are from the Alvarez Empire. We know that nobody from Alvarez will be coming here anytime soon, so it should be fine. I am going to act as an Alvarez noble, while you are my dates." Natsu added calmly. The two's blushes intensified when they heard the word "date".

"It will be two hours until the ball starts. _We_ , are going to be _fashionably late_ , I know it's all fake, but I'll have as much fun as I can." Natsu grinned.

"So while we look out for an assassin, you're going to be drinking wine and dancing with the princess?" Kamika sweat dropped.

"Yup! I'm going to be looking too, so you can't say anything." Natsu replied happily.

"Alright Natsu-san!" Cosmos grinned.

"Do you have your masks?"

"Aye! I have mine!" Cosmos said as she held up a purple Colombina mask with golden markings.

"I have one too." Kamika said as she held up a black Doge mask with feathers at the left side.

"Good…" Natsu smiled as he put on his mask. The two girls wrapped their arms around Natsu's as they sat at a carriage the King sent for them. If they were pretending to be nobles, they had to look the part as well. Natsu sat in the carriage silently as he thought about Tueur and the necklace.

' _What makes that necklace so important?'_

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! I know it wasn't as long as the other chapters, but I had to finish another story for my Literature class. So yeah, I had to do two stories lol. Now if you didn't know, the word** _ **Tueur**_ **means killer in French.** _ **Plus vous en savez~.**_ **Next chapter sees the ball and the confrontation with Tueur. Also, I couldn't see my reviews at all today, and a chapter I poster on Sunday was set to Saturday for some reason. I had 10 reviews and I couldn't read them, so sad.**

 **Harem (So Far):**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Ja Ne!**


	16. Fin Du Tueur

**Hey guys! Back here with Chapter 16 of** _ **Unstable.**_ **So, this will be the second part of the Tueur Arc! Also, I cannot see any reviews on the website (or app), so I have to go through my emails, i really enjoy seeing your reviews and I try to respond to most of them, but I can only read them through emails at the moment . Finally, I can only accept 3 more Harem members if the "All" isn't wanted. I would rather put all, but if you guys don't want it, it's fine by me lol! Poll in my profile. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

Natsu was in the carriage with Cosmos and Kamika. They were all wearing their masks and their outfits. Natsu decided to set up some safety measures as he gripped the girl's hands, making them blush. They didn't notice a purple glow shine on their palms. The carriage parked outside the entrance, just where the other carriages were. The driver opened the door, as Natsu helped the two girls out.

"Thank you." Natsu said to the driver.

"Now then you two, let's go catch ourselves an assassin." Natsu whispered.

"Yes, Natsu-sama." The two replied. They held on to Natsu's arms as they walked to the entrance. On the way, there were many guests that looked at them. Natsu told the knight who he was, and let him in, sweating. You see, Natsu dropped the noble title for " _The Prince of the Alvarez Empire_ " since he technically is.

Natsu was greeted by most guests, as it wasn't everyday that a person from Alvarez came to parties in Fiore. Natsu then spotted Hisui and Toma in the center of the ballroom with their masks on. They were talking with a fairly tall person with blonde hair. Natsu walked up to them with a smile.

"Hello there, your majesty, Hisui-hime." Natsu smiled.

"Why greetings, your _highness_ …" Toma smirked. The two chuckled, before Natsu turned to the blonde man.

"And you?" Natsu asked.

"My name is Metrom, you must be the Prince of Alvarez. It is quite shocking, seeing one of you here." The man named Metrom shook Natsu's hand.

"Yes I know, but I wanted to see what Fiore was like for myself. How about you?" Natsu asked.

"I come from the Täuschen Empire. I'm not sure you've heard of it, since we aren't as big as Fiore or Alvarez. This is actually my first time coming to one of these parties." Metrom smiled.

"I see..." Natsu smiled. The smile carried on for a few minutes, making Metrom and the King nervous.

' _Strike One…'_

"Well, this wouldn't be a party if there was no dancing. Shall we?" Natsu grinned. The others agreed and they danced. Natsu danced with Cosmos and Kamika first and then got to an eager Hisui. Natsu had some questions about the necklace so he decided to ask her. Once they held on to each other, the pinkette decided to speak.

"Hisui, would you mind if I asked you a question about that necklace?" Natsu said softly.

"It's alright…" Hisui smiled.

"Well then, what makes it so important that people would take your life for it." Natsu whispered.

"Well… You see, this necklace is called the **Eye of the Sun**. It belonged to my mother, and legend has it that this necklace contains the eyes of the Sun God, Helios. This necklace was made so that the owner can be protected by it's power and the eyes of a god can watch over them." Hisui explained.

"I see, it seems that the necklace is supposed to protect. If there are assassins who want it, it could be useful in their missions." Natsu said softly.

"There's also one more trait to the eyes…" Hisui trailed off.

"Hm?"

"If a person's magic power is strong enough, then they would be able to use the power of the Sun God themselves." Hisui replied, shocking Natsu.

"No wonder they want it…" Natsu said.

"But I promise I'll keep you safe, Hisui." Natsu whispered, making her blush. They danced for a for a while until Natsu heard Kamika call for him. Instead of calling the dance off, Natsu spun Hisui around and moved his legs elegantly to be face to face with Kamika. The crowd just clapped and thought that they were just dancing.

"What is it Kamika?" Natsu asked.

"We found two suspicious persons in the ballroom. How she we proceed Natsu-sama?" Kamika asked. Natsu got close to her ear and held her close, her face heating up instantly.

"I'll distract the guests, you go check on them, okay?" Natsu whispered in her ear. Kamika nodded furiously and left without a word. Natsu looked at Hisui's slightly annoyed face and sweat dropped. Natsu excused himself and left to go to the stage. There the musicians were playing their instruments.

The pinkette smiled and asked if he could play a song, which they happily agreed. Natsu got on the stage with a mic and piano, making the other guests look at him. They were slightly startled, as they normally played classical music during parties like this. They guessed it was an Alvarez thing, and waited for Natsu to start. Toma laughed at the scene while Hisui giggled.

"Hello everyone." Natsu smiled charmingly. The others at the room all bowed and greeted Natsu back. Natsu spotted Cosmos and Kamika making their way out of the ballroom, making him smile wider.

"How about I sing a song?" Natsu asked. The audience laughed slightly and agreed with Natsu's question. ( **AN: This is a filler, and it won't affect the story in a major way, so I'm gonna have fun with it. There's already been a lot of dark stuff in this story.** )

[ **Song- Unravel Acoustic Version]**

 _ **Oh won't you tell me**_

 _ **Won't you tell me**_

 _ **This thing I've come to be?**_

Natsu sang as he played the piano softly. The crowd was silent, so far Natsu was doing good and nobody suspected that Cosmos and Kamika were missing. Hisui looked on, Natsu's voice was soft, yet powerful at the same time. She couldn't say for sure since he didn't even get to the chorus yet.

 _ **The monster that you see**_

 _ **Is it a part of me?**_

 _ **I'm breaking down and shaking 'round in**_

 _ **This world so helplessly**_

 _ **But you just laugh and grin**_

 _ **Completely blind within**_

 _ **There's no point now, broken anyway**_

 _ **I try to stop my breath**_

 _ **Even knowing the truth won't unravel**_

 _ **Me until my death**_

 _ **Freeze**_

 _ **So breakable, unbreakable**_

 _ **I'm shaking but unshakable**_

 _ **The real you I've found at last**_

 _ **I'm standing alone in this world that keeps on changing**_

 _ **But hiding away, my true self is fading!**_

 _ **I hope you give up**_

 _ **There's nothing left to see...**_

 _ **No, don't look at me**_

 _ **I'm standing in this world that someone imagined**_

 _ **I never want to hurt you, so until the end**_

 _ **I'm begging you, please, just to remember me...**_

 _ **As clear as I used to be**_

 _ **The loneliness that wraps around keeps deepening until I drown**_

 _ **Fond memories we used to share pierce me 'til I no longer care**_

 _ **I cannot run, I cannot hide, I cannot think, I cannot find**_

 _ **I cannot move, I cannot leave you!**_

 _ **Unravelling the world!**_

This time Natsu stopped singing and started a piano solo. The crowd smiled, since this song didn't have the same deep bass or curse words that most people play nowadays. However, they did not know what the song meant.

 _ **A change so illogical**_

 _ **It shouldn't have been possible**_

 _ **But as our lives are intertwined**_

 _ **The two of us are left behind**_

 _ **So breakable, unbreakable**_

 _ **I'm shaking but unshakable**_

 _ **The real you will not corrupt me!**_

 _ **I'm standing alone in this world that keeps on changing**_

 _ **But hiding away, my true self is fading!**_

 _ **I hope you give up**_

 _ **There's nothing left to see...**_

 _ **No, don't look at me**_

 _ **I'm trapped within this world that someone planned out for us**_

 _ **Before our fate and future starts crumbling back to dust**_

 _ **I'm begging you, please, just to remember me...**_

 _ **As clear as I used to be...**_

 _ **No, don't forget me!**_

 _ **No, don't forget me!**_

 _ **No, don't forget me!**_

 _ **No, don't forget me!**_

 _ **Shocked by how I was changed, I remain paralyzed**_

 _ **Until I have the chance to find my own paradise**_

 _ **I'm begging you, please, just to remember me**_

 _ **Oh won't you please...**_

 _ **Won't you tell me...**_

 _ **The monster that you see**_

 _ **Is it a part of me?**_

The piano's music gradually faded as time when on. The crowd were amazed, the song was sad, yet beautiful at the same time. ( **AN: I just HAD to do this song man! Okay, time for some seriousness.** )

The audience clapped and cheered at Natsu's performance. They wondered what the song meant, however. Hisui was frozen in her spot, staring up at the stage next to her father, who was laughing at his daughter. Natsu smirked and let Hisui latch onto his arm. Kamika then walked back into the ballroom, with Cosmos following behind. The two walked up to Natsu and sighed.

"What did you two find?" Natsu asked seriously.

"The two were talking about an 'entrance'. They were taken down but we think that Tueur will show up on the stage soon, so the King and the Princess needs to be protected when that happens." Kamika replied.

"Alright, you make sure that Toma is safe, I'll protect Hisui, alright?" Natsu said. The two nodded and made their way to Toma and explained the situation quietly. Natsu noticed Hisui tensing up slightly and smiled reassuringly. Hisui calmed down and leaned in closer to his body. Natsu and Hisui decided to eat until they heard an explosion from the stage. Natsu held Hisui close and made his way to the center of the ballroom. Standing there was a hooded man with a black cloak. The man wore a blue tuxedo and a silver Bauta mask.

The man had his arms stretched like he needed to be applauded, which annoyed Natsu. He guessed this was Tueur.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Tueur called with a distorted voice. Natsu guessed that he had a voice modifier so he wouldn't get caught by anyone. The guest let out a gasp at the man in response.

"Now that won't do…" Tueur muttered. Tueur moved his hands as if he was gesturing for somebody. A man from the crowds ripped off Metrom's mask as he looked in shock. Tueur laid his eyes on Metrom as he suddenly dropped to the ground. The crowd let out a scream, seeing that this man was dangerous. Natsu used his **Shades Magic** to implant a phantom into Hisui if things get dangerous.

"It is rude not to respond when a person is speaking to you, and now Monsieur Metrom has paid the price." Tueur said calmly.

' _Strike Two…'_

"Now onto more important matters. Is madame Hisui in the ballroom?" Tueur spoke. The audience couldn't answer as they were too afraid of dying. Tueur was obviously annoyed as another guest's mask was ripped off and killed. The crowd screamed again in response.

"Is anyone going to answer me?" Tueur asked threateningly.

"Stop!" Hisui addressed loudly.

"There you are madame. I have to say, your beauty is not to be taken lightly." Tueur complemented, making Hisui scoff.

"Now madame, it has come to my knowledge that you are in possession of a very special necklace, and needless to say… I want it." Tueur explained. Natsu looked blankly at the man, but on the inside he was laughing his ass off.

"I will never give you this necklace Tueur…" Hisui growled.

"Oh I see… I will give you a choice then. Either you give me the necklace and I will leave peacefully, or, you don't and nobody here… is leaving this building alive." Tueur responded calmly, scaring the guests. They started whispering among themselves as Hisui froze. They all stopped and stared when they heard Natsu clapping slowly. Tueur looked on interested as Natsu smiled and clapped. The pinkette started to walk forward until he was right below Tueur.

"Hello there, you must be Tueur…" Natsu smiled.

"Hm? And who might you be monsieur?" Tueur replied calmly.

"Me? My name is Natsu, the prince of the Alvarez Empire." Natsu bowed his head. Tueur did the same hand motion as a person from the ceiling dropped to the ground and tried to unmask Natsu, only to be interrupted by a Phantom. The phantom then impaled the henchman, and disintegrating the body. The crowd looked in fear and shock at the two's interaction and Tueur chuckled.

"Quite the interesting one monsieur. You seem so kind when in reality you are just another heartless person…" although Natsu couldn't see through Tueurs mask, he knew he was smirking.

"One thing I learned in my life is that there are heartless people in this world, who once cared too much. Like myself, _monsieur._ " Natsu mocked cheekily.

"Such a truthful representation of life. Although, I advise you to stay back, or else…" Tueur threatened.

"I'll rather stay, after all, I cannot leave Hisui to die." Natsu replied emotionlessly.

"You know about the soul binding? Well, no matter…" Tueur then raised his arm as a blue spear made of magic launched itself at Natsu, which was blocked by his Phantoms. Natsu smirked as his eyes went red. Other men tried to take of Hisui's and Toma's masks but were taken down by Natsu's phantoms and the two Garou Knights members.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna work…"

"Impressive. But not good enough…" Tueur said as blue pillars shot down from the sky, landing on the ground with a boom and killing multiple guests. The pillars disappeared as soon as they came and revealed the charred and destroyed bodies of the guests. Hisui, Toma, Cosmos and Kamika looked in horror as Natsu was unfazed. By now, almost all of the guests were dead, with only 5 of the 100 guests alive.

Natsu looked on blankly at all the bodies and looked back at the stage, where Tueur was now missing. Natsu felt a push on his back and saw that he was impaled in the chest, making the others scream out. Natsu smirked as he elbowed Tueur, sending him back a few feet away. Natsu pulled out the sword nonchalantly and tossed it away.

"Is that all?" Natsu asked.

"Not quite…" Tueur said as small crystal bullets rained from above Tueur. The bullets all hit Natsu, popping holes into him and making him stagger slightly. Natsu stayed still as his wounds healed, shocking those around him. Natsu held out his hand as black magic surged through his hand.

" **Death God's Edge…** " Natsu muttered as the death magic formed into a giant jagged great sword. Natsu raised up the great sword, the tip touching the ceiling. Natsu's sclera turned black as he swung the blade down vertically, slamming it into the ground. Tueur narrowly dodged it, as the flooring around the sword disintegrated.

"Interesting…" Tueur muttered. Tueur then dashed forward at Natsu as he prepared a punch. Once Tueur was a few inches away from him, Natsu prepared to block. However, Natsu didn't expect for him to dive under him and to be hit with multiple crystal spears. Natsu was pushed back into the stage, damaging his body severely.

"Hmm? You know killing people with my eyes isn't the only thing I can do…" Tueur smirked from underneath his mask.

"Natsu-sama!" Cosmos and Kamika shouted as they tried to run over to the pinkette. They were stopped by some more henchmen, who were were wearing some kind of armor. Natsu tried to speak, but Tueur had pierced his lungs with the last attack.

' _Strike Three…'_

Although Natsu couldn't feel pain, his body could still react to damage. He tried to stand up, but the spears that pierced him made him stumble and fall. The men attacked Kamika and Cosmos, who defended themselves and protected the two royal family members. Natsu saw his wounds heal as he tried to stand.

Natsu saw Tueur fighting the two girls as he ran after them. On the way there, multiple henchmen attacked him, which Natsu killed cleanly. Natsu coated his fists with flames and punched Tueur from the side of his head, cracking his mask in the looked in anger as Natsu huffed.

'I never knew someone could be as strong as me so early in the timeline…' the pinkette thought. Tueur sent a giant crystal spear at Natsu, who puffed his his chest out. Natsu inhaled deeply as a magic circle formed in front of his face. The spear grew closer and closer to Natsu as the magic circle got larger.

" **Fire Dragon's… ROAR!** " Natsu let out a giant stream of golden flames, matching the spear in power. The others looked entranced as the roar morphed into the shape of a dragon's head and cancelled out the spear. Natsu sighed in relief until he felt a presence behind him. Natsu quickly turned around and saw nothing, confusing him. That was until he felt something pierce both of his eyes. Blood gushed out from his head as multiple blue swords materialized around his body and eyes.

"Sorry monsieur, but I cannot let you interfere…" Tueur said as Natsu's body fell to the ground.

"NATSU!" the others yelled in horror. They stood frozen as Natsu's bloody body twitched on the ground. Tueur inched closer to the princess, who had tears in her eyes.

"Now madame, I suggest you give up…" Tueur said emotionlessly. Cosmos and Kamika stepped up to defend the princess and were about to attack. However, they were interrupted by a loud gasp for air. They looked in shock as Natsu sat up and had his phantoms rip off the swords that impaled him. Natsu stumbled as he threw his head back so that he was facing Tueur. This sight almost made them throw up, as Natsu had no eyes.

"You…" Natsu whispered.

"H-How… How are you still alive!?" Tueur screamed in panic.

"I-I'm not going to die… O-Onee-chan… I want t-to kill… No… Save…" Natsu stuttered. It was clear that the pinkette's brain was hit when he was stabbed. Natsu started muttering incoherent sentences as he walked forward. Tueur looked at Natsu blankly as he created another sword. Tueur walked forward slowly as Natsu stumbled.

"H-Hime… eyes… give me… eyes…" Natsu said with difficulty. The in the room gasped. Natsu asked for the Sun God's eyes. But how?

"Natsu-kun, I don't know how…" Hisui whispered. Natsu fell to his knees as Tueur created crystals aimed at Hisui.

"TRANSFER!" Natsu shouted, startling the group. The crystals fired as the necklace glowed. Just before the crystals hit, a golden barrier surrounded Hisui. Hisui got the message as she tried to channel some magic. She tried harder as Tueur repeatedly hit the barrier with his crystals.

Hisui's body gave out as the barrier disappeared and the necklace glowed brighter. The gems from the necklace flew up in the air, blinding everyone in it's light. Natsu stood up shakily. The gems disappeared into his eye sockets as his body started to heal. Tueur screamed in rage as Natsu's eyes opened. His once green eyes were now a bright gold. His irises had white markings in the shape of the sun while his pupils were a bright red.

"Princess/Hisui!" The others shouted.

"You… Those eyes are mine!" Tueur screamed angrily.

" **Shut up…** " Natsu whispered as his golden eyes glowed bright. Tueur let out a roar and sprinted to Natsu with multiple crystals behind him.

" **Sunlight…** " Natsu muttered as Tueur grew closer.

"... **Storm!** " Natsu yelled. A bright golden lightning bolt struck Natsu, shocking Tueur. Lightning surged through Natsu's body as a large wave of sparks exploded from his body in a circular fashion. Tueur tried to dodge but the sparks reached him and sent him flying back. Tueur fell to the ground as Natsu jumped up. Natsu's eyes flashed gold as a golden light formed in his hands.

" **Sunlight Stake!** " the ball of light formed into a golden lightning spear. Natsu dived for Tueur and stabbed the spear into Tueur's chest, making him scream out in pain. The spear exploded once it made contact, creating a huge explosion. Natsu jumped away from Tueur, who was on the ground. Tueur shakily got up, his mask torn. What was inside the mask he wore surprised the others and made Natsu smirk.

The person underneath the mask was Metrom. His blonde hair was covered in blood, while his eyes were a deep red. His skin was torn in some places, while his face was twisted in anger. The soldiers confirmed Natsu's suspicion that Metrom was somehow involved. Metrom's first mistake was not suppressing his magical energy, unlike Cosmos, Kamika and himself. Metrom must have thought that nobody in the ballroom was a wizard.

The second mistake was when he addressed Metrom when he was disguised as Tueur. Metrom said that the Täuschen Empire was a small empire, meaning that an assassin wouldn't know about a nobleman who came to a Fiore party for the _first time_. Finally, assassins usually kill alone, to decrease the chances of getting caught. However, Tueur had a lot of henchmen, and some wore armor.

"I knew it…" Natsu smirked.

"Metrom!?" Toma shouted.

"Damn you! You ruined everything! I'll kill you!" Metrom screamed as he summoned a crystal axe.

"I get it now… The Täuschen Empire is a small one, as you said before. You must have wanted to make your empire stronger… and acquiring the power of a god would be useful in doing that." Natsu stated, shocking the others.

"You even used **Illusion Magic** to make it seem like you died. Just so you cannot be caught by anyone…" Natsu continued. Metrom was angry at being found out and recklessly attacked Natsu. Natsu was defended by a golden barrier, just like Hisui. Natsu kept the same cocky smile on his face until he widened his eyes as his legs gave out. Natsu fell to his knees as he looked in shock. The barrier started disappearing and his magic wouldn't activate. Natsu saw Metrom charging at him and widened his eyes.

"Damn it!" Natsu shouted. Natsu prepared for the attack that was going to come. However, Natsu heard two shouts from beside him.

" **Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka!** " Cosmos shouted.

" **Paper Blizzard: Red Dance!** " Kamika added.

Natsu then saw large spores and a barrage of red paper hit Metrom. The two attacks engulfed the man in an explosion, taking him down. Natsu then saw Metrom's dead body on the ground. The pinkette chuckled darkly, it seemed that the attacks done by him and the two girls were too much for Metrom to handle. His laughing was cut short, when he coughed up blood.

"Natsu-sama! Are you alright? Worrying us like this isn't beautiful…" Cosmos said, holding Natsu up.

"I see…" Kamika muttered.

"What is is it Kami-chan?" Cosmos asked.

"The Sun God's powers are rejecting Natsu-sama. It's trying to forcefully remove itself, but in doing so, it's damaging Natsu-sama's magic container…" Kamika said.

"It just means I have to give it back to Hisui-hime…" Natsu said as he shakily stood up. Kamika and Cosmos helped him walk back to Hisui, who was starting to wake up.

"Natsu-kun..?" Hisui asked, reaching out for him.

"Hello there Hime… I'm just going to give back what's yours…" Natsu coughed.

"Alright…" Hisui smiled. Natsu then got closer to Hisui as he grabbed her cheek. Hisui blushed when Natsu got closer to her face. Hisui closed her eyes as Natsu pressed his lips onto Hisui, a golden energy entering her body. Her body glowed as Hisui passed out once more. Toma, Cosmos and Kamika sighed in fatigue, this has been a long night.

* * *

Natsu looked at Crocus from his window. He felt tired, but he didn't want to sleep either. Natsu sighed and felt the breeze hit him. Natsu then heard a knock on the door, he thought it was Hisui at first since the scent was similar, but he realized it was Toma. Natsu walked to the door and saw Toma standing outside.

"Hello there my boy!" Toma grinned.

"Hey Toma, what brings you here?" Natsu smiled.

"I'm just here to thank you for helping us. We are really in your debt for this." Toma replied.

"You don't need to do anything like that…" Natsu sweat dropped.

"But I insist. You saved my daughter, it's the least I could do for you." Toma said seriously.

"It's nothing… It's not like I'm a hero that needs to be pampered." Natsu said calmly.

"Alright fine. You have proven yourself to be fearless, like when you faced Metros, even when your body was severely damaged, you still kept on going. I have absolute respect in that…" Toma nodded.

"Everyone has fears…" Natsu looked down to the ground.

"And what is yours, my boy?"

"Well… I suppose monsters…" Natsu whispered.

"Monsters?" Toma raised an eyebrow.

"There are many types of monsters in this world… monsters who do not show themselves and cause trouble, monsters who abduct children, monsters who devour dreams, monsters who suck blood… and monsters who always tell lies…" Natsu said, looking out the window. Toma nodded in response, what Natsu said was true, but he wanted to see where he was going with this speech.

"Lying monsters are a real nuisance, they are much more cunning than other monsters…" Natsu then walked to the window and saw people talking, eating, and laughing from afar.

" _They pose as_ _ **humans**_ _even though they have no understanding of the human_ _ **heart**_ _. They_ _ **eat**_ _even though they never experienced_ _ **hunger**_ _. They_ _ **study**_ _even though they have no interest in_ _ **academics**_ _. They seek_ _**friendship**_ _even though they do not know how to_ _ **love**_ …" Natsu continued.

"If I were to encounter such a monster, I would likely be eaten by it. Because in truth… **I am that monster** …" Natsu concluded. Toma looked at Natsu with sadness. It was clear from the boy's words that he has suffered greatly, though he didn't know what happened.

"Anyways, I should better get to bed. I'll say goodbye to Hisui tomorrow." Natsu smiled.

"I know she would be very angry if you left without anyone telling her." Toma laughed.

' _I wonder if Loke's done with Lucy already…'_

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! Sorry for the late update, I was really busy. I hope this satisfied you all. The Tower of Heaven Arc will start next chapter as well. Oh, and I just had to fit in my favorite from L! Also, Zeref will be in the harem for sure, I wanted to add her when first making this story as well. Finally, in the poll, Seilah has taken the lead, with Dimaria, Brandish and All, following. So vote! It's in my profile.**

 **Harem (So Far): Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Hisui E. Fiore, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Ultear Milkovich, Kamika, Cosmos.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	17. Road to the Tower

**Hey guys! Back here with the 17th Chapter of** _**Unstable.**_ **So today, we go back to the main arcs, yay! You know I realized that I put in a Bleach reference in the Guild War Finale chapter, which was the mask that Natsu wore. I didn't even notice until a reader told me about it. It's because I don't really plan things when I write a chapter, everything just comes to my head as I'm typing so I just roll with it. Also, I accidentally deleted Wendy's name last chapter, sorry about that.**

* * *

"Do you really have to go Natsu-kun?" Hisui voiced out sadly from the throne-room.

"I'm afraid so Hime. I promise I'll visit soon." Natsu said with a smile.

"As your princess, I command you to stay!" Hisui ordered. Toma laughed as Natsu chuckled at Hisui's childishness.

"Hisui, let the boy go. I'm sure he's busy with his guild." Toma smirked. Hisui pouted and went to hug Natsu, who happily accepted. Hisui then looked back at Natsu with stern eyes.

"When you're back, I expect a wedding…" Hisui said seriously. Natsu and Toma sweat dropped at Hisui's order. The two looked at each other and shrugged.

"Of course Hime-chan!" Natsu chuckled, making Hisui smile.

"Okay, you can go now Natsu-kun…" Hisui smiled.

"Goodbye Hime."

* * *

"Natsu-kun! You're back!" Mira cheered from the bar. Erza, Lucy, Gray and Happy were also there and were now looking at Natsu's tired eyes.

"Hey flame-brain! Where the hell did you go?" Gray grinned.

"On a mission ice-dick." Natsu smirked.

"Anyways, what happened while I was gone?" Natsu smiled knowingly. Lucy smiled and opened her mouth when a light appeared in front of the Dragon-Slayer, making him smirk in amusement. Loke then appeared, smirking back at the pinkette.

"Well someone's looking good…" Natsu teased.

"Of course!" Loke grinned, pushing his glasses up.

"Well… You see, when you were away, we found out that Loke was actually a Celestial Spirit." Lucy said shocked.

"But how the heck did you get here!?" Lucy added loudly.

"I'm the leader of the Celestial Spirits. I know how to do a lot of things." Loke smiled. The others looked in shock at this thought.

"Well anyways, I have a gift for you guys. I have five tickets for Akane Resort and I want you to have it." Loke smiled. He pulled out five tickets, making the others look in shock. Natsu smiled, remembering how he got pissed off in the casino and got shot in the mouth. Loke handed them the keys and they all saw Erza running out, no doubt looking for her luggage. Natsu chuckled as Makarov called him over.

"Natsu! Come here!" Makarov called out. Natsu nodded and made his way to the old man.

"Alright brat. Tell me what happened on your mission…" Makarov said seriously.

"It was a success. Neither the King nor the Princess was hurt, however… there were casualties..." Natsu said stoically as he looked at Makarov.

"I see… How many were there?" Makarov sighed sadly, death was something that the old man disliked greatly.

"95 of the 100 guests were caught in a wide ranged attack, I didn't have any time to save them. They died instantly." Natsu replied.

"And what of the attacker?" Makarov asked.

"We killed him…" Natsu said darkly, his eyes flashing red.

"You know I do not like the loss of life. You are not to kill any other criminal, let the law judge these people Natsu. However, you did your job and I cannot ignore that…" Makarov said calmly.

"We all know the council is corrupt, if they were paid the right price or given the promise of glory, I know for sure that they will gladly do anything. That's why I believe that people like them are disgusting and should just be classified as criminals themselves." Natsu said darkly, his red eyes shining a dull light. Makarov sighed in sadness, Natsu's words were true but that doesn't mean he has to like it.

"Natsu, may I ask you something?" Makarov said seriously.

"Hm?"

"What do you think about this guild?" Makarov asked with a stern look. Natsu looked straight at Makarov's eyes in response.

"Well… This guild is my family. It is a guild where love and happiness is all that matters. We don't judge people based on their past deeds or their strength. To me, it is a sign of hope in the darkness. It is the embodiment of the goodness in my heart. I would walk through hell and sacrifice my soul to protect my family and this guild." Natsu said without a doubt. Makarov smiled, Natsu had his times of darkness, but Makarov knew for sure that Natsu is the image of a true fairy, kind, loyal, and determined.

"You may go now Natsu. I don't have anymore questions." Makarov said quietly. Natsu smiled and went back to the bar with the others, ready to go to Akane Resort.

' _I only need one more piece confirmation, and then I will make my decision…'_ Makarov thought with a smile.

* * *

Team Natsu was now in Akane Resort, unpacking their things. The voices in Natsu's head were whispering excitedly. They were talking about the Tower of Heaven, one of the first inventions of his sister and the place where he beat Jellal to the ocean. Natsu put on a white button up shirt, a black vest and black cropped pants. The pinkette styled his hair into a man bun and went out of his room with Happy following behind, ready to go to the casino.

"Natshu~ I'm hungry!" Happy whined from Natsu's shoulder.

"Don't worry Happy, I'll get you some when we get to the casino, okay?" Natsu chuckled at the blue cat.

"Aye Sir!" the blue cat grinned happily.

' _Will you all shut the fuck up! Save it for the casino!'_ Natsu yelled at the voices. Happy looked confused as to why his father looked angry all of the sudden and shrugged. The voices did " _shut the fuck up"_ but the pinkette heard a single, familiar voice calling out to him.

' _ **Well someone is cranky…'**_ A voice chuckled in his mind.

' _Ryuk?'_ Natsu thought in shock.

' _ **Bingo kiddo! Haha, that rhymed!'**_ Ryuk laughed in his head.

' _How and why are you talking to me?'_ Natsu thought in annoyance.

' _ **You don't sleep dumbass, so I get bored in your fucking dreams. Oh, and you're my vessel, that means that I am inside your body.'**_ Ryuk explained happily.

' _Vessel huh… What did you mean by dreams? I only saw you once in my dreams.'_ Natsu asked the Shinigami.

' _ **You see me in your dreams and your crazy hallucinations. I just take a form that's similar to you since you are my vessel…'**_ Ryuk said casually.

' _Similar to me…? You mean you're Nashiro!?'_ Natsu thought in shock.

' _ **Yup! You were hallucinating once and I think I tried to close your eyes forcefully, but you decided to eat your own fingers you psycho! Haha!'**_ Ryuk answered loudly.

' _Why the white hair and the golden eyes then. The only thing that is similar to me is the face.'_ Natsu asked curiously.

' _ **It's because I don't want to look like**_ **exactly** _**you, you're Natsu and I'm Ryuk. So all I did is choose an appearance that you will have in the near future! So until the day you become your future self, I will use the appearance of what**_ **you** _**call your future self, Nashiro…'**_ Ryuk said.

' _Maybe I really do need to go to a doctor…'_ Natsu shook his head.

' _ **Just go to the damn casino already, I'm bored…'**_

* * *

"Natsu-kun! You're here!" Mira grinned. Mirajane styled her hair into the front ponytail that she used to have, making Natsu smile. Mira was also wearing a white qipao, revealing her long legs and her white guild mark. She also had black high heels and was now waving at Natsu, with Gray next to her.

"Hey guys." Natsu smiled happily.

"Took you long enough. I bet your eyeliner was more important than having fun huh…" Gray teased.

"It's not eyeliner ice princess, how about you? Couldn't find a decent shirt at the dollar store?" Natsu smirked, pointing at Gray's naked torso.

"Ah!" Gray shouted. Natsu and Happy laughed in response. They waited for a few more minutes until Lucy and Erza came by. The group then started playing the games, with Erza, Mira and Lucy playing cards, Gray playing slots and Natsu and Happy playing the roulette game, with Ryuk cheering him on. Natsu was looking in focus until Natsu heard footsteps next to him, at first he thought it was Wally, but the person was actually Juvia.

Juvia was wearing a blue dress with a yellow Fairy Tail necklace around her neck. Rather than having her hair in curls, Juvia now had her hair in thick waves that go past her shoulders. Natsu looked in wonder, as Juvia stopped curling her hair during the Grand Magic Games. He wasn't complaining however, since Juvia looked even more beautiful like this.

"Hello there Natsu-sama. Juvia decided to come along with you." Juvia smiled at the pinkette.

"That's great Juvia! Do you want to play with us?" Natsu grinned happily, making Juvia blush heavily. Natsu sweat dropped at the blue haired water mage while Ryuk laughed in his head.

' _Natsu-sama is so kind to Juvia!'_ Juvia thought in her head, fantasies of her and Natsu playing in her head. She imagined some "inappropriate" scenarios where Natsu was ahem… dominating her.

"So what happened to you?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia has left Phantom Lord and has become an independent mage. Now Juvia wants to join the Fairy Tail guild." Juvia smiled happily.

"We'll be happy to have you Juvia!" Natsu grinned happily.

' _Juvia is so happy!'_ the water mage thought. Juvia was then swatted away from Natsu, making Natsu's eyes go dark. Natsu then glared at the culprit, Simon. Natsu knew he was a good guy and was one of Erza's childhood friends, but seeing Juvia hurt pissed him off to no end.

"Where is Erza?" Simon demanded.

"..."

"I'll ask you again, where is Erza?" Simon demanded more forcefully.

' _ **How long do we have to wait… Knock him out already Simon! That means me and Natsu here can chill in the dreamscape!'**_ Ryuk shouted in Natsu's head. Natsu's eye twitched, Ryuk was actually cheering on his current enemy and it pissed him off. Juvia suddenly appeared, ready to attack with her water.

"Natsu-sama go! Juvia will take care of him so you can get to Erza-san!" Juvia said. Natsu stood still as he heard a person talking into Simon's headpiece. Natsu saw Simon's eyes go red as he used one of his spells, **Dark Moment**. The area Natsu and Juvia were in turned completely black in an attempt to bind the two as Simon escaped.

' _ **Ah… There's no place like home!'**_ Ryuk sighed, along with the voices in Natsu's head.

' _What is wrong with you…'_ Natsu thought as Juvia encased him in her water body. Natsu thanked her as he continued to argue with his voices, who were all talking about him. Natsu was tired since the fight with Tueur and his vision was very blurry. Using the eyes of the Sun God did a number on his vision and was still recovering, although slowly. Natsu waited for a few minutes until the light reappeared, showing the now almost empty casino.

"Natsu, Gray! Where are you!" the pinkette heard Lucy calling out to them, along with Mira, who was screaming loudly in anger. Juvia then let Natsu out of the water body, freaking Lucy out.

"It is alright. I just let Natsu-sama go inside me to keep him safe." Juvia said calmly.

"WHAT!?" Lucy screamed.

"Are you jealous love-rival? That Natsu-sama was inside of me and not you!?" Juvia bragged.

"Anyways where's Gray?" Natsu asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm right here…" Gray said, he was shirtless and had a half-mask made of ice covering his mouth. There was a dark spot in the middle of the mask, meaning he was the one that got shot in the mouth this time.

"Damn those cunts! We have to go get Erza and Happy!" Mira shouted, clenching her fists. Her magic pressure

"She's right, we have to move or else we won't get them back." Gray agreed. The others soon looked at Natsu, who was looking at the ground in thought. Natsu was sure that Jellal would take him instead of Erza, since his actions proved he was stronger than her. Jellal must have wanted Erza for personal reasons, rather than power. Ryuk suggested that Jellal might have thought that Zeref would want a female body, but he was ignored.

"I can smell Erza. If we have a boat then we could get to her quickly…" Natsu said calmly, the others nodding in response. The group then made their way to a boat, ready to save Erza from the Tower of Heaven. Ryuk and his voices were all chuckling in excitement while Natsu looked sadly at the water with his green eyes.

' _Onee-chan… How far have you gone for me…?'_

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! I know it's a late update, but I hope it was good for you all. So now the full harem option now has about 25 votes. Also, I want you all to guess what Makarov wants confirmation for. What do you think he wants with Natsu? I'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Harem: Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Erza Scarlet, Hisui E. Fiore, Juvia Lockser, Wendy Marvell, Ultear Milkovich, Ur Milkovich, Kamika, Cosmos, Seilah, Dimaria Yesta, Brandish Mu, Kagura Mikazuchi, Cana Alberona, Minerva Orland, Yukino Agria, Chelia Blendy, Jenny Realight, Millianna.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	18. Blood in the Moonless Sky

**Hey guys! Back here with Chapter 18 of** _ **Unstable.**_ **Not gonna lie, the last chapter was almost a copy of the anime, so sorry. This will be the first part of the Tower of Heaven Arc which will include Trinity Raven, I also plan to include the Chikage in this chapter. I'm also changing the cover art of the story, it's basically Fem Zeref with Natsu!**

* * *

"Erza's in there…" Natsu said, looking at the tower in thought. Ryuk and the voices were silent, as if they were watching

"What is that place?" Lucy asked.

"That's the R-System, otherwise known as the Tower of Heaven. It's purpose is to revive a person through sacrifice." Natsu explained.

"How do you that? And who are they trying to revive?" Gray asked as he stared at the giant tower in front of him.

"You'll find out soon…" was all Natsu said in response. Natsu looked at the Tower and smirked darkly, the thrill of fighting getting to him. Ryuk and the voices laughed crazily in his head as the Tower came closer.

' _ **Ne ne Natsu, remember to make it entertaining for us here okay? We even set up a couch up here!'**_ Ryuk joked, making Natsu smirk wider.

"There are a lot of guards here…" Mira muttered.

"Juvia suggests we go to an underwater entrance that she found." Juvia said calmly.

"That sounds boring!" Mira whined.

"It's safer at least." Gray sweat dropped.

" **No…** " Natsu commanded calmly.

"It's safer that way Natsu." Lucy said. Natsu looked at the blonde with his now red eyes, scaring her greatly.

"Safe or not, I don't care. All I know is that everyone there…" Natsu muttered.

"- **is going to die!** " Natsu shouted as he used his fire to propel him to the island, shocking the group. The pinkette then crashed into the ground, pulverizing it and sending many pieces of the rock flying into the air. Natsu smirked as a magic circle appeared below him, increasing in size by the second. By now, the guards were panicking, scared of the person in front of them. Natsu slammed both his fists into the ground and the magic circle turned blood red.

" **Fire Dragon's…"** Natsu whispered.

" **...Raging Storm!"** Natsu shouted. Multiple pillars of flames erupted from the ground, spanning the entire area around Natsu. The guards were all knocked back and damaged severely. Some were knocked back by the flames, but were just knocked into another pillar, burning them even more. By the time the flames dispersed, all of the guards were damaged but were still alive. Ryuk snickered at the sight of the bodies.

"What the hell flame-brain!?" Gray screamed at the pinkette.

"Relax, they're all still alive…" Natsu scoffed, gazing at all the bodies in front of him. Natsu walked forward with the others following. Just before they reached the door, the bodies all faded away into the air.

"What the hell happened?" Gray said in shock.

"I… don't know" Natsu replied quietly.

"Let's go… the longer we stay here, the more trouble Erza will be in." Natsu shook his head. The others nodded slowly in response. The group ran forward, seeing more guards in their direction. Natsu growled and proceeded to take them all down. He rolled under a guard and grabbed his leg so that he could slam his body into a wall, breaking his ribs. Natsu grabbed another guard and slammed his head into another, knocking them out. Natsu looked angrily at the men and saw Erza's wide eyed face.

"Natsu?" Erza asked in shock.

"Hey Erza. We're here to blast this damn tower to kingdom come…" Natsu smirked, tilting his head slightly.

"Hell yeah! Let's go fuck this place up tin-can!" Mira grinned sadistically.

"I'm sorry, but you guys need to go. I have to handle this alone…" Erza stated sadly.

"Well fuck that. We're helping you get through with this! That, and Happy got kidnapped." Natsu smiled.

"Actually, I'll go get him, then we can deal with this." Natsu grinned as he ran away from the group, ready to get Happy back from Millianna.

' _ **I really want to see a fight right now… All this family crap is annoying me!'**_ Ryuk whined.

' _When you're in Fairy Tail, you get used to it.'_ Natsu replied with a smirk.

' _ **Ugh… Tell me though, how do you think all those guards those guards disappeared when you hit them?'**_ Ryuk said knowingly.

' _I've been thinking about that myself… It can't have been my Dragon-Slayer Magic, since I used enough strength to just knock them out, not kill them… Maybe it has something to do with my Death Magic.'_ Natsu answered the Shinigami.

' _ **Correct! Your Death Magic is steadily evolving, becoming stronger to suit your purposes alone. It is affecting your magic, changing it until you yourself become a**_ _ **god**_ _ **. So when you knocked those guards out, you didn't care at all for them in any way. Meaning, when you knocked them out, your magic automatically took their souls!'**_ Ryuk explained.

' _I see… So you're telling me that if I don't give a fuck about who I take down, their souls are mine?'_ Natsu asked.

' _ **Yup! I wouldn't be surprised if the dudes you knocked out a few minutes ago are now gone.'**_ Ryuk confirmed.

' _We're here…'_ Natsu thought. The pinkette walked in and saw Happy happily munching on some fish, making him shake his head.

"Natshu! You came!" Happy grinned.

"Hey there Happy." Natsu smiled. Natsu watched as Happy ate his fish, waiting for Wally to come and try to shoot him. Natsu smirked as he sensed someone put a gun to his head.

"Well isn't this _dandy_ …" Natsu mocked as he threw his head back. The blocky man clicked his tongue in response to the pinkette. Natsu turned around and grabbed Wally's hand just before he fired a shot. Natsu twisted Wally's blocky arm and slammed into the ground. Natsu then looked at the shocked face of Millianna, who was standing outside the door.

"Y-You-" Millianna said in fear. She didn't finish as Natsu tapped her forehead, knocking her unconscious. Natsu held her, dropped her in a couch and took Happy away from his fish eating session.

' _I hope you're watching Jellal…'_ Natsu smirked, his sclera turning black. Happy noticed that Natsu's warm body had now turned cold, almost like a corpse. Natsu's crazed expression just worried the blue cat even more than he already was.

"It is now time to begin the _Paradise Game..._ " Jellal's voice rang around the whole Tower. Natsu's Chikage materialized into his palm as he sprinted to Jellal's location. Natsu went on a different route than last time, not wanting to run into the owl man that he saw before.

"The rules are simple, try and prevent me from using Erza Scarlet to resurrect Zeref. However, you will have to get past Trinity Raven to get to me. You should also know that Etherion will soon fire on this Tower, if you don't get to me in time, **you'll all die…** " Jellal added as Natsu's smirk grew wider.

Natsu ran around the Tower until he was met with Sho and a place full of Torii gates. Natsu also saw a pink haired girl holding a red katana in her hand. Suddenly, a card on the wooden floor was cut down by the pink haired girl. The card broke and showed Erza with a sword in her hand. Natsu looked at the scene blankly but upon seeing the girl's sword, he gripped his Chikage tighter, excitement filling his being.

"I must thank you, if you cut through the card dimension, then I would not have gotten out…" Erza said to the other pinkette.

"But I suggest you move out of my way…" Erza added calmly. In the blink of an eye, her Heart Kreuz armor broke into pieces. Natsu's excitement reached a new level when he saw what her sword could do.

"Hmm… I'm quite surprised. I was pretty sure you would have noticed an attack like that…" the pink haired woman stated. Natsu couldn't hold it anymore, so he decided to interrupt.

"Ara ara… That is some astounding _Kenjutsu_ …" Natsu smirked, teleporting in between the two women in a collection of flames.

"Natsu!?" Erza said in shock.

"Hello there Erza-chan, I was just looking for Jelly boy and I find you two here." Natsu smirked. Natsu's eyes looked to the pink haired woman, who was staring at the katana in his hands in fascination.

"Anyways, I want to fight the beautiful woman in front of me… You wouldn't mind, right Erza-chan?" Natsu smiled as Erza nodded. However, she puffed her cheeks slightly when Natsu called the other woman beautiful. Said pink haired woman chuckled slightly at the compliment.

"I feel obligated to praise the sword you are holding… I have never in my existence seen a sword so hauntingly divine. The ribbon that carries the color of blood. The sheath and hilt; engraved and glowing golden with such a dull light. And not to forget, the guard, formed into the shape of a crown. I can only wonder what the blade looks like…" the woman smiled. Natsu sweat dropped, it's as if she doesn't even know he exists and she can only see the sword in his hands.

"I must say the same about yours then, miss...?" Natsu responded.

"Ikaruga… I am the leader of Trinity Raven and a member of Death's Hand Caucus. I wield the sword _Mugetsu-Ryu._ " the woman named Ikaruga introduced herself.

"Ikaruga eh? Well then, my name is Natsu; a mage from Fairy Tail and the owner of the sword, _Chikage._ " Natsu smiled.

"The Blood Shadow? Very interesting…" Ikaruga said, her eyes widening slightly. Erza looked in confusion, she didn't know why Natsu's sword was so important.

"Alright… I challenge you Natsu-dono, to a duel. If I defeat you, your sword will be mine… If you defeat me, my life is in your hands…" Ikaruga offered.

"I accept your challenge then… Erza, you stay here until this match is over." Natsu smirked. The two pinkette's bowed, signalling the start of the match. Natsu gripped his sword and dashed forward. Ikaruga opened her eyes, slashing Natsu without moving an inch. Natsu's eyes flashed red as he countered the slashes with his sheathed blade, making Ikaruga look on in interest.

"Wow… you didn't even need to touch me to land a hit!" Natsu smirked.

"I can say the same for you… you haven't even unsheathed your blade and you still managed to block my sword. I suppose that is to be expected from your blade…" Ikaruga narrowed her eyes.

"Hm?"

"That sword, I remember it from a very rare tale... It told the story of a god, who created a blade made with the souls of his enemies. The sword was told to be coated in blood, feasting off the life of it's owner to strengthen itself…" Ikaruga explained. Erza listened with intrigue, now the sword interested her even more.

"I see…" Natsu smirked. Natsu slowly unsheathed the sword and revealed a slightly different blade. Instead of the silver that it was before, the blade of the katana was now pitch black. Ikaruga smiled, seeing the sword in it's full glory made her want it even more. Natsu held out the sword in front of her, ready to fight.

"...but that's enough talk, let us begin!" Natsu said as he dashed forward. Ikaruga sent multiple slashes at the pinkette, who blocked them all and sent a red wave of blood from his sword. Ikaruga looked at the wave with a smirk as she gripped her sword.

" **Yasha's Empty Flash…** " the other pinkette said as she slashed the wave into pieces. Natsu smirked as he teleported above Ikaruga and dived down, raising his Chikage. Natsu swung the blood red blade down as Ikaruga raised hers to block it. The two swords created a shockwave, pushing both of them back.

Natsu planted his sword to the ground and regained his balance. Natsu spun in a 360 degree motion as a wall of blood surrounded his body. The blood moved rapidly as Natsu's red eyes shined brightly. Natsu stopped moving and concentrated the blood to send it out a large projectile in the shape of a dragon's head. Ikaruga's eyes narrowed as she sliced the dragon head with precision.

"Not bad!" Natsu shouted as thrusted his sword forward, a spear made of blood shooting out. Ikaruga unsheathed her sword and countered the spear with a slash. Both pinkette's analyzed each other, one with caution and the other in pure joy. The Dragon-Slayer sheathed his blade, making the others in the vicinity watch as Natsu closed his eyes.

Blood started to leak out of Natsu's eyes, worrying Erza. A black skeletal mask formed in his face, covering the lower part of his face completely. Natsu unsheathed the blade which was now coated in blood. Erza looked at Natsu in worry since the blade that Ikaruga talked about was said to feast off the user's life and it unsettled her.

"Amazing… It seems that the legend was real. You have really filled my mind with many surprises. However, there exists nothing under the sun that I cannot slice. I will defeat you, but know this, you shall forever be honored in my heart, Natsu-dono…" Ikaruga stated as she gripped her sword tightly.

" **Garuda Flame!** " the pinkette yelled as she spun around and created a wave of flames. The flames went straight after Natsu, Sho, Happy and Erza. Erza was about to intervene until Natsu raised his sword and dragged two fingers from the guard to the tip of the blade. The blood red sword glowed as a magic circle appeared in front of Natsu. Natsu's red eyes were now open wide as he held his blade.

" **Art of the Shinigami: Dark Roses!** " Natsu said as he sheathed his sword. Natsu quickly drew the blade and swung it sideways, sending multiple black projectiles in the shape of rose petals. The two attacks connected, however, Natsu's attack overpowered Ikaruga's. The other pinkette's eyes widened in shock as the petals hit her directly, making her scream out in pain. Erza stared at the scene with wide eyes, she never knew that Natsu was skilled in Kenjutsu.

Natsu swiped his sword back to remove the blood from his blade. The skeletal mask on Natsu's face disappeared as well. Natsu stared at Ikaruga's barely conscious form with a blank stare. The Dragon-Slayer slowly walked forward, each step ringing loudly in Ikaruga's ears, filling her up with fear. Natsu was soon directly above the woman, his bloody face terrifying her.

"You told me that if I won, your life would be in my hands right…?" Natsu asked with a smile. The other pinkette fearfully nodded, his peaceful smile contradicted his intimidating form.

"Y-Yes…" Ikaruga muttered. Natsu crouched down, so that he would be face to face with Ikaruga. The blood that leaked from his eyes were now dripping down to her face, but she never noticed.

"Well… I'm telling you to live…" Natsu smiled.

"What…?" Ikaruga's eyes widened.

"You interest me… A swordswoman like you would be very useful to me, so… You will belong to me and only me…" Natsu said calmly.

"Y-Yes…" Ikaruga stuttered. The Dragon-Slayer smiled in response as he held Ikaruga in his arms, invoking the jealousy of a certain knight. Ikaruga blushed slightly as Natsu's breath hit her ear.

' _ **Well aren't you smooth…'**_ Ryuk teased, the voices in his head giggling in the background.

' _Shut the fuck up and help me heal her!'_ Natsu shouted. A purple light surrounded the two pinkette's, engulfing them. Ikaruga closed her eyes as her wounds started to heal until she didn't feel any pain. Natsu soon let go, disappointing the other pinkette slightly.

"I think it's safe to get to Jellal now…" Natsu muttered. Erza nodded in response, re-equipping a sword in her hand.

"Master… Etherion will fire in 15 minutes, if you are not quick enough; everyone in this tower will die…" Ikaruga warned. Erza looked in shock as Natsu smiled.

"No… Jellal is planning something. He is obsessed with Zeref and his only goal is to revive her. Do you think that he would let himself be killed before he fulfills his own delusions?" Natsu explained as the two swordswomen stared in realization.

"Am I right? Jelly boy…" Natsu smirked as he looked up in the air. Jellal, who was looking at the images of the tower, clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was slightly unnerved as the surveillance showed Natsu staring straight at him.

"Let's go…" Natsu said as he walked forward, ready to confront Jellal. The two women nodded and followed Natsu. Natsu leered as he walked, Ryuk and his voices all whispering loudly. Happy, who was tending to Sho, looked at his father in worry, as he could have sworn that a black figure as floating above Natsu's body.

' _ **This is going to be fun!'**_

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! Now I have to say** _ **Merry Christmas!**_ **I hope this chapter was satisfying to you all. I was just listening to the new Black Veil Brides song "The Outsider" and it was awesome! I immediately bopped my head up and down once the guitar came on lol. Next chapter sees the fight with Jellal!**

 **Harem:**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**


	19. I Love You

**Hey guys! Back here with chapter 19 of** _ **Unstable.**_ **Now I let Ikaruga live in the new timeline because I thought that her sword skills were badass. She could cut almost all of Erza's armors without even touching them for god's sake! Now this chapter will show Natsu's fight with Jellal**

* * *

Natsu was currently running to the top of the tower with Ikaruga and Erza following behind him. The Dragon-Slayer was silently looking around the tower, analyzing his sister's creation as the voices in his head whispered loudly. The pinkette was now outside Jellal's location, his fingers shaking in anticipation while the two women looked on in determination

"Let's go." Natsu smirked.

"Natsu…" Erza said, looking at the door in front of her.

"Hm?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"I want to fight Jellal by myself… This is my conflict and I refuse to have one of my friends resolve it for me…" Erza glared at the door with hate in her eyes.

"Suit yourself Erza… I guess Ikaruga and I will just be spectators to your fight." Natsu shrugged with a smile. Ikaruga nodded as Erza pushed the door open, where Jellal was calmly sitting on his throne. Natsu scoffed in annoyance as the "arrogant douche" while Ikaruga looked on stoically. The Dragon-Slayer tapped Erza in the back lightly as a purple glow flashed.

"It seems that the game is over…" Jellal said as he knocked over the Trinity Raven pieces off his board. Natsu smirked inwardly, Jellal really thought that he was the one in control of the situation.

"But it doesn't matter. The Tower of Heaven is now complete…" Jellal smirked.

"We know you're planning to do something with Etherion, so tell us now!" Erza commanded. Jellal growled in response, as Natsu chuckled silently, along with Ryuk.

"What is there to say? Etherion will fire and everyone here in this tower will die." Jellal fooled.

"Shut the fuck up. The R-System needs a sacrifice and a large source of magical energy to revive someone. You're planning to use the Etherion as a power source to revive Zeref, am I right?" Natsu glared as his eyes glowed red, Jellal's attitude annoyed him to no end and he had to speak up. Jellal and the others stared wide-eyed at Natsu in shock.

"H-How!?" Jellal interrogated.

"How stupid do you people think I am? A _puppet_ obsessed with Zeref would never accept death before they complete their goals. You were probably expecting Erza to come here alone, then you would exploit her weakness and love for you to capture her and use her as a sacrifice for Zeref…" Natsu spat in disgust.

 **[Recommended Music: Dark Souls Soundtrack- Gravelord Nito]**

"You know she still holds feelings for you… I'm certain she would have wanted to save you if you spoke the right words, and that is what makes her vulnerable… As long as she still loves you, **Erza will be weak!** " Natsu shouted angrily, his sclera turning black as tears of blood ran down his face. Erza and the others once again stared wide-eyed at the pinkette's outburst. Natsu let out a roar as he jumped to Jellal's location. Jellal looked in shock at Natsu's speed as he prepared to dodged.

' _ **I thought you said you would let Erza fight him first hahaha!'**_ Ryuk laughed crazily as Natsu growled. Natsu dived forward with his bleeding eyes staring right at Jellal. Ikaruga and Erza froze as Natsu's body radiated death.

' _SHUT THE FUCK UP!'_ Natsu screamed in his head as he activated his magic.

" **SHADOW DRIVE!** " Natsu shouted as he cloaked his body in an aura of shadows. Natsu roared and brought his fist down on Jellal location, obliterating the area around it. Natsu growled as he found out he missed. Jellal looked in shock as Natsu's red eyes glared at him with killing intent. Natsu dashed forward, his arms spread wide.

" **DEATH GOD'S SCYTHE!** " a large black scythe formed in the pinkette's hands, pulsing a dull purple as Natsu swung it violently. Jellal dodged each swing with great difficulty, he knew that the weapon was strong and was enough to kill him if he didn't merge with Siegrain. Natsu smirked as skeletons pulled him from under the ground.

The spectators watched as the hands pulled him down to the ground, like a person getting pulled to hell itself. Jellal looked around the room in a frenzy, seeing no sign of the Dragon-Slayer. Natsu reappeared right behind Jellal as he landed a rib-crushing blow on his back.

" **DIE!** " Natsu screamed as a large sword formed in his hand. Natsu plunged it down as Jellal looked in fear, however, a blue light surrounded the room, blinding Natsu in the process. Jellal smirked as he used the distraction to escape and used his **Bind Snake** to trap Natsu and Erza in place. Jellal laughed as the whole tower crystallized, signalling the completion of the Tower of Heaven. The two women spectating let out a surprised gasp when they saw the transformed tower.

"Hahaha! I guess I win! Now that the tower is complete, I can use you as a sacrifice!" Jellal laughed as he pointed at Erza, who stood there frozen. Jellal forced Erza to move towards the R-System, her body going inside it.

"We won't let that happen!" Ikaruga shouted as she prepared her katana. The swordswoman prepared her weapon as she sliced the crystal to pieces, effectively breaking Erza out.

"Nice one Ikaruga…" Natsu smirked in satisfaction. Ikaruga nodded in response as she prepared to attack Jellal.

"Now Jellal… You have really been trying my fucking patience since I got here. I suggest you stop and I might just consider letting you live with an inch of your life…" Natsu said emotionlessly as his hair covered his expression.

"Hahaha! You think you can still intimidate me when you can't even move? Pathetic" Jellal laughed.

' _ **Are you going to kill him?'**_ Ryuk asked calmly.

' _I want to… But I can't…'_ Natsu thought.

' _ **And why is that?'**_ Ryuk said confusedly.

' _I tried killing him already… In my notebook, the fight between Erza and Jellal was about ten minutes. It hasn't been three minutes with me and Etherion fired. That's seven minutes early. Which means,_ _ **Jellal surviving this encounter is a fixed point in time…**_ ' Natsu replied angrily.

' _ **You know what that means right…?**_ ' Ryuk asked knowingly.

' _Hahahahaha HAHAHAHAHA! That means I can have as much_ _ **fun**_ _as I_ _ **want!**_ ' Natsu cheered in his head, his voices and Ryuk laughing with him.

"Why yes Jelly-boy… **Yes. I. Do!** " Natsu said, his crazed expression sending chills down the other three's spine. A phantom appeared in front of Natsu with a scythe in hand. Natsu smirked as the phantom slashed all the bindings carelessly. The scythe wounded Natsu slightly, but he didn't care. Natsu then glared at the blue-haired mage with hate in his eyes.

"Hmph. Don't get so cocky…" Jellal said as Siegrain appeared next to him.

"Siegrain!?" Erza shouted from behind Ikaruga.

"Siegrain was never my brother Erza… In fact, Siegrain and I are one and the same person." Jellal said as Siegrain's body merged with him. Jellal's body glowed as his magic power increased. Natsu scoffed, normally, seeing things like this used to excite or shock him, but now he couldn't care less.

Everyone was significantly weaker than himself, even Gildarts at this time, so he is just bored with every fight, so he found enjoyment in toying and torturing them. Just thinking about beating Jellal into a coma sent shivers down his spine and made him lose his cool. Natsu chuckled madly, getting the attention of everyone in the crystallized room.

"Hehehe… This should be fun!" Natsu yelled with a crazy grin. Natsu then ran at Jellal at a rapid pace, surprising the Heavenly Body mage slightly.

" **Meteor!** " Jellal said as his body was surrounded by golden magic. Jellal dodged Natsu as he attempted to punch him. Jellal smirked as he dashed around Natsu and delivered a kick to his back. Natsu was sent flying by the hit as his body ricocheted off the floor. Natsu laid on the ground for a few seconds before he slowly got up and dusted himself off.

"Is that it?" Natsu asked emotionlessly, his black and red eyes staring right at Jellal. Jellal clicked his tongue as he dashed at Natsu, who smirked in response. A magic circle appeared in front of Natsu just as Jellal reached him.

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn…** " Natsu muttered. The pinkette's body was surrounded by flames as he headbutted Jellal. The blue haired mage's eyes went wide as his skull cracked with the force of the attack. Natsu didn't wait for Jellal to recover at all and kneed his stomach, making him cough out large amounts of blood.

"Ikaruga! I want you to sever my left arm!" Natsu ordered with sadistic glee.

"What!? Master, I must protest-"

" **NOW!** " Natsu shouted impatiently as he slammed Jellal's head to the ground with his right hand, creating a small crater.

"Yes master!" Ikaruga nodded as she stared focusedly on Natsu's left arm. She then raised her sword to cut the arm cleanly. The arm then fell off his body as Natsu grinned happily. Natsu grabbed the arm with his right as he concentrated the blood to form a jagged spear. Erza and Ikaruga looked on carefully, wanting to see what Natsu was planning.

" _LADIES I PRESENT TO YOU-_ " Natsu grinned darkly as he swung the spear upwards, impaling large chunks of Etherion crystals and Jellal from his waist to his shoulders. Jellal spat out blood as the two women gaped at the scene.

" _-THE JELLAL SHISH KEBAB HAHAHA!_ " Natsu laughed maniacally. The two women stared at the impaled Jellal and then at Natsu, who had an extremely happy expression.

' _ **That sounds yummy! Can I get some?'**_ Ryuk teased.

' _SURE! BUT I GET FIRST BITE!'_ Natsu screamed in his head. Natsu then took a bite off Jellal's shoulders, making him scream in agony as Natsu swallowed Jellal's flesh. Ikaruga and Erza froze at the act of cannibalism, now realizing how mentally unstable Natsu really is. Normally, Natsu would never have done this, even for torture purposes, but now all that mattered to him was the anger and hate he felt for Jellal at this moment... and he _enjoyed_ it.

Natsu coughed out the flesh, his gag reflex forcing the human meat out of his mouth. Natsu snapped back to his senses after, finding the taste of Jellal disgusting. It made him sick and it was enough to bring him out of his state of insanity. Jellal forced himself out of the blood spear while Natsu was distracted with great difficulty. He greatly underestimated the Dragon-Slayer and his limits.

"You… taste foul…" Natsu coughed, some pieces of flesh falling to the crystallized floor.

"Like the taste of boiled fish that is close to spoiling…" Natsu wiped his mouth and stared at Jellal's scowling face.

"You disgusting piece of trash… I'll kill you where you stand!" Jellal yelled angrily as he crossed his hands above his head. The shadows near Jellal drew to him, forming a black orb that grew and grew.

"No! Natsu!" Erza yelled as she ran in front of Natsu. The pinkette stared as Erza stood in front of him with her arms open wide.

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to get through me first!" Erza shouted at the blue-haired mage. Jellal hesitated for a moment, before continuing with the spell.

"I don't care about you! There are many other wizards with the strength to revive Zeref!" Jellal screamed, shocking Erza.

"Get out of the way Erza…" Natsu muttered.

"No, I will not let my friends die because of me! I'll protect you Natsu!" Erza said determinedly.

" **Altairis!** " Jellal yelled. Jellal then threw a large black orb at the two wizards, destroying anything in it's path.

"Get out now!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Erza's shoulder forcefully. The orb wouldn't have hurt him if he was hit but Erza surely would. Natsu looked off to the side and saw Simon running after them, trying to save them from the blast. Natsu's eyes widened as he summoned a phantom to hold him back, but it missed him entirely. Natsu even saw Ikaruga trying to cut the orb into pieces and failing.

Natsu summoned phantom after phantom in the span of five seconds, but all of them missed. Realization came upon Natsu as the orb and Simon came closer to him and Erza. Simon's death was a _fixed point._ If Simon did not die, then he would never have eaten the Etherion, which was why he won the first time. If Simon did not die, then Kagura would never have wanted vengeance and probably would not have joined Mermaid Heel.

' _Damn it...!_ ' Natsu thought in sorrow.

' _ **You can't save them all kiddo…'**_ Ryuk said quietly.

Simon came in front of the two of them as the orb hit him directly. Simon screamed out in pain as Natsu looked at the scene with wide eyes. The attack dissipated as Simon's battered body laid on the floor. Erza's eyes widened as she called out to Simon. Natsu stood there, frozen as his wide green eyes stared at Simon.

' _He's dead…?'_

' _I thought everyone would live… He won't die... Right?'_ Natsu thought. After he saved Lisanna, he was happy and he was confident he could save more people. He thought he could make other people's lives happier, but this event was a cruel reality check for Natsu's mind. Natsu stood frozen from his spot as Erza tearfully told Simon to live.

' _ **Sorry to break it to you, but not everyone can be saved… People die, that's a fact. It just so happens that Simon's death was unavoidable and you couldn't do a thing about it…'**_ Ryuk muttered. Natsu couldn't hear anything, only the whispers in his head. That was until Simon muttered his last words.

" **I have always... loved you…** " Simon muttered as his eyes closed. Those words stopped the whispers and stopped Natsu's sorrow. It wasn't long until Natsu's wide eyes turned cold and lifeless, reminiscent of his past self. Ryuk was silent, wanting to see how this situation would affect him. Natsu's lips slowly curled upwards, forming an accepting and peaceful smile as he looked at Simon.

' _Don't worry Simon… Because once you die… It won't hurt anymore…'_ Natsu thought as he smiled at Simon's now lifeless body. Ryuk smiled from inside Natsu's mindscape, happy that Natsu finally accepted the idea of death. Erza cried at the loss of her friend . Natsu's smile slowly disappeared as Jellal laughed and insulted Simon.

Natsu felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest. Golden flames swirled around him while red scales formed in his body. Red scales surrounded his eyes, arm and torso, giving him a dragon-like appearance. The golden flames then shaped into the image of a large red western dragon with a horn on it's snout. Jellal stopped laughing while Ikaruga and Erza stared at Natsu's transformation.

"Natsu…?" Erza muttered as her hand reached out for the pinkette.

"I-Is this… **Dragon Force!?** " Ikaruga stated in surprise.

"This is the end Jellal…" Natsu said emotionlessly. The golden flames exploded outwards, destroying parts of the crystallized room and pushing the others back slightly.

"Don't get cocky! **Meteor!** " Jellal yelled as he dashed around Natsu at great speeds. Jellal swirled around the pinkette, who didn't move an inch.

" **Dragon God Mode…** " Natsu whispered as his body was surrounded by black magic and golden flames. Natsu turned himself into a burst of flames and moved to Jellal's location. Natsu landed a devastating blow to Jellal's head, giving him a concussion. Natsu then kneed Jellal in the chin, sending him flying upwards to the air. Natsu created wings made of black magic and flames to fly upward. Natsu flew above Jellal as a magic circle appeared in front of him.

" **Dragon God's Decaying Fist!"** Natsu screamed. Natsu dived down to Jellal, his fist raised up high in the air. Natsu proceeded to punch Jellal, sending him down to the floor of the tower. The impact created a large crater, with Jellal in the middle.

"No! I won't lose here! Not when I am so close to reviving Zeref!" Jellal screamed as he placed his hands on top of each other. Magic seals formed in his fingers, creating a constellation.

" **Grand Chariot!** " the blue haired mage yelled as golden pillars rained down from the sky. Natsu, however, didn't care as he let the pillars hit him. The pillars exploded, destroying his blood stained jacket, leaving only his kimono shirt. Natsu ran forward to Jellal, who used his **Meteor** to move away from him.

Natsu chased after him and concentrated the blood in his body to create a left arm. The pinkette felt increasingly fatigued as he used **Dragon Force** AND his **Dragon God** **Mode**. His vision got blurrier as his moves became sloppy. There were times where Natsu felt his eyes forcibly close from lack of sleep, but he opened them after noticing. His antics were not unnoticed by Ikaruga and Erza, who knew Natsu's body would give out soon.

"It looks like you're about to go down Salamander. How about you just give up and let me sacrifice Erza!" Jellal found the gall to smirk at the Dragon-Slayer's worn out face.

' _ **He's right. You're going to pass out any minute now, I suggest you finish this fight quickly.'**_ Ryuk said calmly. Natsu raised his magic pressure once more, making Jellal growl at Natsu's persistence. The pinkette forced his magic to go higher, making his body become heavier than before. Natsu's eyes flashed gold as he coughed out blood.

' _Come on… Just a little more…'_ Natsu thought as he stumbled slightly. Jellal stood still in his spot, readying his magic for the final blow. Natsu's fake left arm disintegrated, not being able to keep it solid.

" **Death God's…** " Natsu muttered as fell to his knees. Jellal smirked as he readied **Abyss Break**.

" **...Swarm!** " Natsu yelled. Jellal found himself surrounded by hooded skeletons, shocking him and cancelling his spell. The skeletons gripped his boy, crushing him with the pressure. Jellal screamed as he was engulfed in the skeletons, who led him off the tower and sent him off into the water. Natsu finally gave in and fell to the ground, with Ikaruga and Erza rushing after him.

"Master will be alright… He just needs some rest…" Ikaruga stated as she checked Natsu's pulse. Erza let out a sigh of relief, until the tower started to shake.

"The tower is collapsing!" Erza yelled.

"That's not good. This tower has a large amount of magical energy and it won't be stable for long. If we don't stop it, this tower set off a large explosion!" Ikaruga said with wide eyes. Natsu suddenly sat up, surprising the two women next to him.

"Natsu?" Erza call out.

"This place… is… gonna blow… I have to… stop it…" Natsu muttered as he shakily sauntered to a large crystal.

"Natsu, what are you doing!?" Erza yelled.

"Save… Save… Save...!" Natsu said as his arms went inside of the crystal in front of him. Erza and Ikaruga looked in surprise as Natsu's body was sucked into the crystal. The two quickly ran over to him and tried to pull him out.

"Master! What do think you're doing!?" Ikaruga shouted as she tried to pull him out.

"I… need… save…" Natsu muttered quietly. Natsu's body was now inside the crystal, with only his arm and his head left.

"Let… go…" Natsu whispered as he was absorbed into the crystal…

* * *

 **Black…**

That was all Natsu saw in the endless abyss he found himself in. He floated in the dark, just like when he met Chronos. He wondered where he would be now, the plain full of lotuses or somewhere else entirely. The pinkette looked at himself and found that he was wearing a black coat, red pants and black boots. He saw that he was wearing a white toga, like his sister, Zeref. Natsu felt someone grab him and saw Ryuk…

"Hey there…" the Shinigami smirked.

"Am I asleep…?" Natsu asked, annoyance lacing his voice. He hated sleeping, as he got used to staying awake for days on end.

"Kind of! You're actually inside the tower. I'm just here because this is the closest thing to sleeping you'll get in a long time. I just don't know what's going to happen." Ryuk said, putting a hand on his chin. Ryuk suddenly disappeared as a bright light surround the abyss, until Natsu found himself in a large room with multiple vines. In the center of the room was an egg shaped pod.

What shocked Natsu was not that he just showed up in a large ancient looking room, but it was the fact that Natsu found a young looking version of himself in the pod. He looked to be about 5-7 years old in the pod. Natsu stared at the place in wonder, why was he in here? His question was answered when he saw his sister walking towards the pod. His eyes widened at the sight.

'This must have been how I was resurrected…' Natsu thought. Zeref touched the pod with her hand and smiled at his small form. Natsu watched closely, waiting for what was about to happen.

" _I did it Natsu… I finally did it… I brought you back, like I promised. After so long…" Zeref sobbed tears of joy. Natsu raised an eyebrow at his sister, trying to find the reason he was being shown something like this._

" _...but I had to turn you into a demon…_ _ **END**_ _, my strongest…" she continued._

" _Your purpose will be to kill me and end my curse. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but it was the only way… You won't even remember me, that is the worst part…" Zeref cried. Natsu watched Zeref cry and sob while she stared at his small body. Natsu floated closer to his sister and tried to touch her shoulder but his hand just passed through, disappointing Natsu greatly._

" _When you do kill me, you might remember me… You might hate me or somehow find it in you heart to forgive me… Just know this Natsu-" Zeref smiled._

" _No matter what you do; no matter what you become._ _**I will always love you…**_ " _Zeref smiled as she looked at the pod lovingly. The pinkette's eyes went as wide as possible as he stepped back in shock. Natsu felt tears run down his cheeks while he gaped at his sister._

" _O-Onee-chan…" the pinkette stuttered. Natsu reached out to grab Zeref when everything went to black. Everything disappeared as he started to wake up._

" _No!"_

* * *

"Natsu!"

Natsu awoke to the sound of his friends calling out to him. The pinkette looked around him and found Ikaruga and Erza holding on to him.

"Juvia has been so worried!" the water mage weeped as she hugged the life out of Natsu. The Dragon-Slayer sweat dropped as waterfalls of tears flew comically from Juvia's eyes.

"What the hell do you're doing bitch!?" was the reply from Mirajane Strauss. Mirajane hugged Natsu from behind, making the water mage glare at her darkly.

"LOVE RIVAL!"

"What the hell happened in there flame-brain?" Gray asked. The two girls stopped hugging him and started waiting for Natsu's response. Natsu sighed and silently thanked Gray.

"After Etherion fired, Jellal and I duked it out. I won of course, but then the tower started getting unstable. I let the Tower absorb me when it happened. But I guess Erza and Ikaruga saved me…" Natsu grinned at the two, making them blush slightly. The others smiled happily at the explanation until Natsu faced them.

"Now if you excuse me… I'm gonna pass out now." the pinkette said before he dropped to the ground unconscious

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! I hope you guys liked this chapter, as I've been working on it while I had a fever. I hate colds dammit! Now some of you might wonder why Natsu was having a hard time fighting Jellal, since he is stronger than Gildarts at the moment. Well, as I wrote, Natsu finds enjoyment in toying and torturing his foes, so his magic will be wasted at a faster rate than when he fights seriously. The fixed point in time shows that Jellal wouldn't die either, so he used Dragon Force and Dragon God Mode to bring him as much pain as possible, which backfired when he got tired as hell. Anyways, see you in the next one!**

 **Harem:**

 **Zeref Dragneel (Female)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**


	20. Flirt

**Hey guys! Back here with the 20th chapter of** _ **Unstable.**_ **Well I added a cannibalism scene in the last chapter lol. But I'm gonna roll with it haha, that's a reason for a confrontation right there! This chapter will technically be the prologue to the Battle of Fairy Tail Arc.**

* * *

Natsu was currently passed out on a bed, with Ikaruga, Juvia and Happy. Erza, Gray, Mira and Lucy were outside performing the farewell ceremony of Fairy Tail. When Natsu passed out, the group were naturally suspicious. However, Erza surprisingly defended her, telling the group about what she did for Natsu and herself. Ikaruga watched as her master slept peacefully like a child. She wondered who Natsu Dragneel really was, the Natsu she saw during her fight with him was a smart, calculating and cold individual. The Natsu she saw during his fight with Jellal showed an insane, wild and ruthless psychopath, the exact opposite of what she thought he was. And finally, there was the Natsu that was kind and loyal to his friends, a person filled with warmth and love.

Ikaruga couldn't figure him out. Which one of the three was the real Natsu? Was he the great warrior, the monster or the goofball? She asked the blue cat what Natsu was really like when he was alone and all he said was that Natsu was a kind and caring father, someone everyone loved. But that begs the question, does Natsu lie to all his friends? If he really was a kind and caring person, he shouldn't find enjoyment in torturing and killing others, right?

Natsu ate parts of Jellal's shoulder and his only reaction was to smile and laugh in sadistic glee. She would have had second thoughts about being Natsu's servants, but she made a promise and she couldn't dare break it. The Dragon-Slayer lost all control the minute he saw Jellal. Was it because of him? _Or was it because of Erza?_ Ikaruga heard Natsu talk about how Jellal would have manipulated Erza and that's when he started getting furious.

Natsu talked about how Erza still loved Jellal and she heard it in his voice. The pained tone in his voice was barely noticeable but it was there. Why did Erza's love for someone set Natsu off to the point of going berserk? The swordswoman analyzed Natsu's face and couldn't help but admit he was _very_ handsome. The slightly tanned, but smooth skin. The soft, pink lips and his tiny nose. His muscular body and bright green eyes also helped prove that fact.

Ikaruga stared at Natsu's face for a few more seconds, much to a certain water mage's anger. Happy looked outside the window and found fireworks in the sky. Natsu suddenly smiled, shocking the blue cat. Natsu usually cried or shook in his sleep, so seeing his father actually be happy when dreaming shocked him. Happy only hoped this happened more often. Juvia had hearts in her eyes the moment Natsu smiled. Ikaruga let out a small smile, she wanted to believe the goofball that Natsu showed himself as in front of his friends was his true self.

* * *

"Whoa! Is this really the new guild hall!?" Lucy shouted in awe. The others also stared at the guild in surprise. It was now twice as big as the old guild hall and was similar to a castle. Natsu smiled happily. They all walked around the guild hall, inspecting all the new additions and upgrades done.

"It seems you're back!" Makarov smiled at the group.

"Hey gramps. The trip was fun, but it was a little too dramatic for my taste…" Natsu smiled as he stretched his limbs. Makarov looked at the pinkette and found multiple bandages and marks on his left arm. The old man sighed, it seems that Natsu got the worst out of the incident. Makarov gazed at the group once more and found Juvia and a woman he didn't recognize. He smirked and gave Natsu a thumbs up. The pinkette sweat dropped in response.

"But I have something to ask. Can Ikaruga and Juvia here join the guild?" Natsu said happily.

"I don't see a reason why not Natsu. The more the merrier!" Makarov smiled at the group.

' _ **Besides the fact that one is a dark mage and the other is a stalker…'**_ Ryuk muttered in his head.

' _Shut up.'_

"Master... Are you sure about this? What if they find information about me...?" Ikaruga whispered cautiously.

"Don't worry about it. Master Makarov wouldn't sell out any of his members for anything. That's one of the reasons the council hates us so much…" Natsu chuckled slightly.

"Oh that reminds me, we have another new member!"

"Hm? Who is it?" Mira raised an eyebrow. Makarov pointed to the pierced man eating the silverware of the guild, surprising the group except Natsu, Juvia and Ikaruga. The pinkette smiled at Gajeel, who was calmly eating in a table by himself. Natsu spotted Levy, cowering at the sight of the Dragon-Slayer.

"WHAT!?" The group screamed.

"Master you can't be serious!" Gray yelled in anger.

"Gray's right! Gajeel beat Team Shadow Gear remember!?" Mira agreed.

"Now now. Gajeel was only acting upon Jose's orders…" Makarov said calmly. Ur, who was listening to the conversation, decided to walk towards the teens.

"Besides, Natsu over there seems to be okay with it…" the ice-mage smiled as she pointed to the pinkette, who was sitting across from Gajeel.

"So Gajeel, you're supposed to be the **Iron Dragon-Slayer** , am I right?" Natsu smirked as he rested his chin into his palm. Gajeel looked up at him with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, what about it?" Gajeel said, before he started eating again.

"Well It just so happens that I'm the **Fire Dragon-Slayer** _and_ the **Shadow Dragon-Slayer…** " Natsu smirked wider.

"Tch, so you're Salamander? Sorry, but I have no interest in fakes." Gajeel scoffed. The black haired man thought that Natsu just used a lacrima, since he knew two dragon's wouldn't teach _one_ kid. Natsu pouted in mock offense as the man kept eating.

"I am a real Dragon-Slayer. I'm a real **Fire Dragon-Slayer**." Natsu replied.

' _Well technically…'_ Natsu thought.

"Oh yeah, prove it." Gajeel said to the pinkette.

"I was raised by the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. He adopted me as his son after some _unfortunate_ accidents and taught me magic. And he disappeared on July 7, 777. Your dragon was Metalicana, the Iron Dragon. Need I say more?" Natsu smirked, shocking Gajeel to the core.

"Your dragon disappeared on July 7 too...? And how do you know Metalicana!?" Gajeel shouted as he gripped Natsu's shirt forcefully. The guild immediately readied their magic in case of another attack. Gajeel noticed he received more than a few glares from the other mages present and let go of Natsu. The pinkette raised up his hand and smiled. This calmed down the guild slightly, but they still didn't drop their guard.

"I know you have a lot of questions, so calm down will ya!" Natsu laughed happily.

"Of course I do, now tell me…" Gajeel asked, slight desperation lacing his voice.

"Every dragon supposedly disappeared on July 7, that is a fact. How do I know this? That's a secret I won't say under any circumstances. Now for Metalicana, my father knew him and he told me that he was raising a 'brat with a vulgar look in his eyes.' It was pretty funny actually." Natsu explained, although he had to lie at the last part to convince Gajeel. Natsu heard Metalicana say something like that about Gajeel after the Tartarus incident.

"That bastard always said that about me…" Gajeel muttered, as he tried to stop his tears from flowing.

"Do you need any more proof?" Natsu asked calmly.

"No… That's all I need for now. I can't believe that our dragons knew each other though." Gajeel answered.

"He was a Dragon King. The fact that he knows other dragons wouldn't be that surprising." Natsu shrugged.

"Hmph, so that makes you prince then?" Gajeel taunted.

"Of course!" Natsu said smugly. Natsu then realized that he doesn't use his signature magic spells often anymore, he always uses a new spell in every fight. ( **A/N: I wrote this because I realized that he doesn't use spells like "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist" in this story lol.** )

"I see. Then, _prince_ , I would like to see how good you actually are. It would really suck if you just turned out to be a weakling." Gajeel smirked. Natsu made the same expression as the two bumped fists. Natsu soon got up and walked towards Ikaruga. The swordswoman straightened herself and waited for Natsu.

"No need to be so uptight Ikaruga." Natsu chuckled. The other pinkette nodded as her posture became more relaxed.

"What do you need master?" Ikaruga asked.

"Okay… I want you to stop calling me 'master'. It's not like I'm someone you need to show great respect to." Natsu scratched his head.

"If that is what you wish Natsu-sama…" Ikaruga bowed.

"Now since you don't have a place to stay, you can crash at my place if you want. I have a third room, but it's smaller than mine and Happy's." Natsu said, putting a hand on his chin and stroking it like he had a beard. Needless to say, there were multiple females that took pictures and "awed" at the sight.

"I'll stay at your home Natsu-sama. However, if you decide to do anything inappropriate, I will not hesitate to cut you down and take your blade…" Ikaruga said, before glaring warningly at Natsu. The pinkette laughed nervously and nodded furiously. Ikaruga sighed as she followed the Dragon-Slayer. She only hoped that the salmon haired man wasn't a pervert.

* * *

"Bienvenue dans ma maison!" Natsu grinned. Happy was perched on top of Natsu's head, and Ikaruga was currently staring at the house in awe. The home was large, and looked like a mansion a pampered business man would have.

"It is quite amazing… Was this already here?" Ikaruga raised an eyebrow.

"Haha, nope! I built this house by myself when I was really young. I really loved the wilderness, so I decided to make it in a place that would let me see grass and trees when I wake up in the morning. I just added a few more rooms and stuff when Happy came along…" Natsu smiled as he petted Happy's head, making the cat purr in satisfaction.

"I see. It seems you are skilled in more than just combat..." Ikaruga trailed off.

"Oh? I can teach you some of them if you want…." Natsu smirked. The smirk disappeared when the swordswoman suddenly pointed Mugetsu-Ryu at Natsu's throat. Natsu raised his hands up in an effort to calm the woman down. Ikaruga sighed, her master seems to be slightly flirty as well.

' _ **You need to stop hanging around Loke so much Natsu, he is seriously rubbing off on you…'**_ Ryuk muttered with a sigh.

"Let's just go inside." Natsu said as he opened the door for Ikaruga. The woman thanked Natsu and entered the home.

"Natsu, I'm sleepy." Happy yawned. Happy slowly flew to his bedroom, leaving only Natsu and Ikaruga.

"Now, do you have any questions?" Natsu asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"You've been staring at me since I woke up. I suppose it's about the Tower of Heaven, right?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I just want to know what happened when you fought Jellal." Ikaruga said seriously. Natsu sighed in response.

"I see…" Natsu sighed. He knew this was coming, they all saw what he did to Jellal.

"To be honest, I just felt really angry..." the pinkette trailed off.

"Angry?" Ikaruga asked.

"I knew Jellal would have tried to manipulate Erza. To take advantage of her feelings… It pissed me off so much. That bastard would have just toyed with her like when they were kids. That's why I lost control, the thought of Erza being that broken little girl rather than being the strong woman she is just…" Natsu said, clenching his fists.

"Natsu-sama, do you like Erza?" Ikaruga asked bluntly.

"Hehe… I guess I do!" Natsu smiled at the pinkette.

"Then why were you flirting with me a few minutes ago?" Ikaruga narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Natsu chuckled nervously before he composed himself and a smirk appeared in his face.

"You don't like me Ikaruga-chan? You know you are really beautiful so I could hardly control myself…" Natsu smirked as he caressed Ikaruga's cheek. The woman blushed and almost gave in when she realized what the Dragon-Slayer was doing. She quickly gripped her sword and cut Natsu's cheek with the blade. Natsu immediately jumped back and apologized profusely.

"I told you to stop the first time…" Ikaruga growled, trying to calm her blush.

"I'm sorry!" Natsu said in a panic.

"Now, I think I should go to my room." Ikaruga said calmly.

"Aye ma'am!" Natsu saluted as he led Ikaruga to her room. Once Ikaruga was inside her room, Natsu decided to go to the balcony. Natsu then found a man standing in front of the guild. The man wore a black coat and spiked headphones. Natsu smirked and chuckled slightly, feeling Laxus' anger from all the way in the forest.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! You know I just noticed I didn't have Natsu use his signature spells much in this story lol. I'm gonna try to use those more now, so that it would be balanced with the new spells. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Harem:**

 **Zeref Dragneel (Female)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Ikaruga**


	21. Heaven and Hell

**Happy New Year! Back here with the 21st chapter of** _ **Unstable!**_ **I know that this update is a bit late, but you know, I'm getting a bit busier with school and all that shit. I won't be able to update as frequently as before but I'll try to upload at least 1 or more chapters a week. Anyways, I actually picked up my controller after months of not being online and I started playing Dark Souls and Bloodborne again. It's a good thing I still have my reflexes, on to the story!**

* * *

" _Ryuk?" Natsu called out. Natsu decided to sleep after a few weeks of sleep deprivation. However, Natsu had to threaten Ryuk to pull him out of his nightmares and place him in the flower field. Now, Natsu is seated on the ground with the Shinigami and was inspecting the blue lotuses._

" _ **What is it kiddo?**_ " _Ryuk raised an eyebrow._

" _Is there anything more to_ _ **Death-God Slayer Magic**_ _? I know that right now I am still weak and I am still barely as strong as Zeref…" Natsu said calmly, staring directly at the Shinigami's golden eyes._

" _ **Yes…**_ " _the Shinigami smiled knowingly._

" _Well tell me." Natsu said as he leaned forward. Ryuk got closer as he raised three fingers in front of the Dragon-Slayer, confusing him._

" _ **Tell me Natsu, what are the three main types of Slayer Magic?**_ " _Ryuk asked with a smile._

" _That's easy, there's_ _ **Dragon-Slayer Magic**_ _,_ _ **God-Slayer Magic**_ _, and_ _ **Devil Slayer Magic**_ _." Natsu answered._

" _ **Now, what are the costs of using these types of magics?**_ " _Ryuk smirked with a gleeful expression. This question utterly confused Natsu._

" _Huh?"_

" _ **The costs of Slayer Magic differs between each type, Natsu…**_ " _Ryuk said as he came closer to the pinkette._

" _Then what are the costs?" Natsu asked seriously._

" _ **Dragon-Slayer Magic forces the user to give up their humanity, turning them into a dragon themselves, like Acnologia. Devil-Slayer Magic forces the user to give up their sanity. Now God-Slayer Magic…**_ " _the Shinigami trailed off as his smirk got wider._

" _..." Natsu said nothing as he raised a single eyebrow. He knew the costs of the other two, but he never knew anything more about_ _ **God-Slayer Magic**_ _since there was only one real God-Slayer, which was Dimaria Yesta. Hundreds of coffins suddenly rose from the ground, surprising Natsu slightly. The coffins all opened, revealing skeletons with black robes on them. Natsu's eyes narrowed as some of the skeletons formed into a throne._

" _ **The cost of using God-Slayer Magic is simple. If you plan to use this magic, you must expect to give your soul to the god who gave it to you. That means… If you die, your soul will go to neither heaven nor hell, you will simply be another addition to my collection of bones…**_ " _Ryuk smirked as Natsu slowly nodded. Natsu thought this was similar to stories of how men and women sold their soul to the devil for something they wanted._

" _It's a trade then. You give me the power of a god and in return, my soul is yours for all of eternity…" Natsu muttered emotionlessly. Ryuk gave a slow nod as he smiled. The coffins disappeared as the pinkette slowly got up. Natsu snapped his fingers as an apple appeared in his hand._

" _Well that's fine by me…" Natsu muttered. The area around Natsu collapsed while he took a bite out of the apple. Once everything faded, Natsu woke up._

* * *

Natsu sat up from his bed and sighed. The pinkette scratched his head and walked over to his desk. He got the torn red notebook from the drawer and wrote about what he learned from the dream. Once that was down, Natsu left his bedroom and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. The pinkette noticed that neither Ikaruga or Happy was awake, so he decided to cook breakfast.

Natsu sighed and thought of what to make for the two of them. The pinkette thought of Ikaruga and decided that she might want something traditional, judging from her attitude and personality. Happy already knew what to get Happy and got to work. For Ikaruga, Natsu cooked some natto and fried egg over rice with miso soup, while he got Happy some raw fish. The pinkette then noticed the two sleepily walk down the stairs, heading for the dining room.

The pinkette grabbed the food and carefully brought them over to the two. The cat and swordswoman stared at the dish with hunger and ate. Meanwhile Natsu looked out the window, thinking about Laxus. He was arrogant, selfish and narcissistic. That is what Natsu hated the most out of the old Laxus. Natsu really couldn't be angry at that personally, since he himself showed moments that make him seem like the **Lightning Dragon-Slayer**.

Natsu blamed it upon the remnants of the blonde's magic. Natsu believed that the magic he gained from Laxus gave him some of the blonde's characteristics. Porlyusica once stated that the transplant patients sometimes take on traits from the donor, so the pinkette guessed that it somehow worked the same with magic as well. Once breakfast was done, the three made their way to the guild. However, Natsu decided to go to South Gate Park, where Gajeel was beaten by Jet and Droy.

* * *

"What do you guys want? I have work to do." Gajeel said calmly. Jet and Droy were standing in front of Levy with scowls on their faces. The two wanted revenge, they wanted Gajeel to pay for what he did and they wouldn't let anything stop them.

"You…" Jet growled in anger.

"This is coming from the mouth of the person who wrecked our guild!" Droy said as he clenched his fists.

"You guys are really petty." Gajeel replied. The man put his hands on his hips as Levy tried to speak up from behind a tree.

"H-hey stop it… All that's happened… It's in the past now." Levy was ignored as the two members of Team Shadow Gear stood in place.

"How about we settle this." Droy said, making Gajeel smirk.

"You won't be acting so smug for long!" Jet yelled. The speedster dashed at Gajeel at high speeds and kicked him. The attack sent the Dragon-Slayer back a few feet with slight bruises but he easily regained his balance. Droy gazed angrily at the Dragon-Slayer and threw some seeds on the ground.

" **Knuckle Plant!** " Droy shouted. Plants in the shape of fists then erupted from the ground, hitting Gajeel directly. The black haired man staggered from the hit but the two were far from finished. Jet immediately went in for another attack, eager to make the Dragon-Slayer pay.

" **Falcon Strike!** " Jet yelled. The orange haired man did not get to land the hit however. A hand roughly gripped onto Jet's leg and held onto his throat, surprising the others. The man was revealed to be Natsu, who was glaring darkly at Jet and Droy.

"So this is how we treat guild members?" Natsu growled, his voice becoming deep and threatening. This made a chill run down Jet and Droy's spine, who only responded with silence. Jet coughed as he tried to break free from Natsu's grip.

"Gajeel...He…" Jet tried to speak out. Natsu's grip tightened in response. Droy took on a battle stance, ready to save Jet.

"Gajeel what? He destroyed our guild hall, get over it. It was just a building, something we could easily rebuild… Or maybe it was because he humiliated Team Shadow Gear…" Natsu muttered. The three tensed as Gajeel watched the pinkette closely.

"Gajeel is a member of Fairy Tail now, get it through your thick skulls. You're no better than he was if you're going to beat someone who's not even fighting back…" Natsu added, shocking Jet and Droy. Levy looked on worriedly, she wanted to help her two best friends, but she had to admit that Natsu was right.

"Gajeel is stronger than you two… The only reason he didn't fight back is because he wanted to be accepted, but you dumbasses couldn't even figure that out!" Natsu raised his voice. Natsu released Jet and threw him next to Droy and Levy.

"N-Natsu-kun…" Levy muttered. Natsu's gaze softened at the blue-haired mage, calming her slightly.

"I'm not mad at you Levy, you didn't want to hurt Gajeel and I'm proud of you." Natsu smiled. Levy looked down in embarrassment, red dusting her cheeks.

"What's all this noise?" a voice asked. Natsu turned to the voice and found Laxus with a bored expression on his face.

"Laxus." Natsu said.

"So this is the guy that trashed _my_ guild…" Laxus growled, ignoring Natsu completely. Natsu's eye twitched at Laxus' high and mighty attitude.

"People don't respect us because of trash like you!" Laxus glared at the Iron Dragon-Slayer.

"Fairy Tail is a place that is supposed to be feared! A guild to be respected!" Laxus continued as his magic pressure started to rise dramatically. Natsu stared at the lighting wizard in irritation, but nobody noticed.

"Now they think we're weak and it's all your fault!" Laxus yelled. A lightning strike hit Gajeel directly, making the Iron Dragon scream in pain. Laxus sent a wave of lightning straight at Gajeel, not waiting for the man to get up. However, Natsu suddenly stood in front of Gajeel, taking the full hit by himself. Laxus' growled in annoyance, how dare Natsu! An A-Class mage not even fit to lick his boots trying to stand against him.

"Who the hell do you think you are Laxus?" Natsu said blankly. Team Shadow Gear and Laxus' eyes widened when they saw the pinkette unscathed. It was as if the attack didn't even affect him at all.

"You little punk! How dare you!" Laxus glared at the pinkette. Natsu scoffed and raised his magical pressure, matching Laxus' own pressure. Team Shadow Gear's eyes widened when they felt Natsu's power.

"You're not going to hurt any of _our_ guild members Laxus. The fact that you're Gramps' grandson isn't going to stop me from knocking your ass out…" Natsu threatened, matching Laxus' glare. The blonde man stood silent until he smirked and laughed loudly. Natsu looked back at Gajeel, who was staring at the pinkette in shock.

"You've got balls Natsu, I'll give you that." Laxus grinned condescendingly. Natsu didn't respond and proceeded to help Gajeel up. Laxus growled slightly at the sight and left the park. Gajeel thanked the pinkette while Team Shadow Gear apologized.

"Let's go guys. You know we still need to prepare for the Fantasia Parade." Natsu grinned happily. The others nodded except Jet, who fearfully saluted. It seems that the salmon haired Dragon-Slayer could be scarier and more aggressive than even Erza.

* * *

Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall, the scarlet haired knight sneezed. Erza was bossing people around as per usual

"Are you alright Erza?" Gray asked.

"Someone's talking about me..." Erza replied.

"You're going to get everyone sick tin can!" Mira yelled in annoyance. The white-haired girl threw a glass bottle at the knight's head, starting another guild-wide brawl. Gray sweat-dropped at the two girls fighting and screaming in the background like children.

* * *

"Salamander… Why'd you help me out?" Gajeel asked as he walked towards the guild with Natsu. Team Shadow Gear was following not a few feet behind the two.

"It's simple really, you're a part of our guild now, that means that we are family. You might think it's bullshit but everyone in Fairy Tail is family. Hell, even Laxus." Natsu chuckled.

"Is that it?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"Well that and the fact you're a Dragon-Slayer adds into that too."

"I see…" Gajeel trailed off.

"That reminds me. Do you know what happened to the dragons? You said that they all disappeared on July 7, that can't have been a coincidence…" Gajeel said, staring intently at the pinkette. Natsu sighed in response.

"Yes I do…" Natsu replied. He didn't have any reason to lie about it, so the pinkette decided to tell the Iron Dragon-Slayer.

"What!? Tell me!" Gajeel screamed in shock. Natsu placed a hand over the Iron Dragon's mouth and smiled at the three behind him.

"I'll have to talk to Gajeel in private, see you guys later!" Natsu said as he led Gajeel into an alleyway.

"Now tell me! What happened to the dragons?" Gajeel demanded impatiently.

"The dragons are alive, that's for sure…" Natsu trailed off.

"What happened?" Gajeel growled.

"They are hiding, waiting for the perfect moment to kill Acnologia. We can't find them, since the only time they will come out is when the time to kill Acnologia has come." Natsu explained calmly. Gajeel sighed, happy that at least his father was alive.

"Do you know when that _perfect moment_ is?"

"It could be years, hell, even decades… All we can do is wait." Natsu lied. He couldn't tell Gajeel that part of the future.

"I see…"

' _This time… I want to kill Acnologia…'_

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! Well, next chapter will feature the Battle of Fairy Tail! I know this was a short chapter, but it's just a setup for the main one. Anyways, see you in the next one!**

 **Harem:**

 **Zeref Dragneel (Female)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Ikaruga**


	22. Reveal

**Hey guys! Back here with Chapter 22 of** _ **Unstable**_ **after a long ass time! I've been studying for midterms, which will be coming up on Monday, so yeah. Anyways, I've been thinking about something interesting, some of you guys want a fem Acnologia lol. Well, if you guys want that, put it in your review and I'll put it into consideration. I might fuck up the timeline a bit, this stuff gets hazy from time to time haha!**

* * *

"August-sama! I have some news for you!" A Spriggan soldier said respectfully, jogging over to the old man who was walking towards the dining area. August sighed and calmly turned around, waiting for the soldier's response.

"Yes, what is it?" August raised an eyebrow. The soldier saluted and proceeded to explain.

"Recently, a man showed up at a Fiore ball and called himself the _Prince of Alvarez…_ " He said, growling at the end. Even August was slightly miffed that someone would claim to be part of the Alvarez Empire.

"Is there anything more to know about this man?"

"Yes, he was described as a tall man with salmon colored hair. He has a muscular build, green eyes and wears a scaly white scarf. He was also said to have defeated an SSS Class Mage named Tueur, who was killed in the fight. How should we proceed?" The soldier said as straightened himself. August nodded and rubbed his chin in thought.

"You said that this boy had defeated a Triple S Class Mage, correct? That means that this man should not be taken lightly, however, our Majesty has yet to return and the rest of The Spriggans are very busy as it is… Do you have a name?" August said thoughtfully.

"The man's name was said to Natsu Dragneel sir." The soldier nodded. August's eyes widened in surprise as he dismissed the soldier. A million thoughts ran through the old man's head, all centered around the man named Natsu. The Magic King knew that his Empress, Zeref had the last name Dragneel. So was it possible? Did the Empress really have family still alive to this day?

August walked to the dining room, where some of the Spriggans were currently eating, which consisted of Ajeel, Jacob, Invel, Bloodman, Neinhart and Wall Eehto. They all raised a curious eyebrow when the usually calm and cool individual showing some form of emotion. August greeted the wizards and grabbed his food.

"So what's got you so hung up Gramps?" Ajeel asked with a raised eyebrow. The others waited for the old man's answer.

"I have heard of some surprising news…" the old man trailed off thoughtfully.

"What is it August-sama?" Invel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"One of the soldiers informed me that a man came to a Fiore ball, claiming to be the Prince of the Alvarez Empire." August said as he took a bite out of his meal.

"Then we'll just find the bastard and kill him!" Ajeel grinned maliciously. The others stayed silent, but were silently agreeing with the Sand Mage, after all, this was a serious offense to them.

"I'm afraid it can't be that simple. As you all know, our Majesty's name is Zeref Dragneel, this man calls himself Natsu Dragneel… This means that he is either telling the truth, or he somehow found out the Empress's identity." August sighed. The other's pondered over this revelation as Invel's eyes widened slightly. The old man raised an eyebrow at the Ice Mage as Invel composed himself.

"What is it Invel?" August asked curiously.

"The last time her Majesty came to the castle, I asked about the pendant that she always wore around her neck. She opened it and told me that the pendant showed her and her ' _beloved little brother'_ together. She said that her name was Natsu as well…" Invel trailed off. This shocked the other members, quieting the entire room. August only needed one more piece of proof and broke the silence.

"What did her Majesty's little brother look like?" August asked seriously.

"The pendant was faded, but I could see that there was a young girl with black hair, obviously our Majesty and a little boy with bright salmon hair and green eyes." Invel said calmly.

"What did the man from the ball look like?" Wall asked. The others looked towards the old man again and waited for his answer.

"The man was said to be a salmon haired man with bright green eyes…" August muttered. The others nodded and thought carefully.

"Then the possibility that Natsu Dragneel is our Prince is very likely. He's in Fiore correct?" Invel said.

"That is right. Is there anyone currently in Fiore that could investigate this?" August said seriously.

"Well we have Irene there for whatever reason, but good luck trying to convince her to do something." Ajeel said nonchalantly.

"I see… Well if we tell her about the situation, I'm sure she would be happy to help us." August nodded. The rest of the time spent in the dining area went on rather silently, but all of the Spriggans shared one thought.

' _Who are you, Natsu Dragneel?'_

* * *

"Oi Flame-Brain! The Miss Fairy Tail contest is about to start!" Gray shouted from one of the tables. Natsu chuckled and sat down with Gray, Ikaruga, Happy, and Elfman. The two old men, Macao and Wakaba were watching with perverted grins on their faces, blood already dripping from their noses. The pinkette shook his head in response and waited for the start of the contest, eagerly preparing for the battle to come. Max then appeared in the stage, ready to speak.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! I'm Max, your announcer, we shall now begin the first event of Fantasia, the Miss Fairy Tail Contest!" Max boomed. The crowd erupted into cheers, mostly consisting of the male population. Natsu smiled and leaned forward in his table, silently cheering with the men. Natsu may have been dense before, but constant exposure to perverted men and beautiful women corrupted him in the end.

"Alright, our first contestant is the exotic beauty with a bottomless pit for a stomach, Cana Alberona!" Max added as he gestured over to the brunette. The crowd erupted into cheers once more as Cana posed . Natsu rested his cheek into his knuckles as he smirked, catching the attention of the brunette, who winked at the pinkette. The card mage was then surrounded by her cards, floating and spinning around her buxom body. The cards slowly dispersed, revealing Cana in a striped bikini.

"I'll take my beer money now, thanks…" Cana grinned seductively. The crowd cheered once more as Lucy wallowed and Erza watched focusedly.

"Our second contestant, Juvia Lockser!" Max said excitedly.

"May my feelings reach you, Natsu-sama!" Juvia said. The blue-haired mage was then surrounded by water. Juvia was then shown in a blue bikini, a smile painting her face.

"Natsu-sama, did you see?" Juvia called out to the pinkette. Natsu smiled and nodded at the water mage. Juvia's heart fluttered at the sight of Natsu and froze on the stage. Max and Lucy had to to pull Juvia backstage, where the next contestants were waiting patiently.

"Now, our third contestant, the one you've all been waiting for; Mirajane Strauss!" Max boomed. The crowd erupted into loud cheers in response. The men looked on with hearts in their eyes while the women watched in admiration. Mirajane grinned and winked at the crowd.

"Wanna see a bad girl?" Mirajane grinned seductively. The crowd cheered in approval as a black aura surrounded the white haired woman. The aura dispersed and it revealed Mirajane wearing a black and purple waistcoat that was left unzipped, revealing a leather shirt that showed off her mid-riff and some cleavage. This was topped off with a purple mini-skirt and black leggings. Mirajane blew a kiss directed at Natsu as the crowd roared.

The pinkette watched as the other contestants got to the stage, mainly Erza, Levy, Ur and Bisca. Natsu then saw the last contestant get on, which was Lucy. Natsu cheered in his head, now the real fun was about to begin. Lucy began to do her act but was interrupted by a voice from behind her.

"If you want a fairy, then you want me…" The voice said as she slowly walked forward. Natsu chuckled, cracking his fingers one by one.

"If you want beauty, then you want me…"

"Yes, I am all you want, Evergreen! Now this contest can end!" Evergreen said as she stood in front of the audience. The crowd whispered among themselves as Makarov watched with wide eyes.

"Evergreen is back?"

"Then that means Laxus is here too…"

"Evergreen! What do you think you're doing!?" Makarov boomed.

"I'm making things more interesting." the woman chuckled as she froze Lucy. The curtains rose and revealed the girls turned to stone. The members gaped at the sight while Natsu's eyes glinted.

"Turn them back this instant!" Makarov ordered. However, Evergreen didn't listen. A bolt of lightning hit the stage, revealing Laxus. The blonde haired man a condescending smirk painted on his face while Natsu stared outside, where the rune was put in place. It really sucked for him, the rune recognized his real age. Come on, how can a simple rune know he was 432 years old.

"The real party is about to start old man!" Laxus grinned. The members looked around the guild and found Freed and Bickslow watching them from the second floor.

"Now come on, let's have some fun!" the blonde man added.

"I've had enough of you Laxus. Turn them back or else." Makarov said calmly.

"Play nice, or else these ladies will bite the dust." Laxus smirked.

"They're my hostages now. If any of you break my rules, I'll smash these chicks one by one." Laxus said as he put an arm around the stone-turned Lucy.

"I've always wanted to see who was the strongest in the guild…" Freed said, standing next to Laxus.

"There's only one rule: whoever is left standing wins. It's a Fairy Tail Battle Royale!" Laxus yelled. The members of the guild gaped in response.

"Interesting…" Natsu said from his seat in the table. The pinkette had his feet set up on the table as a smile painted his features.

"At least someone is getting the mood." Laxus smirked.

"Natsu…" Makarov trailed off.

"This is a festival, right? That means we should have some fun. So come on guys, let's party." Natsu tilted his head creepily as his skull mask materialized into his face. His sclera turned black, scaring the members slightly.

"Natsu this is serious!" Warren shouted.

"And I'm serious as well…" Natsu said, turning his head to the wizard.

"You know Natsu, you've really gotten on my nerves lately. Why don't you sit this one down!" Laxus said loudly. A bolt of lightning struck Natsu directly, shocking the members. However, the pinkette stood in place, not flinching at all. Natsu scoffed as his Chikage appeared in his hand.

"Ikaruga, take this. I want you to use it for the battle." Natsu smiled as he tossed his Chikage at the swordswoman." Natsu smiled. Ikaruga nodded and held the sword tightly.

"The whole of Magnolia is the arena. You will have to defeat us and Laxus in three hours. If you don't, these girls will die." Evergreen explained. After this, Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe disappeared. The guild quickly ran outside of the guild, Makarov tried to get out as well, but found that he couldn't get through. Makarov looked up and found a rune in the doors.

"Stone statues and anyone over 80 cannot get past this door…" Makarov trailed off. The old man growled and looked back at the guild and found Natsu and Reedus still inside.

"Natsu! What do you think you're doing still standing here!? Get out with the others!" Makarov ordered. Natsu smiled as he waved the old man off.

"Don't worry Gramps, Ikaruga and the others are already out there. Besides, it's not like the girls are actually going to get hurt." Natsu grinned.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you hear what Evergreen said!?" Makarov yelled.

"She's lying. Laxus will use any dirty trick he can to make sure that you would give up your position as guild master. That's what he wants, to be the master. So, if he can scare the guild enough, it would be easy for him to do that. Once Evergreen's spell wears off, which is about 3 hours, the girls would be turned back to normal. Erza has an artificial eye, so we can be sure that the effect would be halfed." Natsu smiled. Makarov gaped at the pinkette, he never thought of that. Laxus liked toying with people, so Natsu's idea wasn't that far off.

"I'll just wait here until someone beats Freed. I can't get out either!" Natsu laughed. Makarov was confused, Natsu was 18 years old, wasn't he? Unless the pinkette was actually a stone statue.

" _But I promise you… Once I get out of here, Laxus is going down…"_

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! I hope you liked it! Anyways, I put in the Alvarez scene because it's impossible for Natsu to call himself a prince in public and not get noticed. I also found it as good reason for Natsu to meet Irene Belserion, the Queen of Dragons! Next chapter sees the battles of the arc.**

 **Harem:**

 **Zeref Dragneel (Female)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Ikaruga**


	23. Two Swords

**Hey guys! Back here with the 23rd Chapter of** _ **Unstable!**_ **Well I am running out of things to say, so I'm just going to tell ya that if you want my PSN, PM me or whatever. But I don't use mics and I usually play Souls games lol. I like really difficult games if you haven't noticed. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

' _ **It's so boring sitting around here and doing nothing. How about we watch what Ikaruga is doing?'**_ Ryuk suggested. Natsu raised an eyebrow at the thought and listened to the Shinigami.

' _How would I do that? Telepathy?'_ Natsu thought in his head. That would be nice, waiting around in an almost empty room really got boring. Ryuk hummed in response.

' _ **Yup. That Chikage is connected it's user, you know. I can just transfer your consciousness to the sword and we can watch her fight!'**_ the Shinigami replied happily.

' _Alright then. Go ahead, I'm trusting you with this.'_ Natsu smiled.

' _ **I'm the only person you can trust completely nowadays kid.'**_

' _That's true…'_ Natsu thought. Soon, Natsu felt his eyes getting heavier as he fell unconscious. The pinkette soon woke up in the lotus field, where he found Ryuk sitting down in a black leather couch, holding a bag of popcorn. The Shinigami waved as Natsu sat down with him. A screen appeared in front of the duo and showed Ikaruga running around the city of Magnolia.

 _The pink haired swordswoman ran through the city gracefully, with the Mugetsu-Ryu in her right hand and the Chikage in her left. She evaded the passing townspeople and searched for her target. Her mark was on Evergreen since she had control over the hostages. On the way she looked carefully, and found multiple rune symbols on the ground. She destroyed them all and continued running._

"She's smart…" Ryuk grinned, taking a bite out of the popcorn that was in his hand. Natsu nodded and watched carefully.

"Back in the old timeline, almost all of our guild members were taken down by the Thunder God Tribe, mostly because of the runes. They all cared about the girls and they rushed into the battlefield blindly." Natsu said calmly.

"I see…"

"That was their mistake. In their rush to save the girls, they became sloppy and careless. Ikaruga knows that to win a battle, you must focus on the opponents and figure out the best way to take them down. She has a calm and clear head at the moment, not letting the stress of saving her friends cloud her judgement." Natsu smiled.

"She's thinking logically!" Ryuk laughed.

"Exactly." Natsu grinned as he took a bite out of the popcorn.

 _The pinkette found a woman wearing a green dress standing standing up on a roof of a shop. She knew she found her mark._

" _There you are. Evergreen was it?" Ikaruga spoke emotionlessly. Evergreen chuckled and pushed her glasses up slightly._

" _Yes that would be me. You must be that new member that Natsu brought back. I can't say I'm impressed actually." Evergreen replied._

" _Are you judging me based on my appearance? If you are, that would be your first mistake." Ikaruga said, gripping her swords tightly._

" _So what? I know Natsu has a lot of girls after him, but I don't really know why that blockhead would take you along with him." Evergreen shrugged. Ikaruga glared at the wizard as her magic pressure started to rise._

"She's calling you a blockhead Natsu, I thought you're acting smart now." Ryuk raised an eyebrow.

"Evergreen never really showed up a lot in the guild, so she never really got to know me at all. She saw me once, and that was when I was acting like a dumbass." Natsu sighed. Ryuk hummed in response and went back to watching the two.

" _I suggest you do not talk about my master in that way…"_

" _Master? What are you, his sex slave?" Evergreen mocked with a smirk. The swordswoman blushed slightly, thoughts of rather kinky situations running through her mind. Ikaruga shook her head, getting rid of the sinful thoughts._

" _Am I right?" Evergreen grinned._

" _My relations with my master does not concern you. I demand you release the hostages or pay the price…" Ikaruga threatened, pointing Mugetsu-Ryu at the mage._

" _Why would I do that? I can just turn you to stone right now!" Evergreen yelled as she took off her glasses. Ikaruga quickly closed her eyes and let go of her swords. She then ripped off a piece of cloth from her kimono and tied them around her eyes, blindfolding her. She grabbed both of her swords and got into position._

" _It's seems you're stupid too, now you won't be able to see!" Evergreen laughed._

" _I do not need to use my eyesight to win a fight, my other senses are more than capable of directing me." Ikaruga said as she readied herself._

" _Your funeral…_ _ **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!**_ " _The fairy mage yelled. A torrent of magic launched itself at the pinkette at high speeds. Ikaruga unsheathed Mugetsu-Ryu and swiped once. One by one, the torrent was cut in half and caused a small explosion. Evergreen's eyes widened in surprise at the sight._

" _ **Garuda Flame.**_ " _Ikaruga muttered. The pinkette swung both her swords in a 360 degree motion, creating a deep red flame straight at the stone eye wizard. The flames rushed at Evergreen quickly, who decided to back away. The brunette sent off another torrent of magic bullets to counter the flames, creating an explosion that destroyed the rooftop they were on._

 _Ikaruga quickly jumped up towards Evergreen, applying some magic to the Chikage. Evergreen backed away to another shop, firing some more bullets at the swordswoman. The pinkette dodged them all while she applied some magic to the Chikage. The sword glowed a dull gold as Ikaruga jumped from rooftop to rooftop._

 _Once Ikaruga was a few feet away from Evergreen, the pinkette thrusted both swords forward as she used her feet to push her towards the woman. Evergreen chuckled and dodged to the side, ready to take down the swordswoman. However, before she got to even move an inch, tens of slashes hit her body. The woman screamed out in pain while Ikaruga removed her blindfold._

 _Ikaruga narrowed her eyes at the staggered woman while she unsheathed both of her swords. She proceeded to throw both of the swords at Evergreen's arms. The swords pierced through the woman's sleeves and embedded itself at a nearby chimney, pinning her to the wall. Ikaruga grabbed the piece of cloth from the ground and wrapped it around Evergreen's eyes, so that she could not freeze her._

"That was quick…" Ryuk said with a sigh.

"Anyone that can destroy most of Erza's armors without a sweat can easily defeat anyone from the Thunder God Tribe." Natsu smirked.

" _Now I will tell again… Release the hostages this instant…" Ikaruga glared. Evergreen let out another chuckle in response._

" _Do you want to know something about my stone eyes? I can use them to destroy anything I have frozen. You're not the one in control here missy…" Evergreen said mockingly. Ikaruga slowly took the Chikage out of Evergreen's sleeve, making Evergreen smirk. Her smirk disappeared when the pinkette stabbed the sword next to Evergreen's neck, creating a small cut at the side of her neck. Ikaruga gripped on to Evergreen's throat tightly, choking the woman._

" _I do not have time for any of your petty games, release them at once, unless you want to end up as a corpse laid out on the ground like a piece of trash…" Ikaruga growled deeply. Evergreen shook at the woman's voice and nodded furiously. Ikaruga dusted herself off and stared at the runes on the ground. The pinkette looked back at the fairy mage, before she ran off to the guild, wanting to make sure that Evergreen was not lying before she went off to find Laxus._

"Damn! She has more bass in her voice than I do! Oh well, at least the girls are free." Ryuk grinned. Natsu nodded and proceeded to get up.

"That means I should probably wake up…" the Dragon-Slayer said as he stretched his limbs. Natsu walked away from the field while a white light filled the room.

"See ya!" Ryuk waved.

* * *

"Look Master! The girls are okay!"

Natsu opened his eyes slowly and looked around the guild. First he saw Gajeel pounding on the door to the guild, Makarov running over to the stage, with Erza nowhere to be found and the girls being unfrozened. The Dragon-Slayer shook his head and stood up.

"Natsu-kun? What happened?" Mirajane said in confusion.

"Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe is trying to take over the guild. Evergreen froze all of you as hostages and now most of the guild guild is probably taken down by now." Natsu said nonchalantly. The pinkette then helped the other girls get up to their feet.

"What!? Where's Elfman and Lisanna?" Mira asked in a panic.

"They went off to fight Freed near the river, I think…" Natsu rubbed his chin in thought.

"They could be hurt. I'm going after them!" Mirajane declared as she ran out of the guild, completely ignoring the others. Natsu nodded and watched the runes until he felt a tap on his shoulder. Natsu turned around and found Juvia looking at him with complete attention.

"Natsu-sama, is there anything Juvia can do for you?" the rain woman smiled with hearts in her eyes. Natsu patted Juvia on the head and shook his head.

"Just stay here Juvia. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Natsu beamed. Juvia squealed and clasped her hands together in response.

"Natsu-sama cares about Juvia!"

The other girls and the two men next to them raised an eyebrow at the bluenette, before shrugging. Then, the Fairy Tail members heard footstep rushing inside. Natsu grinned as he saw Ikaruga run through the doors of the guild. The other pinkette's eyes scanned the stage and sighed when she saw the girls unfrozen. The salmon-haired Dragon-Slayer jumped in front of Ikaruga, shocking the woman.

"Master? What are you doing here? I thought you went off to fight Laxus?" Ikaruga raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to watch you fight, so I stayed here." Natsu replied.

"Watch me? But how?" Ikaruga said confusedly.

"That sword is connected to me, I just used the sword as a medium to see what happens to anything near it." Natsu said with a thumbs up.

"I see… What about the other guild members?" Ikaruga asked.

Natsu pointed over to the runes above the doors. The runes suddenly disappeared, making Natsu sweat drop.

' _That fast huh…'_ Natsu deadpanned at the thought of Mirajane crushing Freed. Natsu almost felt pity for the sorry bastard. Once the door was open, Natsu walked out and saw multiple lightning lacrimas floating above the entire town. Soon the others followed and gaped at the sight before them.

"It seems Laxus has activated the Thunder Palace…" Natsu said seriously.

' _Trying to sacrifice innocents just so you could take over a fucking guild. How disgusting…'_ Natsu growled in his head.

"That brat! Is he trying to destroy the town!?" Makarov boomed in shock. The salmon haired Dragon-Slayer watched with blank eyes as the old man fell to the ground, ill.

"Master!" The girls yelled.

"I'm going after Laxus." Natsu said calmly as he walked away from the guild.

"What? B-But the Ma-" Levy started.

"The Master is going to be fine, right now the only ones who can fight Laxus is Gajeel, Ikaruga, Erza, Mira and I. I need to make sure that Laxus is down on the ground before he does whatever fuck he wants to." Natsu interrupted.

"In the meantime, you guys help Gramps, okay? I know you can do it." Natsu smiled at the bluenette. Levy nodded with a slight blush and got to work.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia said from beside Levy. The other bluenette jumped at the sound of Juvia's voice in response.

' _ **So how are we going to do this?'**_ Ryuk asked gleefully.

' _Simple. We're going to use_ _ **that**_ …'

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it. Now, I've been thinking ahead of what I'm going to write in future chapters, mainly the Oracion Seis Arc and the one after it. I decided that I would add an original arc that replaces the Edolas Arc. All I'm going to say is that it will be the darkest one I will do so far. Anyways, see you in the next one!**

 **Harem:**

 **Zeref Dragneel (Female)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Ikaruga**


	24. Four Kings

**Hey guys! Back here with the 24th Chapter of Unstable! I've been really thinking a lot about this story, and I'm going to say that writing about Laxus getting pulverized like a weakling is going to be fun. I'm a sadist, you can't blame me!**

* * *

' _ **Ooh, we're going to use**_ **that** _**hehe…'**_ Ryuk chuckled. Natsu nodded as he calmly walked to Kardia Cathedral, ignoring his fallen guildmates.

' _I just hope that it goes well this time…'_ Natsu sighed.

' _ **Oh yeah! Your heart actually stopped beating haha! It's a good thing I resuscitated you the last time huh?'**_ Ryuk said.

' _Yeah… Thanks.'_ Natsu smiled.

' _ **Don't get too happy. I'm only going to do this a few more times, after that, your soul will be mine.'**_ Ryuk replied. Natsu nodded in response. Soon, Natsu was in front of Kardia Cathedral, where Laxus was no doubt waiting. The pinkette then noticed a second magic signature, which he realized was Erza. Natsu smirked and decided to be flashy. A crystal blue aura surrounded the pinkette's leg as he raised his foot.

' _ **It should take about 10 minutes before you can fully activate it Natsu.'**_

Natsu kicked the door open, breaking them from it's hinges. Inside the cathedral, a certain blonde and knight jumped slightly. Erza's eyes widened when she was met with Natsu's smirking face. Laxus chuckled darkly when he saw the, in his opinion, _annoying bastard._ How ironic.

"Well well well... Nice of you to join us Natsu." Laxus smirked cockily. Natsu returned the expression with his own as he slowly walked forward.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" Erza asked.

"Did you think I was one of those unconscious bodies on the ground, Erza-chan? I'm hurt…" Natsu pouted. Erza's eyes widened in response.

"Of course not Natsu!" Erza replied loudly.

"Then I want you to leave this place." Natsu smiled.

"What?"

"Laxus activated the Thunder Palace. He's planning to destroy the entire town with it Erza. I need you to take all of them down before that happens, okay?" Natsu said calmly, staring blankly at Laxus's smirking face.

"I understand… I'm trusting you with him Natsu!" Erza yelled as she dashed out of the church.

"Is that really smart of you? Letting the only person who can _almost_ stand a chance against me leave?" Laxus asked condescendingly. Natsu scoffed at the fake Dragon-Slayer and raised his magic pressure.

 **[Recommended Song: Blasphemy by Bring Me the Horizon]**

"Are you calling me weak Laxus? I am more than capable of ' _standing'_ against you…" Natsu glared. Natsu's eyes glowed a deep yellow while he held out his right hand towards Laxus. Laxus's smirk got wider in response. The blonde's eyes wandered over to Natsu's right hand, which was strangely covered in scales. Natsu's thumb was now covered in pitch black scales while his index finger was covered in crystal blue scales, his middle finger was covered in glowing golden scales, his ring finger was covered in dark maroon scales and lastly, his pinky finger was covered in misty purple scales.

Laxus stared at Natsu's face and found that his face was covered in similar looking scales. The upper part of his eyes was covered in blue and black scales, while the lower parts of his eyes had maroon and purple scales. Natsu's eyes however, were slitted and was a shining gold. Natsu face was painted with a smirk that pissed Laxus off to no end.

"You seem so confident Natsu, are you sure you can beat me?" Laxus glared right back at Natsu.

"I think the guy that uses his own semen as hair gel has no right to talk shit." Natsu replied calmly.

"You little fuck !" Laxus shouted angrily, amusing Natsu. The blonde released his magic power, creating a small crater on the floor. Laxus transformed into his body into a lightning bolt and dashed towards Natsu at high speeds. Natsu threw his arms back, pitch black flames coating them. Natsu whispered something under his breath and threw his arms forward in an X formation. The attack took the form of a dragon's claws, but Laxus was able to dodge it.

The **Lightning Dragon-Slayer** smirked and flew towards Natsu's sides. Laxus let out a roar as he struck the pinkette's ribs. The attack gave off the satisfying sounds of bones breaking. A rush of adrenaline hit Laxus, letting him attack the pinkette relentlessly. Laxus punched, kicked and, in his opinion, destroying the man who thought he was better than him. However, unbeknownst to the blonde lightning mage, Natsu's face was contorted into one of pure malicious intent.

Just before Laxus was about to land another hit, Natsu gripped the blonde's hand tightly and squeezed. Another crack echoed in the cathedral as Laxus screamed in pain. Natsu used his strength to throw the other Dragon-Slayer to ground. A small crater was created upon impact, making Natsu grin.

Natsu's foot was then coated in blue crystals, forming a boot that the pinkette used to smash Laxus's head in the ground. The boot slammed Laxus's head further inside the floor of the cathedral. Laxus growled and grabbed Natsu's foot. The blonde used his magic to break the boot, electrifying Natsu in the process. Laxus smirked and launched himself up to give Natsu a strong uppercut.

" **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!** " Laxus shouted. Lightning coated the blonde's fist as he punched Natsu straight in the jaw. A large sparking explosion came from the attack, sending Natsu flying back a few feet. Natsu soon regained his balance and dusted himself off.

' _How much longer Ryuk?'_ Natsu thought distractingly. The Shinigami hummed while Natsu dodged Laxus's attacks.

' _ **It should be ready!'**_ Ryuk chirped. Natsu sighed as Laxus threw another punch at him. The pinkette dodged and jumped back, distancing himself from Laxus. Natsu's bored expression then became cold while his magic power increased at a rapid rate. The blonde's eyes widened when he felt the pinkette's magic power, it just kept rising and rising. It was as if Natsu's power was endless.

"I'm going to show you Laxus…" Natsu muttered. Laxus glared at the pinkette, his desire to prove himself motivating him to keep fighting.

"How far the gap between our powers are…" Natsu said calmly. Natsu stretched his arms out while his body started glowing brightly. Laxus covered his eyes, the light surrounding Natsu being too bright. Soon, the entire city was shaken by the sounds of roars. Outside, the now conscious Fairy Tail members trembled at the sound.

* * *

' _What the hell was that!?'_ Warren shouted in his head. The mage had set up a telepathic link so that he could tell the others to destroy the Thunder Palace.

' _That was scary…'_ Lucy shivered.

' _I don't know about you guys, but that sounded like a dragon!'_ Mirajane added. The demon was holding her mildly injured siblings.

' _Are you sure? It could just be a wyvern.'_ Gray asked shakily.

' _Either way, none of them are good news for us…'_ Erza muttered as she summoned more weapons.

' _It's Master.'_ Ikaruga said calmly. The guild members made a noise of surprise, shocked by Ikaruga's claim.

' _Natsu-kun!? That's so badass!'_ Mirajane replied. A number of whispers and possibilities were now being spoken. Erza noticed that everyone was being distracted and decided to interrupt the conversation.

' _Enough!'_ Erza shouted. The sound of Erza's voice successfully silenced the guild.

' _How can you be so sure Ikaruga?'_ Erza asked the other pinkette. The guild listened carefully for Ikaruga's answer.

' _A few days ago, my Master told me that he had wandered around the country when had free time…'_ Ikaruga trailed off.

' _Wait, didn't Natsu say that he searches for Igneel when he wasn't on missions?'_ Elfman asked in confusion.

' _Yes he did.'_ Laki replied.

' _Well, Master lied to you all. He told me that he never looked for Igneel during his searches. He told me that he was looking for powerful souls-'_ Ikaruga added.

' _Powerful souls?'_ Alzack asked.

' _Why would Natsu lie to us?'_ Bisca added. Soon enough, the guild added their own questions one by one.

' _Silence!'_ Erza interrupted once more. The pinkette waited a moment before she continued her explanation.

' _As I was saying, Master was looking for powerful souls. He searched for years, but he was able to find 4 of them. He told me that they were the souls of the_ previous Dragon Kings' Ikaruga finished.

' _ **WHAT!?**_ ' The entire guild screamed.

' _Dragon Kings!?'_ Gray shouted.

' _You mean like Acnologia?'_ Warren asked. Another ear piercing roar resounded around the entire town.

' _Shit!'_ Mira cursed. The roars became increasingly louder and louder.

' _We can push this topic later, we need to take down the Thunder Palace!'_ Erza commanded.

' _Aye Ma'am!'_

* * *

"What… in the hell?" Laxus said, covering his eyes. Natsu's body was completely engulfed in the light. Multiple roars were heard but none were from Natsu. Laxus looked up at the pinkette, but he immediately regretted it. Above him were the image of 4 massive dragons. Each was about 50 times larger than himself.

The first dragon was the largest of the four. This dragon had a pointed head and had multiple black horns protruding backwards from it. The dragon had a single eye on it's forehead, which was glowing a bright red. The dragon had black pitch black scales and had muscular build. The dragon had black and red wings, that were seemingly as large as the Fairy Tail guild hall. Lastly, the dragon had a spiked tail and Laxus was pretty sure that he was as big as one of those spikes. All of this gave the dragon a threatening image.

The second dragon was slightly smaller that the first one. Unlike the first dragon, this one looked beautiful and almost angelic. This dragon had a pointed head like the first, but it's horns was a pale white. The dragon had no scales, showcasing a white body. However, the most peculiar characteristic of this dragon were the pair of wings it had. The dragon's wings seemed to be made out of crystal, shining a bright arctic blue.

The third dragon was by far the most terrifying. This dragon did not have scales, instead, this dragon's body seemed to be made out of black tendrils, which were pulsating and moving in an eldritch manner. The dragon's face made out of the same tendrils. The dragon had a pair of yellow sinister eyes and two holes which were seemingly it's nose. The dragon's teeth was curved upwards at the ends, forming a twisted and manic grin. This dragon scared Laxus to no end.

Finally, the fourth dragon was the smallest and was as big as the cathedral. The dragon seemed to be made out of dark clouds, where purple lightning bolts were flashing rapidly. The dragon had a rounded face, purple glowing eyes and a large mouth with cloud-like teeth. This dragon's mouth was glowing purple, as if lightning was stored inside it's body, ready to burst out. Laxus wondered if this was the image of a real lightning dragon, so naturally he found this dragon to be the most interesting.

The light dissipated, revealing Natsu's new appearance. Natsu's hair was now spiked backwards, with only one lock of hair framing his face. Red markings littered Natsu's body, from his cheeks, arms and neck. ( **A/N: Think of Acnologia's markings, but red instead of blue.** ) Natsu's canines were longer and sharper, his nails were reminiscent of black claws, and Laxus was sure that if he hit by them, he's as good as dead. Small, underdeveloped draconic wings were on Natsu's back and two red flames created horns that were similar to the dragons he saw formed on his head.

"What do you say Laxus?" Natsu spoke. Instead of the tenor that the pinkette usually spoke with, Natsu's voice became a deep baritone that sounded commanding and regal.

"What?" Laxus gaped with wide eyes. Natsu used his wings to fly towards the blonde, his feet creating cracks on the floor upon contact. Laxus stepped back slightly, ready for any sudden attacks.

"How do I look? I put all this work in and I want at least a little bit of praise. You're the first person to ever see this form of mine…" Natsu smirked cockily. Natsu raised his palms up and shrugged.

"W-What the hell is that…?" Laxus asked catiously.

"Oh this? This is my magnum opus, the **Dragon Sovereign Form!** " Natsu said proudly.

"I've worked my ass off just to get this, and I almost died a couple of times. But I have to say, the results exceeded my expectations." Natsu smirked. The pinkette leaned closer to Laxus's face, the image of the third dragon flashing in front of him, making Laxus jump back in a panic. A twisted grin painted Natsu's scaled face.

" _ **Would you like personal demonstration?"**_

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! Yup, I'm hitting y'all with another cliffhanger because I'm evil like that. Anyways, damn, I just checked out my story and found that I already have about 400 favorites and 500 followers, so thanks a lot! Finally, I'm gonna put up a poll on my profile, it's the Acnologia situation. Male or Female? I've got a plan for the female if it wins lol.**

 **Harem:**

 **Zeref Dragneel (Female)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Ikaruga**


	25. Dragon

**Hey guys! Back here with the 25th Chapter of** _ **Unstable!**_ **Damn, I have a really bad headache at the moment and it's hard for me to concentrate. Anyways, midterms have been hell and it's over for this week, so needless to say, I'm in a good mood. This chapter will be a bit light-hearted lol. Well, at least I get to write about Laxus getting his ass beat.**

* * *

" **Would you like a personal demonstration?** " Natsu smirked maliciously. Laxus growled in response as scales formed in his arms. The blonde's body became bulkier as well, showing that he was serious now.

"Bring it you little shit! I'm the strongest, you will never be able to beat me!" Laxus shouted angrily. Natsu stopped in his tracks, silenced by Laxus's claim. Said blonde mage grinned, thinking he finally got through the thick skull of the _pink haired faggot_ in front of him.

"Are you serious?" Natsu deadpanned.

"You don't believe me!? I'll show you Natsu!" Laxus shouted, his magic power exploding around him.

"T-That…" Natsu trailed off in "fear". Laxus smirked as he prepared to attack the pinkette.

"THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS Hahahaha!" Natsu laughed loudly..

"Damn Laxus, have you ever tried being a comedian?" Natsu said as he struggled to contain his breathing. The pinkette wiped a stray tear from his eyes, finding the "joke" to be funny.

"Bastard... **Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!** " the blonde yelled. A large trident made out of golden lightning was then hurled off at Natsu's direction. The attack reminded Natsu of one important part of the old timeline. Wasn't he saved by Gajeel before he was hit by this same spell? Natsu looked around and found the **Iron Dragon Slayer** hanging upon one of the pillars supporting the cathedral. Gajeel had a wide-eyed expression that Natsu found priceless.

' _I might as well give him a good show haha!'_ Natsu thought inwardly. The pinkette looked back at the spell that was coming increasingly closer. The red markings that was covering Natsu's arms and face turned into a misty purple as he took a deep breath. Natsu smirked and did something that shocked Laxus and Gajeel.

 _He ate the lightning._

The lightning was quickly absorbed into Natsu's body, turning into a dark purple color like the fourth dragon. The markings on Natsu's body glowed slightly while the man chuckled.

"You're probably wondering how I did that… Well then, let me tell you a story Laxus." Natsu said calmly, lighting his hands with misty purple lightning.

"During my time in the guild, I traveled around the country looking for powerful souls so that I could expand my magical abilities. I found them, of course, but I can't say I didn't have any difficulties. Weather, starvation, dehydration, infections, you name it! I remember getting a few heart attacks when the souls tried to reject my body…" Natsu trailed off with a smiled.

"And then… I found out about the Dragon Kings…" Natsu raised his scaly right hand. Gajeel and Laxus listened with complete attention. Gajeel especially, the thought of dragons always interested him.

"There are multiple temples scattered around this country, all of them either broken down or full of vines and trees. Just getting inside one is a challenge in itself. I got into four of these temples and I have to say, it was hell. These places were filled with guardians and traps, for the sole purpose of keeping intruders away from the souls that were located in the center of the temples. The first one I found was the soul of **Ventus of the Black Sky.** Otherwise known as the **Storm Dragon King.** " Natsu smirked, his right pinky finger sparking. The other Dragon-Slayers gaped at Natsu's revelation.

"This soul is the weakest of the four dragons, but it is useful nonetheless. Why? It is because **Storm Dragon King Slayer Magic** gave birth to **Lightning Dragon-Slayer Magic** and **Sky Dragon-Slayer Magic!** " Natsu barked. Natsu lit his hands again with his magic. On his left hand was a dark gray concentration of wind, like a tiny tornado. On his right hand was the familiar purple lightning.

"Lightning... Sky…?" Gajeel muttered with wide eyes.

"The second soul I acquired was one that I found was the most appealing. That one is the soul of **Neraka, the Twisted Terror.** He is also known as the **Nightmare Dragon King!** " Natsu said darkly. The cathedral suddenly collapsed as corpses, insects and demons grabbed the other two Dragon-Slayers. Their heart dropped as the disgusting creatures tore their skin to pieces. Laxus screamed out in pain while Gajeel, didn't feel any pain. It was as if Natsu was preventing him from feeling anything. The two looked towards Natsu and found the same black dragon standing above him, it's feral grin and yellow eyes striking them with fear.

Suddenly, the creatures disappeared and the cathedral appeared once more. The two panted heavily, realizing that the whole experience was just an illusion. Their thoughts were broken when Natsu chuckled once more as a red aura surrounded him. Natsu's eyes were shadowed, with only one glowing golden eye shining brightly. The markings around Natsu turned into a very dark maroon, as it seemed that the colors changed every time Natsu switched between the **Dragon King Slayer Magic**.

"How was that little illusion? That was only a tiny fraction of what I could do actually. If I actually tried, those injuries would actually be real…"

"Back to my little story, the third soul I acquired was the most powerful of the four. The soul of **Kalameet, the One Eyed Calamity.** Otherwise known as the **Abyss Dragon King.** " Natsu added. The markings on Natsu's body turned black as pitch black magic energy coated his arms.

"This was one of the souls that tried to reject my body actually. It tried to kill me from the inside out." Natsu continued, making Ryuk laugh.

"Last but not least, the last dragon I found was actually near Crocus. This was the soul of **Seath, the Paledrake.** Seath was also called the **Crystal Dragon King…** " **(A/N: No there isn't a crossover here, I was thinking of dragons that could fill in each of Natsu's fingers and I couldn't think of names for the last two. So I just said fuck it and named them Seath and Kalameet. Lol, if this was a crossover, I would have had Natsu use the Bass Cannon XD.)**

 **[Recommended Song: Breaking Benjamin- Had Enough]**

"Anyways, that's enough talk, I think it's time for me to beat your ass Laxus!" Natsu smirked. The pinkette jumped towards the blonde at blinding speeds as blue crystals formed in the pinkette's arms. Laxus watched with wide eyes, taken completely off guard. The pinkette cocked his fist back, a crystal gauntlet surrounding his right fist.

" **Crystal Dragon King's Frozen Fist!** " Natsu shouted. The fist connected with Laxus's cheek, the crystals exploding upon contact. The blonde flew back from the force of the attack, his muscular body skidding across the floor of the cathedral. Laxus recovered from the attack and growled in anger. Natsu kept the same mocking expression, not at all affected by Laxus.

' _He should be grateful that I'm not fighting with even 10% of my power, this form makes me stronger than Gildarts during this time…'_ Natsu thought.

"Come on Laxus, let's play! **Storm Dragon King's Whirlwind!** " Natsu smirked. Natsu spun around as dark winds formed around him. The pinkette kept spinning until the spell formed a giant tornado that sucked the floor beneath him. Laxus concentrated on the tornado, lightning forming in his hands.

"Fine then! _Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!_ **RAGING BOLT!** " Laxus chanted angrily. The blonde mage clenched his fist in the air and then brought it down at Natsu. A large lightning bolt descended from the air, coming down towards the tornado. The lightning bolt clashed with the wind, cancelling both attacks out. The wind dispersed, but Natsu was nowhere to be found. Gajeel watched closely, amazed by the sight of a **Dragon King Slayer**.

"PSYCHE! **Abyss Dragon King's Consuming Fang!** " Natsu grinned excitedly. The pinkette was right above the blonde mage with his palms up in the air. Natsu brought down his hand as the black magic slashed Laxus.

"Arrgh! I'll make you pay you little shit!" Laxus screamed. Natsu tapped his foot on the ground, before collapsing into pieces of blue crystals. Laxus concentrated and then smirked as he felt the pinkette behind him. The blonde laughed as he gripped Natsu's face tightly, before smashing the pinkette's body to the ground. Laxus raised his foot and brought it down on Natsu's face. However, Natsu grabbed the foot with both his hands and sneered.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't hit people when they're down…" Natsu said like an adult scolding a child.

"Because when they get up, _you're fucked…_ " the pinkette added threateningly. Laxus's eyes widened when Natsu's arm transformed into black tendrils. The blonde tried to pull his foot away from Natsu, but the tendrils were completely wrapped around his leg. Natsu put up an inhuman grin, reaching ear to ear. Without warning, Natsu jumped up and place himself above Laxus.

" **Nightmare Dragon King's Terror…** " Natsu whispered darkly, his voice becoming distorted and deep. The world around the two disappeared once more, contorting into a place Laxus would describe as hell. The walls of the cathedral were now broken and collapsed. The blonde saw that the buildings around the entire town were also in the same condition. Blood painted the floor and windows, while corpses decorated the streets.

Laxus looked up and was met with a horrifying sight. Natsu was wearing a tattered black and yellow waistcoat and Laxus could see multiple scars on his neck and abdomen. The pinkette's left arm was also severed, his tendons being the only thing keeping it connected with the rest of his body. A sword was impaling the man's chest, which Laxus recognized to be Erza's. However, what scared Laxus the most was the man's face.

Natsu's hair was completely snow white with blood red tips. A jagged diagonal scar was also on the now white haired man's face. A twisted grin made it's way into the man's face, which was made worse by his eldritch yellow eyes. Laxus looked behind Natsu and found a hooded skeletal figure who had a black scythe on his back. Laxus gaped at the two in fear. Natsu chuckled in satisfaction as he moved his face closer to the blonde mage.

" _ **Welcome to my world…**_ " Natsu whispered eerily. Suddenly, the scythe on the reaper's back came down on Laxus's chest, impaling the blonde man. Laxus screamed in pain, but he was silenced by skeletal hands that forced his mouth shut. Then, the blonde felt immense pain. Laxus looked down and saw that the corpses were now eating at his body, his internal organs coming out of body. Laxus tried to scream, but another skeletal hand pierced his throat. Natsu looked down the blonde, loving the pained and fearful look in his eyes.

Natsu snapped his fingers and then the disgusting world disappeared, much to Laxus's relief. Said blonde mage realized that the whole thing was just another illusion, pissing him off to no end. Gajeel observed with utter confusion. All the noirette saw was Laxus screaming for no apparent reason.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! I'll kill you!" Laxus screamed pathetically. Laxus then disappeared with a flash of lightning. The other two Dragon-Slayers looked towards the steps of the cathedral, finding Laxus with his hands held out in front of him. Natsu saw Laxus's face, and he recognized it as the look of someone who would do anything in a desperate attempt to wing. A bright golden light was between his palms, making Natsu chuckle.

"I'll kill you all with **Fairy Law!** " Laxus yelled. Natsu looked towards the doors of the cathedral and found Levy standing there nervously.

"Hey there Levy…" Natsu smiled sweetly, but he was ignored, making him pout childishly. Levy watched Laxus preparing the spell with wide eyes and tried to mutter up as much confidence as she could.

"Laxus, Stop it! Master Makarov… H-He's dying!" Levy shouted with tears in her eyes. Laxus's eyes went wide in shock, before he laughed cruelly.

"Hahaha! That's perfect! Now being the new guild master will become easier! **Fairy Law is invoked!** " Laxus smirked. The golden light engulfed the entire city, making Natsu let out a noise of irritation.

' _Come on, I could have at least gotten some sunglasses…'_ Natsu thought as he covered his eyes. The thoughts of the sun took Natsu's attention away from the matter at hand as he remembered the incident at the ball.

' _Sun… That reminds me, how is Hisui doing? The last time I saw her, she was asking for a wedding… Wait… Does that mean I have a fiancée now?'_ Natsu questioned as he put a finger on his chin. The thought of the green-haired princess made Natsu feel an unexplainable joy. The pinkette shook his head and watched as Freed spoke to a seething Laxus.

"I don't care about that old man! I'm Laxus, not that bastard's grandson!" Laxus screamed.

"Oh my fucking god, just shut the fuck up already!" Natsu moaned, getting the attention of the others in the room. Levy looked towards Natsu and blushed slightly, finding his slicked back hair and animalistic appearance strangely attractive. Gajeel nodded in agreement at Natsu's words.

"Let's end this with a classic Laxus!" Natsu grinned. The pinkette dashed forward, his golden eyes glowing while the markings on his body became red. Laxus roared in response at the pinkette. Natsu cocked his fist back and let out a battle cry.

"Take this! **Fire Dragon King's Iron Fist!** " Natsu said with a grin. Golden flames surrounded Natsu's right hand. The fist struck the blonde man harshly. The fist exploded in a burst of flames, burning Laxus's face in the process. Laxus screamed in pain as Natsu teleported above him.

" **Fire Dragon King's Roar!** " Natsu said. A stream of golden flames erupted from Natsu's mouth, descending towards Laxus. The flames hit Laxus directly, creating a large crater on the floor below him. The pinkette pounded his fists into his palms triumphantly at the sight of the now unconscious Laxus. The spectators watched with wide eyes at seeing Natsu take down one of the most powerful Fairy Tail wizards without even breaking a sweat.

"A-Amazing Natsu-san…" Levy muttered. The others watched in in silence until Natsu's eyes widened as he clutched his chest in pain.

"Ugh!" Natsu winced, he really should have expected this. Ryuk sighed in exasperation, knowing he had to help soon as Natsu fell to ground.

"Natsu-san!"

"Salamander, what happened!?"

The pinkette only grimaced in response, the markings and the scales gradually disappearing. Levy, Gajeel, and Freed watched as black magic surrounded Natsu's body. The three panicked as Natsu's body gradually disappeared. They tried to take Natsu away from the energy, but had no luck and Natsu's body disappeared, leaving nothing behind.

* * *

Natsu's body reappeared in his bedroom, unconscious. Soon, the black energy around Natsu shaped into the form of a black hooded figure.

"Dumbass…" Ryuk chuckled as his fingers sparked dangerously. The Shinigami grinned and roughly brought his hands down, like a child trying to perform a karate chop. Hell, he even made the sound that came along with it too. The shock made Natsu chest jump, but Ryuk kept going. The Shinigami struck Natsu's chest again and again at lightning speeds with a childish grin.

"Wryyyy- Shit!" the Shinigami didn't get to finish, as Natsu punched him square in the face from his spot on the bed. Natsu let out a sigh of frustration as his body collapsed on the bed more. It was a good thing Natsu couldn't feel any pain. Ryuk got up in a sheepish manner as his body disappeared back into Natsu's body.

"Why can't I feel my everything?" Natsu said tiredly.

' _ **You expected to be okay and able, but it was me, Ryuk!'**_ Ryuk said dramatically with a deep voice. Natsu's eye twitched in annoyance.

"You don't make any sense you bony fuck…" Natsu said as he closed his eyes.

' _ **Says the guy who almost killed himself when he tried to show off!'**_ Ryuk fired back.

"Shut up, I'm going to take a nap…"

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! Damn, this was really late, but you know, I got my hands on a new game and I had to play it. I hope you liked this chapter, and someone tell me if you get the reference at the end. I will explain how the Dragon Sovereign Form works in the next chapter since I really couldn't think of a way to write it in this one lol. Now we're up to the Oracion Seis Arc too, that means… Wendy!**

 **Harem:**

 **Zeref Dragneel (Female)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Ikaruga**

 **Mavis Vermillion( Zeref is a girl now, deal with it.)**

 **Irene Belserion (Love her cold attitude)**


	26. The Beautiful Demon (Lemon)

**Hey guys! Back here with the 26th Chapter of** _ **Unstable!**_ **This chapter will also be my first attempt at a** _ **lemon.**_ **I've got to say, I'm nervous about this and I will just write from my past experiences with girls I know XD. Ah good times, I almost didn't want to write a lemon because I wasn't that confident in my skills in writing them lol. Well, if I get a review that says this shit isn't allowed, like in some of my favorite stories, they will be ignored. And they go fuck themselves... Also, I have a sketch up in my profile of Natsu's Sovereign Form :D. Finally, this is another light-hearted chapter, but trust me, the next few arcs will be serious.**

* * *

Ikaruga sighed tiredly. It has been about an two hours since Natsu's fight with Laxus and about thirty minutes since the guild tried to look for him. Ikaruga was sitting on the living room couch with Happy, Mirajane and Erza, who accompanied her in the search. The foursome all had tick marks on their heads, after all the panic and frustration, they found the man sleeping soundly in his bedroom. Ikaruga had to hold herself back from striking Natsu for making her worry. The swordswoman was currently having a chat with Erza. They were talking about being each other's partner for the Fantasia Parade because of their similar abilities. Happy was absentmindedly munching on fish as Mira petted his head.

Mirajane was currently scheming in her head, thinking of a certain Dragon-Slayer. The woman smirked as she inwardly giggled.

"Mama?" Happy raised a curious eyebrow. Mirajane snapped back to reality, since this new timeline's Mira had a more "active" relationship with Natsu, Happy called both Mirajane and Lisanna his mother. Erza heard what the blue cat called Mirajane, and felt her eye twitch in mild annoyance.

"What is it Happy?" Mira cooed with a motherly smile, reminiscent of her old self.

"Why are you drooling on me?" Happy said uncomfortably. Mira looked confused, until she noticed the small trail of saliva falling on Happy's head.

"Oh! I'm sorry Happy." Mira apologized.

"How disgusting, I wonder why Natsu is so interested in you..." Erza said. The redhead quickly took Happy away from Mirajane and "petted" him. It was more like choking the blue cat while roughly scratching his head.

"What the hell are you doing fire crotch!? Are you trying to kill Happy!?" Mirajane screamed in worry. The demon pulled Happy away from the redhead and held him tightly.

"I was trying to pet him! I'm sure that he enjoyed mine better than yours!" Erza pointed at the other S-Class Mage.

"Bullsh-"

"ENOUGH!" Ikaruga shouted in annoyance. The swordswoman was standing above the two women with both the Chikage and the Mugetsu-Ryu pointed at their necks. The two stared nervously at the woman and nodded hastily. Happy gazed up at the scene in shock, not believing that two of the strongest women in Fairy Tail were silenced.

"Now Erza, you are to come with Happy and I. The Fantasia Parade is to start in about four hours and we need to think of our act. Mirajane, you will stay here until Master Natsu wakes up." Ikaruga said calmly, holding Happy in her arms. Erza sighed and stood up while Mirajane let out a small giggle. Once the other three were gone, Mirajane rubbed her hands together in anticipation. The white-haired bombshell slowly and sneakily walked upstairs to the direction of Natsu's bedroom, where the pinkette was hopefully still sleeping.

Mirajane channeled magic through her hands and placed them on her stomach, a small magic circle appearing in front of it. She then proceeded to carefully open the door to Natsu's room, being as silent as possible. The woman grinned when she found Natsu snoring slightly. Mirajane licked her lips at the sight. Then, the woman cast a soundproofing spell and proceeded to get to work.

* * *

 _Inside Natsu's dreamscape, Ryuk and the pinkette were locked in a game of chess. Natsu had a completely focused expression while Ryuk had a large grin on his face. However, it wasn't because of the fact that he was winning, it was because of what was happening to Natsu_ outside _the dreamscape._

" _Checkmate bitch!" Ryuk said triumphantly._

" _Shit!" Natsu screamed as he slammed his head on the chess board._

" _Haha! You know Natsu… You should probably wake up now…" Ryuk said with a grin as he put on some studded earmuffs and a blindfold._

" _Hm? Why?" Natsu raised an eyebrow._

" _You'll find out…" Ryuk said, holding out a thumbs up. Natsu shook his head as the dreamscape disappeared._

* * *

 **Lemon Start** **[Recommended Song: The Weeknd- Often]**

When Natsu woke up, he felt a foreign feeling in his _lower_ regions. He didn't know what it was but it he really enjoyed it. The pinkette slowly looked down and found Mirajane Strauss stroking his member. Instead of freaking out and asking the woman what she was doing, Natsu decided to ask what was currently in his head.

"Do you have any food?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. The woman smirked and gave Natsu's manhood a teasing lick from the base to the tip.

"Of course…" Mira winked seductively.

"So what am I eating?" Natsu asked dumbly. Mira slowly leaned forward and tenderly kissed Natsu's ear.

"Me…" the demon whispered. The pinkette got the message and smirked back, his demeanor suddenly changing.

"Then should we get to work _Mira-chan!_ " Natsu said hotly as he gave the woman's ass a hard smack.

"Ah~, are you really so eager Natsu-kun? Well then… Let me satisfy you." Mira grinned. The bombshell moved down so that she could face Natsu's manhood, while also caressing his chest. Mirajane gave another lick, her tongue swirling and tasting the vulgar appendage. While this was happening, the woman was maintaining direct eye contact with the pinkette. Without warning, the white haired woman buried the cock deep inside her mouth, deep-throating the whole length, making both of Natsu's eyes widen as he grunted in pleasure.

"Fuck…" Natsu muttered. It wasn't long until Mirajane started bobbing her head up and down Natsu's shaft, making sure to take in every inch of the phallic appendage. The bombshell's tongue explored every part of Natsu's manhood while she hummed to make the pinkette feel even better. Mirajane giggled a little at the sight of Natsu's expression.

' _Let's see you handle this big boy…'_ Mira smirked. Mirajane removed Natsu's cock with an audible pop and proceeded to suck and fondle Natsu's balls.

"How is it Natsu-kun?" the demon asked sultrily. Mira smirked and gave Natsu's Frenulum a rough lick. Natsu's eyes went wide, almost climaxing from the lick.

"Shit!" Natsu croaked. Mirajane giggled as leaned forward, while also stroking the appendage.

"Where do you want to put it Natsu-kun~? Do you want me to swallow your thick load? Or do you want to spray it all over me?" the demon asked hotly. Natsu blushed slightly but he quickly regained his composure.

"Take it all slut…" Natsu smirked back. The pinkette grabbed the back of Mirajane's head and pushed it back down to his member. Natsu proceeded to viciously face-fuck the demon. Mira's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Natsu's cock pumped into her throat. The demon gagged and gurgled, making Natsu go faster. The pinkette felt a familiar feeling in his loins, so he gave one harsh thrust and growled.

"Take it!" Natsu boomed in satisfaction. The pinkette busted his load into wet cavern, flooding it with his cum. Mirajane moaned in pleasure, making sure to taste the load in her mouth. She then proceeded to open her mouth and stick her tongue out, showing Natsu the cum that is now flooding her mouth.

"So much…" Mira said quietly, staring directly at Natsu's eyes. The demon then swallowed Natsu's seed with an audible gulp. She then picked off the remains from the corners of her mouth and put it on her tongue, letting out a noise of satisfaction. The Dragon-Slayer grinned and waited for Mirajane to finish.

"Well then Natsu-kun… how about we continue?" Mira whispered sultrily. Mirajane pushed Natsu forward, his back landing on the bed. The Take-Over Mage slowly and teasingly took of her clothes, making sure that Natsu saw every curve and and every part of her voluptuous body _._ She then seductively walked over to the pinkette, swaying her hips. Natsu watched as Mirajane Strauss, the woman every man in Fiore desired, walked over to _his_ bed. The bombshell was now directly above Natsu's erect cock, ready to ride the _hell_ out of him.

"How long has it been since the last time we did this Natsu-kun?" Mirajane asked curiously. The pinkette stroked his chin in thought, before he smiled playfully at the white haired woman.

"If I remember correctly, it's been about two years since the last time we fucked. I think it was a week after we fought the Beast." Natsu replied.

"Now I really want that dick of yours…" Mirajane said hotly. Without warning, Mirajane hastily lowered herself onto Natsu's cock, the moist snatch wrapping around it. Natsu grunted at the feeling.

"Ah~ It's so big~." Mirajane moaned in ecstasy. The Take-Over Mage put her hands on Natsu's chest and slowly started bouncing up and down on the pinkette's cock.

"You're so tight Mira-chan…" Natsu said under his breath. The pinkette watched as Mirajane's DD Cup breasts bounced up and down. Needless to say, Natsu couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. The Dragon-Slayer suddenly sat up, wrapped his strong arms around Mirajane's waist and proceeded to suck and lick her breasts. The demon moaned loudly in response as Natsu felt her walls tighten. Natsu smirked as an idea hit him. This version of Mirajane was prideful, she was a person that was confident in her skills as a mage and a woman that loved being in control.

Natsu decided to humiliate the white haired woman as he played with her pussy, coating his tattooed fingers with her juices. Mirajane moaned once more, making Natsu chuckle. The pinkette didn't waste any time as he pushed Mirajane so that he was on top of her and pistoned into her snatch at a rapid pace. The Take-Over mage's tongue was lolling out of her mouth and her eyes were rolled up to the back of her head. Natsu took his soaked finger and stuck it inside her mouth, making the woman taste her own juices.

"Natsu-kun..." Mirajane whispered. Natsu grabbed Mirajane and made her turn around so that her ass was facing Natsu and her face was buried in the bed. The pinkette licked his lips once more as he grabbed Mirajane's hair and roughly pulled it back, making the woman arch her back as he fucked her silly.

"You love it when I fuck you, don't you Mira-chan?" Natsu smirked as he gave the white-haired woman's heart-shaped ass another slap, making it jiggle. Mirajane was now on the edge of cumming, her mind was now completely focused on the cock that was pumping into her and hitting every part of her snatch.

"Yes I love it! I love your cock~!" Mirajane yelled out in pleasure. Natsu groaned as he felt himself coming closer to climaxing. The pinkette cursed under his breath as he pistoned faster into the woman's pussy.

"I-I'm... "

"Me too Natsu-kun! Let's cum together~!" Mira smiled, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Natsu nodded and lightly bit into Mirajane's neck. A black eastern dragon tattoo surrounded by white demon wings appeared where Natsu bit the demon. Natsu thrusted into the demon once more, her juices acting as lubrication. Mirajane rubbed her clitoris furiously while Natsu played with her breasts. The couple could not hold it anymore, feeling their sexes about to explode.

"I'M CUMMING!" The two screamed in ecstasy. Natsu's seed flooded Mirajane's abused cunt, the white liquid leaking out of her snatch while the white-haired woman's juices coated pinkette's cock. The two slowly calmed down as both of them laid on the bed. The demon smiled at the Dragon-Slayer and the pinkette did the same. Mirajane then noticed something that she didn't see during their little _session_. Natsu's eyes were now slitted and was a bright gold.

"Eh? Natsu-kun, what happened to your eyes?" Mira asked in genuine curiously. Natsu raised an eyebrow, until he made a noise of realization.

"Oh that? It's because of my fight with Laxus." Natsu said calmly. Mirajane grinned, becoming even more interested in the conversation.

"Really? Levy told me about how you used a new Dragon-Slayer transformation when you beat Laxus's ass…"

"Yup! But Levy did get one thing wrong. Despite what the transformation looked like, it wasn't actually **Dragon-Slayer Magic**. It was only meant to _simulate_ the magic." Natsu replied.

"Simulate?" the demon asked.

"Yup. The magic I used is specializes in souls, similar to **Take-Over Magic.** I collected four souls that I wanted and used that magic to use the power of the souls." Natsu explained.

"Hmm… That explains why Levy said that you had scales, markings and wings." Mira said as she put a finger on her chin. Natsu chuckled and nodded in response.

"However, like all powerful magic, it has a price to using it." Natsu continued. The Take-Over Mage stayed silent, waiting for the pinkette's explanation.

"The first risk is when I use the souls. There is a chance that they would not want their powers used, so they might try and kill me." Natsu started, shocking Mirajane.

"The second risk is unavoidable and happens immediately after use. Every time I use dragon souls, an organism in my body called the **Dragon Seed** is affected. Basically, when I use this magic, the rate in which the Dragon Seed changes my body doubles. That's why my eyes are like this..." Natsu said as he stared directly at Mirajane's eyes.

"For example, if the Dragon Seed needs ten years to turn me into a dragon; It will be reduced to only five years if I use the magic once. If I use it again, it will take two years and six months." Natsu finished. The demon stayed silent for a few moments and then made a noise of amazement.

"Really!? You will be able to turn into a dragon!? That's awesome!" Mira said with a grin. Natsu sweat dropped at the white haired woman. Sure, being able to turn into a dragon would be cool, but only Acnologia can switch between freely between his human form and dragon form. He had heard that Irene Belserion went insane because of her obsession with becoming human again after she turned into a dragon. She couldn't taste food, she couldn't sleep, and she had suffered the effects of being a dragon.

"Well, yeah… But if I turn into a dragon, I wouldn't know how the hell to turn back." Natsu joked. Mira nodded and went back to thinking.

"Well, if you really can die from using the transformation, then promise me that you wouldn't use it unless you really have to." Mira said as she caressed Natsu's cheek.

"Alright."

"I'll be off then Natsu-kun. Elfman and Lisanna are probably waiting for me at the guild. But I'd love to do this again..." the demon smiled and then gave Natsu a tender kiss.

"Of course, I'll go be at the guild in a few minutes." Natsu smiled back. After Mirajane put on her clothes, she left the house. Natsu laid down and ran his hands through his hair. He noticed that if felt softer than usual, making him sigh. The pinkette decided to go to the bathroom to fix it. Once Natsu was inside the bathroom he noticed many things about his appearance.

One, his eyes were slitted and yellow, like Mira described. Two, his right hand now had dark red scales. Three, his nails were now sharper and almost looked like claws. And finally, his hair was now flattened and was very similar to his sister's hair, the only difference being the color and the spiky ends of his hair **(A/N: What? When I first read the Avatar Arc, I thought that Natsu's hair in the rain was cute as hell. No homo doe.)**

Natsu sighed and grabbed hair gel from his cabinet and applied it to his hair. Natsu decided to cut his nails so that he wouldn't accidentally stab a guild member. Finally, Natsu took out a single white glove, like one he wore in the ball. He put the glove on his right hand and silently left the house. The pinkette thought of who to do the Fantasia Parade with and smiled as a certain water mage came into head.

* * *

The guild was now cheering in joy. They had just found out that Makarov was going to be okay, making them all happy. Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Gray, Lucy and Happy were seated at a table, talking amongst each other about the Fantasia parade.

"Juvia is excited to see what you have in store for us!" Juvia said happily as she clasped her hands together.

"You're going to be with us little lady." Cana winked as she sat next to the bluenette.

"What?" Juvia put her hands on cheeks in embarrassment.

"Of course you are Juvia. If you don't I'll have to do a solo act…" Natsu said with mock sadness. The group stared in surprise. They didn't even notice him sitting down next to Juvia.

"Juvia wouldn't dare to upset you Natsu-sama! Juvia promises to help you with the parade!" Juvia said hastily, nodding quickly. Natsu smiled and poked her forehead lightly.

"You're just too adorable Juvia-chan~."

Juvia blushed darkly, steam coming off her. The bluenette whimpered, before she passed out and fell off her seat. The pinkette quickly grabbed her by the waist and laid her down on the seat.

"Why did you do that to her?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't do anything ice-cunt. By the way, who are you doing the parade with?" Natsu said offhandedly.

"Me? I'm doing mine with Master Ur. We're gonna do an awesome ice show!" Gray grinned happily with pride. Natsu chuckled, bringing Ur back definitely made Gray happier than he was in the old timeline.

"Let's just hope you keep your pants on during the parade, there will be kids watching. I really don't want to hear about a Fairy Tail member flashing little kids on a tabloid next week." Natsu laughed.

"Take that back asshole!" Gray glared.

"Make me."

The two grinned and channeled magic through their hands, when suddenly, the guild doors opened, revealing Laxus walking inside. The guild was became dead silent, looking at the blond mage with a harsh glare. Natsu smirked, cracking his neck as walked in front of Laxus.

"Hey there blondie, you come here often?" Natsu mocked with a condescending tone. Laxus's eyes twitched in annoyance. He came here to apologize to Makarov, but Natsu still had to annoy him. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when Natsu suddenly spoke out.

"He's upstairs, you better mean it…" Natsu said calmly as he pointed behind him. The guild members yelled out in protest but were silenced by Erza and Mira. Laxus nodded and walked forward once more. Natsu watched silently as the blond man walked past him, his coat moving with the air. Once Laxus was out of sight, Natsu shook his head and sighed.

"I really need to get a coat like that, all I have is a dirty leather jacket that I've worn for two years." Natsu sighed as he stared at his jacket. The pinkette shrugged and grabbed the bluenette that was still passed out on the table. He carried the teen in a bridal position and proceeded to walk out of the guild.

"Natsu, where are you taking Juvia?" Lucy asked in suspicion.

"I'm taking her home with me. I need to tell her about what we're going to do for the parade when she wakes up." Natsu said calmly.

"O-" The pinkette suddenly disappeared in a collection of flames, leaving the guild silent once more.

"-kay." Lucy sighed.

"So… What do we do now?" Gray asked awkwardly.

"Get to work!" Erza boomed, making the guild stumble and salute.

* * *

 **Done with this chapter! Writing that lemon was tough, so tell me in your reviews what you thought it. Anyways, it's safe to say that Fem-Acnologia won the poll, here are the votes.**

 **Yes: 57**

 **No: 6**

 **Harem:**

 **Harem:**

 **Zeref Dragneel (Female)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Ikaruga**

 **Mavis Vermillion**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Fem-Acnologia**


	27. Dream

_Natsu strangely found himself to be in a place so familiar. He expected to be in the plain of flowers, like every night he decided to sleep. He couldn't put a finger on it, but it seemed that he has been here before._

 _The pinkette was standing inside a small stone house. Natsu could see that the house was old, really old. There were two large pots next to an open window held up by a stick which could have been filled with rice or water. Next to the window was a stone kitchen counter a few wooden plates and cups. Underneath the counter was what Natsu could guess as a oven, but he couldn't really know._

 _The pinkette then looked to the middle of the house and his eyes went wide in surprise. In the middle of the house was a table with five seats. However, that was not what surprised Natsu. There, sitting on one of the chairs was_ him.

 _The Natsu sitting on the chair was about six to eight years old, he was silently staring at what was seemingly a piece of paper in deep thought. He let out a noise of realization and gripped a reed pen tightly. The older pinkette watched as his younger self drew something on the paper. Natsu then heard footsteps to the side of the room._

 **Acnologia and Young Natsu POV**

" _Whatcha doing?" a voice asked from behind him. Natsu noticed that the voice was female, thoughts of his sister running through his head._

" _Huh!?" Natsu said in shock. The pinkette fell of his chair, landing on his butt. Natsu whined as he slowly got up and dusted himself off._

" _Onee-chan, why are you home so- Who are you?" Natsu asked as he saw the stranger that somehow found her way into his house. The girl had had her hands behind her back, looking at the pinkette in curiousity._

 _Now that he looked closely, Natsu could see that the girl was very pretty. The girl had light blue hair and tanned skin that was only a few shades darker than his. She was about the same age as his sister, but the girl was noticeably taller._

 _She also wore a white toga that covered up her form. However, what really caught the Natsu's attention was the girl's bright green eyes, which were very similar to his. The girl suddenly put a hand to her chin, before she grinned and wrapped her arm around the pinkette's shoulders._

" _Oh me? Well, I'm just a friend from Zeref-chan's~!"_

" _Zeref-nee?" the pinkette raised an eyebrow._

" _Yup! My name's Acnologia, but you can just call me_ Acno-chan!" _the the girl named Acnologia addressed. Natsu blushed slightly, before he shook his head. If his sister found out that he was talking to other girls, she would throw a fit. The pinkette shivered as he remembered the last time mother and father tried to calm her down._

" _Let's see, salmon colored hair, green eyes, tanned skin,_ cute _face… You must be her otouto Natsu! You know she talks about you nonstop, I might even say that she's obsessed with you haha."_

" _Okay Acno-_ san, _how did you get into my house?" Natsu raised a curious eyebrow, ignoring her little "inspection" of him and her comment about his sister. His father always told him to not trust any strangers and to quickly get away from them if they try anything. This girl seemed to be harmless and she also knew his sister's name, so they had to be classmates, right?_

" _That's an easy one, I just stole your sister's keys!" Acnologia chuckled as she twirled a ring with two keys._

" _Eh!?" Natsu exclaimed in shock. The blue haired girl ignored Natsu and stared at the piece of paper on the table. The pinkette let out a cry of embarrassment as she tried to pull the taller girl away from the table. It was no use, because Acnologia grabbed the piece of paper and held it up in the air, staring focusedly at it._

" _Hey! Don't look at that~!" Natsu whined._

" _Hmm? What is this? Is this a friend of yours Natsu-tan?" Acnologia smirked with a teasing glint in her eyes. On the piece of paper was the rough sketch of a beautiful woman with pale skin and raven colored hair. She had a white band that separates her hair and had dark purple eyes. She expected Natsu to blush furiously or at least look away in embarrassment, but all she got was a look of melancholy. The smirk on her face slowly disappeared, a worried look replacing it._

" _Well… I…" Natsu said sadly as he looked down at the stone floor below him. Acnologia leaned forward and slowly lifted the pinkette's head up so that they were staring at each other's eyes._

" _What's wrong?"_

" _I… don't have any friends…" Natsu said sadly. Acnologia stood silently, waiting for Natsu to explain._

" _E-Everyone in the village, they hate me… T-They all say that there is no way that Zeref-nee is my sister…" Natsu stuttered._

" _Why would they say that?" Acnologia said with venom in her voice. She might have just met the little boy, but he was still the brother of her best friend and she was sure that Zeref would be pissed as well._

" _The people in the village love Onee-chan. She's polite, she's a good cook, she's talented in everything and she always helps others when they're in need. She's also a genius, mother and father even say that she might be able to become one of the most powerful mages in the continent. She basically has everything she needs for success…" Natsu trailed off._

 _Acnologia nodded slowly. Everything the pinkette said was true, Zeref has become someone to admire. She has even heard other parents telling their kids to think of Zeref as a role model. Hell, there are even rumors of the Mildian Magic Academy asking to have the noirette transferred there._

" _I'm not jealous… I'm happy for Onee-chan, she's deserves everything that's happening to her. It's just… look at me." Natsu whispered._

" _They all know that I can barely pass any of my classes, I eat everything that I think is edible and I'm always breaking things. When the other kids and the villagers see me… they compare me to Zeref-nee, they expect me to be just like her. Mother and father tell me not to listen to them, but it still bothers me."_

 _The blue haired girl slowly walked forward and hugged the pinkette. She sighed, feeling pity for the pinkette. She stared at the woman on the piece of paper in thought. If it wasn't a friend of Natsu's, then who was she?_

" _It's alright Natsu-tan."_

" _That girl…" Natsu trailed off._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Onee-chan writes stories from time to time. She loves people, so she decided to create little books when she has nothing to do. She always reads them to me before I go to sleep." Natsu smiled. The pinkette took the piece of paper and smiled._

" _I decided to draw some of her characters, I just hope that she likes them…"_

" _So who's this one?" Acnologia asked in curiousity._

" _This one is Seilah! She's like my sister in a way... She loves books and she's very loyal to her family." Natsu grinned happily._

" _You know, Zeref-nee said that she wants to bring her characters to life one day!" the pinkette laughed._

" _Natsu-tan! You're so cute!" Acnologia squealed as she pinched Natsu's cheeks. Natsu whined in a childish manner as she tried to push the girl's hands away from his face. Acnologia reluctantly let go of Natsu with a pout until a thought came into her head._

" _Ne Ne, Natsu-tan. How about you hang out with me for the day?" Acnologia asked happily._

" _Huh?"_

" _Come on, it'll be fun! I mean, it's better than sitting in your house here doing nothing right?"_

" _I-I don't know. I've never been around other people my age that much…" Natsu said, poking his fingers together sheepishly._

" _Mou, someone like you should be more upbeat and energetic. Summer doesn't fit for a shy person Natsu-tan, so let's go!" Acnologia grinned as she pulled Natsu out of the house._

" _H-Hey! Wait!"_

 **End POV**

* * *

Natsu sat up from his "dream", his eyes wide with shock. A million thoughts were racing through the pinkette's head. Acnologia… **The Dragon of the Apocalypse** , **The Dragon King** , was a friend of his and Zeref? It seemed utterly impossible and Natsu wasn't sure if _it_ was really a dream or a vision from his past. He also drew a picture of Seilah, one of the **Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros** , so was it possible that their appearances were because of him as well?

Other questioned plagued Natsu's mind, but none of them had any answers. It frustrated him deeply. The pinkette whacked his head a couple of times to try and come up with an answer but all it did was make him dizzy. Natsu groaned in defeat and decided to get up. The pinkette reached for his kimono shirt, jacket and scarf, but there was nothing… Wait… Where was his scarf!?

Anger suddenly welled up within him, who the fuck took his scarf!? Natsu got up quickly and slammed the door open, breaking it from it's hinges. The pinkette stomped downstairs hurriedly. There, sitting on the couch watching cartoons on the Lacrima TV, was Happy. Natsu jumped over to the couch, startling the blue cat.

"Ah! Natsu, what happened?"

"Happy… Who took my scarf…?" Natsu asked creepily. The blue cat felt a shiver run down his spine and pointed to the basement of the house.

"Ikaruga-chan is d-downstairs…" Happy stuttered. Natsu nodded and slowly walked down to the basement of his house, a black aura surrounding his body.

' _Ikaruga huh...? First, I'm going to tear her apart, limb from limb. Then, I'm gonna cook her dead corpse and feed it to ice-dick. I'm going to use her skin to make myself a couch and I'm going to use her hair to make a carpet!'_ Natsu thought darkly. It was obvious that the pinkette was not in the right state of mind, whether it was because of the dream or because of losing his scarf, nobody could know.

The pinkette soon found himself inside the rather clean basement. He found Ikaruga humming lightly as she sat next to the washing machine, folding clothes from the pile next to her.

"Master? Is that you? Sorry for taking your clothing, they are getting rather dirty and the stench was getting bothersome." the other pinkette said with a smile. Natsu froze, before he grinned and comically hugged the woman, rubbing his face against hers.

"Really? That's so sweet of you Ika-chan! I can't believe I almost-" Natsu chirped happily. The Dragon-Slayer stopped talking before he told the woman about how he was basically going to murder her and desecrate her body. Ikaruga's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she glared at Natsu.

"Almost what Master? Tell me… What _were_ you going to do to me?"

"Well… Um… You see…" Natsu trailed off nervously. The swordswoman pushed Natsu off of her as she pointed her sword at the pinkette's throat.

"I hope it was not anything lewd or distasteful… If it was, I will be sure to kill you in your sleep…" Ikaruga threatened. Natsu nodded furiously as sweat dripped down his face. The woman sighed as she continued took some clothes out of the dryer.

"Here are your clothes Master." Ikaruga stated calmly as she held out a bundle of clothing. Natsu noticed that his scarf was much more whiter than before, his jacket has returned to it's regular black color, the blood stains gone completely and his kimono shirt was cleaner as well.

Natsu smiled and thanked the woman as he proceeded to put on his jacket and his scarf. The Dragon-Slayer decided not to wear his kimono shirt, now being replaced with a plain black shirt with a white print of a knight in on it.

"Here is your blade Master, I have almost forgotten to give it back to you. You may go to the guild without me, I'll be in here for a few more hours."

Natsu nodded as he waved, ready to go to the guild.

* * *

"Eh? What is this?" Lucy asked, staring at a diagram in front of her.

"We've created an organisation chart of the Baram Alliance. They have gotten extremely active as of late so we think that we should work on inter-guild connections." Lisanna explained.

The guild members currently talking about the dark guilds and the main ones controlling them, but Natsu didn't care. The pinkette already knew about all of this so he didn't need to hear about it again. Makarov soon came in to explain the situation and told the guild about the Oracion Seis. Natsu decided to go down to the library, where Levy was surely hiding. The Dragon-Slayer was right, Levy was reading a book silently, with her **Gale-Force Reading Glasses**.

"Hey there Levy!" Natsu yelled out happily, making Levy jump in surprise.

"Lu-chan is that- Natsu-san, what are you doing here? I hardly ever see you here in the library..." Levy stuttered.

"Of course I do. I just sneak in during the night and _borrow_ some of the books." Natsu smiled.

"Really? That explains why we are missing about fifty books in here." Levy said with a giggle. Natsu sat down next to the blue haired girl and put an arm around her, making the girl blush.

"So, whatcha reading?" Natsu asked thoughtfully.

"Oh this? This is _The Exorcist_. I wanted to read something different and I thought that a horror novel would work. I heard that this was based off of a true story too."

' _I don't think that book should be your first horror novel Levy…'_

Natsu stared at the bluenette intently, a plan coming to his head. Levy started fidgeting nervously in her spot, not being used to a rather attractive guy looking at her **(A/N: Sorry Jet and Droy, I just made Levy roast you XD)**. The pinkette summoned a phantom that floated just behind the bluenette. The phantom tapped Levy lightly on the shoulder, making the her turn to look behind her. Natsu grinned as his skull mask materialized into his face.

" **Boo…** "

"AAH!" Levy screamed in fear. The bluenette covered her face in the hopes of defending herself from the threat in front of her. She shivered, until she heard the laughter of the pinkette next to her.

"Did I scare ya Levy? Aww come here, Natsu-kun's going to make it better!" Natsu laughed with a teasing smirk.

"Natsu-san! It isn't funny!" Levy pouted.

"Oh, but it was…" Natsu said as he wiped a tear from his eye. Levy puffed in response and went back to reading her book, but then hastily closed it.

"You know, I think I'll read something else…"

Natsu chuckled at the bluenette as he went off to find a book to read for the carriage ride. Now that he can't feel his own motion sickness, riding on a vehicle became boring and dull.

"Hmm, what is this… _This is the story of a man who comes to a foreign land in search of his purpose. Throughout his journey, he faces many horrors and conflicts blah blah blah…_ " Natsu muttered, reading the blurb of the story he picked up.

"Oh, I think I know that one! It's called _Grossly Incandescent_ right? It's a really good one, but it is very depressing." the bluenette put a hand to her chin, staring at the book in Natsu's hands.

"I'll take this one Levy-chan!" Natsu exclaimed suddenly with a grin. Levy nodded and signed off Natsu's book.

"You owe me fifty-one books Natsu-san!" Levy joked, making Natsu smile.

* * *

"Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter. Each of these guilds have been selected to deal with the threat of the Oracion Seis." Makarov stated seriously.

"What the hell…?" Gray wondered.

"Master Makarov is thinking of the consequences if we do not deal with them as quickly as possible Gray." Erza addressed.

"Yes, that is why I want Mirajane, Erza, Gray, and Natsu to come on this important mission."

"Wait, where is Natsu?" Erza asked in confusion.

"I'm right here." the pinkette replied. Natsu was currently reading his book, absentmindedly waving his hands to get the group's attention. The guild gaped at the sight in front of them, Natsu was reading a book!?

"Flame-brain? When did you get here? And what the fuck are you doing with a book!?" Gray shouted in shock.

"Are you saying I can't read now? I just wanted something to alleviate my boredom when we get to the carriage."

"Leave him alone Gray. What's so surprising about Natsu reading?" Ur shook her head at her pupil's " _overreaction"_.

"Master Ur, Natsu actually doing something productive isn't as common as you think. I even believe that he's losing brain cells by just looking at the cover." Gray deadpanned. Ur sweat dropped, is it really that bad?

"Shut up ice-cunt." Natsu smirked cockily, his black glasses appearing out of nowhere.

"Those glasses don't make you smarter!" Gray shouted with a growl.

Natsu's smirk got wider as he pushed his glasses up. The women in the couldn't care less about the pinkette's intelligence. Instead, their attention was glued to Natsu's appearance.

"Oh god! Natsu-kun's so cute~!"

"I'm digging the sexy geek look…"

"I think I'll pay a visit to the Natsu Fan Club today."

A sudden flash blinded the pinkette. Natsu was confused until he saw a certain bluenette run outside with cameras in their hands.

"Did she just take a picture of me…?" Natsu muttered, watching Juvia run out of the guild with a picture of him.

"Yeah." Lucy sweat dropped.

' _I'll have to ask Juvia for a copy.'_ Erza thought with a blush.

* * *

The group was now seated in a carriage. Natsu was seated next to Erza and Happy while Gray was seated next to Mirajane. Natsu was still wearing his glasses, carefully reading the book in front of him. Happy looked outside of the carriage, seeing Master Bob's villa

"There it is!" Happy yelled out. The group got out the carriage and made their way inside of the villa.

"I thought that the members of the other guilds would have been here already. Especially Blue Pegasus…" Mirajane muttered, scratching her head in confusion.

Suddenly, the lights in the room shut off and a spotlight appeared in front of them. Natsu felt his eyebrows twitch in annoyance, already recognizing the three men in front of them.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen of Fairy Tail. We are the Trimens."

"Hundred Knight Hibiki…" Hibiki winked.

"Holy Knight Eve…" Eve added with his hands out.

"Empty Knight Ren…" Ren finished while he covered half of his face.

' _Fucking kill me already…'_ Natsu thought, cringing at the sight of the " _fuckboys"_ in front of him. How ironic…

"Ara ara, the Mighty Titania is much more beautiful than I imagined." Hibiki complimented.

"Tch…" Mirajane crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Oh, but the Demon Mirajane is even more appealing in my eyes." Ren added. Natsu narrowed his eyes, but he was ignored by the three. They then led Mirajane and Erza to a table and started serving them. Natsu and Gray looked at each other and shook their heads at the display.

"My friends, I think it is enough that, yes…?" Another voice spoke out, which Natsu recognized as Ichiya.

' _God, they're so annoying.'_ Natsu thought.

' _ **You know you're kind of a fuckboy yourself right?'**_ the Shinigami laughed in response. The pinkette growled in response. The midget in front of him started hitting on Erza, pissing him off even more than he already was.

' _I am officially in a bad mood…'_

Erza then kicked Ichiya away from her in with a shout, sending the man away. Ichiya was sent flying away to the door while a man walked inside. Once the midget was close to the man, he was frozen in a block of ice.

"Man~"

"What an interesting way of greeting a guest…" the man said quietly. Natsu looked towards the man and saw that it was only Lyon.

"Lyon!?" Gray shouted in shock

"Gray?"

Lyon then threw the midget away, pissing the Trimens off.

' _Ryuk, when will Angel interfere?'_ Natsu thought.

' _ **Well, it seems that when Ichiya goes to the bathroom, Angel will knock him out and replace him with Gemini. That's how Jura got beat in the old timeline hehe.'**_ Ryuk explained. Natsu nodded, staring at the bathroom door behind him. Soon, Sherry came through the door and all of the wizards in the room got into a stance, glaring at each other. Natsu looked towards the door once more and saw that Jura was coming inside.

"ENOUGH!" Jura boomed, slamming his staff down. All eyes landed on Jura as they whispered among each other.

"We're here to come together to destroy the Oracion Seis! We cannot afford to fight among each other!" Jura added commandingly. The other wizards in the room stood down, their animosity seemingly forgotten.

"We were supposed to have representatives from three guilds. Cait Shelter's representative has yet to arrive."

Natsu's eyes widened at Jura's words. He almost forgot! This was when he and the others met Wendy!

"Yes, I heard that Cait Shelter was only sending one wizard…" Ichiya said thoughtfully.

"Only one? That guy must be one hell of badass!" Mirajane grinned. The mages in the room then heard footsteps coming from behind them. Natsu smiled, chuckling at how much of a klutz Wendy really was. Wendy ran through the doors of the palace and tripped, falling comically to the ground.

"Owww…" the bluenette muttered.

"U-Um, I'm sorry for being so late… My name is Wendy, I'm from the Cait Shelter guild…" Wendy introduced herself shyly.

"It's a kid!" Mira gaped in shock.

"Now that everyone is present, we can begin…" Jura said, not fazed by the sight.

"How can you be so calm about that!?" Gray shouted.

"What is Cait Shelter thinking, sending a little girl to this kind of mission…" Sherry said condescendingly.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu said suddenly. The others stared at the pinkette, they didn't even notice he was here. Wendy shivered at the sound of the man's voice. Natsu slowly walked towards the little girl, making her step back as she shook. Once Natsu was close enough, he knelt down so that he was face to face with Wendy. The other wizards watched with confusion, what is Natsu doing?

The pinkette gazed at Wendy's eyes, his piercing yellow eyes focused solely on Wendy's brown ones. The **Sky Dragon-Slayer** had to admit, they were almost hypnotizing. They held pain, sadness and a certain fondness that confused the bluenette _._ Have they met before? She couldn't put her finger on it, but the pinkette in front of her seemed oddly familiar, as if they've met once before.

"Hello…" Natsu said softly with a smile. Natsu's voice broke Wendy out of her thoughts, making the girl sputter and bow sheepishly.

"Hello! I-I'm sorry, it was just-" Wendy said quickly, before covering her mouth in embarrassment. Natsu looked surprised, before he chuckled.

"What is it?"

"W-Well um… It was your eyes…" Wendy muttered, poking her fingers together shyly.

"Eh? What about my eyes?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. Wendy's face darkened in embarrassment.

"They're pretty.." Wendy whispered. Natsu went silent for a couple of minutes, making Wendy panic, fearing that she somehow insulted the pinkette. She was about to apologize, but Natsu suddenly started laughing.

"Hahaha! Really? I wasn't really sure if it looked good or not." Natsu grinned. Wendy let a small smile paint her features

"It does Natsu-san."

Natsu chuckled and ruffled Wendy's hair, making the girl giggle. In truth, Natsu really missed the young Dragon-Slayer, and he was having trouble holding back the tears and the strong urge to hug the girl to death. She was one of the few people that actually make him genuinely happy. The moment was interrupted when the pinkette heard tiny footsteps coming closer to them.

"What do you think you're doing to Wendy?" A voice said accusingly. Natsu looked towards the voice's direction and found Carla crossing her arms.

"Carla? It's okay, Nats-"

"Wendy! What did I say about talking to strange men? He could be anyone!" Carla stated commandingly. Natsu sweat dropped in response.

"Sorry, it's just… He feels so familiar." Wendy said quietly.

"Don't worry. Carla, was it?" I'm Natsu, from the Fairy Tail guild. I was just saying hi." Natsu smiled. The cat let out a "hmph" in response and turned away from the man.

"Now Wendy, I think it's time for you to tell the others of your magic."

Wendy stared at the other wizards in the room. All of them, except for Happy, Natsu, and Jura, were looking at her with uncertainty. Who could blame them? She was just a little girl.

"Okay. Well, I'm not sure if I'm really strong, but I do have support magic. A-And, I also have **Sky Dragon-Slayer Magic!** " Wendy said. The other wizards gaped, completely silenced, they simply couldn't fathom the idea of a girl, barely over thirteen, having the power to slay dragons.

"What about you, Natsu-san?" Wendy asked, looking up at the pinkette next to her.

"Me? I use **Fire Dragon-Slayer Magic.** " Natsu grinned.

"Really!? You're a Dragon-Slayer!?" Wendy shouted in shock.

"Yup! Igneel, the Fire Dragon King raised me." Natsu smiled.

"That's amazing!" the girl praised. Ichiya then interrupted the two, striking a pose that made Natsu cringe. The other wizards cast their attention to the midget, waiting for him to speak.

"Our first order of business, is finding the location of the Oracion Seis!"

"After I go to the bathroom…" Ichiya muttered, slowly sauntering away from the group. Natsu narrowed his eyes, turning a dark shade of red.

' _I hope Angel beats your ass good.'_

After a few minutes, the _fake_ Ichiya came out and talked about Nirvana. He proceeded to show the others

' _ **So kiddo, about Nirvana…'**_ Ryuk trailed off.

' _What about it Ryuk?'_ Natsu raised an eyebrow.

' _ **From what I know about Nirvana, it is a magic that turns the darkness into the light, and the light into darkness…'**_ Ryuk added.

' _And?'_ Natsu asked.

' _ **Which one do you are? The darkness or the light?'**_

* * *

 **A/N: Done with this chapter! I know I haven't been posting lately, so I decided to make this chapter longer, about 4.5k words. Anyways, I decided to put a flashback to Natsu's childhood, I told you guys that I had a plan in mind for Acnologia. Also, I decided to put a little Levy moment because you guys kept asking me to put her in the harem. I've been planning to add her since Chapter 21, but I kept forgetting to put her name in. Finally, I just have to say thanks. Thank you so much. In just a month, I've gotten about 500 favorites and over 600 follows. Not only that, but I've also reached 100,000 views! That's insane! So again, thank you.**

 **Harem:**

 **Harem:**

 **Zeref Dragneel (Female)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Ikaruga**

 **Mavis Vermillion**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Fem-Acnologia**

 **Levy McGarden**


	28. Suspicion

' _The light or the darkness?'_ Natsu thought. That was a rather interesting question…

' _Well Ryuk, to be honest… I don't know.'_ Natsu replied.

' _ **Hmm?'**_ the Shinigami asked.

' _Human beings are extraordinary creatures. We live, we die, we love, and we hate… Most importantly, however, we_ change… _Our experiences and our conflicts mold who we are and what we become. An honorable person could be corrupted and a weak child can become the strongest monster… If people like them can easily change, then I don't think I'll ever know who I'll become.'_ Natsu explained offhandedly.

' _ **But aren't you a demon, Natsu? A creature created from a book. A story that your sister created because she didn't want to lose her precious brother.'**_ Ryuk asked, even more intrigued than before.

' _Yes, but aren't we all stories in the end, Ryuk?'_ Natsu questioned rhetorically. The Shinigami hummed in response, seemingly satisfied.

' _ **Thank you.'**_ Ryuk replied. The pinkette oddly felt very nauseous, as if his mind was going blank. Natsu then felt someone tugging at his jacket and found Wendy looking up at him nervously.

"Hello there Wendy." Natsu smiled warmly.

"Were you paying attention Natsu-san?" Wendy raised an eyebrow. Natsu chuckled and shook his head, waiting for Wendy to speak.

"We're supposed to ambush the Oracion Seis in their hideout. Ichiya-san said that we are going to use Christina to find them... " Wendy explained.

"I see…" Natsu nodded.

"To be honest, I'm scared…" Wendy muttered.

"Hey, it's going to be fine. You have me, right?" Natsu smiled with a wink. Wendy giggled and nodded at the pinkette's reassurance. The two proceeded to go outside of the villa, where the others were waiting. Natsu was then occupied with his thoughts on how to approach the situation.

' _Let's see… Back in the old timeline, the alliance were defeated by the Oracion Seis. Brain then kidnaps Wendy, and takes her to heal that bitch Jellal… Erza gets poisoned and Ichiya fails to heal her with his shitty fucking perfume. Then, we all split up to fight the Oracion Seis.'_ Natsu thought. The pinkette then set his eyes on Mirajane.

Since Lisanna is still alive, Mirajane is no doubt stronger than the old timeline, even more than Erza. If she fights the Oracion Seis along with Erza, there is a high chance that things will go differently. In this timeline, the fights could end a lot more quicker.

' _If it does, then the probability of Wendy getting taken by Brain will be significantly lower. Jellal wouldn't get healed and the chance of Crime Sorciere being formed will be reduced to just about 25%. Damn it…'_ Natsu thought in frustration.

' _Sorry Mira, but I'll have to nerf you for a couple of hours.'_ Natsu sighed. The pinkette walked up to the white haired bombshell and delicately turned her around so that they were face to face.

"Hmm? Do you want anything Natsu-kun?" Mira raised a curious eyebrow. Natsu suddenly gave the woman a short kiss, making her blush. However, Natsu sneakily touched Mira's dragon mark, the tattoo glowing slightly. The bombshell didn't know it, but her magic was weakened by about 10%, just enough for her to be equal with one of the Oracion Seis.

"You know, you could have just asked…" Mira smirked. She then cast a look at Erza and stuck her tongue out. The redhead was absolutely livid, the only thing stopping her from tearing the demon in half was the fact that they had an important mission.

"N-Natsu-san, that's too bold…" Wendy blushed darkly. The girl had never witnessed a form of affection before, and her young heart could barely take it. Natsu proceeded to walk off to the direction of Christina without a word. The Trimens gaped at the pinkette, shocked by the display.

"Let's go." Natsu muttered distractedly. The group nodded and ran past him, leaving only Ichiya, Jura and himself. Natsu was strangely feeling light-headed, finding it hard to concentrate on anything. The pinkette shook his head and walked forward, ignoring the two conversing behind him. However, Natsu could see clearly, the figure standing at the corner of his eyes.

 _The devil with a small smirk on his face..._

* * *

' _ **You saw that too, didn't you?'**_ Ryuk questioned knowingly.

' _Yeah… Damn…'_ Natsu thought in annoyance.

' _ **Your mind is getting weaker… It seems**_ **someone** _**decided to make his move hehe.'**_ Ryuk chuckled.

' _What?'_

' _ **Don't worry, I'll make sure it's at least not**_ **permanent** _ **.'**_ Ryuk laughed.

' _You mean it's you?'_ Natsu growled.

' _ **Nope!'**_

Natsu felt his fingers twitch slightly, making him stare at his hand. A red tattoo then wrapped around his ring finger. Now that he looked closely at the tattoo, it was a symbol of the number _15_. Natsu tsked at the sight, feeling his vision become blurrier. The Dragon-Slayer ran to meet up with the group as fast as possible. An explosion soon rang out, making Natsu run faster.

Once Natsu caught up to the alliance, he found that the Oracion Seis was already there.

"It seems that another maggot has joined the fray…" Brain said emotionlessly.

"Hmm? That's weird…" Cobra whispered in confusion.

"Is there something special about this worm, Cobra?" Angel raised an eyebrow.

"All I hear are… Crap!" Cobra said, before he screamed out and covered his ears in pain. This startled the Oracion Seis and the alliance, utterly shocked at the sight of the snake-like man.

"It's not nice to go through someone's head. **You don't know what kind of fucked up shit is in there…** " Natsu chuckled dryly as he put a hand on his forehead. The pinkette's eyes were shadowed, but the alliance could barely see the small smirk on his face, making the other guild representatives gaze in suspicion and Team Natsu to stare in worry.

"Cobra, what is happening man?" Racer asked.

"I-I can hear it… _**K-Kill her, kill her, kill her…**_ " Cobra said with wide eyes, repeating the words that he was hearing from Natsu's head. The Trimens, Lyon and Sherry glared at the pinkette with caution, putting their guards up. Wendy cowered behind a rock, filled up with fear.

"Do not worry, money will surely help him, oh yeah!" Hoteye said loudly.

"What the hell is going on?" Hibiki suddenly spoke out, his patience running out.

"Nothing, just a dumbass paying the price for trying to listen in on my thoughts…" Natsu muttered emotionlessly, creeping the others out.

' _ **Damn it… Now how am I supposed to get Wendy kidnapped by Brain…'**_ The pinkette thought in annoyance. A plan popped up into his head, making the pinkette smirk. Natsu's right hand started glowing as Natsu's golden eyes shined brightly.

"I have had enough of this…" Brain said as he raised his staff in the air. A plan popped up into his head, making the pinkette smirk. Natsu's right hand started glowing as Natsu's golden eyes shined brightly.

" **Abyss Dragon's Bite…** " Natsu muttered lowly. Suddenly, multiple black spikes erupted from the ground, surprising the group. The spikes rushed at the alliance, missing them by a mere few inches. Natsu decided not to make himself look more suspicious than he already does, so he created some spikes come to _attack_ him and pierce his stomach. Brain soon finds himself at an advantage.

He ordered Angel and Racer to take Cobra while he set his eyes on Wendy. The bluenette stared up in fear as Brain took her away. Happy decided to jump after the girl, but ended up getting caught by Brain as well.

' _ **Open me…**_ ' A voice suddenly whispered in Natsu's head. The Dragon-Slayer gripped his head in pain as he growled.

' _Shut up!'_ Natsu shouted.

"I have had enough of you. **Dark Rondo!** " Brain shouted suddenly. Natsu tsked in response as he gripped his now bleeding stomach. A barrage of Darkness Magic then rained down at the downed group.

" **Iron Rock Wall!** " Jura said, blocking the attack with large pillars made of earth.

"Just in time…" Gray grinned.

"Damn, I was just about to block it myself." Mirajane laughed, making the others deadpan.

"You really are that best wizard ever!" Eve praised.

Natsu remained silent, finding it more important to keep control over his mind. However, the pinkette found it harder and harder to even focus. The Arcana tattoo on his ring finger started pulsating a red light, making the Dragon-Slayer growl.

"Oh Wendy…" Carla stated in worry.

"What were those spikes from earlier… Was it Brain's magic?" Erza thought out loud.

"I don't know, it just came out of nowhere…" Gray said thoughtfully.

"Maybe it was you..." Hibiki accused, glaring daggers at Natsu. The pinkette growled and glared back at the wizard.

"Now now, we are comrades, we cannot afford to accuse each other of sabotage." Jura said, trying to calm Hibiki. However, his attempt at peace was ignored. The others, excluding Erza, Gray, and Mirajane, glared at the pinkette.

"I don't think Hibiki is unjustified Jura. You did not hear what Cobra had to say when he _heard_ Natsu's thoughts." Lyon said calmly.

"What did he hear Lyon?" Jura asked confusedly.

"He just kept saying _kill her, kill her, kill her,_ like a mantra _._ If these were the thoughts going through Natsu's head, then we really can't trust him, can we?" Sherry said rhetorically.

' _ **I really wonder why you're thinking that Natsu…'**_ Ryuk chuckled.

' _It wasn't me Ryuk…'_ Natsu replied. It was true, what Cobra heard wasn't him at all. The pinkette was honestly as confused as the rest of the alliance, what the hell did Cobra hear? Natsu gripped his forehead once more, feeling pain surge through his head.

"Who did you want to kill?" Hibiki said with narrowed eyes.

"That wasn't me… Well, technically hehe…" Natsu chuckled dryly.

"Is this all just a game to you Natsu?" Lyon said calmly.

"Maybe… But I promise you, I am not the bad guy here." Natsu said offhandedly.

"Why should we believe you?" Sherry glared, supporting her _love,_ Lyon. Surprisingly, Gray growled and stopped the accusations.

"I've had enough of this! Can't you guys see that Natsu was hurt as well? If Natsu really summoned those spikes from earlier, why would he injure himself? I know that Cobra _could_ have read into Natsu's thoughts, but who's to say that Natsu was actually thinking of those things? He could have been lying for all we know!" Gray shouted suddenly, coming to the pinkette's defense.

The Trimens and the wizards from Lamia Scale stared at the pinkette and found that he was hurt by one of the spikes. Natsu on the other hand, looked at Gray with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at me like that for fire-bitch?" Gray tsked. The raven-haired teen decided that he was getting too stressed, so he took out a single cigar from his pocket. Natsu smirked and fired a small fire pellet to light Gray's cigar, surprising the ice mage.

"Nothing. I just never thought that you cared so much ice-cunt."

"Shut up. I'm only doing this because we're getting side-tracked. Does your pebble of a brain really think that I like you?" Gray said, putting the cigarette in his mouth.

"Yeah yeah, I don't like gay strippers like you anyways." Natsu chuckled, pointing to Gray's now missing clothes.

"What are you tal- How did this happen!?" Gray shouted panickedly. After a few moments, Gray found his clothes and put them back on. The ice mage glared at the pinkette next to him, while Natsu held a mocking stare.

"Back to the matter at hand, Wendy was taken by the Oracion Seis correct?" Jura asked the group.

"Yes she was." Natsu replied.

"We cannot waste any time then. We should split up into small groups to search for Wendy. If you encounter a member of the Oracion Seis, then you and your partner must work together to stop them." Jura ordered. The others nodded in agreement.

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

"Ow!" Wendy and Happy said as they were thrown onto the ground by Brain. Surrounding the duo was the other members of the Oracion Seis. Cobra was now glaring at the floor, clenching his fists at the thought of what happened earlier. He had hoped to kill at least four of the alliance members, but one guy was able to take him down.

"I swear I'm going to kill that guy…" Cobra growled.

"It was quite humiliating Cobra." Angel smirked.

"Shut up."

"That's why you shouldn't listen in on everything you see." The woman scoffed.

"But I wonder… Who did that guy want to kill?" Angel wondered, putting a finger on her chin.

"Maybe it was little girl over there…" Cobra said, staring directly at Wendy. Cobra smirked when he saw the other Dragon-Slayer shivered in fear.

"Natsu would never do that!" Happy yelled out suddenly.

"Quiet cat, your voice is so damn annoying." Cobra glared.

"Happy-san, it's okay. I know Natsu-san isn't a bad person…" Wendy said softly, trying to comfort the exceed.

"No! You don't get it! I'm tired of people saying that Papa is a bad person!" Happy exploded suddenly, shocking the little girl next to him.

"If your damn _Papa_ is such a good person, then why would killing someone be on his head?" Cobra spoke in amusement. The other members of the Oracion Seis chuckled slightly when the cat didn't reply.

"It seems to me that this Natsu person is an enigma even to his own friends." Brain said calmly.

"Yeah, but it really makes me wonder…" Cobra trailed off.

"What is it?" Brain asked.

"The voices I heard in his head sounded like a totally different person." Cobra said as he rubbed his head in thought.

"What do you mean Cobra?" Angel questioned confusedly.

"It was like there was another presence in that guy's head. Like there was someone trying to possessing him…" Cobra muttered.

"Then it is an angel's job to get rid of his impurities hehe." Angel chuckled.

"Possessing him? What do they mean Happy-san?" Wendy asked the blue cat.

"I don't know…" Happy shook his head solemnly.

"Then our second priority will be to take down that wizard, Natsu. The possibility of a threat that can take down Cobra without even a direct confrontation is alarming. For now, I will take this girl to heal _him._ " Brain ordered, making the Oracion Seis nod. Cobra walked out of the hideout, his magic swirling around him.

" _I'm gonna kill that bastard…"_

* * *

 **A/N: Done with this chapter! Well, I just wanted to point out that Gray actually smoked in the manga lol. I decided that I should put that in since it's part of his character. I also wanted you guys to tell me what you thought about Gray's defense of Natsu.**

 **Finally, what do you guys think the number 15 meant?**

 **Harem:**

 **Zeref Dragneel (Female)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Ikaruga**

 **Mavis Vermillion**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Fem-Acnologia**

 **Levy McGarden**


	29. Valentine's Day Special

**February 14, x3?**

"Ne, where are we going Onee-chan?" Natsu asked shyly. The pinkette was currently walking through the village with Zeref. The noirette was holding Natsu's tightly, making sure to keep him close while also moving at a comfortable pace.

"You'll find out soon enough." Zeref smiled. Natsu pouted, why was she being so secretive. He was hungry and sleepy, and he he had planned on taking a nap. Then suddenly, his sister comes into his room and drags him outside.

"But I want to know now. I don't like waiting…" Natsu pouted once more. Zeref stopped and patted Natsu on the head.

"Now now Natsu, patience is a virtue. What's the matter? You don't like being with me?" Zeref said with mock sadness.

"Of course I do Onee-chan, I promise. But, don't you have school today? I wouldn't want you to skip classes just because of me..." Natsu replied. Zeref stopped walking and face the pinkette. Zeref kneeled down and gave Natsu a warm hug.

"Don't worry Natsu, it's alright. Besides, today is very special..." The girl said to Natsu with a smile. The pinkette was confused, what is happening today? Was there a big announcement, or did Zeref actually get into the Mildian Magic Academy?

"Special?" Natsu asked, completely puzzled.

"Of course Natsu! It's Valentine's Day." Zeref exclaimed happily. Natsu found himself even more puzzled. Valentine's Day?

"Onee-chan, what's Valentine's Day?"

The girl froze, and stared at Natsu in amusement. Of course he wouldn't have known… Natsu has always been as dense as a rock.

"Well Natsu, it's a day for love. It's a day when the people who love each other the most come together and show their affections towards each other..." Zeref smiled once more.

"Is that why this day is so important?"

"Yes Natsu… Giving someone a piece of your heart is worth more than all the wealth in this world." Zeref smiled.

"Natsu-tan~!" A voice said suddenly. Natsu looked around the street and found nobody, confusing him. Zeref looked around with narrowed eyes, not wanting anyone to interrupt the two of them.

"Gotcha!" The voice said energetically, clinging on to Natsu. The pinkette looked up and saw Acnologia with a smirk on her face.

"Acno-san?"

"Acno-chan! How many times do I have to say it Natsu-tan?" Acnologia corrected with a pout.

"What did I say to you Acno-chan? You can't be within 10 feet of Natsu... " Zeref glared. Ever since the bluenette broke into their house, she has become increasingly close to Natsu, much to Zeref's annoyance.

"Oh sorry hehe. May I have permission to hug your little brother ma'am?" Acnologia saluted with a grin.

"Permission denied…" Zeref scoffed.

"Oh come on, it's not like Natsu cares, right?" The bluenette smiled at the pinkette.

"N-No…" Natsu muttered, shivering under his sister's calculating gaze.

"Stop scaring him like that Zeref-chan!" Acnologia scolded. The noirette crossed her arms and huffed, instinctively stepping closer to Natsu.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Zeref raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you must know… I was looking around town for something to do and guess what Natsu-tan?" Acnologia grinned cheerfully.

"You found another good restaurant?" Natsu guessed with a smile, making Zeref chuckle at Natsu's answer.

"Nope~. I think I might have found a **Dragon's Nest**!" Acnologia grinned, already knowing how the pinkette would react.

"What!? Really!?" Natsu's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Yup, wanna go see it with me?"

Natsu opened his mouth to answer, but the thought of Zeref made him stop and think. Zeref wanted to spend the day with him, and it wouldn't really be nice for him to just leave her. But then again, he really wanted to see a dragon...

"Umm…" Natsu muttered, finding it hard to choose. The pinkette then decided that his sister was way more important than any giant lizard.

"Sorry Ac-"

"It's alright Natsu. if seeing a dragon will make you happy, then go…" Zeref smiled, a unnoticable trace of sadness in her voice.

"I promised to spend that day with you Onee-chan, so that's what I'll do." Natsu said seriously, making the black haired girl smile. Acnologia grinned at the two, they really were inseparable.

"Well then how about this?" Zeref raised a finger.

"Hmm?"

"How about I come along with you two? In exchange, I want you to cook for me tonight." Zeref grinned uncharacteristically. Acnologia and Natsu gaped at the girl, both for totally different reasons. Acnologia had never seen Zeref grin in her life. Sure, she would crack a small smile or two with her, but never a full on grin. It actually looked very similar to Natsu's.

"B-But I can't cook! Remember the last time I tried? I blew up the stove Onee-chan!" Natsu yelled panickedly.

"Oh come on… I know you'll get it right this time." Zeref reassured.

"I- but- I can't- Oh fine…" Natsu gave up with a sigh.

"Good boy…" Zeref said happily, patting the pinkette on the head.

"Well now that it's all been decided, let's go!" Acnologia yelled, pointing to the forest outside the village.

"Are you even sure that a Dragon's Nest there so close to the village." Zeref chuckled.

"Nope! But the exploring part is what's so fun about it!" Acnologia laughed childishly, making the two next to her sweat drop.

"Well aren't you an optimist…" Zeref muttered.

" **Of course I am! I'll always be an optimist. The dreamer of impossible dreams and the hoper of far-flung hopes!** " The bluenette gave a thumbs up, being completely serious. Natsu smiled, hoping that one day, he could be just like Acnologia, the happy-go-lucky person that always loved adventure...

* * *

 **February 14, x784, 5 Months Before Meeting at Hargeon(Old Timeline)**

Natsu found himself awake in his hammock, the light of the sun hitting his face. The pinkette had just went on another search for Igneel, and as always, he had no luck.

Damn it, where was Igneel!? After all these searches, he still couldn't find him… Did he really do something wrong? Was he that weak? No! He'll just have to go to the guild, beat the fuck out of that ice-bitch Gray, and then finally beat Erza! Then he WILL find Igneel this time. He doesn't need a stupid dream to find him. The pinkette decided to forget all about the dream, finding it unimportant.

The pinkette stood up from his hammock and went to his _kitchen_ to make some food. Once Natsu got to his destination, the pinkette got a stained apron and a surprisingly clean chef's hat. The Fire Dragon-Slayer took two fishes from his refrigerator and burned them both with his hands. Natsu grinned at the sight of his _masterpiece_ and waited for Happy to wake up.

"Fishy-wishy~, I want my fishy~!" Happy dreamily, floating over to the kitchen where Natsu was waiting with a smile.

"Come on little buddy, we need to get to the guild soon." Natsu said, taking a bite out of his fish.

* * *

"I'M HERE!" Natsu shouted loudly, kicking the door open to the guild harshly. Natsu saw many of the guild members acting strangely, making the pinkette raise a curious eyebrow.

The pinkette saw that a lot of the men were giving the women presents, with most being heart shaped and big teddy bears. The women were all blushing, either waiting for someone or just staring at the men giving them gifts. Natsu then saw that some were on the tables, crying sad tears or just talking among each other, with most conversations about _gifts_.

"What do you think is going on Happy?" Natsu asked confusedly, rubbing his head in wonder.

"I don't know… Maybe a fish party?" Happy answered hopefully.

"Maybe…" Natsu nodded his head firmly in acceptance. The duo then heard soft giggles next to them, making the two stare at it's source.

"What's so funny Mira?" Natsu raised an eyebrow. The two stared as the white-haired woman laughed, for what reason, they did not know.

"Oh, it's nothing you two fufufu…" Mira said kindly. The barmaid was wearing a bright red dress that Natsu found weird. He still hasn't gotten used to the Demon, Mirajane, being _nice_ to him. He was much more used to the gothic, punk, and badass Mirajane.

"Why is everyone giving each other chocolate and stuffed toys? Oh, can I get one!?" Natsu said childishly.

"Well Natsu, it's Valentine's Day today!" Mira chirped, clasping her hands together dreamily.

"Valentine's Day huh…" Natsu said thoughtfully, he didn't know why, but he found himself feeling a small sense of nostalgia.

"Everyone's being so lovey-dovey with each other, I feel like my heart is going to explode!" Mira squealed. Natsu sweat dropped once more, finding the woman's antics even more strange.

"So everyone is doing this because of… love..." Natsu said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Exactly Natsu." Mira smiled.

"Sounds boring, now where's Erza and that ice-prick!?" The pinkette grinned.

"Hmm? Well, Gray is over there at that table and Erza eating cake at the bar." Mira answered.

The pinkette let out a small smirk, reminiscent of his future self. Natsu decided that he should beat up Gray first as a warmup. The pinkette lit his fists on fire and jumped over to the raven-haired teen.

"I gotcha bitch!" Natsu smirked, a flame-covered fist connecting with the ice mage's face. The attack caught the teen off guard and made him fall down to the ground. Gray growled in anger and started shouting at the Fire Dragon-Slayer.

"What the hell was that for flame-brain!? I don't have time for your shit today!"

"Shut up ice-princess, that mug of yours really annoyed me." Natsu smirked once more.

"I hate you so much, you know that…"

"I hate you too ice-dick."

"Natsu… Gray…" A voice muttered, making the two shiver in fear.

"What did I say about fighting in the guild!? Today's Valentine's Day for Mavis' sake!" Erza yelled, slamming the two's heads together.

"Oww…" The duo moaned, feeling lumps on top of their heads.

"Ara ara, so early in the morning…" Mira giggled.

"Now what do we say you two?" Erza questioned threateningly. The two shivered, before the bowed down to the ground.

"We're sorry!"

"Good." Erza nodded in acceptance. Once Erza went back to eating her cake, the two started glaring at each other once more.

"You guys are so immature. You should try acting normal for once." Cana said as she drank from a huge barrel filled with booze. Natsu and Gray sweat dropped at the drunk in response.

"Like you could talk…"

"Man~... I still haven't gotten a guy to be my valentine…" Cana sighed, making Natsu raise a curious eyebrow.

"Why is this so important, I mean, everyone in the guild loves each other already right?"

"This is different Natsu. We all need someone that's important to us, someone who can make us happy. Sure, the guild is a family, but it's not the kind of _love_ a couple has. Do you get what I'm saying?" Can explained offhandedly.

"Well, nope!" Natsu shook his head. The pinkette felt an odd sensation in his heart, but he ignored it and continued to glare at Gray.

"We really need to put you back to elementary school Natsu." Gray insulted.

"Well, the presents are all I care for anyway. It doesn't matter if the kid doesn't get it." Cana shrugged.

"All of this is so confusing…" Natsu sighed.

"Oh I know!" Cana smirked, staring at the pinkette intently.

"What are you planning Cana?" Gray asked suspiciously. It was never good when a drunken Cana was planning something.

"How about you give the single girls here a little gift Natsu…" Cana inquired with a glint in her eye.

"Gift?" Natsu tilted his head childishly, making Cana nod. The woman drank from her barrel and explained.

"What are you good at Natsu? I mean, I've only seen you eat and fight, and those things aren't very appealing to women." Cana asked. The pinkette put a hand on his chin and thought deeply.

"Something I am good at… hmm... What about fishing?"

"Uh, no…" Cana sweat dropped. The three heard two pairs of footsteps next to them, making the three look towards its source. They found the two to be Laki and Loke.

"Hey guys." The two said. Loke had a dozen of boxed chocolates in his hands while Laki only had one.

"Whoa! How many of those did you get Loke!? Can I get one?" Natsu gaped in amazement.

"It's not for you Natsu. I'm giving one to all the lovely ladies in this guild, speaking of which…" Loke said, handing over a box to Cana.

"You got yours from him Laki?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, unfortunately…"

"Anyways, what's going on here?" Loke asked calmly.

"I'm trying to get Natsu to give the girls a little present, but I can't seem to find anything he could do…" Cana sighed.

"Why can't you just let the kid buy the girls some chocolates and roses, that would be the simplest solution to your problem." Loke suggested.

"...Or maybe he can lead them into one of my _creations_ …" Laki said quietly with a sadistic grin.

"What was that Laki?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Laki smiled innocently.

"How about you two dress up in suits and dance for them, like a boy band haha!" Loke laughed.

"That's it!" Cana yelled out.

"I was only joking Cana…" Loke sweat dropped.

"No, it's perfect! Natsu, Gray! You two are going to go up to that stage and sing for us!" Cana grinned, drinking from her barrel once more.

"NO WAY!" The two shouted in unison.

"Who knows, it could be fun." Laki smiled.

"I already know that flame-brain is going to fuck up and kill us with his singing voice, so what's the point?" Gray tsked.

"Oi! I bet I could be better than you could even be ice-bitch!"

"Wanna say that to my face fire-crotch!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Then it's settled! Laki, help me get these two to the dresser will ya?" Cana said, making Laki grin.

"Ye- Wait what?" The duo said, before being dragged off by the two women.

"NO~!"

* * *

"This is so stupid…" Gray sighed, tightening up his tie. The teen wore a white suit jacket that had a blue armband on the right sleeve. Underneath the jacket was a blue buttoned shirt that was tucked into some white pants that matched the jacket. He also had a simple white tie. Finally, Gray wore some shiny black shoes with blue socks.

"Damn it, this feels so tight…" Natsu muttered, trying to unbutton his collar. The Dragon-Slayer wore a suit that the exact opposite to Gray's. He had on a black suit jacket that had a white armband on the right sleeve. Underneath the jacket was a red buttoned shirt the was also tucked into some black pants. He also had a simple black tie and black shoes with red socks.

"Stop whining. Now, I've got to say Gray, you're looking very _smooth._ " Cana complimented.

"Yeah, and Natsu-kun here is looking _dangerous._ " Laki said with a smirk, staring at the pinkette with hunger.

"I wanna die." The two said in unison, staring at each other in pity.

"Stop whining, here is your song!" Cana said, handing the two the song lyrics. Natsu looked at the piece of paper, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Where the hell did you get this!?"

"Oh that? I had Happy go to your house and look for a song while you were dressing up." Cana shrugged.

"You write songs flame-brain, that's lame." Gray smirked.

"It wasn't me!" Natsu screamed, not convincing anyone in the room. The wizards then heard speaking coming from the guild hall, confusing them.

"What's happening out there?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

"I also told Mira to tell the guild about your little performance, good luck!" Cana grinned.

"You're heartless…" The two cried.

"I could do worse if you want…?" Laki said creepily, creating wooden pliers with her magic.

"Let's go Natsu." Gray shivered.

"Aye S-Sir…"

* * *

"What do you think Natsu and Gray will do?" Macao asked the man next to him.

"Well I heard that the two are going to sing." Wakaba chuckled.

"Hmph, singing is not manly at all." Elfman said, crossing his arms together.

"You don't know Elfman, they could be good!" Mira smiled.

"Why are they even doing this Mira?" Erza asked the barmaid.

"Cana said that they couldn't think of a Valentine's Day present for anyone, so they decided to do this." Mira explained, putting a finger on her chin.

"Who do you think it's for?" Levy inquired, taking her attention away from her book. Jet and Droy were behind the girl, cheering her on as she read.

"She said it was for every girl in this guild too." Wakaba laughed.

"E-Eh? Really?" Erza blushed uncharacteristically, thinking of Natsu singing a song about her.

"Aww~, so sweet!" Mira smiled, putting a hand on her chin. She also had very similar thoughts.

"There they are!" Macao said, pointing over to the two mages up on the stage. Natsu was crossing his arms while Gray had his hands in his pockets. The girls in the guild blushed, finding the two very attractive.

"Ah~, look at Natsu-kun!"

"So hot!"

"Don't forget about Gray-sama!"

Two mics floated over to the two, making their eyes widen in surprise. Natsu and Gray looked at each other, and nodded, getting ready to start.

"You first asshole…" Gray whispered.

"Okay…" Natsu whispered. The pinkette put the mic close to his lips and sighed, making the girls shiver at the sound of his voice. The music started playing as Natsu waited to sing the first verse.

 **Every Night She Walks Right In My Dreams**

 **Since I Met Her From The Start**

 **I'm So Proud I Am The Only One**

 **Who Is Special In Her Heart**

 **The Girl Is Mine**

 **The Doggone Girl Is Mine**

 **I Know She's Mine**

 **Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine**

Natsu began singing the first verse of the song, making the whole guild speechless. Gray gaped at the pinkette, he was sure that the Dragon-Slayer's voice was total ass, but it was unexpectedly the exact opposite. The pinkette's voice was soft and as smooth as butter. The women were entranced at the sight of the pinkette's gaze, it was seductive yet innocent, and the way his body moved with the beat turned them on. More so Erza, Mira, Cana and Laki.

 **I Don't Understand The Way You Think**

 **Saying That She's Yours Not Mine**

 **Sending Roses And Your Silly Dreams**

 **Really Just A Waste Of Time**

 **Because She's Mine**

 **The Doggone Girl Is Mine**

 **Don't Waste Your Time**

 **Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine**

Gray then started singing his own verse, his voice deep and masculine. Unlike Natsu, his movements were smooth and flowed smoothly with each other. Once he got to the chorus, Gray got close and gave the pinkette a light shove, making it seem as though they were actually fighting for a girl's heart.

 **I Love You More Than He~!**

Gray sang, hitting a high note than amazed the crowd. The girls watched dreamily as the raven-haired teen smirked.

 **Well I'll Love You Endlessly~**

Natsu then sang an even higher note, with the purpose of upstaging Gray. Natsu then started to slide back using his feet, his motions looking as if he was moving forward when he was actually moving backwards. Gray tsked as the crowd gaped at Natsu's little _moonwalk_ in amazement.

 _ **So Come And Go With Me**_

 _ **To One Town**_

The two started singing in unison, both trying to better the other.

 **But We Both Cannot Have Her**

 **So It's One Or The Other**

 **And One Day You'll Discover**

 **That She's My Girl Forever And Ever~!**

Natsu started singing solo, doing some vocal runs to make the crowd even more infatuated with him. Erza and Mira, along with many other girls had already creamed themselves, and were now rubbing their thighs together.

 **I Don't Build Your Hopes To Be Let Down**

 **'Cause I Really Feel It's Time**

Gray sang once more, using his ice magic to glue his shoes to the floor unnoticeably. He then leaned forward at a 45 degree angle, so that he was face to face with the crowd.

 **I Know She'll Tell You I'm The One For Her**

 **'Cause She Said I Blow Her Mind**

 **The Girl Is Mine**

 **The Doggone Girl Is Mine**

 **Don't Waste Your Time**

 **Because The Doggone Girl Is Mine**

Natsu again, ready to finish the song.

 **She's Mine, She's Mine**

 **No, No, No, She's Mine**

 **The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine**

 **The Girl Is Mine, The Girl Is Mine**

The two sang after the other, trying to hit a higher note than the one before, doing so successfully. Ever since the second verse, members of the Natsu Fan-Club and the Gray Fan-Club somehow snuck into the guild.

 **The Girl Is Mine (Mine, Mine, Mine)**

Natsu and Gray finally finished the song, repeating the words while slowly getting quieter and quieter. Once the duo was done, the guild started clapping and cheering.

"That was manly!" Elfman shouted.

"You just said it wasn't a few minutes ago…" Macao and Wakaba said in unison.

"But still, Natsu was still really good!" Mira smiled.

"Yeah, Natsu-san is…" Levy added.

"Damn, that was tiring." Gray said.

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed, staring at Gray with a small grin. The ice-mage let out the expression, before the two looked away from each other and huffed.

"I was better than you ice-prick." Natsu tsked.

"You wish flame-brain." Gray smirked.

"Oh yeah, how about we ask the girls then!?" Natsu shouted.

"Fine!"

* * *

 **Febuary 14 x3?, After the Dragon Nest Search**

After three hours of searching, the trio had finally found the nest. Natsu stared with stars in his eyes while the two behind him smiled at the child's antics.

"Whoa! It's so pretty!" Natsu said in amazement, seeing the dragon eggs before him. They were large, and was about the same size as himself. The eggs also had red, flame-like patterns that the trio found beautiful.

"They're pretty cool, huh Natsu-tan!" Acnologia grinned.

"Yeah, Acno-san." Natsu said distractedly.

"I said chan!"

"Oh come on, it's not that important. Now Natsu, what type of dragon do you think they are?" Zeref smiled, pointing at the eggs.

"They're Fire Dragon eggs for sure! Look at the flames." Natsu said excitedly.

"Hehe, I guess they are." Zeref giggled. Natsu placed a hand on one of the eggs, feeling the warmth coming off of them.

"It feels good…" Natsu smiled peacefully.

"Well… Let's go home now." Natsu said, moving his hand away from the eggs.

"Eh? So soon, Natsu?" Acnologia raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… I might blow up the kitchen again, if we go now, we might be able to fix it before Mother and Father gets home." Natsu laughed nervously, rubbing his cheek with his finger.

"Fufufu, alright then, I'll guide you through it." Zeref giggled.

"Alright!" Natsu said, running back to his home, leaving only Acnologia and Zeref behind. The two stood in silence for a few seconds, before Acnologia asked a question that has been bugging her since the start of the day.

"Aren't you going to tell him? He'll be really sad you know."

"I know, I just wanted to make him happy before I left…" Zeref sighed in response.

"They accepted you right? Well, I've got to say it then, congrats Zeref-chan." Acnologia smiled.

"Thanks… But I still don't want to leave him."

"Relax, I'll take care of him. But still, at least tell him something. I told you before, you never know how long you have with someone, so don't forget to say you love them while you can."

"Yeah, but try anything on Natsu and I swear you'll be dead in the worst way possible." Zeref said calmly, walking away from the girl.

"Party pooper…"

* * *

 **February 14, x784, 11:00 PM (Old Timeline)**

"We're home Natsu." Happy said tiredly, laying on top of Natsu's head.

"Yeah, me too little buddy." Natsu sighed, taking off his vest and his scarf. The pinkette was ready to go to sleep, hearing Happy snore and drool. Natsu laid the the blue cat down on the couch and smiled fatherly. Natsu pet Happy lightly as he slowly walked over to his hammock. Once he got to his room, he suddenly felt alarmed as a black cloaked figure jumped out of the window.

"What the!? Come back here bastard!" Natsu shouted, running quickly. The Dragon-Slayer grunted when he found that the figure was already gone. He didn't see much, but he was pretty sure it was a female.

"Damn it…" Natsu muttered. He looked around his room and found that nothing was missing. However, on his hammock was a new object that was placed by assumingly the person who broke into his house.

"What is this?"

Natsu grabbed the object and realized that it was just a single black wristband that was similar to his own. The Dragon-Slayer didn't know why the person would leave this here, until he turned it around and found small golden engravings on the accessory.

" _In aeternum te amabo(I'll love you forever)"_ Natsu said softly. The pinkette stood in silence, wondering why the person would send this, when he suddenly felt tears running down his eyes.

"Why am I crying…?" Natsu questioned. He didn't know why, but he felt sadness and joy at the same time. And it confused him deeply.

"Just who are you?" Natsu said, looking out of the window, where the stars of the night sky was glowing brightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Done with this chapter! Well, since I didn't post a festive Christmas update, I thought I would have at least did a Valentine's Day chapter. I did this chap on the old timeline since I really could find a time point where this story could fit in, so yeah. I admit, it was a little strange for me to write about the happy Natsu we all know and love, but it was enjoyable nonetheless and it was a great pleasure doing it. Well, I've got two questions for you guys:**

 **Who gave Natsu the armband?**

 **Where were the outfits that Natsu and Gray from?**

 **Harem:**

 **Zeref Dragneel (Female)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Ikaruga**

 **Mavis Vermillion**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Fem-Acnologia**

 **Levy McGarden**


	30. Goodnight

**A/N: Hey guys! I just gotta say sorry, I've been extremely fucking lazy these past few weeks. I've been thinking about what I have to write in this chap since honestly, I forgot most of the events in this arc lol. I also have a new story out, so if you're a fan of Doctor Who and some light-hearted nerdy shit, go have a read.**

* * *

Natsu watched as Gray, Lyon, and Sherry got together while Jura went alone. Ichiya and the Trimens, except for Hibiki, left the area. This left only Erza and Mirajane for him to take. However, Natsu wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, his gaze was fixated on the 15 tattoo on his ring finger.

"We should probably get moving now. Wendy and Happy could be hurt." Erza said as she gripped her sword until her knuckles turned white. Natsu nodded in response to the redhead.

"What's wrong Natsu-kun?" Mirajane raised an eyebrow. The two looked at the tattoo on the pinkette's finger and found themselves confused.

"How did you get another tattoo?" Erza questioned confusedly. She was sure that Natsu only had two tattoos.

"I don't know…" Natsu muttered quietly.

 _ **'15…'**_ Ryuk said thoughtfully.

 _'Do you know what it means Ryuk?'_

 _ **'The 15th Arcana, also known as**_ **The Devil** _ **. It usually tells of a person who is very deceitful. It also represents darkness and being controlled by external forces. It's safe to say that it fits you**_ **very** _ **well hehe.'**_ The Shinigami chuckled. Natsu nodded, soaking in the information given to him. Meanwhile, the two wizards next to him were trying to get the pinkette back to reality.

 _ **'Destroy them! And you will give your power to me!'**_ A different voice in his head exclaimed, worrying Natsu to no end.

"Hey, Natsu-kun! Come on, focus." Mira said loudly, waving her hands in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was just thinking…"

"About the card?" Erza inquired.

"Yeah." Natsu answered quickly, walking deeper into the forest towards his missing friends. The two followed him, waiting for his explanation.

"What does it mean then?" Mira tilted her head.

"It is the **15th Major Arcana, the Devil** …" Natsu voiced emotionlessly, making the two shiver. Erza put a hand on the pinkette's shoulder, making him stop and turn to the knight behind him, imploring her to speak her mind.

"That doesn't sound good Natsu." Erza stated worriedly. In all the years the redhead had known the man, she found out many things. She has always been deeply concerned for the pinkette's obviously deteriorating mental state, but he never opened up to anyone.

Erza had seen him go into extreme fits of anger, show an unnatural tolerance to pain, and a terrifying lack of remorse or guilt for the physical and mental harm that he has done to his foes. She should have done something sooner, and she had been an idiot for not doing anything. Erza only hoped that Natsu isn't already too far gone.

"Trust me Erza-chan, I'm fine." Natsu smiled. This was another thing that worried the redhead, his _smiles_. She couldn't tell if they were real or simply an illusion, but she couldn't take any chances now, the stakes were too high. Natsu _must_ tell her the truth.

"No you're not Natsu! I've known you since we were little kids, and I know that you're suffering! So please, just tell me. For once Natsu, tell me the truth..." Erza ordered, making the pinkette's eyes widen, before his face became cold.

 _'You don't know me at all…'_ he thought silently, amused by his friends declaration, but she wasn't wrong either...

"You want the truth Erza?" Natsu tilted his head.

"Yes Natsu. I'm worried about you…" Erza whispered. Meanwhile, Mirajane stood silent, listening closely to the two's conversation.

"All right then, however…" Natsu trailed off, his eyes turning red for a second before he blinked and rubbed his eyes. That was another thing that made the redhead wonder, what happened to his eyes?

"I'm going to give you two stories, and it's your job to tell me which one of them is fact or fiction." Natsu smirked playfully, starting to walk strangely. He walked like a jester, it was rather comical, and very unlike Natsu's usual bored manner of movement.

"What would be the point of that?" Erza asked confusedly. Mira gave off a small giggle, finding the pinkette's playful ploy funny.

"If I'm going to tell about my past, I'd rather have you find out through multiple choice!" Natsu said with a crooked grin, sitting down on an old toppled tree. The pinkette crossed his legs and placed a hand on his cheek, revealing his white glove.

"Once upon a time in a nifty little village, a nativity of a newborn took place. This boy was not in the least important or significant in any means, but what he did have was a virtuoso of a sibling. One day, this sibling left him and he coincidentally became unwell and run down. Now, it was up to his best companion to mend his languorous and decrepit body…" Natsu trailed off. The two women sat silently, listening to every word.

"Now where was I… Oh, so to make things short, it didn't work haha! The boy just kept getting more and more sickly… Even his sibling came back one night to try and help the boy. And then one day, on one... terrible night… a vile and virulent vermin came down from the heavens and tore the village apart, coloring the streets red like brushes on a canvas…" Natsu said while he bit his thumb. Mira and Erza found themselves more engrossed in the story, even though they knew for sure this was the lie. Natsu had no siblings, but Happy did mention him crying _Onee-chan_ in his dreams...

"The only one left was the person he cared about the most, and this child's tears littered the boy's cold and lifeless flesh… After days and months of mourning, the child decided that enough was enough. The person this boy cared about so much decided that they wouldn't let this tragedy pass, and that they would change the world _forever_ …" Natsu stated quietly, his eyes turning red while they darkened in sadness. Natsu shook his head once more and let out a small smile.

"Would you like to hear the second story now?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" The duo muttered, finding the story quite sad. They both thought that the story was about himself, even though they were sure this was the lie, but now that there was a sibling and a person they assumed was the boy's best friend, they didn't know which one Natsu was supposed to be.

"Okay! Now, there was once a boy lost in a forest, like any old boring fairy tale. This boy had no ambition, no direction, and no plans for life. Well, that was until his father disappeared… When he woke up one morning, he found that his father was gone and all that was left of him was a white scaly scarf. After hours of searching, the boy became tired and he fell asleep on the cold hard dirt. When he woke up, he was greeted by the sight of a short old man…" Natsu babbled, his attitude turning to a complete 180. Mirajane found herself relieved when the pinkette resorted to smaller words she could actually understand.

"Long story short, the old man buys him some clothes, and brings him back to a magical guild. After a few years of living in a human society, the boy grew up and now takes on the sobriquet of Salamander." Natsu smiled at the two.

"Those were great stories Natsu, but what does this have to do with you? It's obvious that the second story was the fact." Erza questioned, making Natsu smirk.

"Well then just think about it from another perspective. Was the first story false? Or were both of them were true and I was just trying to trick you? If so, what would happen if the boy in question remembered all of these events? Would he still be the same person or will he become something else? The choice is yours to make." Natsu tilted his head.

While the two mages thought about their conundrum, Natsu slowly got up and whacked himself in the head. Afterwards, he started walking normally again.

* * *

"Jellal!?" Wendy and Happy shouted in shock, seeing the crucified mage in front of them. Jellal was comatose, barely even moving. Wendy and Happy could see that the bluenette had multiple scars that littered his body. Racer watched silently, waiting for Brain to get to business. Next to him was Midnight, who was still sleeping.

"Jellal knows where Nirvana is hidden. We need you to heal him to find its location." Brain said calmly.

"This is your opportunity to repay Jellal. Revive him!" Brain tried to convince the silent little girl.

"Don't do it Wendy! Jellal is a terrible person. If you heal him, then he'll just help the Oracion Seis." Happy said panickedly, trying to convince the little girl to just leave Jellal alone, the consequences be damned.

"..." Wendy looked down at the ground, not saying a single word. She didn't know who to trust, Happy or the strange, terrifying man in front of her.

"You can't do this Wendy!" Happy shouted.

"Is that so?" Brain questioned, slamming a dagger mere centimeters from Jellal's face.

"No please stop! I beg you..." Wendy pleaded out in distress.

"I'll do it…" The bluenette fell to her knees crying, making Brain smirk at the sight.

"I've heard all of those stories about what he did, but I don't believe them!" Wendy clenched her tiny fists.

"But they're true Wendy..." Happy muttered sadly, now desperate to stop the Dragon-Slayer.

"You have five minutes to decide…" Brain said finally.

* * *

"It's weird…" Mira said in confusion as the trio walked. Natsu silently chuckled, remembering how things went in the old timeline.

 _'That ice-prick and the other ice-prick is probably fighting Naked Mummy right now…'_

"What do you mean?" Erza questioned.

"We haven't even fought a single enemy since we left Hibiki. I'm starting to get bored…" Mira huffed, making Natsu laugh slightly. The duo's attention went back to Natsu, more out of curiosity.

"What's so funny Natsu-kun?" Mira raised an eyebrow. Natsu stopped and turned to the two with a smile. Instead of fawning over the man's looks, the two shared a look of confusion. Why did he look so happy.

"Nothing. It's just that your… _desire_ to fight reminds me a lot of myself." Natsu said quietly, staring at his reflection on Erza's armor.

"Hehe, really?" Mira let out a small smile.

"Yeah, just like when we were kids." Natsu laughed. Erza and Mirajane giggled lightly, remembering how Natsu acted when he was young. Such joyful memories only made them wonder, what on earth happened to change Natsu so much?

The trio then saw spotted a small entrance between two waterfalls.

"That's where Wendy and Happy are." Natsu said calmly, pointing to his nose. Erza and Mira nodded in response.

"I can also sense three members of the Oracion Seis there. Erza, stay here in case one comes here to stop us. Mira, you're coming with me." Natsu explained his plan of approach.

" **HEY! COME OUT MOTHERFUCKERS** " Natsu screamed, his voice ringing throughout the forest. The two behind him sweat dropped at the pinkette's plan.

If his memory was correct, Racer would have come out at the sound of his voice. The pinkette was right, as the Oracion Seis member dashed through the trio, who dodged the attack.

"Was that really your plan Natsu-kun?" Mira asked, shaking her head.

"Yup, is there a problem?" Natsu chuckled.

"Nope. **Take-Over: Satan Soul!** " Mira shouted, transforming into her demon form.

"Good." The pinkette said happily as he disappeared in a flash of flames, reappearing in front the waterfall.

"I'll follow Natsu. Mirajane, hold him off!" Erza shouted, summoning a sword that planted itself onto Mira's boot, keeping her in place.

"Bitch!" Mira yelled.

 _'I need to help Natsu now!'_ Erza thought determinedly.

When Natsu finally got down to Wendy and Happy's location, he immediately cursed under breath. That wasn't Mirajane ten feet away from him! That scent was Erza's! The pinkette froze as he stared at Jellal, who was standing next to Wendy. The blue haired girl was passed out on the floor, lying there silently.

 _'Son of a bitch. Someone, just kill me now!'_ Natsu thought angrily. Natsu tried setting up a barrier, but he couldn't move a single muscle. Natsu found the veins were trailing up his arm, unnerving him slightly.

 _ **'That**_ _could_ _**easily be**_ _arranged_ … _ **'**_ The voice from earlier cackled softly. Natsu growled as he fell to his knees. Natsu noticed that the voice became less demonic and sounded more like himself.

 _'What the hell… Did you do to me…?'_ Natsu queried the voice in his head.

 _ **'Shhh, this is**_ _going_ _ **to**_ _**b**_ _e_ _**funny hahaha!'**_

Natsu stared at his left hand again and found that his veins were pulsating and glowing a bright shade of red, confusing him. Erza suddenly ran inside of the cave, making the voice in Natsu' head laugh maniacally in amusement. The redhead's eyes widened in shock as her mouth hung open.

"J-Jellal…?" Erza whispered shakily. Her heart breaking once again, seeing the boy she used to love.

 _'Fuck!'_ Natsu thought as he watched the Titania shake, whether in fury, or sadness he didn't know. The voice started laughing once again, his tone switching from being deep and demonic, to being eerily similar to Natsu's. Erza ran towards the blue haired man, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Jellal!" Titania shouted. The bluenette cast a quick gaze, before he sent off a beam of light magic towards the girl. Natsu glared at the man, what the hell was he doing!? Did he think that Erza was a threat coming to attack him!?

"Good… It's a good thing that your condition hasn't hindered your magical abilities." Brain said calmly. Suddenly, Jellal sent a wave of magic towards the man, making Brain fall beneath the ground.

Natsu struggled to move, feeling like something or someone was preventing him from moving. The pinkette looked up and he saw… himself?

 _Another him..._

This Natsu had the tips of his hair snow white, with the roots being blood red. This apparitions skin was very pale, about five shades lighter than his own skin tone. He wore a black and yellow waistcoat, with white baggy pants and sandals, exactly the same as the outfit Natsu wore in the original timeline. The most peculiar characteristic of this doppelganger were the glowing red veins surrounding face.

" **Stop moving, it's** much more **easier for** me **to take** control **that way…** " The doppelganger taunted cockily. A red flame-like energy then started surrounding Natsu, making him tsk as he struggled with more vigor than before.

"Go… fuck yourself…" Natsu grunted. The pinkette's magical pressure rose dramatically, burning the other Natsu's arm

"Ugh, **fine.** " The other Natsu rolled his eyes, before he chuckled as he snapped his fingers.

" **You have** 30 **minutes,** Don't keep me **waiting, you** might **regret it.** " The apparition threatened before disappearing.

Natsu watched as the figure disappeared with a smirk. He felt a harsh sting coming from his left hand and found that it was now littered with red veins.

"Do I really look _that_ fucked up…" Natsu shook his head in disapproval.

"Natsu! Erza!" Happy yelled out in relief. The pinkette took a deep breath and stood up, making sure that he had complete control over his limbs. Once he confirmed it, he stared at the hysterical Happy.

"Natsu! It's Jellal, he's back!" The blue cat cried in panic.

"Yeah, I know…" Natsu laughed tiredly.

"And Nirvana! That's what the Oracion Seis is looking for!"

"Really?" Natsu asked rhetorically as he smiled cheekily.

"Aye, we have to go, now!" Happy screamed.

"Okay. First, calm down Happy." Natsu patted the cat's head.

"Okay…" Happy sighed in exasperation.

"I'll take care of Erza and Wendy. Can you fly us back to Hibiki?" Natsu asked the exceed calmly.

"Aye Sir!" Happy saluted, making the Dragon-God-Slayer laugh. The pinkette then took off his jacket, revealing the black t-shirt underneath. Natsu held Wendy tightly in his arms, while a Shade carried Erza. Afterwards, Happy grabbed Natsu by the back of his shirt and flew off.

* * *

The white haired woman couldn't be any more pissed right now. Not only was she stopped from helping Natsu, but her redheaded rival was now with him. At least she had a nice punching bag right in front of her, how lucky she was.

"All right then Pinocchio, how would you like me to beat you today?" Mira huffed, pulling the sword out of her boot and throwing it at Racer.

"You're not beating anyone you emo freak." Racer said calmly, running at high speeds. Mira laughed cruelly and coated her hands with dark magic.

"Are you sure about that? I'll be glad to reshape that nose of yours!" The demon shouted loudly, harshly slamming her fist into Racer's face. The dark mage was sent back by the attack, but he was able to regain his footing.

"Is that all you got emo freak?" Racer taunted, trying to cause Mira to rage.

"That… was supposed to knock you out…" Mira said with slight surprise. That was weird, she was usually stronger than this. The demon was sure that the punch would at least launch his ass into a tree.

"Well, it wasn't enough. **Motor!** " Racer yelled as he dashed forward. Mirajane narrowed her eyes and then jumped out of the way once the dark mage was close. The demon let out a yell as she delivered a roundhouse kick to the man's back. She made sure to put more force into the kick to make sure that Racer ate dirt.

"I think I'm getting rusty… I'll just have to beat that ginger bitch later." Mira smirked, staring at her claws.

"I'm not finished yet!" Racer roared, running off to the demon once more.

Mira channeled a dark orb in her hands, ready to overwhelm the dark mage with her magic. She found herself shocked when she suddenly felt Racer land a jab on her ribs.

"Ahh!" She screamed in pain. The attacks didn't stop, as Racer relentlessly landed blows all over her body.

"Son of a- **Demon Blast!** " Mira snarled, intercepting Racer with a ball of dark energy.

Racer was sent back once more, making him growl.

 _'This bimbo is stronger than I thought…'_ Racer thought.

"Natsu-kun! Happy!" Mira said loudly, seeing the pinkette being carried by Happy. She also noticed that he was holding Wendy and that Erza was being carried by a Shade.

"But how? Brain would never have let them pass, let alone escape…" Racer said in bewilderment.

"Well your boss must have been pretty weak haha." Mira laughed.

"Then this is the end of the line for them!" Racer said as he jumped towards the pinkette. Natsu looked down, his eyes turning red.

"Oh no you don't!" Mira grinned.

" **Soul Extinctor!** " The demon then launched a small beam of dark magic at the dark mage, sending him falling back to the ground, away from Natsu and the others. Although the beam was significantly weaker to her other attacks, the speed that the beam was travelling was enough to reach Racer while also distancing him from the others.

"Mira!" Natsu called out, getting the white haired woman's attention.

"What is it?" Mira replied confusedly.

"Sorry!" Natsu winked. The woman found herself even more puzzled until she felt her magic power rise significantly. A Shade soon floated out of her body, before fading out of existence.

Mira huffed and crossed her arms, watching as the pinkette flew away from the scene.

 _'I don't needs his help to break pinnochio'_ Mira thought angrily _._

"Well then big nose, how about we have a go?" Mira questioned, dusting herself off. The man soon got up, ready to fight the obnoxious demon.

"Fine by me…"

* * *

 **26 Minutes Later:**

After a while of flying, Happy soon got tired, just like Natsu remembered. However, the Shade was still okay. This relieved Natsu, partly because carrying a woman _and_ her armor would have been too much work. Soon enough, Natsu reached his destination. Hibiki watched with a rather surprised expression, not expecting to see the pinkette here.

"N-Natsu?" Hibiki raised an eyebrow.

"Miss me?" Natsu asked with a crooked smirk.

"I was just about to send you a map to help you come back here…" The teen sighed.

"I don't need a map. After all, the woods are my specialty." Natsu said, tapping his head.

"Anyways, I have Wendy here, we just need to wake her up, have her heal Erza, and then we can go kick some ass!" Natsu grinned.

"Wait. Erza's down?" Hibiki asked the pinkette.

"Cheap shot. She got too emotional and she paid the price for it…" Natsu clicked his tongue, Jellal's face appearing in his head.

"I see…" Hibiki nodded silently. Natsu then proceeded to softly shake Wendy, waking the girl up. The bluenette slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw being the golden eyes of Natsu. Her eyes suddenly widened and she quickly covered her face in fear.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it! I-It's just…" Wendy trailed off in a panic. Natsu smiled and pulled the girl up off of the ground, making her sit up.

"Hey, don't worry about that. It's okay."

"B-But I…"

Natsu then poked Wendy on the forehead, making the girl let out a cute whine.

"Focusing only on your mistakes won't get you anywhere Wendy." Natsu pouted. Wendy blushed and nodded furiously.

"Yes, Natsu-san!"

"Good." Natsu smiled. Wendy looked around and found that Erza was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Erza-san got hurt?" The bluenette asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately." Natsu shook his head.

"Then, I'll heal her! I have to help somehow." Wendy replied determinedly. She placed her arms above Erza's stomach and prepared to channel her magic. However, Natsu cut her off when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"N-Natsu-san?" Wendy blushed. The Dragon-Slayer sat down beside her and sighed.

"You just woke up, so I'll give you some of my magic." Natsu said calmly. Wendy nodded and began to heal Erza. She noticed that the usual blue color of her healing magic was now a bright pink, just like most of Natsu's hair. After a few seconds, Erza's eyes started to twitch, warning them of her awakening. Then, Natsu stood up, scratching his head in perplexity.

 _'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something…'_ Natsu thought deeply. The sound of bells then abruptly stopped his train of thought. A black beam soon shot out of the forest, startling the group.

"I-It's Nirvana!" Happy screamed.

 **"Tick tock goes the clock…"**

The voice of the other Natsu rang out in his head, making his left eye turn completely red.

"N-No!" Natsu screamed, covering his eye from view. Hibiki, Happy, and Wendy were startled by the sudden change of atmosphere.

 **"And what now shall we play?"**

The voice become more mocking as time went on. Natsu stared at his hands and found that his skin was getting paler.

 **"Tick tock goes the clock…"**

Happy, Hibiki, and Wendy noticed that the top of Natsu's hair was now completely white, making them worry. Wendy stepped forward, wanting to make sure that Natsu was okay. However, Hibiki held Wendy in place, not taking any chances.

 **"Now summer's gone away!"**

The pinkette's vision went black as he fell lay down on the ground unconscious.

* * *

 _The pinkette now found himself in the field of flowers, making him let out a sigh of exasperation, having seen this place one too many times. He stood up and looked around, noticing something odd. Ryuk was nowhere to be found… The ground unexpectedly started to crack, puzzling Natsu. Then, the ground collapsed and Natsu found himself falling into the dark, endless abyss, his eyes staring at the clouds above._

 _When Natsu felt a cold surface touch his back, he suddenly sat up, eyes narrowing in suspicion._

 _"Where are you…?" Natsu muttered._

 _ **"Hehehehe!"**_ _The other Natsu's laugh soon rang out._

 _"Damn it…"_

 _ **"I have always thought about**_ _time_ _**and how it passes… I always thought that my hunger for Zeref's death would lessen as the years went by…"**_

 _ **I thought… I could**_ _love her once again…_ _ **"**_

 _"Stop it!" Natsu screamed._

 _ **"But no…**_ _you see_ _**time, has only made my hunger grow stronger hehehe. So…"**_

 _ **"**_ _Tonight,_ _**I will be in control..."**_ _The other Natsu spoke, his distorted voice ringing out in the real Natsu's ears._

 _"Shut up!" Natsu yelled as he lit his hands on fire._

 _ **"Tonight, the line between nightmare and reality shall be blurred."**_

 _"Who are you!?" Natsu questioned loudly._

 _ **"I am not what you remembered me to be.**_ _The old me has withered and died…_ _**Along with the morals and limitations we once had…"**_

 _ **"It is now time, for you to see what I have become… It is time for you to witness, E.N.D!"**_

 _Natsu's eyes went wide, shocked beyond belief. Now he remembered, when all of his friends died in the old timeline, he lost control of himself. For once, he let the darkness consume him… But he was still too weak, no matter how much power he had, the damage done to his body had been too great, and that disabled him from continuing the fight with Zeref._

 _The pinkette felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him and found E.N.D's face looking up at him with a twisted grin. Red limbs gripped onto Natsu's limbs, as E.N.D stroked his cheek._

 _ **"You shouldn't be so uptight, after all…"**_ _E.N.D whispered._

 _ **"**_ _You were my dream,_ _ **the happy-go-lucky hero who loved adventures**_ _. You're the person my sister and Acnologia_ _ **wanted me to be**_ _, so at least take pride in that..._ _ **"**_ _E.N.D praised, before his expression became emotionless. Natsu's eyes slowly closed, signifying his loss. E.N.D noticed that a single tear fell from Natsu's cheek._

 _"D-Don't erase me…" Natsu pleaded, before he disappeared from sight. E.N.D chuckled and gave one last smile before the pinkette disappeared._

" **I'm sorry Natsu, but I've have had enough of dreaming. Goodnight…"**

* * *

 **A/N: Done with this chapter! So what did you guys think about E.N.D's appearance? I didn't want him to be a demon that was in Natsu's body, I always thought of E.N.D as Natsu before he died. So what we're going to see now in future chapters would be the REAL Natsu Dragneel. Anyways, I have two questions for you guys:**

 **Is Natsu (Fairy Tail) completely gone now?**

 **How will Natsu (E.N.D) be affected by Nirvana?**

 **Harem List:**

 **Zeref Dragneel (Female)**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Lisanna Strauss**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Juvia Lockser**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Kamika**

 **Cosmos**

 **Seilah**

 **Dimaria Yesta**

 **Brandish Mu**

 **Kagura Mikazuchi**

 **Cana Alberona**

 **Minerva Orland**

 **Yukino Agria**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Jenny Realight**

 **Millianna**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Ikaruga**

 **Mavis Vermillion**

 **Irene Belserion**

 **Fem-Acnologia**

 **Levy McGarden**


End file.
